Ángel de Hielo
by Bea lime
Summary: Que pasara cuando Bella entre en un mundo de Hombres, podra hace su trabajo mejor o igual que ellos? Edward tenia claro que estaría solo el resto de su vida, no permitiría que nadie cargara con su "problema", hasta que conoció a Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno después de que me insistierais hasta la saciedad, me habéis convencido y estoy por aquí… gracias Amafle por llevarme de la manita para que publicara en ff y gracias a todas las que me habéis apoyado des de el primer día que tuve la loca idea de empezar a escribir un fic…Simplemente gracias.**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

**Bella**

No me lo podía creer, no podía ser verdad. MIERDA. Iba ha llegar tarde…..Mierda.

Salte de la cama, mejor dicho me caí de la cama….(como podía ser tan patosa) y fui directa a la ducha, al enjabonarme note ese escozor familiar en el hombro derecho, sonreí y lo mire de reojo, la verdad es que cada vez estaba mejor, estaba curando bien, ya no me molestaba tanto y la verdad es que cada día me gustaba más…mi tatuaje.

Volví a sonreír al recordar la fiesta sorpresa que me prepararon para despedirme, estaban todos y por supuesto "mis chicos" Sam, Quil, Seth y ….Jacob que fueron los que la organizaron. Fue genial y como no nos pasamos con el tequila, (prometo que nunca más volveré a beber…tequila), y no se de quien fue la brillante idea de hacernos un tatu los 5 y lo peor es que a todos no pareció una genial idea! (el alcohol es muy malo!).

Yo que odio las agujas, el dolor y la sangre (aunque ya no me afectaba tanto des de que tenia este trabajo) acepte hacerme el mismo tatuaje que mis chicos aunque al final el tatuador me lo hizo un poco más pequeño y algo mas femenino (cosa que le agradecería siempre!) fui la primera en pasar por la aguja y todos fliparon al verme el pequeño lobo aullando a la luna en el brazo, la verdad es que estaba orgullosa por no haber montado un numerito, después Sam, Quil, Seth y por ultimo..Jacob, al recordar lo que paso después de la fiesta se me borro la sonrisa y me estremecí un poco. Nunca más volvería a beber sobre todo si eso conllevaba un tatu y una "pelea" con Jake.

SE ACABO vasta de pensar más, ya no estaba en Forks y si no espabilaba seguro que no iba a llegar y eso no me lo podía permitir.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, ni siquiera me seque el pelo y corrí al metro, tendría que haber hecho caso a Charli y alquilar un apartamento más cerca.

Nada más sentarme en el vagón me sonó el móvil, había cobertura en el metro? Parecía que si, mire el móvil con cara de sorpresa al ver el nombre de Charli en la pantalla.

Buenos días, papa- dije sin mucho animo

Hola! Hija. Molesto? Estas ya en el trabajo?- dijo charli con tono un poco preocupado.

Bueno…..molestar no molestas…..estoy de camino..me dormí.-dije avergonzada.

Bella cariño, te lo dije, eres una dormilona, tendrías que….

Ya papa, ahora no, hoy no. Vale?- le corte no quería tener que darle la razón.

Ok lo siento. Nerviosa?- su voz sonó comprensiva.

Un poco – admití- No se como me aceptaran mis nuevos compañeros.

Bella cariño, estas donde te has ganado estar, has trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde querías, sin importarte los sacrificios que implicara, sin…

Mi padre seguía hablando pero yo ya no lo le prestaba atención, lo que me acababa de decir me había transportado al día que Jake acabo el instituto y me pidió que lo ayudara a sacarse las oposiciones, recordé lo mucho que estudiamos y entrenamos. Yo iba a la universidad por las mañanas (literatura i filología inglesa) y ayudando a jake por las tardes, es lo menos que podía hacer después de que el estuviera siempre a mi lado cuando Mike me dejo. Recordé la cara de Charli al decirle que yo también me presentaría a los exámenes y la que pusieron todos cuando acabe entre los primeros de la promoción!.

Bella, Bella estas bien, Bella cariño!- grito Charli, sacándome de mis recuerdos, pero que me pasaba hoy!

Perdona Charli se me ha ido la cabeza a otro lado, perdona que me decías?- le dije

Nada déjalo… que tengas buen día y tranquila que lo harás genial, sabes que hacer y no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie, vale?- dijo Charli intentando animarme.

Lo se papa pero no se…. Déjalo te llamare esta noche y te explico- no quería agobiar mas a Charli con mis tonterías y mis inseguridades.

Una cosa más Bella…. Jak…el te ha llamado o algo- Charli sonaba incomodo.

No papa, des de la fiesta no sé nada de…. Jake y no tengo ganas de pensar en ello hoy- dije medio triste y enfadada.

Ok, no te molesto más, buena suerte hoy, un beso cariño.

Un beso papa, adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y deje vagar mis ojos por el vagón, y en ese momento fue cuando los vi… unos preciosos ojos verdes que… me miraban? Serian imaginaciones mías.

**Edward**

Me desperté a la hora de siempre, otra noche sin dormir, al menos sin dormir las horas que necesitaba y eso que me había quedado a dormir en casa de mis padres, que eso normalmente me funcionaba.

Ya hacia un año que Tanya me había dejado y realmente ya no sentía nada por ella…pero me costaba tanto dormir solo, pero me tendría que acostumbrar al fin y al cabo iba a ser así el resto de mi vida.

Moví la cabeza para intentar alejar tanta tontería de mi cabeza o no sería capaz de ir a trabajar hoy, tenía una mañana repleta de reuniones.

Fui a la ducha y estuve más tiempo del que creía, cuando salí y vi la hora me di cuenta que tendría que correr o no llegaría.

Baje a la cocina y me tome un zumo rápido, más que nada para ayudarme a tragar la medicación de la mañana, que harto estaba de las pastillitas de los…, calma Ed que tienes para toda la vida, me dije a mi mismo.

Te vas a atragantar y tendrías que comer algo- me dijo Alice mi hermana pequeña dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días a ti también hermanita- dije fingiendo enfado.

Otra mala noche? No tienes muy buen aspecto- Dijo preocupada.

No, que va dormí bien, en serio- intente que mi voz sonara convincente pero no me creí ni yo mismo.

Ya…mientes fatal hermanito, ah! me dijo papa que tienes que pedir hora con tu médico que te tocaba revisión el mes pasado y no fuiste - dijo con pena.

Ok, bueno Alice me voy que no llego, dales un beso a mama y a papa de mi parte y si ves al tonto de Emett también- le dije dándole un beso y saliendo por la puerta.

Acuérdate de lo del médico- grito mi hermana desde la puerta.

Llegue justo al metro, me senté me puse mis cascos y empecé a escuchar Muse (realmente me gustaba ese grupo), no tenía ganas de pensar en lo que me había dicho mi hermana. Deje vagar mis ojos, nada interesante como todos los días. Nos paramos y empezó a subir gente que se fue sentando, entonces fue cuando vi a la persona más preciosa que había visto jamás, tenía unos ojos chocolate que hipnotizaban y unos labios…. Sería mejor dejar de mirar total seguro que ya no la vería más, pero irremediablemente mis ojos iban a parar a su cara cada 2 segundos.

La vi coger el móvil extrañada y hablar con alguien, pero mientras hablaba me pareció ver reflejadas diversas emociones en su cara, sorpresa, vergüenza, enfado? Luego se quedo como pensativa unos segundos, como con nostalgia? y volvió ha hablar quedando una pequeña expresión de tristeza en su cara al colgar.

Mi corazón se apretó un poco al verla con esa cara, no me gustaba nada verla así, pero que estaba diciendo si ni siquiera la conocía!

Entonces fue cuando vi que ella me miraba y que al encontrarse con mis ojos se ruborizo un poco, realmente estaba encantadora con ese color en sus mejillas.

**Bella**

Baje del metro intentando localizar otra vez esos ojos, pero con el gentío me resulto imposible, pero que demonios me pasaba hoy, no volvería a ver esos ojos nunca más porque perder el tiempo…. Empecé a caminar rápido para no llegar más tarde.

Cuando llegue, me sonó el móvil, un mensaje, pero ahora no podía mirarlo, entre y fui a recepción.

Buenos días- dije con un hilo de voz

Buenos días, en que le puedo ayudar?- me pregunto una chica rubia muy guapa al otro lado del mostrador.

Hola – dije con un poco mas de convicción- me incorporo hoy y..

Ah! Hola- no me dejo acabar-tu serás mi nueva ayudante administrativa- dijo petulante- llegas tarde lo sabes, verdad, y….

Perdona creo que te confundes de persona- dije con un tono de voz más cortante, ella había sido realmente osca- soy la teniente Bella Swam del departamento de Bomberos del estado y me incorporo hoy a la sala de control y coordinación. Le agradecería me dijera donde tengo que dirigirme. Gracias.

Fue en ese momento cuando vi a mi desconocido de ojos verdes entrar por la puerta y dirigirse a los ascensores.


	2. Chapter 2: una de cal y una de arena

**Capitulo 2 : Una de cal y una de arena**

**Bella**

Fui a los ascensores intentando no olvidar la planta y el nombre de la persona que me esperaba, al llegar las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando, pero una mano apareció desde dentro y las paro dejándome entrar.

Entre rápido mirando al suelo para no tropezar,

Buenos días… a que piso vas?- me dijo la voz mas maravillosa que había escuchado jamás, calida, aterciopelada…

Levante los ojos para encontrarme con una barbilla perfecta, una mandíbula angulosa con barba de 2 días, unos labios finos que esbozaban una media sonrisa y sin demorarlo más mire sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que había visto en el metro me miraban atentamente…como esperando algo…

Perdón?- fue lo único que pude decir, mientras volvía a respirar.

Buenos días,- repitió sonriendo- a que piso vas? Para picar el ascensor…- dijo con una lógica aplastante.

Perdona, a la quinta y Bue…Buenos días- eso y ahora tartamudeaba, muy bien Bella!, inmediatamente me sonroje y me odie por ello, porque no podía controlarme!

No podía dejar de mirarlo, como alguien podría ser tan atractivo, con solo unos tejanos, una camisa, una americana y una corbata… a medio poner? Y ese pelo perfectamente despeinado i revuelto. Tendría que estar prohibido que alguien así saliera de casa!

Vi que empezó a arreglar-se la corbata, pero sin mucho éxito… la verdad, en lugar de mejorar lo estaba empeorando.

Me permites- eso lo había dicho en voz alta? eso había salido de mi boca? Como había tenido valor?, por favor que no me haya escuchado, por favor.

Entonces se giro, me miro con cara de asombro y me sonrío….me había escuchado.

Te lo agradecería, odio las corbatas, pero tengo algunas reuniones hoy y…- me dijo volviendo a sonreírme.

Le arregle la corbata, sin levantar la vista, pero al ponerle bien el cuello de la camisa roce su piel…. Bella respira!, me tuve que recordar, su piel era cálida, pero no en exceso? y ahora que me fijaba era muy pálido, me volví a poner como un tomate y un hormigueo recorrió mi mamo.

Listos- dije con un hilo de voz. Y justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, mire rápidamente y vi que era la quinta.

Adiós .dije rápidamente y baje lo mas rápido que mis piernas me dejaron.

El se quedo con cara de no entender que pasaba mientras las puertas se cerraban y me pareció escuchar que decía algo pero no entendí el que.

No me podía estar pasando esto y menos hoy, aleje todo pensamiento de mi cabeza y entre rápidamente a la planta y pregunte por James como me dijo la chica de recepción.

James?- me pregunto una chica amablemente.

Si, me han dicho que preguntara por el en la quinta, por el teniente James- dije con cautela.

Ah! James de Bomberos, no es aquí es en la sexta, se han debido equivocar al decirte la planta.

Perdón y gracias- esa rubia se estaba ganando una fresca.

**Edward**

Baje del metro intentando buscar esa preciosidad de ojos chocolate pero vete a saber si se había bajado en la misma estación, me habían llamado del trabajo en el ultimo momento antes de bajar y la perdí de vista.

Empecé a caminar con calma, si ya llegaba tarde no importaban 5 minutos mas o menos.

Al llegar al edificio fui directamente a los ascensores y como siempre de tres, dos estaban estropeados y por supuesto el que funcionaba tardaría mucho en llegar…pero que remedio no iba a subir por las escaleras!.

Cuando al fin llego el ascensor subí y al cerrarse las puertas vi que llegaba alguien y lo pare.

No me podía creer que la preciosa desconocida del metro estuviera entrando en mi mismo ascensor.

Le pregunte donde iba y ella pareció quedarse paralizada y fue levantando la cabeza para quedarse mirándome con cara sorprendida, al final consiguió contestarme, no sin ponerse roja como un tomate… me encantaba esa reacción.

Me empecé a arreglar la corbata, no podía llegar con esas pintas y entonces ella se ofreció a ayudarme, no me lo podía creer, sus manos estaban tan cerca de mi piel…, pero antes de que me diera cuenta las puertas se abrieron y ella me dijo adiós.

Le pregunte su nombre pero las puertas ya estaban cerradas, aunque no me preocupaba, ya sabia que trabaja en la quinta, en recursos humanos, la podía encontrar sin problemas.

**Bella**

Subí rápidamente el tramo de escaleras y al entrar todos me miraron, me acerque a la primera mesa que vi y pregunte por el teniente James.

Un momento que lo aviso, departe de quien le digo?- me pregunto un chico de mi edad.

Ah! Si, de la teniente Swam, gracias- Si antes me miraron, ahora todos los de la planta estaban girados atentos a mi, tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no sonrojarme.

Vi como se acercaba un chico alto y fibrado con el pelo largo y rubio en una coleta, al llegar a mi altura me extendió la mano.

La teniente Isabella Swam, supongo- dijo sonriéndome.

Encantada, mejor solo Bella, gracias- Dije sin mucho convencimiento.

Bueno yo soy James, pasa que te presento a los chicos, los que serán tus compañeros aquí y en la sala, bueno te faltara por conocer a Alec que tiene guardia de noche estos días y al capitán que hoy no estará por aquí, supongo que lo conocerás mañana.

Ok.

Este es Jared- dijo señalándome al chico con el que había hablado.

Encantada de conocerte Jared- dije más animada. El se levanto y me dio la mano alegremente.

Bienvenida, ya teníamos ganas de conocerte- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Estos son, Paul, Dimitri y Aro - dijo James. Los 4 se levantaron y me dieron la mano.

Bienvenida, encantados de conocerte- me dijeron casi al unísono. Pero Dimitri y Aro tenían una expresión poco amigable al decirlo,(serian imaginaciones mías?)

Bueno pues ya nos conoces a todos, falta Embry que esta en la sala pero ahora bajaremos a que lo conozcas. Como ves ahora, contigo ya somos 8 haciendo guardia- me explico James.

Se acabaron los turnos dobles, jejeje -dijo Paul sonriente-

Ahora bajaremos a la sala para que la conozcas y conozcas a Embry, ok?- dijo James.

Ok, encantada de conoceros chicos, hasta ahora- me despedí de los chicos antes de salir por otra puerta.

Bajamos por otros ascensores y después de un poco de vuelta llegamos a la sala de control, era impresionante, todas esas pantallas, ordenadores, emisoras, todas esas personas trabajando, tenia que tener expresión de alucinada porque James esbozo una sonrisa al mirarme.

Impresionada, no?- me pregunto

Si, un poco, la verdad- dije con un hilo de voz.

No te preocupes no tardaras en acostumbrarte- me dijo convencido.- Bueno este es Embry que ahora lo tenemos de guardia.

Encantada- Le dije.

Bienvenida a la sala! – me dijo Embry muy animado.

James me dijo que el se tenia que ir pero que me quedara un rato en la sala y que Embry me enseñaría donde estaba todo y los sistemas operativos, ya que mi primera guardia seria el sábado y estábamos a jueves.

Estuve como tres horas en la sala y decidí subir a la oficina para empezar a mirarme los protocolos, informes antiguos para tenerlos de ejemplo etc…

Realmente el sitio era un laberinto, pero conseguí llegar a la planta, no había nadie, y las administrativas me dijeron que estaban haciendo un café y como llegar hasta la sala de descanso.

Justo antes de llegar empecé a escuchar voces detrás de la puerta de la sala de descanso y parecía que hablaban de mi, se que esta mal pero me pare a escuchar.

Entonces esta es la famosa Teniente Swan?- Dijo Aro?, diría que incluso con un tono despectivo.

Parece que si, pero la habéis visto? Como paso las físicas?- dijo Dimitri

No os paséis ella es como nosotros un bombero de verdad y parece que muy buena, llevaba tiempo en el parque de Forks antes de hacer los exámenes de Teniente, no es como el Capi que no es un "bombero de verdad"- dijo Paul.

Buena?, si tienes razón buena esta un rato, jajaja- Río James.

Pero que os pasa con ella, chicos?- pregunto Jared.

Que, que nos pasa?, te apuestas 20 pavos a que antes de un mes se ha derrumbado coordinando algo gordo y nos la encontramos en la sala llorando?, Jared espabila las mujeres no sirven para esto- Dijo Aro.

Estoy contigo Aro - dijeron Dimitri y James

Ya he escuchado bastantes tonterías, yo me largo- dijo Jared- espera me voy contigo - dijo Paul- tampoco tengo ganas de escuchar mas.

Ya nos lo diréis en unos meses, tiempo al tiempo…además ni al capitán le hacia ilusión que viniera- dijo James

La que tenia bastante de verdad era yo, estaba tan, tan…tan, dolida, molesta, enfadada..porque eran así, no me habían dado ni una oportunidad… al menos Jared y Paul, no parecían pensar lo mismo.

Bueno ahora ya sabia a lo que me enfrentaba, a tres o mas compañeros que no me querían allí, sin contar que el Capitán tampoco…Buf..valor Bella valor y a demostrar que lo puedes hacer.

Me fui lo más rápido que pude hasta mi mesa, me puse mi mp3 (con mi nuevo grupo fetiche Muse) y empecé a revisar protocolos etc… durante el resto del día. Solo había una cosa que me rondaba, algo que habían dicho los chicos sobre el Capitán, ya había escuchado antes eso de no es un "bombero de verdad", eran los superiores que habían llegado a su puesto sin haber pasado por bombero raso, pero nunca había conocido un Capitán así.

Deje de pensar en tonterías y estuve el resto del día delante del ordenador con la música a todo volumen en mis oídos, ni siquiera baje a comer, después de lo que había escuchado se me había ido el hambre.

Me quede una hora mas después de que todos se fueran, recogí y fui hacia los ascensores.

Entre en uno, marque el bajo y cerré los ojos, estaba realmente cansada, note que el ascensor se paro en el segundo, quien cogería el ascensor solo para dos pisos! Por favor.

**Edward**

Que día! Horrible es poco. Solo tenia ganas de llegar a casa y desconectar de todo, una reunión después de otra, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de comer, pero por fin se acabó y ya estaba esperando el ascensor.

Al entrar me quede sin habla mi desconocida de ojos chocolate estaba dentro con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de disgusto.

Un mal día?- pregunte entre preocupado y esperanzado. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y esbozo una sonrisa, en ese momento el ascensor paro, salimos pero nos paramos en el hall.

Algo así- dijo dudosa- uno de aquellos días para no pensar en ellos.- añadió con tono algo más firme.

No eres la única con un día horrible, aunque eso no sea un consuelo, claro- dije sonriéndole – Ah! Muchas gracias por lo de la corbata, saliste tan rápido que no te lo pude agradecer.

Ah, oh! de nada no hay nada que agradecer, en serio no fue una molestia. Dijo sonrojándose- dios que hermosa estaba cuando le pasaba eso!.

Ya pero aunque no fuera una molestia me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo, como agradecimiento, hoy ni siquiera comí y iba a ir a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana- Lo dije todo del tirón casi sin respirar, temía que si me paraba no tendría valor de decírselo todo. Ella se quedo pensativa como dudando…claro que tonto había sido, ella tenia pareja que la esperaba en casa…serás idiota!

Perdona, seré tonto seguro que tenias algún compromiso previo o te esperan en casa, disculpa- dije con tristeza y empecé a irme.


	3. Chapter 3:Sorpresa

**Capitulo 3**** : Sorpresa**

**Bella**

Ya pero aunque no fuera una molestia me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo, como agradecimiento, hoy ni siquiera comí y iba a ir a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana- me dijo de un tirón y con esa media sonrisa en los labios… que me encantaba.

Realmente estaba agotada, pero también me apetecía mucho ir a tomar algo con el… pero no tenía ganas de la típica conversación sobre trabajo, no me apetecía tener que explicar que hace una chica como yo en un trabajo como este y sobre todo no tenía ganas de explicar mi genial día…

Perdona, seré tonto seguro que tenias algún compromiso previo o te esperan en casa, disculpa-dijo con una expresión algo triste y dicho esto se giro y empezó a Bella has estado tanto tiempo en tu mundo que se ha pensado que tienes a alguien en casa… genial!

Espera, perdona, no, no tengo ningún compromiso, no me espera nadie en casa y realmente yo tampoco comí, lo único que…solo pongo un condición- dijo sonriendo.

Lo que quieras- dijo sonriente incluso parecía más animado.

Podemos hablar lo que quieras...bueno de lo queramos menos de trabajo- dije con poco convencimiento.

Jejejeje veo que tu día ha sido peor que el mío-dijo riendo, por favor no se podía ser más guapo!- ok ningún problema..pero recuerda que has dicho que podemos hablar de lo que sea- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Bueno pues te sigo, yo no conozca nada de la zona… bueno ni de la zona ni de otra parte de la ciudad- Le dije con sinceridad.

No te preocupes iremos a una cafetería muy tranquila y que hacen la mejor tarta de moras de la ciudad- Dijo orgulloso.- Por ciento me llamo Edward.

Yo Bella- dije sonrojándome.

La cafetería realmente era encantadora y tenía razón en decir que la tarta era espectacular, durante la comida-merienda-cena me explico que tenía una hermana (Alice) y un hermano (Emmet) y que él era el mayor, que su hermano era medico y estaba acabando la residencia y Alice estaba estudiando diseño de interiores y moda, también me explico que su padre también era medico y su madre arquitecta pero se dedicaba sobre todo a interiorismo. Cuando llego mi turno…poca cosa le explique, le hable de Charli y de que mis padres estaban divorciados y que realmente veía muy poco a Renee ni madre.

Seguimos hablando de todo y de nada durante casi 3 horas hasta que vi la hora.

Ufff! Es tardísimo!- dije sorprendida por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Bueno tanto como tardísimo…pero tienes razón se ha hecho tarde- dijo un poco apenado.- compartimos un taxi?- me pregunto.

En que dirección vas?- le pregunte deseando que fuera la misma en la que yo iba.

En la misma en la que tú vallas- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada que me estaba derritiendo, tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para poder hablar y no caerme redonda.

Ok, como quieras.- Dije con un hilo de voz.

Al subir le dije al taxista mi dirección y emprendimos la marcha, Edward y yo íbamos en silencio en el asiento de atrás, pero no era un silencio incomodo, en un momento, no sé cómo, nuestras manos se rozaron y note su piel fría junto a la mía, pero no aparte la mano y el tampoco, era como si nuestras manos estuvieran hechas para estar juntas, nos miramos de reojo y nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

Se puede saber que estás haciendo Bella? Me dijo mi vocecilla interior, no tuviste bastante con lo que te hizo Mike y Jake, todos te dejaban por otra y el no iba a ser diferente…Además lo acabas de conocer! Me grito la vocecilla,- como él un ser "perfecto" iba a estar con alguien como tu, alguien de lo más normal incluso diría que insulsa,- seguí la vececilla. No iba a dejar que me volviera a pasar ..no podría soportarlo.

Supongo que la expresión de mi cara se volvió algo sombría porque note como él me miraba serio y me apretó ligeramente la mano.

El trayecto se me hizo muy corto, cundo me di cuenta el taxista anuncio que ya estábamos.

Espéreme aquí- Dijo Edward al taxista- enseguida vuelvo- y salió del taxi y me abrió la puerta.

Gracias, no hacía falta que te molestaras- dije avergonzada- además hace frio y está empezando a llover.

No es una molestia- dijo con esa media sonrisa en sus labios, esos labios que me moría de ganas de probar.

Caminamos hasta el portal y ninguno de los dos decía nada, la verdad es que empezaba a llover con fuerza, di un paso hacia tras y no se con que me tropecé pero cerré los ojos al ver que perdía el mundo de vista y que el impacto era inminente….pero nunca llego, abrí los ojos y vi su cara muy cerca de la mía, su respiración, algo agitada, me rozaba la cara y poco a poco nuestros labios se iban acercando, estaban a punto de rozarse cuando escuchamos un portazo y nos separamos.

Buenas noches vecina- dijo Tyler, el único vecino al que conocía.

Buenas noches- dijimos Edward y yo, separándonos algo avergonzados y sonrojados.

Bueno creo que tengo que subir, sino nos vamos a constipar- dije sin mucha convicción.

Si creo que si- dijo Edward con la voz apagada y totalmente empapado.

Me gire y empecé a subir las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta me gire para despedirme y me sorprendió verlo realmente pálido, seria la luz?,

**Edward**

Bella era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en la vida, aparte de preciosa, era inteligente, culta, nos habíamos pasado casi tres horas hablando de todo y de nada y nunca había habido un silencio incomodo, me entristecí cuando dijo que se hacía tarde, pero realmente tenía razón.

En el taxi me sorprendió que al notar mi piel, de mi mano, helada (como era de costumbre) no retirara la mano, sino que la dejo y me sonrió, y el calor de su mano fue inundando mi mano, mi brazo…

Baje del taxi con ella para despedirme, no tenía intención de besarla, al menos aun no y no era por falta de ganas ya que me moría por besarla, acariciarle todo el cuerpo, llevarla… deja de pensar esas cosas que te pones nervioso y no puedes, Ed,!- me dijo mi vocecilla interna.

Llegamos a las escaleras y nos quedamos sin saber qué hacer y estaba empezando a llover, pero en ese momento no se cómo se tropezó, aun no se con que, y tuve que cogerla al vuelo para que no se golpeara con el escalón, en ese momento nuestra caras se quedaron a escasos centímetros y yo solo podía ver sus labios medio abiertos y fui acercándome poco a poco…pero nos interrumpió su vecino, lo hubiera matado, si hubiera podido.

Se despidió y subió las escaleras, en ese momento fue cuando empecé a encontrarme mal, aguanta el tipo Ed, no la querrás asustar tan pronto, aunque puede que fuera lo mejor a si me evitaba sufrimientos posteriores. Al llegar a la puerta se giro y me miro.

Nos vemos mañana- le pregunte esperanzado y esperando que no se me notara en la voz lo mal que me encontraba.

Ok, como quedamos?- me pregunto sonriendo, pero me miraba como preocupada.

Te paso a buscar a las 7 por aquí?- dije rápidamente, necesitaba sentarme pero no lo haría hasta que ella entrara.

Ok, buenas noches- dijo y entro en el edificio.

Entre rápidamente en el taxi le di la dirección de mi casa al taxista y empecé a llamar a Emmet.

Hola! Hermanito que tal? Que te explicas?- respondió Emmet con su energía de siempre.

Hola Em, no me encuentro muy bien y….

Ok, donde estas- me corto hablando más rápido y con cierto nerviosismo.

Tranquilo hermano, estoy en un taxi de camino a mi casa, pero no quiero quedarme allí solo- dije preocupado.

En casa de papa y mana tienes tu medicación verdad- dijo rápidamente- Alice y yo estamos solos ahí, papa y mama se han ido de fin de semana, vente aquí YA!- dijo con exigencia.

Emmet no quiero asustar a Alice- dije con poco convencimiento.

Ed no me hagas salir a buscarte, hermanito- me dijo enfadado.

Ok, en 10 minutos estoy ahí- dije.

Te esperamos- dijo Emmet aun nervioso.

Le di la nueva dirección al taxista y en 8 minutos habíamos llegado a casa de mis padres.

Al llegar a la puerta no tuve ni que tocar al timbre, Emmet y Alice me esperaban en la puerta y al verme llegar empapado, pálido, y casi sin fuerzas, Alice soltó un gritito ahogado y entro rápido en la casa, Emmet salió a mi encuentro y me ayudo a entrar, mejor dicho me entro casi en volandas en casa.

Ed, primero cuando fue la última vez que te has tomado tu medicación- me dijo con tono profesional.

Diría que esta mañana- dije sin mucho convencimiento, y en ese momento apareció Alice con toallas, ropa y una manta.

Esta mañana, Ed? Y el resto del día, que?- Dijo Emmet enfadado.

No me riñas Em no tengo fuerzas para discutir y he tenido un día muy largo, por favor- Dije con tono suplicante.

Emmet se levanto refunfuñando entre dientes y volvió con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

Al menos habrás comido algo, no?- me pregunto Emmet.

Si, si que he comido algo y además en muy buena compañía- dije sonriendo.

Ya no sabes ni lo que dices, anda tomate la medicación y deja que Alice te ayude a quitarte la ropa mojada y duerme un rato, luego me explicas eso de la compañía- dijo Emmet más tranquilo.

Alice me ayudo a desvestirme y me tumbe en el sofá, diría que dormite un par de horas, pero al despertarme tenía ganas de explicarle a alguien lo que me había pasado durante el día.

Me levante y al entrar en la cocina me encontré con Alice y Emmet, que me miraban con reprobación.

No me miren así chicos, me encuentro bien- dije riendo.

Si ya ahora, pero hace dos horas no estabas nada bien, hermano- dijo Emmet serio- Ed ya tienes una edad! y eres medico! Sabes que no puedes dejar de tomar tu medicación!- su tono era como el de un padre sermoneando a su hijo.

Desde cuando eres el mayor- bromee para quitar hierro al asunto.

Edward Cullen, encima no te rías de nosotros, me has asustado de verdad, no sabes lo pálido y frágil que te veías- dijo Alice casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fui hacia ella y la abrace – lo siento de verdad, intentare cuidarme más, hermanita- dije en su oído y luego le di un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno y ninguno de vosotros quiere que le explique con quien he comido hoy- dije para cambiar de tema.

Ah! Pero enserio comiste con alguien? Pensábamos que delirabas..jajajaja- dijo Emmet retomando su tono de siempre.

Pues no, es real y se llama Bella, la conocí en mi edificio y es realmente preciosa- dije suspirando.

OOHHHH! Chillo Alice, ella realmente te gusta! Como es? Y se besaron? Habrás vuelto a quedar, no? Cuando la conoceremos? Y tú no habías dicho que nunca mas volverías a salir con nadie?- soltó Alice del tirón y sin respirar.

Tranquilízate Alice no creo que Ed pueda responderte a todo, tiene que descansar más- dijo Emmet parándole los pies a ese terremoto llamado Alice.

Te responderé algunas Alice- dije con resignación- Es preciosa, tiene los ojos chocolate, un pelo largo precioso que huele a manzanilla, es inteligente y se puede hablar de todo con ella-cogi aire, realmente no estaba del todo bien (tenía razón Emmet pero no se la iba a dar) y continúe- no nos hemos besado- reí al recordar el casi beso- hemos quedado mañana pero conforme me encuentro no sé si podre quedar y no tengo su móvil para avisarla, y si Alice sigo pensando que pasare mi vida solo, ella no sabe nada de esto y cuando lo sepa….

Bueno Ed no te ralles antes de empezar- dijo Emmet- mira tú quieres ver a Bella mañana?- pregunto.

Pues claro- que pregunta era esa era obvio.

Pues mañana, es viernes, no vayas a trabajar y descansa, no les pasara nada por estar solos un día, duerme mucho y tomate la medicación cuando te toca y si comes bien durante el día, creo que a la tarde estarás en condiciones, al menos para una noche tranquila…jejeje - Dijo Emmet guiñándome el ojo.

Si, Edward quédate en casa conmigo, mañana no tengo clases y prometo cuidarte y hacerte el desayuno y la comida mas buenas que hayas probado en días- dijo ilusionada- Ah! y eso de que no sabes cómo reaccionara Bella, Edward no todas somos como Tanya, ten fe hermanito, ya te toca tener algo de suerte, no?- Añadió Alice. Ojala tuviera razón mi pequeño duende.

Empecé a tener mucho sueño, los ojos me pesaban y antes de darme cuenta note como Emmet me cargaba y me llevaba a mi habitación.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme fueron dos ojos chocolate mirándome y su sonrisa.

**Bella**

Entre en mi apartamento, no era muy grande pero para mí sola tenía bastante. Fui directa a la habitación y me puse el pijama, me lave los dientes, cepille mi pelo y me metí en la cama, me estaba quedando dormida cuando me sonó el teléfono., quien me llamaba a esas horas?

Si?, pregunte con cautela.

Hola cariño, no estarías durmiendo, no? Como me dijiste que me llamarías por la noche….- dijo charli, no muy convencido.

Perdona papa, después de todo se me olvido llamarte, disculpa- Dije apenada, tenía razón el siempre me había apoyado y a mí se me olvidaba llamarlo..

No te preocupes ya me lo supuse, te conozco bien Bella!- dijo alegremente.- pero dime que tal el día?

Bien, muy bien, los compañeros parecen estupendos, la sala es impresionante y tengo la primera guardia el sábado- dije lo mas convincentemente posible.

Bueno cariño me alegro que todo fuera bien, pero si necesitas hablar de lo que sea ya sabes, ok?- charli sin duda había notado algo en mi voz.- Te dejo dormir, buenas noches Bella.

Buenas noches papa, gracias por llamar- dije despidiéndome y colgué.

En ese momento vi un sobrecito en la pantalla del móvil, es verdad por la mañana me había sonado pero con todo el ajetreo del día se me había pasado, lo abrí, _"suerte, no olvides que eres la mejor. Necesito hablar contigo. Jake"._


	4. Chapter 4: Por fin viernes

**Capitulo 4**** : Por fin viernes**

**Cap 4**

**Bella**

Me desperté sobresaltada y en el suelo, ¿pero que hacía en el suelo?¿ Y qué hora era?. Me levante un poco aturdida, mire el reloj, bueno al menos aun me quedaban un par de horas para dormir, volví a la cama y al cerrar los ojos volví al sueño.

_Yo estaba en el bosque sola y me sentía abandonada, desprotegida, entonces vi a Mike que caminaba hacia mi riéndose, se estaba riendo de mi? Entonces vi a su lado a Jessica, me quería ir corriendo pero mis pies no me dejaban, al llegar a mi altura Mike me susurró- Ella es mejor que tu, por eso te deje- Mis piernas por fin respondieron, empecé a correr llorando hasta que me caí, al levantarme vi a Jacob frente a mi con Leah, sonrientes y cogidos de las manos, al levantarme Jacob se acerco y me dijo- Ella es mejor que tu y me dio lo que necesitaba cuando tú me lo negaste, por eso te deje por ella- no podía mas empecé a correr sin saber por dónde con mis ojos anegados en lagrimas, no sabia porque me afectaba tanto lo que me había dicho Jacob el y yo realmente no teníamos nada, al menos oficial, pero me dolía tanto…seguí corriendo hasta que me choque con….Edward y lo abrace, y el me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, por fin tenía un lugar donde me sentía segura y querida, entre sus brazos se estaba genial__ y nada podía herirme y lo que era una pesadilla se volvió un sueño genial. Edward me susurraba en el oído que él nunca me dejaría, que no podía estar sin mí y me empezó a besar en los labios, luego bajo por el cuello, mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa y sus dedos recorrían mi…_PIP, PIP, PIP

Abrí los ojos de golpe, con la respiración agitada, todo era un sueño! Maldito despertador se podría haber esperado 10 minutos a sonar, no?

Me levante y fui directa a la ducha necesitaba quitarme esas imágenes de mi cabeza….bueno la ultima parte del sueño no me importaba recordarla, pensé riendo.

Me duche rápido, me vestí y fui al metro, definitivamente charli tenía razón, tendría que buscarme algo más cerca.

Al llegar al edificio, me empecé a poner nerviosa, ¿cómo iba a ser hoy el día con los chicos?, preferí no pensar más y afrontar lo que viniera…que remedio, no?

Entre en la planta y fui hacia mi mesa saludando a todos por el camino, no llegaba tarde pero si la ultima, antes de sentarme se acerco Jared.

Buenos días Bella- me dijo sonriéndome.

Buenos días-le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

No hagas planes para almorzar, que te invitamos nosotros, como bienvenida- me dijo orgulloso.

Eh, gracias, pero no hacía falta que se molestaran- no le iba a decir que no me apetecía nada comer con Aro, Dimitri y James, aunque aun no los había visto.

No te preocupes no es una molestia además seremos pocos, no estaremos todos- dijo Paul que se unió a la conversación.

Y eso?- pregunte con curiosidad.

Mira, James está de guardia, Aro entra esta noche y Dimitri tiene fiesta, es decir que seremos tu, Embry, Jared y yo- dijo Paul animado.

Pues perfecto ya me avisaran- les dije más animada, ahora si que me apetecía ir a comer con ellos.

Me senté delante del ordenador, me puse mi mp3 y empecé a trabajar, no habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando se acerco Victoria, la secre del Capi.

Perdona Bella que te moleste- me dijo con su suave voz.

No, no molestas, dime.

El capitán hoy también tiene todo el día completo de reuniones, supongo que hasta el lunes no lo podrás conocer- me dijo con tono muy amable- lo siento.

Ah, no te preocupes, ya lo conoceré, gracias- dicho esto volví a ponerme mi grupo fetiche del mes (Muse) y volví al trabajo.

Realmente el día se paso muy rápido y todo gracias a Paul, Embry y Jared que me sorprendieron con una comida casera, cada uno había hecho un plato (empanada, pizza, ensalada y bizcocho) y todo estaba buenísimo. El domingo haré magdalenas y las traeré el lunes para agradecerles el gesto (pensé).

Se pasaron toda la comida explicándome batallitas y anécdotas de la sala, fue realmente divertido.

A las 4 en punto me fui a casa, hoy no me quedaría un minuto más de mi horario, quería arreglarme un poco para la cena con Edward.

No me lo había podido quitar de la cabeza en todo el día y tenía que reconocer que estaba algo nerviosa.

**Edward**

Estaba en mi cama con Bella entre mis brazos, mirando como dormía, realmente era preciosa, empecé a besarle el cuello, respirando su aroma embriagador, ella se giro y me sonrió. Buenos días preciosa- dije en un susurro.

Pero de repente la cama se empezó a mover, me gire para ver que pasaba, sería un terremoto? Cuando me gire para proteger a Bella ella ya no estaba, que estaba pasando?.

Edward dormilón despiértate- esa no era la voz que esperaba oír.

Edward llevas durmiendo casi 12 horas, son más de las 11 de la mañana- me dijo mi terremoto particular, Alice!

Alice por favor ten compasión de un pobre enfermo- pero en ese momento conecte- Las 11 as dicho? El trabajo? Tengo que levantarme.

Tranquilo hermanito Emmet llamo a primera hora para decir que hoy no irías que estabas indispuesto- dijo Alice con voz tranquila- y como si que tengo compasión de un pobre enfermo venía a decirte que preparé tortitas para desayunar- dijo fingiendo enfado.

Eres un sol- le dije dándole un beso y levantándome.

Edward, solo una cosa, Jaz esta en la cocina- dijo con cautela.

Que? Ha dormido aquí, esta noche? – dije con enfado.

Tranqui hermanito, con Emmet en casa ni borracho se quedaría- dijo riendo- ha venido a pasar el día, aprovechando que no tenemos uni.

Con Emmet en casa, no, ya y que tu hermano mayor este te da igual, no?- dije en broma.

Pues mira conforme estabas ayer, la verdad es que no te hubieras enterado ni que hubiéramos estado juntos en tu cama contigo- dijo divertida Alice.

No tientes a la suerte hermanita, no la tientes, jejeje.

Baje a desayunar, la verdad que Jasper (el novio de Alice) me caía muy bien, se le veía un tipo majo, pero sobre todo se veía a Alice relucir a su lado, se la veía radiante cuando estaba con él y eso me hacia feliz.

Después de desayunar y de tomarme las pastillas, mi enfermera particular, haciendo oídos sordos a mis quejas, me preparo el sofá y un montón de pelis.

Me estire y empecé a ver una peli de aventuras, diría, no estoy muy seguro porque no tarde mucho en volver a dormirme.

Alice me despertó para comer, ¿como había podido dormir tanto?, realmente tenía razón Emmet, necesitaba descansar.

Después de comer, fui un rato al piano, hacia mucho que no tocaba. Cuando empecé me costó pillar el ritmo pero mis dedos no tardaron en ponerse al día, toque "claro de luna" de Debussy, me encantaba esa canción, me relajaba, al rato tenia a Alice y a Jasper de espectadores, al acabar Alice se limpio una lagrima que le recorría la mejilla, se levanto y me abrazo fuerte.

Qué te pasa Alice?- dije preocupado, ella no era así.

Nada, es que hacia tano que no tocabas, pensábamos que no volverías a hacerlo- dijo triste.

Alice no exageres tampoco hace tanto tiempo y quienes pensaban?- dije con curiosidad.

Edward no tocas desde que te dejo Tanya y lo pensábamos todos, incluso papa le dijo a mama porque seguía afinando el piano si ya no tocabas.- me quede sorprendido, realmente hacia más de un año que no tocaba?- te ha dado fuerte por..Bella, no?- dijo con alegría.

Eh? Por Bella que tiene que ver ellas con esto?- como sabia esa brujilla que estaba pensando en ella cuando tocaba?.

Porque as dicho su nombre un par de veces dormido y no te veía tan animado des de … hace un año- dijo riendo- y hermanito 2+2….

Vale lo admito, me cuesta dejar de pensar en ella, contenta?- dije fingiendo enfado, Jaz nos miraba divertido, esta era una típica escena Alice.

A que hora as quedado con ella?- pregunto Jaz.

A las 7 en su casa, y ahora que caigo tendría que ir a mi casa a ducharme, vestirme coger mi coche etc…- pensé en voz alta.

De eso nada, hermanito, aquí tienes ropa, ducha y coges el coche de Emmet si quieres, que él se llevo el mío, pero yo tengo órdenes de no dejarte salir hasta la hora de la cita- dijo Alice con tono autoritario.

Alice! El coche de Emmet es un jeep! Y….

Schhhh! Punto en boca, de aquí no sales!- me corto Alice.

Alic…

Ed mejor que no le lleves la contraria, lo digo por tu bien- dijo Jasper divertido.

Ok como queráis- dije con resignación- sois mas, y yo no puedo con los dos.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando y después me fui a la ducha y a vestirme, estaba…nervioso? No sé si esa era la palabra que lo describía realmente, estaba….estaba… bueno da lo mismo. Me puse unos tejanos y un suéter de cuello alto gris, y mis zapatos de vestir, como diría Alice iba casual.

A las 6:30 me despedí de Alice y Jasper, no sin haberme tomado las dichosas pastillas delante de Alice para que se quedara tranquila y de prometerles que si no me encontraba bien que los llamaría (parecía yo el hermano pequeño y no el mayor), finalmente pude subir al Jeep y fui hacia casa de Bella.

**Bella**

Al final me toco correr, me relaje tanto en la bañera que me dormí, como podía ser tan desastre!

Me puse unos tejanos y un jersey fino de cuello pico de tonos azules, aun tenia parte de mi ropa en Forks, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucha ropa, odiaba ir de compras.

Me arregle el pelo como pude y miré el reloj, ya eran las 7:05h, mierda me maquille un poco por encima, sombra y brillo de labios y salí corriendo, cundo llegue a la calle me di cuenta que me había dejado la chaqueta en el apartamento, mire y como aun no lo vi, volví a subir cogí la chaqueta y volví a bajar, por favor que trajín y aun no había empezado la noche!.

Cuando llegue a la calle me sorprendí al no verlo, en ese momento mis inseguridades volvieron, le habría pasado algo, se habría arrepentido, claro tenía que ser eso….me saco de mis cavilaciones el claxon de un coche, un jeep diría, y entonces lo vi parado delante del coche y todos mis temores desaparecieron.

Nada mas que añadir, lo he dicho todo en el capitulo anterior. Bueno si…gracias.


	5. Chapter 5: La cena

**Capitulo 5**** : La cena**

**Edward**

Llegue pronto y me aparque en la acera de enfrente de su piso, pero como estaba empezando a llover decidí esperarla en el coche, ya bajaría cuando la viera salir.

Eran casi las 7:15 y no había salido y si ayer se dio cuenta de que estaba mal? Y si se lo había pensado y no quería verme más? Me empecé ha agobiar, pero se me paso cuando la vi saliendo del edificio como un torbellino, miro a su al redor, puso una cara rara y volvió hacia dentro. ¿Qué le pasaba? no creo que se lo haya repensado en la callen, no?

Entonces vi como volvía a salir con su abrigo, eso era lo que se había dejado antes, salí del coche, pero ella parecía triste, toque el claxon para que me viera y mi ángel giro la cara y me miro con una amplia sonrisa.

Hola, preciosa- le dije mientras le abría la puerta del coche- estas realmente guapa hoy- realmente ese suéter le quedaba genial.

Gracias- dijo sonrojándose- tu también estas muy guapo esta noche- dios!, es tan..perfecta. Al subir al coche puse un cd de Muse para ir escuchando de fondo

Espero que te gusten si no me lo dices y lo apago, ok? A mi me encantan, pero sin problema- dije cauto.

Ok- dijo algo intrigada, arranque y fui tirando hace el restaurante.

Empezó a sonar Cant take my eyes off you, y al empezar a escuchar la letra me quede mudo.

_Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad; no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti; se siente como tocar el cielo; deseo sostenerte tanto; finalmente el amor a llegado; y agradezco a dios que estoy vivo; eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad; no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti; perdón por la manera que te miro; no hay nada como tu vista; me hace sentir débil; No hay palabras a la izquierda al hablar; Si te sientes como siento yo; Déjame por favor saber que es cierto; Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad; No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti; Te amo nena; Estas muy bien, te necesito nena; para calentar las noches solas te quiero nena; Confía en mi cuando te digo; Nena hermosa me traes tan abajo y te lo ruego; Nena hermosa ahora que te he encontrado; déjame amarte nena._

Y ya no escuchaba nada realmente la canción decía todo lo que me gustaría decirle y aun no me atrevía, como ella iba a sentir lo mismo si nos conocíamos de hacia un día!

**Bella**

Cuando lo vi me quede sin habla, estaba guapísimo con ese jersey de cuello alto, por favor parecía un modelo!

Al subir al coche me dijo que ponía un cd y que si no me gustaba se lo dijera, que iría a ponerme?

Cuando empezó la música no podía creerlo era Muse y la canción que empezó a sonar, casi se me para el corazón al escuchar la letra, era mi letra, era como si la hubiera escrito yo…" Eres demasiado bueno, no puedo apartar los ojos de ti, es como tocar el cielo" me quede con esa frase…que razón tenia!, si él supiera el significado que tenia esa canción en ese momento, era como si se lo dijera yo a él "Si te sientes como yo, déjame saber que es cierto".

Es Muse, no- dije con hilo de voz, para romper el silencio.

Si, no te gustan?- dijo con la voz triste

Que va, me encantan, en mi mp3 solo hay música clásica y muse y alguna de Radio head- dije tímidamente.

Música clásica?- pregunto extrañado.

Si bueno soy un poco….rara- dije y mire al suelo del coche, no quería verle la cara, se estaría riendo?

Rara, porque? Entonces yo también soy raro en mi mp3 directamente solo hay muse y clásica- dijo riendo.

Bueno y donde vamos a cenar?- la verdad es que ya tenia hambre.

Espero que te guste la comida italiana, vamos a un restaurante que conozco, los dueños son Venecianos y muy amables- dijo entusiasmado.

Genial adoro la pasta- dije contenta. No me podía creer que tuviéramos los mismos gustos.

Después de aparcar entramos al restaurante, donde una pareja de unos 50 y tantos le saludaron por el nombre y de manera afectuosa. Nos sentaron en una de las mesas mas apartadas y nos trajeron la carta.

Ya sabes que vas a pedir?- me pregunto.

Si, diría que unos trenete al pesto, y tu?

Jo unos gnoquis a la gorgonzola- me dijo mientras hacia señas al camarero.

Buona notte!, di prendere?

Buona notte, per la bella signoria trenete al pesto e il mio gnoquis gorgonzola e il bere….un secondi per favore.

Bella que quieres para beber? Te apetece vino?- me dijo como tal cosa.

Si, bueno mientras sea suave, no me sienta muy bien el vino- dije, totalmente alucinada.

Ok, il bere lambrusco rosato, grazie.- dicho esto el camarero se fue sonriendo al ver mi cara.

Hablas Italiano?- pregunte

Si bueno, hablo Italiano, Español y Francés con cierta fluidez- me lo dijo como el que habla del tiempo. Yo estaba alucinada, era una caja de sorpresas.

No tenía ni idea- dije más para mi.

Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes Bella, pero espero que eso cambie pronto, si tu quieres claro- Dijo- y que es eso que el vino no te sienta bien?- le agradecí el cambio de tema.

Bueno no suelo beber y …eso, que enseguida me afecta- dije sonrojándome- además mañana tengo que tr… tengo un compromiso y tengo que madrugar- no quería estropear la velada hablando de trabajo.

Ah, entonces mañana no nos veremos- dijo con tono triste.

No creo que pueda, lo siento- dije apenada- a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de no verte- dije en un susurro.

Pues yo que te iba a invitar a una barbacoa, en casa de mis padres, pero supongo que la podemos hacer el domingo, si no tienes planes, claro?

En casa de tus padres?- casi me atraganto, cuando dijo eso. Quería que conociera a sus padres?

Bueno mis padres están fuera, pero estarán mis hermanos- dijo con cautela.

Ah, bueno, no compren el postre que lo llevare yo- dije mas tranquila.

No hace falta Bella tu estas invitada, no hace falta que traigas nada, de verdad- dijo apurado.

No es una molestia, me encanta cocinar- dije sonriente.

El resto de la cena la pasamos hablando de música, libros, películas, viajes, (el había viajado por toda Europa varias veces) realmente teníamos gustos muy parecidos.

Salimos del restaurante y me propuso ir a dar un paseo, pero se me había hecho tarde, sobre todo teniendo encuentra que al día siguiente tenia mi primera guardia.

**Edward**

La cena fue genial, hacia tiempo que no estaba tan a gusto con nadie, ni siquiera con Tanya había tanta química, y pensar que estuve a punto de casarme con ella.

Bella se quedo muy impresionada con que hablara tantos idiomas, según ella, era una negada.

Después de la cena le propuse dar un paseo pero me dijo que tenia que dormir, que al día siguiente madrugaba, que seria ese compromiso?, no quería preguntar-le, si no lo había explicado es que no quería hacerlo, me conformaba con saber que el domingo seria "mía" todo el día.

Cuando llegamos a su calle aparque lo mas cerca posible de su puerta y no quedamos en el coche sin saber bien que hacer, nos giramos a la vez y nos miramos a los ojos, dios tenia tantas ganas de besarla, pero y si ella no quería, valor Ed, la vida es riego.

Me dejas intentar algo?- dije en un susurro. Ella ni me respondió solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Me acerque muy lentamente a ella, por si no quería, que pudiera rechazarme tranquila, pero todo lo contrario, lo que sucedió me pillo desprevenido, Bella se acerco rápidamente a mi cara, dejando sus labios rozando los míos, ya no pude más y nos besamos.

Primero lentamente, saboreando cada milímetro de nuestros labios, después mi lengua cobro vida propia y empezó a entrar en su boca y a jugar con la suya, el beso cada vez se hacia mas urgente, mas profundo, ella levanto sus manos y las enredo en mi pelo, atrayéndome mas a ella (si eso era posible), mis manos se posaron en su cuello y empecé a bajarlas por sus hombros y fue en ese momento cuando se rompió el beso. Que había pasado?, Bella tenia una expresión de… dolor? Que había hecho? Como le había hecho daño? No entendía nada.

**Bella**

Bella, yo…..lo siento- dijo confuso- no se que…como ..

No Edward- me apresure a interrumpirlo, encima creía que era culpa suya, no se podía ser mas adorable- tu no as hecho nada, al menos nada conscientemente, tengo algo parecido a…. una herida en el brazo- porque no le decía que tenia un tatuaje, tenia vergüenza?-y me la as rozado sin querer.

Una herida?, es grabe?- dijo serio.

Esto… no la verdad que ya esta casi curada pero aun me molesta… donde no habíamos quedado?- y volví ha acercar mis labios a los suyos. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de pedirle que subiera pero tenia que trabajar al di siguiente.

Los labios de Edward me recibieron con una sonrisa traviesa y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse con necesidad, era como si toda mi vida hubiera sido una larga espera para este momento. Nuestras manos empezaron a recorrer nuestros cuerpos y tuve que parar para respirar y porque si no paraba no iba a resistirme de pedirle que subiera.

Estábamos en silencio rozando frente con frente, respirando el uno del otro.

_Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad, no puedo dejar de verte_- susurro en mi oído, era la letra de la canción de antes!…. todo mi cuerpo se estremeció con sus palabras y con el leve roce de sus labios en mi mejilla.

_Eres demasiado bueno para ser vedad, tocarte es como tocar el cielo_- dije con la poca voz que encontré. Y una lágrima empezó a caer.

_Disculpa la manera en la que te miro, no hay nada que se compare a la visión de ti que me debilita_- susurro. Mis lagrimas ya no paraban de caer y sin poder evitarlo le abrí mi corazón.

_No hay más palabras que decir,… pero si te sientes como yo por favor déjame sabes si es real_- y no pude continuar las lágrimas no me dejaban, era un momento mágico. Edward se giro y me beso en los labios, en las mejillas en los ojos, me seco todas las lágrimas.

Es real- me dijo junto a mi boca- y yo también siento lo mismo. _Confía en mí cuando te digo, nena hermosa ahora que te he encontrado, déjame amarte._


	6. Chapter 6: Simplemente sábado

**Capitulo 6**** : Simplemente sábado**

**Bella**

Me metí en la cama, casi ni recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, mi mente estaba única y exclusivamente ocupada por Edward, cualquier pensamiento acababa desembocando en el, por mucho que intentara pensar en otra cosa.

Al final me dormí y al levantarme me sorprendió encontrarme tan descansada, no había tenido sueños raros, al menos no los recordaba (que ya era algo).

Cuando llegue a la sala recordé que le hacia el relevo a Aro y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

- Buenos días- dije a todos los que estaban en la sala- que tal la guardia?- le pregunte a Aro.

- Buenos días, Bella. – dijo con tono seco- la guardia mas o menos bien, bastante tranquila.

- Ok, me dejas algo abierto?- pregunte con algo de cautela.

- Mira, no estoy muy seguro diría que no pero ya lo veras tu, ok?- dijo con tono un tanto molesto- bueno me voy que tengo mucho sueño.

Me quede paralizada, pero enseguida reaccione (no iba a darle la razón), me senté en mi lugar y empecé a revisar toda la información de la noche, si habían parques que tuvieran coches fuera, si había algún servicio sin finalizar….etc. Una vez acabe y ya tenia "el control" de todo me relaje.

El día fue pasando sin mucho problema, nos entraron los típicos incendios de domicilios y almacenes, alguna fuga de gas, incluso nos entro el típico de gato subido al árbol, que cuando me lo pasaron los operadores creía que era una novatada.

La guardia acabo sin muchas incidencias y con Alec que era mi relevo llegando 15 minutos tarde, como podía ser que tuviera tantas guardias de noche seguidas? Ya le preguntaría a alguno de los chicos el lunes.

Alec parecía agradable pero me daba la que era de la misma opinión que Aro, Dimitri y James, no se porque pero me dio esa sensación.

Fui al metro, realmente estaba física y mentalmente agotada y me moría de ganas de ver a Edward, de besarlo, de tocar su fría piel de…. Déjalo Bella, que hasta mañana no lo ves. Eso lo tenia claro pero y si lo llamaba al llegar a casa?, mejor no, seria muy tarde y no quería molestarlo, además seguro que había hecho planes para pasar el día…ese pensamiento hizo que me entristeciera, ¿con quien habría pasado el día?, ¿habrá pensado en mi, como yo en el?

Mientras yo seguía dándole vueltas a todo, escuche una musiquilla familiar… mierda era mi móvil cuanto tiempo llevaba sonando? Y quien me llamaba a esas horas?

Mire la pantalla y una gran sonrisa se me escapo de los labios.

**Edward**

Me alegre de no encontrarme con nadie, en casa de mis padres, al menos Alice me dejaría dormir tranquilo y no tendría que aguantar su interrogatorio hasta mañana, ahora no me veía con ganas de explicarle nada.

Me metí en la cama y antes de poder cerrar los ojos, vi como la puerta de la habitación se abría y Alice asomaba su cabecita. No me lo podía creer!

- Estas dormido?- pregunto flojito.

- Si- dije riendo- y querría seguir haciéndolo.

- Solo era para saber como te encuentras?

- Mejor que bien Alice- Dije sonriendo, ya que me era imposible esconder la felicidad que me embargaba.

- Mmmmm, veo que la cena ha ido bien, no?- ya había empezado el interrogatorio.

- Si Alice, muy bien- dije con el tono de "Alice vete ya pesada".

- Hubo beso?

- Si, Alice, hubo beso- y escuche como el duendecillo que tenia por hermana daba saltitos en la puerta y le susurraba a alguien – hubo beso.

- Con quien hablas Alice?- pregunte curioso.

- Yo? Bueno …con Emmet, Rosali y Jaz?- dijo rápido y muy flojito.

- Que? Están todos ahí cotilleando? Buenas noches Alice, estoy cansado y con ganas de dormir…y buenas noches a todos?- dije fingiendo enfado.

- Mañana no te libras hermanito- grito Emmet.

- No grites Emmet- le riño Rosali, y se escucho el ruido sordo de un golpecito.

- Ros que estoy estudiando- se quejo Emmet

- Chicos por favor estoy muerto de sueño- roge.

Por fin me dejaron dormir, lo cierto es que estaba agotado y no entendía porque, con lo que había dormido durante el día.

Me desperté a eso de las 9 de la mañana ya no tenia mas sueño y baje a la cocina con la esperanza que todos durmieran aun y poder irme a mi casa sin que me pillaran.

- Buenos días- dijeron todos cuando abrí la puerta, mierda me han pillado.

- Buenos días, que hacéis despiertos tan pronto, es sábado lo sabéis, no?- dije algo molesto, no tenia ganas de un interrogatorio.

- Te esperábamos, hermanito- dijo Emmet – te dejamos que tomes un zumo y las pastillas, pero luego queremos detalles.

- Ok, ok- dije derrotado- pero de detalles nada.

- Ok, que quieren saber- dije después de desayunar un poco

- Hubo beso? Como fue? Donde?- Pregunto Alice, como si llevara años esperando para preguntar

- Hubo beso, fue en el coche y fue….genial- dije casi suspirando.

- Wow hermanito que te as pillado- dijo Emmet sonriendo.

- Bueno solo os diré tres cosas, una, no dejo de pensar el ella en todo momento, dos, creo que me estoy enamorando, aunque no se si eso es posible en dos días y tres, esto me va a doler mucho cuando Bella se entere de..– Ya esta lo dije y además delante de todos, normalmente era Alice mi confidente… pero como estaban todos…

Alice se me acerco y me abrazo fuerte y me susurro que se alegraba mucho por mi que me lo merecía, pero luego todos me echaron bronca por insinuar que Bella me dejaría al enterarse de mi problema.

- Ah! chicos antes de que se me olvide, invite a Bella a la barbacoa de mañana- dije rápido.

- Mañana?, la íbamos hacer hoy ,no?- dijo Emmet decepcionado.

- Es que hoy no podía, tenia un compromiso, y le dije que no tendríais problema en cambiar el día, verdad?- dije esperanzado- incluso dijo que traería el postre.

- Bueno si va a traer el postre…..- dijo Emmet riéndose, y todos nos unimos a las risas.

Al final no me fui a casa, y comimos todos juntos, también aproveche para tocar un rato el piano y decidí hacer algo que hacia años que no hacia, componer, busque mis viejas partituras y estuve liado con el piano toda la tarde, hasta que la acabe.

Empecé a tocar la nueva melodía pensando en ella, en realidad era su canción y cuando acabe vi que estaban todos sentados en la sala escuchándome.

- Edward, es realmente preciosa- dijo Rosali- Emmet podrías hacer algo así por mi, no?

- Cariño el talento se lo quedo todo el- dijo Emmet divertido- pero yo te hago otras cosas, no?- rio travieso.

- Emmet Cullen, no seas grosero- dijo Rosali dándole un capón.

Realmente eran el uno para el otro, igual que Alice y Jasper, que estaban en el sofá acurrucados, eso me hizo pensar en Bella y en que necesitaba verla o al menos oírla, salí de la sala y fui hacia mi habitación, mire la hora las 8.30 de la noche, tampoco era muy tarde para llamar, no?

Cogí el móvil y busque su teléfono, empezó a sonar pero no lo cogía, empecé a pensar que la estaría molestando, no me dijo que era lo que tenia que hacer durante el día, por lo tanto no sabia a que hora acabaría, ni si podían coger el teléfono, estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuche su voz al otro lado.

- Hola- dijo,… parecía cansada, pero contenta.

- Hola preciosa, como ha ido el día?- pregunte- tengo muchas ganas de verte…

Bien, estoy en el metro, de camino a casa- dijo- y yo también tengo ganas de verte- me dijo mas suave.

Estas muy cansada? Ya as cenado?- pregunte con la esperanza de que me respondiera no a las dos preguntas.

Bueno estoy algo cansada, pero aun no he cenado- dijo con tono indeciso.

Quieres que pase a buscar algo de cenar y me acerco a tu casa?- di que si, di que si (me repetía mentalmente)

Mmmm, bueno pero solo porque traerás comida, jejeje- su risa me dejaba sin aliento incluso por teléfono.

Nos vemos en un rato, ok?- dije muy animado.

Ok…. Hasta ahora.


	7. Chapter 7: Pasión, necesidadamor

**Capitulo ****7: Pasión, necesidad…amor.**

**Edward**

- Emmet te pillo el coche- dije a voz de grito. Mientras buscaba ropa nueva que ponerme, no iba ducharme ya lo había hecho por la mañana y no quería tardar mucho en llegar.

- Que gritas, Ed?- dijo Emmet y se rio al verme saltar la habitación cambiándome de ropa.

- Que te cojo el coche, voy a cenar a casa de Bella y el mío lo tengo en mi casa- dije mientras me ataba los zapatos.

- Ahora te vas a casa de Bella?-dijo divertido- a cenar?...ya a todo lo llaman cenar ahora.

- Emmet por favor- pero eso me hizo pensar, tenía todo lo necesitaba? Busque por toda la habitación pero no encontré lo que buscaba por ningún sitio.

- Emmet …esto… tu no tendrás…preservativos para dejarme- no se porque me avergonzaba, a lo mejor porque yo era el mayo? (pensé con ironía)

- No, para dejarte no- rio divertido- yo te los doy pero no me los devuelvas luego, son de un solo uso, ajajaja.

- Que gracioso Emmet, muy agudo, me los dejas tu o se los pido a Rosali- dije para chicharle.

- Deja, deja, ten- y saco tres o cuatro del bolsillo y me los tendió- riendo- Ahora enserio Ed, llévate la medicación y antes de hacer nada te las tomas, ok?- dijo con su tono profesional.

- Emmet también soy médico, recuerdas?

- Bueno doctor yo solo lo aviso, porque el otro día, aquí el "doctor" llego en un estado deplorable por no tomarse la medicación.

- Ok, ok, Emmet tienes razón, pero donde me las llevo, no sea muy obvio- pregunte.

- Ed y si se lo explicaras no te sería más fácil, hermanito.

- Emmet, o me ayudas a buscar algo o te largas- dije algo molesto, hoy no lo iba a estropear, con el cuento de la lagrima.

- Ok, ten, Rosali me va a matar te lo ha comprado ella y te lo quería regalar ella, pero ya se lo explicare- y me tendió una pequeña cajita de madera preciosa.

- Dale las gracias de mi parte, ok? Me largo que no quiero llegar más tarde- dije con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues si que te ha dado fuerte hermanito, jejejeje, vigila con los esfuerzos!- dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo, de verdad que mi hermano era incorregible.

**Bella**

Llegue a casa lo más rápido que pude y me metí en la ducha, al menos una rápida. Me puse una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de pijama y arregle un poco el piso, tampoco estaba mal pero quite cuatro cosas de en medio y encendí la tele…por hacer algo.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando llamarón a la puerta y enseguida note como mariposas en mi estomago.

- Hola! Pasa .Te ayudo?- le dije al verlo con dos bolsas, que había comprado? Que exagerado.

- Hola, preciosa, no hace falta, lo dejo encima de la mesa- dijo entrando en el comedor.

- Si claro, pero que traes ahí, no es mucho?- dije intentando mirar dentro de las bolsas.

- De eso nada- en ese momento se giro, me cogió de las manos y me beso de manera dulce, calmada, suave, recorriendo mis labios con su lengua lentamente, hasta que no pude mas y me apreté contra él y profundice el beso. En ese momento deshicimos el beso para poder respirar.

- No tienes hambre preciosa?- me pregunto con sus labios muy cerca de los ,míos mientras me aguantaba de la cintura.

- Un poco si la verdad, que as traído?- pregunte con curiosidad.

- Como no sabía que querías he traído, pizza, burritos y ensalada china…y algo más por ahí- dijo algo avergonzado.

Cenamos sentados en el sofá, con una copa de Lambrusco que también había traído, cuando acabamos no me dejo levantar y recogió las cuatro cosas de encima de la mesa y las llevo a la cocina.

**Edward**

Recogí las tres tonterías que habíamos ensuciado cenando y las lleve a la cocina, ella insistía en ayudar, pero se la veía realmente cansada y no la deje.

Al volver la encontré estirada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y respiración acompasada, se había dormido.

Busque su dormitorio para llevarla a la cama, y me sonreí a mí mismo,- y pensar que no hacia ni un par de horas mis planes implicaban esa cama pero de otra manera, jejeje….. - Bueno por fin la encontré. La cogí en brazos intentando no despertarla y empezó a hablar dormida, "no me dejes, Jake" dijo agitada, al escucharlo me quede clavado, sin respiración, Jake? Quien era Jake? Había alguien más y no me lo había dicho?.

La deje con cuidado en la cama, y la mire antes de irme, pero sus brazos me sujetaron me gire y estaba llorando…pero aun estaba dormida?, si al menos eso parecía, sin duda lloraba porque ese Jake la dejaba, ya no había misterio, ella tenía pareja y estúpido de mi caí.

- No Edward, tu no me dejaras verdad- seguía llorando en sueños y me agarraba mas fuerte- no por favor Edward, no te vayas, no me dejes tu también, yo…..- seguía llorando cada vez más incontrolable, me dolía tanto verla así , pero no sabía si despertarla- Edward yo… te quiero- y empezó a llorar con mas fuerzas.

Ya no podía más, me era imposible verla llorar, dolía demasiado, me daba igual quien fuera ese Jake, ella acababa de decir que me quería y no paraba de llorar.

- Bella, cariño despierta, es un sueño, solo un sueño, preciosa, estoy aquí no me voy a ningún sitio- le susurraba mientras la abrazaba fuerte para que notara que era verdad que estaba con ella.

- De verdad?, no te vas a ir? Te quedaras… a dormir?- la mire y estaba con los ojos abiertos anegados en lagrimas, esperando mi respuesta.

- como tu quieras Bella, lo único que quiero es que estés bien y ya no llores más por favor- Se lo dije de verdad lo que me pidiera haría.

- No te va mal quedarte?, tengo miedo a volver a tener la misma pesadilla- me rompía el corazón verla así- todos me abandonan, Edward- dijo con pesar volviendo a llorar- mi ex, mi mejor amigo Jake y tu también me dejaras.- Jake era su mejor amigo! Mi corazón volvía a latir, seria vedad que me quería?

- Bella yo estaré contigo hasta que tú me pidas que me vaya- le dije con total sinceridad.

- Eso no pasara nunca Edward- me dijo más tranquila y se abrazo a mí y busco mis labios.

Nos empezamos a besar lentamente pero en seguida paso a ser apasionado, urgente con necesidad de más.

Nuestras manos empezaron a buscar la piel del otro y a quitar la ropa que se interponía en el camino, ella empezó a desabrocharme la camisa mientras yo le quitaba la camiseta, mis labios empezaron a abajar por su cuello lentamente hasta encontrar el sujetador que aparte, su piel era dulce y adictiva, me enloquecía su sabor, quería más, volví a subir para encontrarme otra vez con sus labios.

- Bella, yo… te….quiero- dije entrecortado, entonces me di cuenta que tenía que tomar la medicación o asustaría a Bella.

- Un segundo, tengo que ir al baño, un segundo, si?- no se me había ocurrido nada mejor que decirle.

Al llegar al baño me di cuenta que ya no llevaba camisa y que los pantalones estaban medio bajados. Me tome la medicación lo más rápido que pude, y volví a salir dando saltitos mientras que acaba de quitar los pantalones.

**Bella**

Me estaba volviendo loca, su boca no dejaba un centímetro de mi piel sin probar y cuando llego a mis pechos creí morir, nadie me había hecho sentir lo que el conseguía solo con rozar mi piel, volvió a subir y a reclamar mis labios.

- Bella, yo…te …quiero- me dijo con la voz excitada y entrecortada. Antes de poder contestarle se levanto y me dijo que iba un momento al baño, perfecto a si podría quitarme los pantalones y el sujetador tranquilamente.

Salió del baño dando saltitos para quitarse los pantalones y entonces vi su cuerpo, dios! Algo muy bueno había hecho en la vida para que él me quisiera, dios era perfecto!

Al verme casi desnuda abrió más los ojos y se metió rápidamente en la cama.

- Por donde estábamos?- ni siquiera esperó respuesta sus manos me cogieron firmes de la cintura y empezó a besarme mientras me estiraba en la cama, fue bajando sus labios lentamente por el cuello, mientras se escaba algún jadeo de mis labios.

Sus manos se metieron por debajo de mis braguitas rozándome levemente, para luego deslizar un dedo en mi interior.

- Ed-ward, por favor- suplique. Sus labios volvieron a mi boca y no besamos con urgencia.

- Por favor, que?- dijo travieso, mientras me daba pequeños besos en el cuello y seguía moviendo de manera deliciosa sus dedos en mi interior.

- Ed….yo..t..uiero- no podía ni hablar, un inmenso calor me estaba inundando y cientos de corrientes eléctrica recorrieron mi cuerpo.

Con un movimiento rápido Edward se quito el bóxer, se puso el preservativo (por dios que velocidad) y antes de darme cuenta estaba encima de mí y yo preparada para recibirlo.

- Estas segura?- como me podía preguntar eso ahora?, claro que estaba segura- es que no quiero hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas, nos conocemos des de hace muy poco y…..- no lo deje terminar, levante un poco la cabeza y lo empecé a besar de manera desesperada.

- Te…mmmm…res….ponde…mmm…esto?- conseguí decir.

Y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos lo sentí entrar, ummmmm había muerto y estaba en el cielo, nuestros movimientos primero lentos se empezaron a acelerar, lo rodee con mis piernas, mientras nos besábamos con desesperación.

Entonces note como mi cuerpo se tensaba y de mi boca se escapaba un gemido que silencio con sus labios, mientras el seguía moviéndose y unos segundos más tarde note como él también se tensaba y lo bese para silenciar su gemido.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, uno encima del otro, disfrutando la sensación de tenerlo dentro, hasta que el sueño me venció y note con tristeza como el salía de mi y se tumbaba a mi lado, abrazándome y dándome pequeños besos por mi cabeza.

- _Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad, tocarte es como tocar el cielo_.- me susurro al oído.

- _Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad_,-repetí- Edward, me as hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes habría sentido… con nadie- le dije sincera.

- Tu también a mi… tu también a mí, duerme estas agotada- y empezó a tararear una canción preciosa, pero no le pude preguntar que era porque los ojos se me cerraron y me quede dormida.


	8. Chapter 8: Dulce amanecer

**Capitulo ****8: Dulce amanecer**

**Edward**

Me desperté, como siempre, a las 6:00, al menos eso decía el reloj, pero por un día no me molestaba estar despierto tan temprano (ni que fuera domingo), no me podía creer que hubiera dormido toda la noche del tirón, hacia tanto que no lo hacía…. Y todo se lo debía a ella, a ese ángel que tenia durmiendo a mi lado, con la cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos rodeándome el cuerpo, se estaba tan bien.

- Edward.- Susurro, estaba despierta? La mire mejor y vi que seguía durmiendo, mi ángel estaba soñando conmigo?- Edward …mi ángel… mi ángel de hielo- me reí flojito, ella me llamaba igual a mi que yo a ella,….mi ángel, pero que dijo…. Mi ángel de hielo? Y eso?

- Edward, estate quieto- dijo un poco más alto y noté como la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentaba. Que estaría soñando?...jejeje Me imagine que estaría recordando la noche anterior, al menos yo la había estado rememorando en sueños una y otra vez.

En ese momento se cogió más fuerte a mi y la expresión de su cara paso a ser de tristeza?...Al menos eso parecía con la poca luz que había, empezó a agitarse y se sobresalto.

- Bella cariño, solo es una pesadilla- le susurre con esperanzas de calmarla y no despertarla.

- Edward? De verdad estas aquí? No estoy soñando?- dijo flojito, como si le asustara que no contestara nadie.

- Bella duerme, no voy a ir a ningún sitio, a no ser que tu lo quieras.

- mmmm. Buenos días- dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo- que hora es?

- Buenos días- dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente- no se, deben ser las 6 y pico o las 7- realmente no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado mirándola.

- mmmmm, es muy pronto, que haces despierto?- pregunto mientras me daba un beso en el pecho. Como repitiera eso no me podría controlar.

- Siempre me despierto a esta hora, no lo puedo evitar… - no pude continuar, ya que ella se había empeñado en no dejar de darme pequeños besos por todo el pecho- Bella si quieres seguir durmiendo te…..mmm… recomiendo que pares.- Dije como pude, de verdad que esta chica sabia volverme loco.

- Es una amenaza?- dijo de manera sensual, mientras recorría mi pecho con un dedo.

- Mas bien una promesa- enserio que ya no podía más, me las iba a pagar …jejje

- Suena bien…y sueles cumplir todas tus promesas?- dijo juguetona.

Ya no puede más con la tontería, la cogí de los brazos y…

- Auuuu!…mierda- dijo entre dientes. Le había hecho daño? Como? …. La herida del brazo?

- Que… Que pasa? Te he hecho daño en el brazo?, yo..no me acordaba… Ayer tu..no te quejaste..- me silencio con un beso, lento, suave…ummm que bien sabia.

- Shhhh, espera- dijo y encendió una pequeña lámpara en la mesita- mira esta es mi "herida"- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Mire donde me señalaba y vi el tatuaje de un pequeño lobo aullando a la luna llena, me quede sorprendido, no es que no me gustaran las tatuajes, pero no era el típico tatuaje de chica, ni estaba en el típico sitio (si es que eso existía).

Se me debió quedar cara de idiota porque Bella bajo la cabeza y empezó a buscar la camiseta para salir de la cama.

- Espera, me encanta! Cualquier cosa tuya me encanta- dije apresuradamente, no quería que se fuera.

- Si ya por eso tienes esa cara….- dijo triste- déjalo, además estará ahí siempre.

- Bella, por favor – dije mientras daba pequeños besos alrededor del lobo.- tiene algún significado?.

- Bueno… si - dijo dudosa- pero no te puedo dar detalles sin explicarte mi trabajo…y no me apetece..dar…

- Pues sin detalles- la corte divertido - dijimos fin de semana sin trabajo y vamos a cumplirlo.

- Pues… para los….las personas con las que trabajaba antes y para mi, el lobo era algo parecido a… un símbolo y cuando dije que cambiaba de trabajo decidimos tatuarnos esto.- dijo con los ojos perdidos como recordando.

- Me encanta, me parece muy sexi, además para ser un lobo es muy femenino. Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos y nos empezamos a besar, pero de repente pego un salto.

- Me voy a la ducha- Que? no podía hablar en serio.

- Como?- dije saltando yo también de la cama- te acompaño- dije riendo.

- Ni lo pienses- dijo divertida- yo me ducho sola y entro en el baño- en ese momento la abrace por la espalda, y le di pequeños besos por su cuello, por su espalda, leves mordiscos en sus orejas.

- Estas… segura?- le pregunte juguetón.

-ahhha – dijo entre susurro y gemido. Empecé a deslizar mis manos por su cintura, mientras seguía besándola.

Como pudo alargo la mano y encendió el agua de la ducha, yo seguía besándola y mis manos ya habían llegado donde querían llegar, la escuche suspirar y soltar un gemido ahogado, cuando mis dedos se enterraron en ella.

- Aun quieres ducharte sola..?- susurre en su oído y eso la hizo estremecer, me encantaba notar lo que provocaba en ella.

- Edward…- dijo en un suspiro. En ese momento la gire y la cogí en brazos, mientras ella me rodeaba con sus piernas y entramos en la ducha, el contacto del agua nos hizo soltar un gemido a los dos, pero no podíamos parar de besarnos y acariciarnos.

- Que?- pregunte junto a sus labios, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared, cosa que hizo que la arqueara, por el frío, uniéndonos aun mas, si es que eso era posible.

- Edward ….no puedo más- dijo en un susurro entrecortado- te… te necesito.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, la levante un poco y entre en ella lentamente, sintiendo su suave piel. Me empecé a mover muy lento, pero yo también la necesitaba y enseguida los movimientos empezaron a ser mas rápidos, mientras nuestros labios recorrían el cuello del otro con desesperación, atrapando las gotitas de agua que dejaba la ducha, cuando la note tensarse y gemir mi nombre ya no aguante más y me uní a ella, y con la emoción del momento le di un mordisco en el cuello que la hizo gemir más fuerte y eso acabo de enloquecerme.

**Bella**

Mientras Edward me enjabonaba el pelo, pensaba que realmente este chico era una caja de sorpresas, era tierno, atento, atractivo, se podía hablar de todo con él y el sexo… bueno el sexo era realmente increíble, la escena que acabábamos de tener en la ducha… ufff había sido una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido nunca.

Como me podía estar enamorando de alguien al que conocía des de hacía 3 días, como había podido olvidar todo el dolor que conlleva enamorarse , bueno enamorarse no, duele que te dejen, que te traicionen, que se rian de ti, que… da lo mismo.

Había oído lo del flechazo pero nunca creí que fuera cierto!- _Como te puedes_ e_star enamorando?_- dijo burlona, esa irritante vocecilla interna – _Bella siento decirte que ya estamos enamoradas_- en ese momento noté como me sonrojaba y escuche que Edward soltaba una risita.

Acabamos de ducharnos el uno al otro, yo diría que no dejé de estar roja en ningún momento, aun no estaba acostumbrada a tanta intimidad, aunque él lo hacia todo más fácil.

Mientras me bestia, el se puso sus bóxers y los tejanos y se fue corriendo a la cocina, porque tanta prisa?...mierda cocina! Tenia que preparar algo de postre para la barbacoa.

Cuando llegue al comedor me quede alucinada, aparte de Edward tremendamente atractivo, solo con los tejanos y el pelo mojado, delante de mi había un desayuno digno de un hotel de 5 estrellas!, tostadas, huevos revueltos, zumo, té, café, leche….. Una cualidad más a añadir a la lista.

- Y todo esto de donde ha salido?- dije asombrada.

- Lo traje ayer…con la cena- me quede con la boca abierta, ya tenía planeado quedarse a "dormir"!- no es que esperara que fuera a pasar lo que pasó..bueno tampoco lo había descartado….bueno que lo traje ayer- dijo riendo avergonzado.

- Esta perfecto- le dije dándole un beso en los labios- Gracias.

-Pues aun no esta todo!, faltan las tortitas, como aun no se que te gusta... – dijo de camino a la cocina- Bella …te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo de repente mirando el suelo.

- Si, claro- dije algo dudosa, que le rondaría por la cabeza?

- Por que me llamas ángel… de hielo?- ufff me habían pasado por la cabeza mil preguntas menos esa.

- y como sabes que te llamo así?- pregunte riendo.

- Lo dijiste en sueños….esta mañana- dijo mientras se giraba con esa media sonrisa que me volvía loca.

- Si bueno es un mal habito- dije algo triste- Te llamo ángel porque eso es lo que eres para mi, alguien que ha aparecido de la nada, que ilumina mis días, me das paz (eso no se como explicártelo) y con el que me siento segura y bueno … de hielo bueno…eso es…es porque siempre tienes las manos frías y.. bueno no es que tu temperatura sea muy alta en general… una tontería vamos- dije entre divertida y dudosa.

- Jejeje, pues a mi me encanta tu "mal habito", me encanta saber que sueñas con migo y para mi… tu también eres mi ángel – me susurro dándome un beso en la nariz- y ahora señorita a desayunar!.

Desayunamos mientras me ponía al día de los nombres de sus hermanos y de sus parejas, que también estarían en la barbacoa, de sus trabajos, etc… aunque me lo había explicado cuando nos conocimos, no me iba mal un recordatorio.

En un momento prepare la masa de un bizcocho de manzana, muy sencillo pero que me quedaba buenísimo y me fui a lavarme los dientes y arreglarme el pelo.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda…..seré imbecil - dijo Edward desde el comedor bastante alterado.

- Que pasa?- pregunte mientras llegaba al comedor y lo vi sentado en el sofá con la cara entre las manos.- Edward que pasa? Me estas preocupando?

- Es que yo…en la ducha… no use … antes se me olvido el… joder- casi no le entendía, estaba hablando rápido y desordenado, entonces caí en lo que me quería decir.

- aahh! No te preocupes por eso – dije sonriendo.

- Como que no? Lo siento he sido un imbecil egoísta.- dijo apenado

- Te digo en serio que no te preocupes, tomo pastillas anticonceptivas- dije riendo- no soy muy… regular y el medico me las recetó, es decir que a no ser que tengas una enfermedad rara contagiosa, no hay de que preocuparnos.

La cara de Edward se torno sombría, seria y parecía indeciso.

- No que yo sepa- dijo esbozando esa media sonrisa que me encantaba y se fue hacia el baño - al menos no es contagiosa- me pareció escuchar en un susurro.

**Edward**

- Te digo en serio que no te preocupes, tomo pastillas anticonceptivas- dijo riendo- no soy muy regular y el medico me las recetó, es decir que a no ser que tengas una enfermedad rara contagiosa, no hay de que preocuparnos.

Bueno enfermedad si, rara..bueno tanto como rara no, pero tampoco era de lo mas común y contagiosa definitivamente, no. Pero eso me hizo pensar si seria el momento de decírselo, de explicarle mi problema, mejor no, aun no, quería disfrutar de ella aunque solo fuera ese día, mañana se lo diría. _Así tendrás mas recuerdos dolorosos, verdad_- apunto mi vocecilla interna.

- No que yo sepa- dije intentado sonreír y fui hacia el baño a tomar mi medicación, la conversación me había hecho recordar que no me la había tomado - al menos no es contagiosa- susurre para mi, con esperanzas de que no me escuchara.


	9. Chapter 9: Barbacoa

**Capitulo ****9: Barbacoa**

**Edward**

Bella acabo de hacer la tarta sin dejar que la ayudara en nada, realmente tenía una pinta estupenda y no digo como olia!.

Salimos de su apartamento y fuimos hacia el coche de Emmet, realmente me apetecía mucho que conociera a mis hermanos y pasar un día entero con ella, no entendía como en dos días una "desconocida" se había hecho tan imprescindible para mi, ni siquiera recordaba haberme sentido así con Tanya.

- Nerviosa?- pregunte divertido- no tienes por qué estarlo, ya verás como les caes bien.

- No, nerviosa no …solo es que… no es muy normal conocer a la familia… de alguien al que...acabas de conocer- su voz iba disminuyendo a medida que avanzaba la frase y las últimas palabras eran casi un susurro.

- Si no quieres, les llamo y me invento cualquier cosa- dije un tanto apenado- no quiero que te sientas obligada ni incomoda.

- No, no, no quería decir eso… solo… nada déjalo – dijo rápidamente poniéndose roja- vives muy lejos?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

- No que va, la casa de mis padres está a unos 10 minutos, pero primero tendremos que ponerle gasolina al coche de Emmet, si no nos matara.- dije sonriendo.

- El coche de Emmet?- dijo dudosa- pensé que este coche era el tuyo.

- aah! No que va el mío esta en mi casa y estos días he estado en casa de mis padres y Emmet me dejo el suyo.

- ahh,- fue su única respuesta.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso, aunque no incomodo, realmente se estaba también a su lado.

**Bella**

Cuando llegamos a las puertas de su casa y pude verla, me quede sin habla, eso no era una casa era una mansión.

- Edward..esta…esta es la casa de tus padres?- dije sorprendida.

- si, no te gusta?- dijo sorprendido

- Es preciosa, pero es inmensa y….- no podía decir mas realmente estaba impresionada.- simplemente es preciosa.

- Je, je eso le encantara a Esme, la diseño ella tanto el exterior como la decoración interior, fue uno de sus primeros proyectos después de acabar la carrera y casarse con mi padre- dijo contento- luego te la enseño toda- Dijo mientras me daba la mano para entrar en la casa.

Antes de que pudiéramos abrir la puerta un pequeño terremoto la abrió y abrazo a Edward.

- hola, tu tienes que ser Bella- dijo el terremoto después de darle un beso a Edward- encantada de conocerte- y me abrazo.

- Alice contente, no la as dejado ni contestar- dijo Edward divertido- la vas a asustar.

- No pasa nada- dije sonriendo- no me asusto fácilmente, encantada de conocerte Alice- dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno entrad ya están todos en el jardín, encendiendo el fuego- Dijo divertida- y todos tienen muchas ganas de conocerte Bella- dijo mientras daba saltitos.

- Alice- riño Edward- no te preocupes todo es conocerla, luego es encantadora.

- No te preocupes, a mi ya me parece encantadora- dije riendo- pero todos los demás son así?.

- No, pero Emmet es…bueno ahora lo conoces- dijo con esa media sonrisa.

Llegamos a la parte de atrás donde estaba el jardín, que era realmente precioso, con alguna palmera, muchas flores y al fondo había un rincón con un sauce llorón, las ramas del cual llegaban al suelo…era precioso.

-Ed, hermano- grito un chico que parecía un jugador de football americano.- no me habías dicho que estaba tan buena!- en ese momento una chica muy guapa rubia que estaba a su lado le dio en el brazo y todos reímos.

- Perdona Bella, soy Rosali, la novia de Emmet, este mal educado- dijo mientras volvía a darle a Emmet.

- Auuu! Ros, que estoy estudiando- exclamo Emmet y se giró y me abrazo- bienvenida Bella, tenia muchas ganas de conocer a la chica que ha vuelto loco a mi hermanito- dijo riendo mas fuerte.

- Emmet por favor- pidió Edward

- gracias, yo también tenia ganas de conoceros a todo- dije riendo, realmente la familia de Edward tenia el don de hacerte sentir parte de ellos enseguida.

- Bueno Bella te falta uno… te presento a Jasper mi novio- dijo Alice casi empujando a Jasper hacia mi.

- Encantada- le dije.

La mañana fue pasando mientras preparábamos la barbacoa, la verdad es que me lo estaba pasando de maravilla, todos eran muy divertidos sobre todo Emmet que no paraba de hacer bromas, Edward estaba pendiente de mi en todo momento y de vez en cuando me susurraba algo al oído y eso me encantaba.

- Bueno a comer! Grito Emmet- haciendo gestos de estar hambriento- aunque vosotros dos si no queréis comer de esto lo entiendo- dijo señalándonos y riendo. Yo no entendía nada y supongo que puse cara rara.

- A que te refieres Emmet- dijo Edward, con voz cansada, al ver mi cara.

- Jaja..lo digo porque como no paráis de comeros con los ojos, el uno al otro..puede que os apetezca mas…, comer otras cosas- dijo Emmet riendo y guiñándonos un ojo. Yo noté como me ponía roja, como de costumbre.

- Emmet! – le grito Edward con cara seria.

- No te preocupes, donde trabajaba antes los chicos eran peores- dije riendo- ups, perdón- y mire a Edward y luego vi como todos nos miraban con caras raras y nos reímos.

- Es que bella y yo hemos acordado no hablar de trabajo hasta como mínimo mañana- explico Edward.

- Bueno, pero bien podré preguntar que estudiantes, Bella, no?- dijo Emmet- por que si eres como Edward que es medico pero no ejerce…- dijo divertido, mientras Edward escondía la cara entre las manos. Edward era medico? Y no ejercía… tenia tantas preguntas.

-Emmet..por favor, quieres dejarlos tranquilos de una vez- le riño Rosali.

- Bella, perdona, no tienes que contestar- dijo Edward sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

- eh! No pasa nada, yo estudie filología y literatura inglesa, aunque mi trabajo no tiene nada que ver.- si supieran….

El resto de la comida paso entre risas y anécdotas familiares, realmente eran una familia muy unida, todos me felicitaron por mi tarta de manzana y Rosali me pidió la receta al ver que Emmet repitió 4 veces!

**Edward**

La comida había ido genial incluso con los comentarios de Emmet, Bella parecía contenta y relajada, pero tenia tantas preguntas sobre ella, tenia la carrera de filología y literatura inglesa y trabajaba en recursos humanos?... bueno ella podría pensar lo mismo de mi, realmente habíamos hablado mucho pero seguíamos siendo unos desconocidos el uno para el otro.

Aprovechando que Bella le estaba dando a Rosali la receta de la tarta, Emmet se acerco y me dio un codazo.

- Auuu, Emmet, controla tu fuerza- me queje.

- Hermanito eres un blandengue, no como Bella, al abrazarla antes no se quejo…como todas- se río Emmet- no sigues molesto verdad?- la verdad es que ya se me había pasado, antes o después Bella iba a saber que yo era medico y …todo lo demás. Y Emmet tenia razón ella parecía mantenerse en forma.

- No Emmet, tampoco es algo tan importante- y mire hacia Bella, se la veía tan bien.

- No se lo as explicado aun, verdad?- y yo negué con la cabeza- Edward, antes o después se lo tendrás que explicar, o esperas a darle un susto?.

- Emmet no empieces, por favor, mañana …o pasado se lo explico de verdad- dije con la boca pequeña- Es que estoy también con ella…que ..

- Edward, tu no te as fijado como te mira? - interrumpió Alice- le gustas de verdad.

- También le gustaba a Tanya y…bueno ya sabéis.

- Ed no puedes dejar que lo que hizo esa … estúpida, condicione tu relación con Bella- dijo Alice.- Además Bella no se parece nada a ..Esa- añadió con tono despectivo.

- Ya lo se, de verdad mañana se lo explico y que sea lo que tenga que ser- dije algo cansado del tema.

- Ed, se te ve cansado, no as dormido bien?- pregunto Emmet y a mi se me escapo una sonrisa- ohhh hermanito si que as "dormido" bien, jejejeje y ya te acordabas ….- dijo riendo.

- Que es eso tan gracioso, chicos- pregunto Rosali, mientras Bella se sentaba en mis rodillas.

- Nada cariño…solo que Ed y Bella no han… descansado mucho esta noche- dijo Emmet sin poder parar de reír.

Mire a Bella y vi como se ruborizaba, al girarse se encontró con mis ojos y al mirarnos nos pusimos a reír nosotros también.

-Edward podrías tocar un rato el piano…por favor… hace tanto tiempo- dijo Alice con cara de puchero.

- Alice.. no por favor estoy cansado y …

- Ed dale ese gusto a tu hermanita del alma- dijo Jazz y me guiño un ojo.

- Bueno… - dije mientras me levantaba y cogía la mano de Bella.

- Tocas el piano?- me susurro Bella con cara sorprendida, yo simplemente moví la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Llegamos al salón y me senté al piano mientras Bella, Alice y Jasper se sentaban en el sofá y Emmet en el sillón con Rosali en sus rodillas.

Como siempre empecé a tocar "Claro de luna" de Debussy, y al mirar a Bella de reojo la vi con cara asombrada y parecía emocionada, de vez en cuando hablaba con Alice y Jazz, pero sin dejar de mirarme.

Cuando acabe la canción casi sin parar empecé a tocar la canción que había compuesto el día anterior para Bella y no se exactamente en que momento ella se durmió en el hombro de Alice, reí un poco al comprobar que la nana cumplía su función.

Cerré el piano y fui a buscar a Bella para subirla a mi habitación para que durmiera tranquila un rato.

- Que crees que estas haciendo- me susurro Emmet cuando intente coger a Bella en brazos.

- Pues que crees que hago, practicar ballet clásico?- pues subirla a mi habitación para que duerma un rato.

- Ed, deja ya la subo yo- dijo Emmet poniendo una mano en mi hombro- como crees que llegaras a tu habitación después de dos tramos de escaleras con ella en brazos, tu mismo as dicho que estabas cansado.

- mmm…esta bien - reconocí con rabia, no servia ni para llevarla en brazos unas cuantas escaleras, esto era lo ultimo, como pretendía que ella estuviera conmigo _siempre_.

-Edward, no te lo tomes así, ella esta dormida y no sabrá quien la ha subido- dijo Alice intentando animarme.

- Además puedes aprovechar y estirarte un rato con ella y así descansas- añadió Jazz.

- Si Ed, pero tienes que descansar y dejarla dormir, luego ja realizareis ejercicios de….- empezó Emmet, pero lo interrumpió Rosali dándole un golpecito en el hombro- .auuuu Ros, que tengo a Bella en brazos.

Nos reímos todos y Emmet subió a Bella hasta mi cuarto y la dejo en mi cama guiñándome un ojo, parecía que ni se había enterado, siempre le podría decir que la había subido yo… que triste y patético me sentía en ese momento.

Estaba muy cansado y Bella se veía preciosa durmiendo, no resistí y me estire a su lado y me dormí.


	10. Chapter 10: La piscina

**Capitulo ****10: La piscina**

**Bella**

Edward toca el piano… no me lo podía creer, había algo que no supiera hacer?, cuantas sorpresas más me guardaba?.

Me senté en el sofá con Alice y Jasper, tenia tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pero había una que Alice me la podría responder.

- Alice – susurre ya que Edward había empezado a tocar – a que te referías con lo de que hacia tiempo que Edward no tocaba el piano?. Edward seguía tocando y yo no podía quitarle ojo, realmente tocaba de maravilla y no parecía ningún esfuerzo para el tocar sin mirar las partituras..incluso diría que lo pille mirándome.

- Bueno Bella…es que des de que lo dejo Tanya… que no había vuelto a tocar- Tanya? Y quien era Tanya y porque lo dejo?...quien podría querer dejarlo? Y porque me molestaba que tuviera ex ni que yo no tuviera...

- Alice!- la riño Jasper- diría que por la cara de Bella Ed no le ha explicado nada.

- UUpppss, lo siento Bella, Ed me va a matar...solo puedo decirte que… Gracias por devolverme a mi hermano- dijo Alice un tanto seria y una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos.

- Como?- ahora si que me había perdido, gracias porque?

- Bella, lo que quiere decir Alice- dijo Jasper mientras le apretaba la mano- es que después de que pasara lo de Tanya… Ed dejo de ser el mismo, no tocaba el piano, dejo de….cuidarse, no salía etc… y des de hace 3 días…

- Es el Edward de siempre, incluso esta como hace años que no lo veía- interrumpió Alice- por eso las gracias.

- Bueno Alice…no creo que yo tenga mucho que ver con eso – dije mirando el suelo- casi no nos conocemos.

- Bella, tu no as visto como te mira?, como esta atento a cualquier movimiento que haces?, tienes razón tu no tienes mucho que ver con eso… lo tienes todo que ver- dijo Alice mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

No dije nada mas, realmente no podía, tenia la cabeza llena de ideas que me daban vueltas. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Edward había acabado de tocar "Claro de luna" (era una de mis canciones preferidas) y había empezado a tocar una canción que no podía reconocer, pero era realmente preciosa, las notas iban entrando en mi cabeza, notaba que mis ojos se cerraban, aunque luche contra el sueño finalmente me quedé casi dormida, incluso diría que me apoyé en el hombro de Alice.

Hubo un momento en que no sabia si estaba soñando pero escuchaba susurros a mi alrededor, parecía que me querían llevar a algún lado y no dejaban que fuera Edward, pero porque no me podía llevar el? Porque mi ángel tenia esa voz triste y enfadada a la vez? Quise abrir los ojos pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, en ese momento me sentí flotar y caí en un sueño profundo.

Al abrir los ojos no reconocí nada de lo que veía, estaba en una cama de matrimonio inmensa, en una habitación amplia, repleta de libros y de CD's, y se intuía un orden dentro del desorden que reinaba.

Me pregunte que hora sería, mire el reloj y no me lo podía creer eran casi las 7 de la tarde, cuanto había dormido?

Al girarme vi a mi ángel dormido a mi lado, pero sin llegar a rozarme, no pude evitar mirarlo, realmente era guapísimo, acerque mi mano a la suya y como siempre las tenia heladas…. mi ángel…de hielo, me reí de mis ocurrencias.

- Estas caliente- susurro esa voz de terciopelo que me volvía loca. Lo miré, pero seguía con lo ojos cerrados.

- o tu muy frío- en ese momento la media sonrisa se borro de su cara y abrió los ojos.

- Tienes razón… por eso soy tu ángel de hielo, no?- dijo algo mas alegre. Que hora es? Hemos dormido mucho?- dijo cambiando de tema.

- Pues parece que un poco…son casi las 7 de la tarde… creo que me tendré que ir pronto a casa- dije sin mucho ánimo.

- Si? Seguro que te quieres ir?- me dijo mientras se acercaba y me empezaba a besar lentamente- no prefieres que te enseñe la casa?- dijo sin separar su boca de la mía.

- esto es trampa- susurre como pude- me encantaría ver la casa… pero después me voy- dije no muy convencida, se estaba también con el.

- Bueno eso está por ver- me dijo mientras me volvía a besar y se levantaba.- Vamos pequeña tu Cicerone te espera.

- Esta es tu habitación? No?

- Si, te gusta?- pregunto mirando al suelo- esta un poco desordenada… y eso que no vivo aquí (siempre).

- Tienes mucha música y libros… no hay tele? – no se porque había preguntado eso, ni que yo fuera una gran fan de la televisión.

- Esto..no, no suelo mirarla mucho- no me resistí y me acerque a el pillándolo de sorpresa y le di un beso y lo abrace- gracias- susurré en su oído.

- Y eso?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

- Nada, solo es que … me apetecía darte las gracias… por un día genial- dije mirándolo.

- Pues me encanta que te lo estés pasado bien… pero aun te tengo ue enseñar la casa, no?

Salimos de su habitación y me enseño la planta donde estábamos, donde básicamente había su cuarto y un par mas de invitados, en la primera estaba la habitación de sus hermanos (donde no entramos por si estaban haciendo "la siesta"), de sus padres y un gimnasio inmenso (que me explico que básicamente era de Emmet), en la planta baja estaba el comedor, el salón con el piano, la cocina y los despachos de sus padres.

Toda la casa estaba decorada con mucho gusto y muy sencilla, era realmente acogedora.

- Y por ultimo- me dijo- uno de mis rincones favoritos….,mi piscina.- Abrió una puerta y entramos en una sala inmensa y alargada, donde había una piscina un tanto especial, era larga y estrecha, como si solo fuera 1 o 2 carriles de una piscina normal.- Te apetece?

- Bañarnos? No tengo bañador Y como que tu piscina?- me salió todo de golpe.

- El bañador no es problema- dijo con una sonrisa picara- yo tampoco me pongo y listos.- Sentí como me ponía granate pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Edward empezó a riese a pleno pulmón.

- Me alegra divertirte- dije un poco molesta.

- Bella es que tendrías que ver la cara que as puesto- dijo riendo- no te preocupes mi hermana y mi madre tienen un montón de bañadores y bikinis por aquí, quieres?

- Pero no se molestaran?

- Quien mi madre Y Alice? Ni de broma, tienen tanta ropa de baño, que ni lo no notarían si te llevaras algunos.

- Ok, vale- dije sin mas argumentos.

Me puse un bañador negro que supuse era de Esme, mas que nada por la talla y salí a la piscina, vi que Edward ya estaba dentro del agua esperando, la verdad es que me quede embobada estaba… perfecto, con su pecho lleno de gotitas de agua, su pelo mojado y mas revuelto de lo normal, además todo era como irreal con una suave música clásica de fondo, música en una piscina?

- Vamos, tardona entra- la verdad es que Edward tampoco me quitaba ojo de encima

- Voy, voy- dije caminando algo mas rápido… tremendo error, ya que si a mi patosidad intrínseca le sumas un suelo resbaladizo… el resultado es que justo al querer entrar en el agua perdí el equilibrio y caí a la piscina y me encontré desorientada bajo el agua, en ese momento note unos brazos que tiraban hacia arriba de mi.

- Estas bien?, Bella? dime algo- abrí los ojos y vi a Edward mas pálido de lo normal y con cara de susto.

- Lo siento… estoy bien, no te preocupes- dije como pude- es normal en mi, soy un poco patosa- dije sonrojándome.

- De verdad? Si quieres salimos?

- Si hombre, con lo que me ha costado hacer la entrada en la piscina- dije y nos pusimos a reír los dos.

**Edward**

Cuando la vi salir con el bañador negro de Esme, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, estaba preciosa, la anime a entrar en el agua y no me podía creer cuando la vi resbalar y caer a la piscina.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver que no salía, rápidamente me sumergí y la arrastre hacia arriba.

- Estas bien?, Bella? dime algo- por favor, por favor di que si, se la veía tan pálida…

- Lo siento… estoy bien, no te preocupes- se disculpaba por resbalar?- es normal en mi, soy un poco patosa- y al verla sonrojarse ya respire mas tranquilo.

- De verdad? Si quieres salimos?

- Si hombre, con lo que me ha costado hacer la entrada en la piscina- Bella y sus ocurrencias pensé mientras nos reíamos.

- Y esa música? Es Chopin? en una piscina?-de verdad le gustaba la música clásica, no todo el mundo reconocida tan rápido las canciones.

- Si es Chopin, pero el CD es variado…Es mío… soy yo el que toca- dije un tanto avergonzado- y música en la piscina es simplemente porque me gusta escuchar música mientras nado, no te gusta?

- Eres tu el que toca?... lo haces genial… me encanta – dijo sonriéndome- Ah! Y porque me as dicho antes que era _tu_ piscina?- a ver como le explicaba…

- Bueno… es que de pequeño estuve enfermo… y el único ejercicio que podía hacer era natación y mis padres decidieron hacerme la piscina- dije rápido esperando que no preguntara mas.

- Enfermo? Que te pasó?- imposible que no preguntara..eso te pasa por hablar más de la cuenta- me dijo esa vocecilla interior

Y ahora que? Había llegado el momento de explicárselo? Porque no este momento era igual de bueno…o de malo que cualquier otro, no? Y si me inventaba algo? - Si claro y luego le tendrás que dar más explicaciones- dijo mi vocecilla.

- Edward- supongo que había estado pensando mucho tiempo.

-Eh, esto si…. Bella… salimos y nos sentamos?- Aun no había decidido que le explicaría..pero fuera lo que fuera mejor sería estar cómodos.


	11. Chapter 11 : Confesiones

**Como siempre aquí os dejo unos cuantos capítulos mas. Gracias por agregar a esta historia y a mi como favoritos y como siempre me encanta saber que os parece, que opináis o simplemente saber que lo habéis leído…GRACIAS por acompañarme en esta mini locura.**

**Capitulo ****11: Confesiones**

**Edward**

-Eh, esto si…. Bella… salimos y nos sentamos?- Aun no había decidido que le explicaría..pero fuera lo que fuera mejor sería estar cómodos.

- Como quieras.- Dijo Bella en tono serio, y salimos de piscina, no pusimos unos albornoces y nos sentamos en una peña mesa con un par de sillas que había.

Este era uno de esos momento donde en las pelis, entra alguien interrumpiendo y salvando al protagonista de dar explicaciones…pero por mi desgracia no estábamos en una peli… suspire y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y listos.

- Bueno… es que no se por donde empezar- dije intentando ordenar mis ideas.

- Pues por el principio- dijo con una leve sonrisa- pero…me estas asustando.- La cogí de la mano y respire lentamente para intentar tranquilizarme.

- Bueno…el principio…. Cuando tenía unos 4 o 5 años, mis padres se dieron cuenta que me cansaba mucho cuando jugaba, algunos días me costaba respirar y decidieron llevarme a un pediatra amigo del hospital donde esta mi padre y me hicieron un montón de pruebas…hasta que vieron que tenía un problema con una de las válvulas de mi corazón, una valvulopatia, el que se dieran cuanta "tan tarde" era algo bueno ya que significaba que no era extremadamente grave, pero me tendría que medicar… toda mi vida- mantenía la vista clavada en las manos de Bella, porque si la miraba no tendría fuerzas para continuar- y tenía que tener algunas…precauciones, podía jugar pero no llegar a cansarme, tenía que reforzar la musculatura de mi corazón y por eso la piscina, cualquier enfermedad normal para un niño a mi me duraban mucho más y no podía salir de casa… por eso toco el piano… muchas horas solo en casa- reí sin alegría- y así…hasta hoy.

Levante la mirada y se me encogió el corazón, la cara de Bella era un poema, estaba seria y sus ojos vidriosos, aunque no sabía decir que estaba pasando por su cabeza, me sorprendió ver como se le escaba una lagrima, pero seguía callada sin decir nada.

- Bella por favor, dime algo… me estas matando

- Yo… es que no se que decir- Eso me dolió pero no tanto como lo que venía, ahora tocaba lo que tanto temía el _"Edward en serio me gustas… pero no creo poder estar con alguien que necesita cuidados" o el "lo siento pero no estoy preparada para esto"_ o alguna otra escusa, me empecé a levantar, no quería estar tan cerca de ella cuando dijera alguna de las frases, pero la mano de Bella, me cogió mas fuerte.

- No por favor no te vayas- susurro y me abrazó- debió ser una infancia difícil…- dijo apenada y se le escapo otra lagrima

- Bueno mis padres y mis hermanos, siempre han estado ahí para mi- dije sin saber que esperar.- Bella… que piensas?... yo no quiero que estés conmigo si esto es demasiado o por…pena.

- Que? Que tonterías estás diciendo? Pena? Porque no iba a querer estar contigo….. ooohh, no habré hecho algo que hizo que te encontraras mal o algo así, no?- Mi ángel quería seguir conmigo? Y creía que me había he algo? No me lo podía creer.

- Bella… me estás diciendo que no te importa que yo… este enfermo? Y que tenga algunas limitaciones?- dije aun incrédulo- y por supuesto que no has hecho nada "mal"

- Edward, todos tenemos limitaciones, además…. Para mi eres perfecto con todas tus imperfecciones, te quiero- dijo sonriendo- pero tengo algunas dudas.

- Yo mas, Pregunta todo lo que quieras- ya no me preocupaba nada, Alice tenia razón ella me quería y ella no era Tanya.

- Las manos frías y el que seas pálido…son síntomas?

- Si, y también puedo tener taquicardias, pero con la medición me lo controlo

- Y tienes alguna molestia… normalmente?

- Si me tomo la medicación y no me paso….no

- No te pasas… que quieres decir con no pasarte.

- Pues que tengo que dormir bien, no estresarme, comer bien, no hacer esfuerzos….- estaba pletórico- Bella se esta haciendo tarde no quieres cenar algo antes de ir a dormir?

- Cenar? a dormir?..yo tengo que irme a mi casa, Edward- Estire de ella y la senté en mis rodillas y la empecé a besar de manera tierna, suave, sin prisas.

- Seguro que quieres irte? Ahora que se que no te importa..mi..- la volví a besar- no quiero dejarte ir.

- Eso es trampa – susurro en mi oído y eso me hizo estremecer.

**Bella**

- Enfermo? Que te pasó?- Edward se quedo serio, con la mirada perdida, durante mucho tiempo.

- Edward- realmente parecía que estaba en otro sitio, su expresión era seria y preocupada, parecía que volvía a la realidad.

- Eh, esto si…. Bella… salimos y nos sentamos?- realmente me estaba preocupando, que podía ser tan grave me había dicho que estuvo enfermo de pequeño.

Me quede clavada al asiento cuando me empezó a explicar que tenía un problema de corazón y que de pequeño pasaba temporadas en casa y que aun hoy tenia este problema, me lo explico todo sin mirarme, como si le diera miedo mi reacción.

Cuando acabó de hablar me miro, esperando que yo dijera algo, pero no podía, realmente aun estaba procesando la información, no se porque tenia ganas de llorar y de abrazarlo y tenía tantas preguntas, por eso lo dejo Tanya? Y por eso no podía subirme el a su habitación? Lo tendrían que operar?.

- Bella por favor, dime algo… me estas matando- _muy bien Bella llevas tanto tiempo en tu mundo que lo has hecho sentir mal_- me dijo mi vocecilla.

- Yo… es que no se que decir- era la verdad, tenia tanto por decirle que no sabia por donde empezar y entonces se me encogió el corazón cuando vi que su expresión se volvió tremendamente triste y abatida y empezaba a levantarse, como pude alargue la mano y lo cogí del brazo

- No por favor no te vayas- susurre y lo abracé con fuerza- debió ser una infancia difícil…- otra lagrima se escapo de mis ojos.

- Bueno mis padres y mis hermanos, siempre han estado ahí para mi, Bella… que piensas?... yo no quiero que estés conmigo si esto es demasiado o por…pena- como podía pensar eso, el era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

- Que? Que tonterías estás diciendo? Pena? Porque no iba a querer estar contigo….. ooohh, no habré hecho algo que hizo que te encontraras mal o algo así, no?- No sabia que pensar, realmente Tanya lo había dejado por esto?

- Bella… me estás diciendo que no te importa que yo… este enfermo? Y que tenga algunas limitaciones? y por supuesto que no has hecho nada "mal"- porque me iba a importar su enfermedad? Limitaciones? Pero que le pasaba?

- Edward, todos tenemos limitaciones, además…. Para mi eres perfecto con todas tus imperfecciones, te quiero- se lo tenía que decir para que se convenciera- pero tengo algunas dudas- añadí, algunas no muchísimas.

- Yo mas, Pregunta todo lo que quieras- me dijo sonriendo, su cara era pura alegría.

Le hice unas cuantas preguntas, pero me recordó que se estaba haciendo tarde y que tendríamos que cenar algo y dormir…dormir! Yo me tenía que ir a mi casa, mañana trabajaba, pero al decírselo a Edward … como siempre me chantajeo, la verdad es que tampoco tuvo que insistir demasiado, yo realmente tampoco tenía ganas de irme.

Nos vestimos y fuimos a la cocina a picar algo antes de subir a su habitación, mientras nos preparábamos unos bocadillos, aparecieron todos, que venían a lo mismo que nosotros.

- Un poco tarde para levantarse, no?- les dijo Edward, realmente estaba de un humor excelente.

- Nosotros no nos acabamos de levantar- dijo Emmet- Eso vosotros que lleváis desaparecidos toda la tarde, que estabais haciendo…tortolitos- dijo Emmet guiñando el ojo.

- Pues hemos estado en la piscina y hablando- Edward me sonrió y me guiño un ojo-Bella podrías acércame esas pastillas- vi como todos se miraban entre si extrañados.

- Jejeje, chicos Edward me ha explicado lo de su enfermedad y….

- Bella- grito Alice interrumpiéndome- y sigues aquí, lo ves Ed- dijo dando saltitos y abrazándome- gracias- me susurro en el oído.

- Muy bien hermanito… ves como tenias que confiar un poco mas en ti y …en mi nueva hermanita- Dijo Emmet dándole un abrazo a Emmet.

- Chicos ..lo siento.. pero me tienen que explicar a que todo esto, Alice no me tienes que agradecer nada, mas bien lo contrario me han acogido como si fuera de la familia, pero no entiendo eso de que sigo aquí… esto es por Tanya?- mierda se me había escapado Alice me mataría.

- Como sabes tu quien es Tanya?- pregunto Edward un tanto molesto, mirando a sus hermanos.

- Lo siento Ed se me escapo antes- dijo rápidamente Jasper, para cubrir a Alice.

- Jasper no te esfuerces- dijo Ed con una ceja levantada- ya me supongo quien fue…verdad hermanita?.

- Esto…yo…lo siento…

- Bueno ya Ed, deja a Alice tranquila y explícale a Bella o lo hacemos nosotros- dijo Rosali- eso alguien con algo de cordura.

- Bueno Tanya era…. Mi prometida- dijo Edward mirándome con cautela, a mi se me debió quedar cara de tonta y me senté, Edward estaba prometido…

- Y que paso? Conseguí preguntar.

- La muy… imbécil, lo dejo a 4 días de la boda- dijo Alice indignada- lo siento no aguantaba mas.

- A 4 días?- esto iba mejorando…pensé sarcástica- y porque? Que paso? Si puedo saberlo…claro.

- A Ed, con los nervios de la boda, tuvo unas arritmias que no se le controlaban con la medicación y lo tuvieron que ingresar….- dijo Emmet.

- Bueno chicos lo iba a explicar yo, no?- interrumpió Edward molesto- pues eso que me ingresaron y ella vio la parte _"complicada"_ de estar conmigo, hospitales, pruebas, incertidumbre… y dijo que no creía poder con eso para toda su vida…- dijo triste.

- Como? Te dejo en el hospital a 4 días de la boda?- no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Lo peor es que la muy zor… se lo dijo en plena salva de taquicardias y Ed acabo en la UCI una semana- dijo Emmet con rabia- lo siento hermanito, Bella tu no te asustas, verdad?.

- eh? No, no asustada no, estoy atónita- era demasiada información, mi cabeza no daba para más… la verdad tenía muchas preguntas, pero no sabía si podría asumir mas respuestas.

- Ed, porque no os subís a dormir, me parece que Bella a tenido suficiente por hoy y tu también tienes que descansar- dijo Rosali.

- Tienes razón Ros, perdona Bella, no pensaba, subimos?.

**Edw****ard**

Rosali tenía razón, demasiadas emociones para los dos, subimos a mi cuarto y Alice apareció con un pijama para Bella, se la veía agotada.

- En que piensas?- pregunte dudoso, mientras nos tapábamos con el edredón, se giro y me abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

- En todo lo que as tenido que pasar, de pequeño, con Tanya y estos días… con el miedo a que yo me comportara igual que ella, no?- Bella me conocía mas de lo que creía.

- Bueno…si- me dio un beso muy dulce.

- Por eso ya no te tienes que preocupar mas,- dijo dándome un beso en el pecho- Ed me llevarías a mi casa mañana prontito, es que me gustaría cambiarme de rota etc.. para ir a trabajar

- Sin problemas, pequeña- dije riendo, la verdad es que me moría de ganas de besarla, de quitarle ese pequeño pijama que le dio Alice y no dormir nada en toda la noche, pero estaba agotado y ella parecía que también_.- Ed no tengas prisas, ahora no se va ha ir a ningún sitio, tienes un montón de días para disfrutar de su piel-_ dijo mi vocecilla

- Edward- dijo en un susurro

-Si?

- Te quiero- susurro mientras me daba otro beso en el pecho, tendría que explicarle que eso minaba mi autocontrol.

- _Eres demasiado buena para ser real_, yo también te quiero pequeña- susurre. Y note como su respiración era cada vez mas acompasada hasta que se durmió, no sin antes susurrar casi con un hilo de voz..- tu si _que eres demasiado bueno para ser real._


	12. Chapter 12: La vida te da sorpresas

**Cap 12****: La vida te da sorpresas...sorpresas te da la vida**

**Bella**

Iba con el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo y todo por mi culpa, ya que Edward se había levantado muy pronto para dejarme en casa y que me pudiera cambiar, pero yo tuve que volver a ducharme y perdí el metro, Edward quería esperarme pero me negué, solo faltaría tenerlo de chofer.

Al entrar a las oficinas, salude a todos, pero a que hora llegaban? Pero si eran las 8 en punto.

- Buenos días!- realmente estaba de un humor genial y sonreí al pensar en el culpable y que lo vería en unas horas, habíamos quedado para cenar.

- Buenos días, Bella, si que bienes animada y eso que es lunes- dijo Embry riendo- y eso que estas de guardia localizable- añadió Jared.

- Como?- yo de localizable?- si no me habían dicho nada y aun no me habían dado el cuadrante. Vi como todos se giraron a mirar a Aro.

- Que? Chicos a vosotros nunca se os olvida nada o que?- dijo Aro medio riendo- Lo siento Bella tendría que habértelo dicho el sábado..pero se me paso- y lo dijo así como tal cosa? Estaba segura que lo había hecho apropósito. Vi como Jared y Embry ponían mala cara incluso me pareció que Alec también lo desaprobaba.

- Aro esperamos que no se repita o tendremos que informar al capitán- dijo Jared molesto.

- Teniente Sw… perdona Bella- me llamo Victoria, y camine hasta ella, realmente mi alegría se había esfumado.

- Mira..como intuía que algo así iba a pasar- dijo mirando a Aro- recogí yo el móvil de localizable y le comente a Paul, que es el que esta de guardia, que si te necesitaba que llamara aquí.- dijo mientras me daba un móvil y me regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ah, Bella no dejes que te ganen, no todos piensan igual…me consta.

- Mil gracias Victoria… a mi también me consta- pero en ese momento me acordé de lo que dijo James _"ni al capitán le hacía ilusión que viniera"-_ Victoria donde tenemos al Capitán? Lo conoceré hoy?- pregunte algo nerviosa.

- A si, se me olvidaba…hay algo en sala, no se si muy grabe o no, pero el capitán bajo hace un rato- dicho y hecho, fue acabar de hablar Victoria y empezó a sonar el teléfono y las dos nos lo quedamos mirando.

- Si?- conteste

- Hola, Be..teniente Swan- dijo Paul- estoy aquí con el Capitán y… necesito que bajes, bueno más bien… necesito que seas mis ojos, tenemos un accidente múltiple en la interestatal 90 donde se cruza con la 5, con un camión de queroseno implicado y… bueno mejor baja y te lo explico con el mapa- dijo Paul del tirón.

- Ok, ya bajo… lo único… Paul…necesito uniforme- como no se me había ocurrido preguntar todo eso el jueves o el viernes? Que desastre.

- A si, se me había olvidado decírtelo… baja a los vestuarios y en el armario hay uniformes de todas las tallas, no tardes… por favor.

Me despedí de todos y baje lo más rápido que pude a los vestuarios a cambiarme, me puse los pantalones de intervención (ignífugos) y cogí una camiseta sin mangas ya que con el chaquetón, que me pondría después, siempre se pasaba mucho calor, me hice una coleta alta, respire hondo y fui hacia la sala.

Al entrar vi que había mucho movimiento en la sala, todos estaban colgados al teléfono o hablando por las emisoras, fui hacia Paul, que sonrió al verme, me fije que detrás de el había alguien de espaldas hablando por el móvil, me supuse que era el Capitán.

- Gracias que ya has llegado, se está poniendo feo- dijo Paul serio- y te necesito allí ya!, o al menos lo más cerca que puedas…esta todo cortado y no se hasta donde te podrás acercar.- saco un mapa y me marco la zona del accidente, estaba implicado el camión, y como mínimo 5 o 6 vehículos y un par de furgonetas.

- Vale Paul, as enviado o vas a enviar un helicóptero a la zona?.

- Si está a punto de salir uno sanitario, para los heridos graves, por?- me pregunto Paul expectante.

- Ok, pues que me esperen, llegare a la zona caliente con ellos y luego monto el Puesto de Mando en zona segura pero lo más cerca posible, ok?- en ese momento levante los ojos para mirar a Paul y me encontré sus ojos verdes, como platos, mirándome, se me callo el mundo al suelo y tuve que cogerme a la mesa para no caerme, él era el Capitán? Al que no le hacía gracia tenerme allí…me obligue a respirar.

- Teniente Swan- y me alargo la mano.

- Encantada de conocerlo Capitán…- no sé ni como pude hablar, cuando cogí su mano no sabía si llorar o salir corriendo, pero me obligue a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Cullen, Capitán Cullen- dijo mirándome a los ojos- pero todos me llaman Capi o Edward- ni que no supiera su nombre, me quería fundir, solo me podía pasar eso a mi, enamorarme de un desconocido y que el resulte ser tu jefe y encima que no te quiere trabajando para con él…perfecto, un día mas en mi perfecta vida (pensé con ironía)- Muy buen trabajo teniente Swan, muy buena idea lo del helicóptero, espero que pueda volver pronto y podamos hablar un rato sobre el trabajo, etc….

- Yo prefiero Bella, a teniente Swan- dije como una idiota- Paul ese helicóptero como lo tenemos?- tenía que concentrarme en lo que importaba y demostrarle a Edward y al resto que si estaba aquí era porque lo merecía.

Me pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza, podría estar con Edward siendo el mi jefe? Y encima sabiendo que no le hacía ilusión tenerme allí, no podía seguir pensado eso, me tenía que concentrar en la emergencia.

- En 5 minutos en el helipuerto de la azotea Bella- dijo Paul sacándome de mis pensamientos- suerte y vigila, ok? …recuerda estamos aquí para lo que sea, mantenme informado.

- Claro Paul, nos vemos en un rato- dije dirigiéndome a la azotea.

**Edward**

Deje a Bella en su casa y me fui hacia la oficina, después de que se negara a que la esperara, iba a llegar prontísimo, pero así adelantaba papeleo y podía tener más tiempo para la nueva, tenía que haber conocido a la teniente nueva el jueves pero entre una cosa y otra aun no la conocía.

Llevaba un rato en la oficina cuando llego Victoria, tan atenta como siempre, me dio los buenos días, me dejo un zumo (era la única que sabía lo de mi enfermedad en la oficina) y me dijo que si necesitaba algo ya sabía dónde encontrarla.

Al rato sonó el teléfono del despacho, lo mire extrañado y vi que era el teléfono de la sala, mierda algo pasaba.

- Dime Paul, que pasa?

- Capi, ha habido un accidente en la I-90 parece grave, muchos vehículos implicados y un transporte de queroseno- dijo Paul con voz preocupada- creo que necesitare ojos allí.

- Ok, Paul, ya bajo- Salí y fui a la mesa de victoria- Victoria, hay algo en sala, le dices a la teniente Swan que cuando pueda subiré.

- Ok Edward, piensa que ella esta de localizable, si la activáis ya bajara ella.

Me despedí y fui a la sala, por lo que me explicaba Paul, el tema parecía complicado, el accidente había colapsado la autopista en plena hora punta y encima los bomberos que estaban en el lugar no conseguían bajar la temperatura del queroseno… y si llegara a explotar… mejor no pensar.

- Vale Paul activa a la teniente, necesitamos ojos y que alguien ponga orden en las actuaciones insitu.

Vi como Paul llamaba y le explicaba la situación, en serio esperaba que fuera tan buena como decían y que no la paralizara el miedo, tenía muy buen currículo, aunque a mi me daba algo de miedo, pero no por mi si no por la reacción de alguno de los chicos, no quería mal ambiente.

En ese momento me sonó el teléfono era el jefe Weber (padre de Angela de recursos humanos). Me comento que era él quien estaba en la zona caliente y que si mandaríamos a alguien, le estuve explicando y quede que si no había nada raro, volvíamos hablar por la tarde.

Cuando colgué, me giré ya que escuchaba hablar a Paul y supuse que la teniente ya había llegado.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver con quien hablaba Paul, era Bella, con el traje de intervención…ella era la teniente Swan? … ahora entendía muchas cosas, lo de que sus compañeros eran peores que Emmet, su forma física… ella era Bombera!, la volví a mirar, estaba tan pendiente de las explicaciones que no me había visto, se la veía realmente sexi vestida de esa forma, con la camiseta sin mangas se le podía ver mejor el tatuaje del…lobo, o no ….como no había caído antes, ella era del parque de Forks … ella era un …wolffire!_(he querido hacer un juego de palabras, lobo de fuego)_, no podía creerlo. Me habían explicado que algunas promociones de Bomberos de Forks se especializaban en incendios forestales, por su cercanía al parque natural, eran bomberos preparados para cualquier situación, llevaban el equipo necesario para quedarse solos 5 días, en la montaña sin ayuda externa, por lo que eran grupos muy unidos…eran la elite… mi ángel era un wolffire y yo ni siquiera era un "bombero de verdad" como decían los chicos.

En ese momento Bella levanto la vista y se encontró con mis ojos, que la miraban sorprendido, admirado y confuso, nunca había sentido tantas emociones juntas y lo peor era que no sabía si el resultado era bueno o no, a ella le cambió el color de la cara, se quedo clavada y me pareció que se aguanto en la mesa para no caer, tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no ir a abrazarla, en ese momento me asalto una duda…volvería a abrazarla? Querría seguir con alguien como yo?, su jefe pero a la vez un "falso bombero"

- Teniente Sawn- dije tendiéndole mano, aunque hubiera preferido besarla.

- Encantada Capitán…- Claro ella no sabía mi apellido, me miraba a los ojos y pude ver que los suyos se volvían cristalinos, -aguanta Bella, no llores, aquí no… no les des el gusto a los que esperan que caigas- pensé con todas mis fuerzas.

- Cullen, Capitán Cullen pero todos me llaman Capi o Edward- intente distraerla con mi voz y que se le pasara la angustia- Muy buen trabajo teniente Swan, muy buena idea lo del helicóptero, espero que pueda volver pronto y podamos hablar un rato sobre el trabajo- había escuchado la ultima parte de su conversación con Paul y realmente era buena, resolutiva, segura...

- Yo prefiero Bella, a teniente Swan-dijo mirándome- Paul ese helicóptero como lo tenemos?- muy bien se ha vuelto a concentrar, pensé orgulloso.

- En 5 minutos en el helipuerto de la azotea Bella- le dijo Paul- suerte y vigila, ok? …recuerda estamos aquí para lo que sea, mantenme informado.

- Claro Paul, nos vemos en un rato- dijo y salió por la puerta. Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió y en lo único que podía pensar era en volverla a ver y si la volvería a besar algún día, cosa que me lleno de tristeza y temor, temor de perder a la persona que había vuelto a poner en marcha mi vida, temor a no se lo bastante bueno para ella, después de saber que ella era la elite.


	13. Chapter 13: Decisiones

**Cap 13****: Decisiones**

**Bella**

Al subir al helicóptero ya solo tenia un pensamiento en mi cabeza… el accidente…dios! por esto fue por lo que trabaje tanto en las oposiciones, en las pruebas físicas, la academia…el entrenamiento en el parque de forks...todo valía la pena por estos momentos.

Le pedí al piloto que diera una vuelta rápida a la zona del accidente para tener una visión general antes de aterrizar.

Cuando el piloto tomo tierra, me puse el chaquetón, cogí el casco y salí, realmente el accidente era impresionante, había un grupo de Bomberos con sus trajes de protección química tirando espuma para intentar refrigerar el camión de queroseno, mire por todos lados hasta que vi un grupo de bomberos algo mas apartados.

- Sala de control - dije por la emisora- ya estoy en zona caliente, comunicare novedades.

- Recibido- dijo Paul- el Jefe Weber te espera.

- Recibido, corto- dije mientras me acercaba al grupo de bomberos.

- Hola, el Jefe Weber?- dije imponiendo mi voz sobre la del resto, se giraron todos y se me quedaron mirando entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

- Yo mismo - Dijo un hombre corpulento de unos 50 y pocos, de ojos amables- Tu debes ser la teniente Swan, coordinadora de la sala central, no?

- Encantada Jefe Weber, me puede informar de las novedades?.

El Jefe Weber me explico en que situación estaba el accidente, había como mínimo 20 heridos, 8 de ellos graves (había mas vehículos implicados de los que pensábamos) y seguían intentado refrigerar el camión de queroseno.

- Jefe Weber, aunque puedo imponer mis decisiones, valoro su experiencia y me gustaría contar con ella para tomarlas- dije en tono firme, tranquilo y a la expectativa.

- Teniente Swan, puede llamarme John y de momento veo que sabe como llevar las cosas- tomo aire y siguió- si esta aquí es porque se lo ha ganado y estamos todos a sus ordenes- dijo el Jefe mirando a todos los presentes.

Nos pusimos a trabajar inmediatamente, decidimos donde iría el Puesto de Mando (PM) y comunique con la sala para pedir la evacuación todos los edificios en un radio de 500m del accidente (por si explotaba el camión, aunque todos decían que era improbable), solicitamos otro helicóptero de rescate y organizamos equipos de Bomberos que trasladaban a los ilesos y a los heridos a zona segura donde esperaban los sanitarios y hacían barridos para comprobar que no había nadie atrapado en los vehículos.

- John, creo que se nos esta escapando algo, voy a comprobar el perímetro- dije poniéndome el casco- estamos en contacto por emisora.

- Teniente Swan, estas segura? Lo tenemos todo bajo control- dijo John- pero si te empeñas, uno de mis chicos te acompañará.

- John, primero llámame Bella y segundo no se explicártelo pero hay algo que no me cuadra y mejor voy sola, iré mas rápido.

Empecé a caminar rápido hacia la zona del camión, intentando mantener la distancia de seguridad, no sabia explicarlo pero había algo que no me cuadraba, al llegar al lateral que nos quedaba oculto del camión, vi que la cisterna tenia un pequeño golpe y que goteaba algo de queroseno, mierda! Tenia fuga y la temperatura era elevada, el queroseno podía explotar.

- John, saca a tus chicos del camión, YA!- dije por la emisora- hay fuga, repito hay fuga, que se alejen y conectad rociadores.

- Chicos ya habéis escuchado todos fuera, ahora!- escuche a John gritar por la emisora.

- Paul, as recibido?- dije llamando a sala- hago unas comprobaciones y vuelvo a PM.

-Recibido Bella.

En ese momento escuche un ruido, como si se rompiera algo metálico, me giré y vi que la cisterna se estaba rajando y que el queroseno salía a chorro, no pude pensar nada mas y empecé a correr en sentido opuesto, - JOHN, VA EXPLOTAR!- grite por la emisora- Justo antes de que el camión explotara y me alcanzara la onda expansiva.

**Edward**

Me quede clavado en la sala, no podía irme y pasarme todo el día pensado como estaría ella, al menos aquí podría escuchar las comunicaciones y saber que estaba bien.

- Te quedas, capi?- me pregunto Paul.

- Eh!, si, quiero ver como se desenvuelve Be...la teniente Swan.

- No te preocupes capi …le gusta mas que la llamen Bella, nos lo dice a todas horas.- dijo Paul sonriendo.- Una cosa capi… Bella venia del parque de Forks, no?.

- Si, por?- sabia que el también había atados cabos con el tatuaje.

- No nada… te as fijado que lleva un lobo tatuado?... crees que es un Wolffire?- Paul tenia la mirada distraída, Bella no se lo había explicado a los chicos?.

- Si Paul, creo que es un Wolffire… - mi voz sonaba mas triste de lo que esperaba.

- Capi, solo hay dos grupos de wolffire y el ultimo se creo hace casi 10 años!- la voz de Paul sonaba admirada- Sabes lo unido que tiene que estar el equipo para que quieran prepararlos, la preparación que tienen, se pueden quedar mas de cinco días en la montañas solos, solo se tienen los unos a los otros… es impresionante- mas que preguntar Paul estaba afirmando- y porque ella querría dejarlo?

- Si, Paul, ya se todo eso- es verdad, por que lo dejo? o le cambiaba de tema o me pondría peor- Pero Paul tienes algo en marcha…no te distraigas.

- Si Capi…. Un Wolffire…wow.

Justo en ese momento Bella estaba dando su llegada a la zona y en menos de 5 minutos, había establecido el PM, y estaba solicitando evacuación de los edificios, creía que podía explotar el camión? John me había dicho que no tenía daño estructural…. Durante un rato Bella estuvo pasando información etc…

Mientras Paul y yo comentábamos otro servició que acababa de entrar en sala escuchamos a Bella por la emisora.

- John, saca a tus chicos del camión, YA!- Bella no estaba en el PM? Donde estaba?- hay fuga, repito hay fuga, que se alejen y conectad rociadores.

- Chicos ya habéis escuchado todos fuera, ahora!- dijo John por la emisora

- Paul, as recibido? hago unas comprobaciones y vuelvo a PM.- realmente me estaba poniendo nervioso, estaría en zona segura, no?

-Recibido Bella- Paul se giro a mirarme- Capi estas bien? Se te ve pálido?

- Si Paul, es que no he desayunado, no te preocupes

Deje de respirar al escuchar a Bella gritar por la emisora - JOHN, VA EXPLOTAR! Un ruido sordo y el silencio, tuve que acordarme de respirar y me senté en una de las sillas, eso había sido una explosión?.

- Bella informa- dijo Paul- Bella… informa- _(30seg)_- Bella... por favor contesta- Paul me miraba con cara asustada- John que ha pasado?- preguntó Paul.

- Sala, el camión ha explotado, gracias a Bella no hay heridos… excepto que ella no contesta- dijo John dudoso.- Equipo uno, revisad perímetro y llevad material de rescate...nos falta uno de los nuestros- escuche a John con voz alarmada por la emisora.

- Paul, John… estoy bien… en unos minutos llego a PM- su voz era débil y algo aturdida...pero parecía estar bien.

- Bella, confirma que estas bien?, estas herida?- pregunto Paul.

- Eh!, no,…no creo- dijo con voz vacilante

Mi respiración volvió a la normalidad y Paul me sonrió, llame a John y le pregunte si Bella ya había llegado me dijo que aun no pero que ya tenían contacto visual con ella y que no parecía herida, en ese momento me di cuenta que Bella era mucho mas importante para mi de lo que me pensaba, no me imaginaba un mundo sin ella.

**Bella**

Cuando abrí los ojos no entendía que hacia en el suelo, ni porque me dolía todo, entonces la imagen del camión incendiado me hizo reaccionar y me senté apoyándome en un coche, como había podido dejar que pasara?, como no se me había ocurrido comprobar el perímetro antes?.

Escuchaba que me llamaban pero no sabia de donde venia la voz de… Paul? En ese momento un montón de imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza, la sala, John, Paul y….Edward… o no! Edward… su corazón… ni siquiera sabia que le afectaba, esperaba que él no se enterara de nada hasta que no llegara a la oficina y pudiera ver que estoy bien, era mi jefe, no podía olvidarlo, pero dios! Mis pensamientos siempre empezaban y acababan con el, eso era una señal, no?.

- Sala, el camión ha explotado, gracias a Bella no hay heridos… excepto que ella no contesta,… Equipo uno, revisad perímetro y llevad material de rescate…nos falta uno de los nuestros- mierda, reacciona Bella! Tienes que decir que estas bien.

- Paul, John… estoy bien… en unos minutos llego a PM- mi voz sonaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

- Bella, confirma que estas bien?, estas herida?- la voz de Paul sonaba preocupada

- Eh!, no,…no creo- en ese momento me toque la cabeza donde notaba un dolor punzante y vi mis dedos llenos de sangre- _ahora no te puedes marear Bella_- Dijo mi vocecilla y empecé a caminar de vuelta al PM, realmente estaba dolorida.

Cuando estaba cerca del PM un par de bomberos salieron a mi encuentro para ayudarme y mi aspecto no debía ser muy bueno por las caras que pusieron, John quería que fuera al hospital, pero me negué en redondo, aunque me obligo ha aceptar que un sanitario me revisara el corte de la frente, John me felicito por el trabajo y me comento que su hijo Dani era uno de los bomberos que estaban refrigerando el camión y que si no fuera por mi… no sabría que hubiera pasado.

- oh, John…lo siento… todo ha sido culpa mía… tendría que haberlo previsto.. tendría que..- me sentía tan mal, bomberos habían estado en peligro por no hacer mi trabajo bien.

- Bella, de que estas hablando?- John me miraba con cara incrédula- Bella nosotros revisamos el perímetro y todo estaba correcto si no hubiera sido por ti… alguno de ellos (dijo señalando un grupo de bomberos) no estarían ahora aquí.

- Si, pero…

- NO hay peros que valgan, Bella! – dijo John mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda- gracias… y esta tarde llamare a Edward para felicitarle por el fichaje.

Cuando escuche su nombre se me encogió el corazón, aun no había tomado una decisión, o si?…podría continuar con el siendo mi jefe? Pero lo mas importante podría dejarlo y seguir viéndolo cada día…sabia la respuesta aunque me daba miedo admitirla.

Estaba entrando en la sala, después de unas horas mas en el accidente, saque el móvil de mi bolsillo y vi que tenia un mensaje.

E: No quiero agobiarte…pero estaré en la oficina hasta tarde…por si quieres hablar. No debería decírtelo ..pero te hecho de menos. Edward.

Cuando llegue a la altura de Paul y me vio, su cara no tenia precio, tan mal estaba?.

- Bella estas herida?… nos habían dicho que no… - dijo Paul mirándome la frente.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes,… el Capi…esta por aquí?- no sabia que le iba a decir, no había tomado ninguna decisión…pero tenia tantas ganas de verlo.

- Se fue de aquí hace un rato largo...y ya es tarde, pero si esta, estará en su despacho… pero wolffire dúchate antes que a mi casi me da un infarto al verte- dijo Paul riendo, como me había llamado Paul?

- Paul como me as llamado?- Como se había enterado, habían llamado mis chicos?

- Tu, eres una…una de ellos...no?- dijo Paul con cautela y empezó ha hablar rápido - tu tatuaje…bienes del parque de Forks… atamos cabos…- atamos? Lo sabían todos? Lo sabia Edward?.

- Lo sabéis todos?, lo sabe el capi?- no se ni como puede hablar, casi no tenia aire en mis pulmones.

- Eh! Todos no, el capi y yo lo dedujimos esta mañana… pero que problema hay, los chicos van a flipar cuando lo sepan.

- Paul por favor no se lo comentes a nadie arriba… no quiero que se sepa… no todos se lo toman tan bien como tu…, normalmente es peor cuando lo saben, me harás el favor, no?

- No entiendo el porque Bella…pero ok.

Me fui a la ducha, realmente la necesitaba, no me podía creer todo lo que había pasado en un solo día y lo que me quedaba! Aun tenia que aclararme y pensar que iba hacer con Edward, pero y si el ya había decidido? Y si no quería estar con alguien del trabajo o se sentía amenazado por ser un Wolf…, tenia que dejar de pensar, la cabeza me dolía cada vez mas.

**Edward**

No estaba seguro si Bella había vuelto o no, no quería llamar a sala y no quería agobiarla mas (ya le había enviado un mensaje), pero ya hacia unas horas que estaba en mi despacho y hacia mas de media hora que se habían ido todos, conecte mi mp3 a los altavoces y me recosté en la silla con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento empezó a sonar unintended (como no de Muse) y me quede clavado al seguir la letra:

"_Podrías ser mi elección involuntaria. Para prolongar mi vida. Podrías ser la que amaré siempre. Podrías ser la que escucha. Mis preguntas más profundas. Podrías ser la que amaré siempre. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda. Pero estoy ocupado arreglando. Trozos rotos de la vida que tuve antes. Primero estuvo la que desafió. Todos mis sueños y todo mi equilibrio. Ella nunca podría ser tan buena como tú. Podrías ser mi elección involuntaria. Para prolongar mi vida. Deberías ser la persona que amaré siempre. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda. Pero estoy ocupado arreglando. Trozos rotos de la vida que tuve antes. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda. Pero estoy ocupado arreglando. Trozos rotos de la vida que tuve antes. Antes de ti"_

Realmente seria así? Bella ya habría decidido no seguir conmigo? Se quedaría en eso en una posibilidad, Podrías ser mi elección…Parecía que llevara años con ella y realmente no hacia ni una semana que nos conocíamos, no podía comprender como había llegado a ese punto, pero lo cierto es que aun me costaba mas imaginarme sin ella.- Capitán….- ummm capitán..- estaba alucinando o alguien me llamaba entre la música, mi imaginación me jugaba malas pasadas y ya hasta imaginaba su voz.

- Edward- No podía ser mi imaginación, abrí los ojos y me encontré esos ojos chocolate mirándome, se la veía agotada y estaba herida? Tuve que respirar hondo y dejar de mirarla a los ojos para no salir disparado de la silla y abrazarla, aun no tenia claro si venia a ver a su Capitán o a Edward…

- Bella, pasa…- dije mientras me levantaba y bajaba un poco el volumen de la música- me buscabas a mi…. O al capitán…- cuando no sabes como preguntar algo lo mejor es hacerlo como sale y punto. Entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

- yo…bueno…en realidad sois el mismo..pero al principio…yo venia a decirle al capitán que todo había ido bien - aaauuuu eso dolía, solo venía a ver al capitán, había tomado una decisión y yo no estaba en ella (al menos como me gustaría).

En ese instante empezó a sonar otra canción de Muse, Blackout y de nuevo la letra me invadió, me sobrecogió y parecía que no me pasaba a mi solo, nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos, parecía que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse.

"_No te engañes. Y no te mientas. Este amor es demasiado bueno como para durar. Y yo soy demasiado mayor para soñar. No madures demasiado deprisa. No te aferres al pasado. Esta vida es demasiado buena como para durar. Y soy demasiado joven para preocuparme. No te hagas ilusiones. Y no te engañes. Esta vida podría ser la última. Y somos demasiado jóvenes para verlo"_


	14. Chapter 14: Decisiones II

**Cap 14****: Decisiones II**

**Bella**

Salí del ascensor en la sexta y al abrir las puertas se escuchaba unintended de Muse y la música salía del despacho de Edward?... pique a la puerta pero nadie contesto y entré, al abrir la puerta lo vi con los ojos cerrados… como me gustaría poder leer la mente para saber en que pensaba, al verlo así ya no tuve dudas de mi decisión… pero no sabia cual seria la suya.

- Capitán…..Capitán- el se removió pero no acababa de abrir los ojos..estaría dormido?.

- Edward- en ese momento abrió los ojos y se quedo mirándome unos segundos antes de bajar los ojos.

- Bella…pasa…- se levanto a bajar la música, sin mirarme...era una mala señal?- me buscabas a mi…. o... al capitán…- aauuu… que directo , entre y cerré la puerta.

- yo…bueno…en realidad sois el mismo pero - ahora tartamudeaba y encima no decía nada coherente, genial Bella!- al principio…yo venia a decirle al capitán que todo había ido bien – En ese momento estaba sonando Blackout y me quede paralizada y no solo por la letra si no por la expresión de Edward, estaba dolido?.

**Edward**

De verdad que no iba ha hacerlo, pero mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar los suyos y empezaron a bajar hasta que se encontraron con sus labios y mi cabeza dejo de pensar y mi cuerpo empezó a moverse sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y antes de poder arrepentirme la tenia en brazos y la estaba besando. El beso empezó lento, suave y ella después de la sorpresa inicial me correspondió! Enseguida el beso se volvió mas intenso y mas urgente… pero sentí como Bella se tensaba y rompía el beso, mierda la había metido la pata!.

- Lo siento- dije contra sus labios- si te voy a perder… quería un ultimo beso tuyo.

- Edward..yo no

- No.. no hace falta que digas nada… no te preocupes… lo entiendo, soy tu jefe, no soy un verdadero bombero y tu eres…- reí sin ganas- la elite y para adornarlo todo ...,estoy enfer…- me interrumpió con un beso, que quería decir eso? Ella me quería?…no quería ni pensarlo.

- Edward… por donde empiezo- dijo mirándome a los ojos- primero quería hablar con mi capitán para decirle que estoy bien, esto no es nada - dijo señalándose la frente- y que ha sido uno de los mejores días en mi vida como bombera… pero después quería hablar con…

- Pero tu dejaste de bes..

- Shhh! Edward o me dejas hablar o no voy a poder decírtelo todo- dijo poniéndome un dedo en los labios y yo afirme con la cabeza- yo…después quería hablar con Edward… y decirle que fue en la primera persona en que pensé cuando me alcanzo la explosión del camión y que no se como, ni porque y sobre todo… no se como en solo 4 días…- sonrió un poco- se ha convertido en la persona mas importante de mi vida… y quiero que te quede claro..Edward…que no me importa que seas mi jefe (aunque me preocupa), no me importa como llegaste a capitán porque seguro que te lo ganaste, y sobretodo, sobretodo… no me importa que estés "enfermo"- no quería decir nada para no interrumpirla, pero me moría de ganas de decirle que yo sentía lo mismo, cogió aire y su voz se convirtió en un susurro- y necesito saber si para ti es un problema que seas mi jefe, que sea …"la elite" como tu dices- dijo riendo sin ganas- y que sea una insegura y una cobarde en las relaciones… y si rompí el beso de antes fue porque estamos en tu oficina.

No sabia como contestarle a todo, ella quería estar conmigo! Las ideas se me agolpaban en la cabeza y las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta y se negaban a salir, así que baje mi cabeza y atrape sus labios.

- Bella…(beso)-yo te quiero(beso)- y como te dije el sábado(beso)- yo estaré contigo (beso)- hasta que tú me pidas que me vaya- respire hondo y la mire a los ojos- para mi no es un problema ser tu jefe, aunque también me preocupa, que seas un Wolffire.. me hace admirarte mas de lo que ya lo hacia y no creo que seas insegura ni una cobarde… sino que te han hecho daño aquí- Dije rozándole el pecho a la altura del corazón- igual que a mi (beso) y no te preocupes por estar en mi despacho… a estas horas no hay nadie- me susurro en el oído y mi piel se erizo.

**Bella**

Mi cerebro se desconecto, en lo único que podía pensar era en que Edward me quería y que no importaba nada, mis labios buscaron los suyos con desesperación, mis dedos empezaron a desabrochar su camisa, mientras las suyas se deslizaban por debajo de mi ropa.

- Edward…estas seguro que no hay nadie?

- Segurísimo..- dijo mientras me quitaba la camiseta y empezaba a recorrer cada parte de mi piel que había quedado descubierta, de repente se paro y subió sus labios hasta la herida de la frene y la beso con delicadeza- duele?

- Un poco.

- Ahora mejor?- dijo mientras volvía a besarla y sus manos se paraban en mis pechos.

- Ummm…si mucho mejor…Edward…yo…- Sus labios bajaron de nuevo para encontrarse con los míos y silenciarme.

Lo empuje contra la pared sin dejar de besarlo, al notarla, de sus labios se escapo un gemido que me enloqueció, la sensación de tenerlo "acorralado" era genial, me sentía "poderosa" ahora la idea de que fuera mi jefe y estar en su despacho, mas que preocuparme, me excitaba… y de que manera!

Fui recorriendo con la punta de la lengua cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando al descubierto, al seguir desabrochándole la camisa, su respiración se volvió mas agitada y se le escapaban suspiros y gemidos entrecortados, lo que hacia que yo me animara mas, al llegar a la altura de su corazón empecé a darle pequeños besos y me pare a sentir como latía con fuerza.

- Duele? Al principio puso cara de no saber que le decía, pero enseguida esbozo esa media sonrisa suya y se llevo la mano al pelo, riendo.

- No… todo esta bien…a él le encantas tu… y todo lo que haces.- mientras hablaba yo seguía dándole pequeños besos por todo su pecho- Bella…eso me mata… hace que pierda el poco control que tengo contigo- Dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared y suspiraba.

- Y quien te ha pedido…que te controles- mi voz sonó mas sensual de lo que pensaba y me dio la risita tonta mientras mis labios llegaban al borde de su pantalón que ya estaba empezando a desabrochar.

- Bella…por favor….- Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo. Antes de poder hacer nada mas me levanto y en un rápido movimiento me puso contra la pared sin para de besarnos, sentía como su lengua se enlazaba con la mía y sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo a la vez, las mías bajaron por su espalda deleitándose con cada centímetro, en ese momento me di cuenta que ya no tenia puestos los pantalones y que los míos iban por el mismo camino y jugaba con las cintas de mis braguitas. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y empecé a besarle con mas exigencia y necesidad, en ese momento me separo de su cuerpo y empezó a besarme el cuello, los hombros, el ombligo, donde se detuvo un rato, hasta que llego a mis braguitas y antes de poder decir nada las estaba quitando con su boca… en ese momento creí que no aguantaría mas, lo necesitaba…baje mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos mirándome fijamente y poco a poco note como hundía un dedo en mi, enarco una ceja y vi como me sonreía mientras empezaba a besarme deteniéndose un poco antes de retomar el camino de vuelta a mis pechos, mi cuello, mi oreja.

- Bella…te deseo…no te imaginas lo sexi que estas con el uniforme..- me dijo en un susurro, en el mismo momento en que noté como entraba otro dedo dentro de mi, deje caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspire su aroma mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con su piel.

- Edward…. No puedo mas- sonó casi a suplica pero era la verdad, no podía más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi.

De manera muy delicada, pero rápida me arrastro hacia un pequeño sofá donde me dejo caer, y dejo vagar sus ojos por mi cuerpo, haciendo que me ruborizara, hasta encontrarse con los míos.- Preciosa, realmente preciosa- dijo en un suspiro mientras se estiraba encima mío, su piel era tan suave, su simple roce me hizo estremecer y soltar un gemido ahogado, sin poder aguantar más le rodee las caderas con mis piernas y deslice mis manos para ayudarle a entrar, el lo hizo muy lentamente.

-Edward… por favor… me vas a matar- no se ni como podía hablar, aparto su cara de la mía y me miro fijamente a los ojos mientras acababa de entrar en mi y empezaba a moverse- hay que tener paciencia- susurro en mi oído, sus movimientos cada vez eran mas rápidos y profundos yo creía que enloquecería de un momento a otro, nuestras bocas no paraban de besar, chupar, morder cualquier pedacito de piel que encontraran por el camino y de susurrarnos te quiero, te necesito, me vuelves loco,… el uno al oído del otro.

- Edward…estoy…casi..- y un gemido se escapo de mis labios, el empezó a moverse aun mas rápido – yo….también…ya…mmmm….te quiero Bella. Mi cuerpo se tenso y pequeños espasmos empezaron a recorrerlo entero – Yo también…te quiero- pude susurrar mientras notaba como el también temblaba dentro de mi y escondía su cara en mi cuello, mientras enredaba mis manos en su pelo.

**Edward**

Poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se fueron normalizando, yo seguía con la cabeza en su cuello…se estaba tan bien en ese rinconcito, su perfume me envolvía y su cálida piel y su respiración me relajaban, en ese momento Bella empezó a reírse flojito como si le hubieran explicado un chiste.

- Que es tan gracioso?- no entendía nada, que le hacia tanta gracia, aunque me encantaba escucharla reír.

- Nada, es que… me he dado cuenta de que me acabo de acostar con mi jefe, en su despacho…- dijo sin parar de reir.

- Y que tiene eso de gracioso… teniente Swan- dije sonriendo

- Nada..no tiene nada de gracioso..por eso me rio- se empezó a poner seria y levante la cabeza para mirarla- Edward acabo de tirar toda mi carrera por la borda, todos los esfuerzos, desvelos, entrenamientos, las lagrimas…. Y todo por ti- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

- Bella no es necesario que nadie se entere…. – no sabia como decirle que si era necesario me iría yo antes de que ella renunciara a nada y me levante de un salto a buscar una manta que tenia en el armario.

- Veo que estas preparado para todo… sueles hacer esto muy a menudo?- Tenia una expresión medio divertida mientras veía como llegaba con la manta y me estiraba en el sofá junto a ella, bueno seria mas real decir que estaba encima de ella el sofá no daba para más.

- Si, bastante la verdad- dije riendo y su expresión se volvió seria y empezó a moverse como para querer salir de sofá, pero yo no tenia ninguna intención de dejarla, le atrape las manos y se las sujete encima de la cabeza mientras empezaba a reírme.

- Edward por favor, quiero vestirme, es tarde- su voz sonaba molesta, estaría celosa?- y no se donde le ves la gracia.

- Bella primero solo son las 5 de la tarde aun podemos quedarnos un rato antes de ir a cenar, segundo bastantes veces hago esto... pero con esto me refiero a dormir un rato en el despacho- respire i continúe con un tono mas bajo, casi susurrando- hay días que no me encuentro muy bien y necesito descansar un rato, por eso tengo la manta... nunca había hecho algo… así con nadie..ni siquiera con Tanya- mi voz se fue apagando, no me gustaba sentirme vulnerable.

- oouu...- se quedo totalmente quieta y después de unos segundos levanto la cabeza para darme un beso-bufff tengo tantas preguntas, casi no nos conocemos.

- Pues empieza a preguntar, eso si una tu una yo , que no eres la única con preguntas.

- ok,ummmmm…. Como acabaste de Capitán de Bomberos si eres medico?.

- ufff, esa no vale son dos en una- dije pero ella enarco una ceja y sonrió- Bueno vale a eso también se jugar yo- reí-empezare por el principio, estudié medicina por que mi padre es medico y no había ninguna otra cosa que me llamara la atención- sonreí un poco y me moví en el sofá para que ella quedara encima mío (estaría mas cómoda)- pero enseguida me di cuenta que estaba harto de hospitales y médicos, llevaba desde los 5 años entrando y saliendo de hospitales, consultas, pruebas etc..- mi voz era un susurro al final.

- no tienes que continuar... si no quieres- me dijo mientras repartía pequeños besos en por mi pecho.

- No, no pasa nada quiero responder a todas tus preguntas…aunque si sigues haciendo eso no se si podré… mi autocontrol recuerdas- sonrío de manera traviesa y me pidió que continuara- Pues como te iba diciendo, me di cuenta que la medicina no era para mi pero ya que estaba decidí acabar la carrera, el ultimo año conocí un grupo de chicos que eran bomberos voluntarios y aunque yo obviamente… no podía serlo me metí bastante en el mundillo y comprobé que no solo me gustaba sino que me entusiasmaba y decidí prepararme las oposiciones para sargento que son las primeras a las que podía optar sin pruebas físicas… bueno con informe medico- reí sin ganas, pensado en mi padre firmándome el informe sin mucha ilusión.- y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y acabé aquí de capitán…, y ahora me toca a mi- dije divertido- Como acabaste de bombera si estudiantes filología y literatura inglesa?

- Vale… pues por el principio como tu- me sonrío un poco- después de acabar el primer año de carrera mi mejor amigo, Jake, me pidió que le ayudara a prepararse las oposiciones para bombero y no pude negarme después de todo lo que el había hecho el por mi, me implique tanto en la teoría que pensé que podría presentarme y bueno aprobé pero lo complicado vino con las físicas…Jacob sudo tinta para entrenarme para poder aprobar- suspiro y me sonrió. Entonces Jake no solo era su mejor amigo sino que también fue su compañero, y en que había hecho por ella?- en resumen que aun no se como aprobé la carrera, las opos, la academia y acabe en el parque de Forks, con Jake y todo el grupo de la academia… me toca- dijo riendo- tu problema de corazón… hay alguna operación o solo con medicación..bueno no se como explicarme…

- Ya te entiendo- sonreí un poco, _de verdad quieres explicarle todo y darle esperanzas de algo que no estas seguro?_- susurro mi vocecilla interna, tenia razón si "_ese_" día llegaba ya se lo explicaría- Pues en principio con la medicación estoy controlado y de momento no hay nada que una operación pueda hacer- _eso es casi mentir_- dijo mi vocecilla- Pero como te dije ayer si no me paso…estoy bien.

- y…. bueno… tienes que vigilar con algo en concreto?- dijo sin mirarme.

- Con algo en concreto?...a que te refieres? Y te informo que me as hecho dos preguntas seguidas- sabia a lo que se refería pero quería escucharla.

- Primero no son dos preguntas porque esta relacionada con la primera…y segundo con algo en concreto me refiero a.. bueno si tienes que vigilar con… bueno con el sexo- la mire divertido y la vi como se ponía mas roja que nunca, estaba tan preciosa.

- Esperaba esta pregunta antes- dije riendo divertido.

- No te rías, que me da mucha vergüenza- dijo mientras me daba un golpecito en el hombro y se volvió a poner roja.

- Pues en principio… nunca me han puesto ninguna restricción- dije sin parar de reír- aunque supongo que como todo sin pasarme.

TOC-TOC-TOC llamaban a la puerta? A estas horas? Note como Bella se tensaba encima de mí y casi dejo de respirar, pensé no contestar y que pensaran que no había nadie, pero vi que el pomo empezaba a girar.

- Quien es? Estoy ocupado- dijo en tono autoritario y sonriéndole a Bella.

- Edward soy Ángela, puedo pasar- que querría a estas horas.

- Ángela, ahora no me va bien en serio, me he estirado un rato y no estoy visible, nos vemos mañana?- Bella cada vez estaba mas pálida y se la veía angustiada.

- Da lo mismo como estés, ni que no te hubiera visto antes con menos ropa de la que lleves- me quería fundir, mire a Bella justo en el momento en que una expresión de dolor le cruzo el rostro.

- Vale Ángela, pero no entres, ahora salgo yo, vale?- mi tono era cortante – Bella por favor salgo dos minutos y te explico… no es lo que parece, - le susurre en el oído, pero al ver su cara supe que no me creía.


	15. Chapter 15: Opciones

**No tengo escusa por tardar tanto…lo siento tengo demasiados frentes abiertos. Para compensaros subiere unos cuantos capítulos juntos…El otro día pensé en algo que he visto que algunas autoras hacen y que como lectora me encanta…todos los que comentéis que os ha parecido el cap o los caps o lo que queráis ****(en un review) os pasare un adelanto del próximo capítulo unos días antes de colgarlo así la espera no se hará tan larga…os parece buena idea?. Gracias por leer, comentar, por estar.**

**Cap 15**

**Bella**

- Ángela, ahora no me va bien en serio, me he estirado un rato y no estoy visible, nos vemos mañana?- Edward hablaba mientras yo lo único que quería era esconderme debajo de la manta y no salir mas, y si entraba? Y si me veía? Lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

- Da lo mismo como estés, ni que no te hubiera visto antes con menos ropa de la que lleves- aaauuu eso dolía, aunque no se porque, nunca me he considerado celosa..serian esto celos? Lo único que tenia claro es que quería salir y decirle a esa _Ángela_ que se largara, que él era mío….había dicho mío?.._joder estas peor de lo que creías Bella- _susurro mi vocecilla

- Vale Ángela, pero no entres, ahora salgo yo, vale?- Edward se acerco a mi oído, mientras yo pensaba en la típica frase de "no es lo que piensas" o algo así- Bella por favor, salgo dos minutos y te explico… no es lo que parece, - Que original…salió la frase, la típica que se dice cuando no es lo que piensas..no… ES PEOR!

Lo único que quería era vestirme y salir de allí corriendo, pero no lo iba hacer me quedaría y lo escucharía, pensé en que la situación hubiera sido al revés yo también tenia quien me podía decir eso de "te he visto con menos ropa", me reí al pensar que casi todo mi equipo podría decirlo, todos nos cambiábamos juntos en el parque y en la academia, no era algo que me gustara… pero me tuve que acostumbrar.

Me levante sin hacer ruido y me fui vistiendo, Edward estaba fuera hablando… del accidente de esta mañana, quien era Ángela? Que tenia ella que ver con todo eso? Y porque hablaban de mi?

**Edward**

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y deje a Bella en el sofá solo esperaba que ella quisiera escucharme luego.

- Que quieres Ángela?- dije nada mas cerrar la puerta.

- Joder Ed, ni un como estas? o como llevas lo de haber estado apunto de perder a tu hermano? O un simple… Hola?- y ahora Ángela parecía molesta, pero que había dicho de su hermano?

- Ángela que as dicho de Dani? Perderlo? No entiendo nada… y perdona, Hola.

- Pues te explico, numero uno mi padre lleva como dos horas intentando hablar contigo por teléfono y como estaba preocupado me ha llamado y me ha dicho que pasara a ver si estabas bien y de paso me ha explicado lo del accidente de esta mañana.- Ángela me miró y enarco una ceja mirando mis manos donde estaba mi móvil.

- Si, es verdad ahora veo que tengo unas cuantas llamadas de John en el móvil- dije mientras las borraba- lo tenia en silencio… pero me quieres explicar lo de Dani.

- Aaa si!, numero dos Dani estaba como Bombero en el accidente y gracias a la teniente… Swan? Solo tiene unos rasguños.

- Ángela céntrate y explícamelo en orden que no me entero.

- Estas lentito hoy?...- encima graciosilla la mocosa- vale…Dani era uno de los Bomberos que estaba actuando en el accidente y era uno de los que estaba refrigerando el camión o algo así… por lo que me ha explicado mi padre, tu nuevo fichaje la Teniente Swan se dio cuenta de algo y gracias a ella ninguno resulto herido, es decir que tanto nosotros como tu le debemos mucho - reí pensando en que ella tenia mas razón de lo que pensaba.

- Vale Ángela y para eso me llamaba tu padre para explicarme lo de Dani?

- Para eso y para felicitarte por el fichaje...al menos eso me ha dicho- en ese momento se escucho un móvil dentro del despacho, los ojos de Ángela iban de mis manos donde estaba mi móvil a la puerta de mi despacho – Joder Edward hay alguien en tu despacho? mierda he interrumpido algo?...joder lo siento.

- Tranquila Ángela ahora ya esta, no te preocupes…. ahora tendría que entrar- dije intentando ponerle mi mejor sonrisa- y Ángela de esto…

- Ed eso ni lo tienes que pedir, yo soy una tumba o no os lo demostré un montón de veces a Dani y a ti?- Ángela me devolvió la sonrisa pero de repente se puso seria- joder, Ed… lo que he dicho antes de verte sin ropa…mierda, mierda, he metido mucho la pata? Mira mejor me voy- Ángela se había puesto muy nerviosa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, tenia razón con lo de que era una tumba, las veces que nos había cubierto a Dani y a mi!, pero ahora solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza…Bella.

**Bella**

Edward entró y cerró la puerta tras él y me miró a los ojos, tenía una expresión rara pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue su reacción, dio dos rápidos pasos y me abrazó fuerte.

- Gracias…gracias- me susurro mientras me daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

- Gracias?..como que gracias?... por que?- la verdad es que no entendía nada.

- Me acaban de explicar que gracias a ti… Dani, esta bien.- lo dijo todo sin dejar de abrazarme.

- Edward, no entiendo porque me das las gracias- seguía sin entender, quien era Dani? John me había dicho que su hijo se llamaba Dani?.

- Bella siéntate y te explico- nos sentamos en el sofá- En el accidente de esta mañana estaba actuando Dani, uno de mis mejores amigos, que es hijo de John, el jefe de parque con el que as trabajado hoy, y también...es hermano de Ángela- ahora me empezaban a encajar las piezas- Ángela ha venido a decirme que John me estaba buscando para felicitarme por tu fichaje- me sonrío- y me ha explicado que gracias a ti Dani esta bien.

- Entonces tu y ella..no…bueno no es que me importe..pero…- _que frase tan bien estructurada Bella_- pensé con ironía.."bueno no es que me importe"…_pues si no te importa para que preguntas!_…pero que me pasaba, que tenia él que hacia que me volviera total e irremediablemente tonta.

- Bueno, ella y yo…bueno..- Edward bajo los ojos, ahora si que me importaba lo que me tenia que decir- bueno Dani es uno de los bomberos voluntarios que te comenté, de mi ultimo año de carrera, de todo el grupo fue con el que mas conecté y me pasaba casi todos los fines de semana en su casa, Ángela adora a su hermano y como solo se llevan un año se venia con nosotros de fiesta, al cine etc.. y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y acabamos tonteando...pero en seguida nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos un montón...pero solo como amigos- Edward me miraba esperando alguna reacción – y lo de la ropa que ha dicho antes..bueno- se río un poco- es que me he quedado muchos días a dormir, en su casa… no con ella, y tiene la mala costumbre de no llamar nunca a la puerta y pasa lo que pasa…suena a escusa barata..pero es la verdad… Bella, di algo.

- Que quieres que te diga, es la hermana de tu mejor amigo y estuvisteis "tonteando"- dije medio sonriendo - y el pasado, pasado esta, no?...además…todos tenemos uno.- pensé en Mike y en Jacob.

- Si eso, si…Hablando de pasado..era tu móvil el que ha sonado antes?- ups es verdad me había llegado un mensaje.

- Es verdad espera. Me levante y busque el móvil en el bolso, no entiendo como en un bolso aparentemente tan pequeño se pudieran perder tantas cosas, cuando por fin lo encontré abrí el mensaje y me quede paralizada.

**J: No se nada de ti des de la fiesta de despedida, necesito explicarte… y disculparme,**** si no se nada de ti en un rato me planto en tu casa. Llama a Charli esta preocupado. Jake**

- Estas bien, ha pasado algo? Malas noticias? - note como Edward me abrazaba por la espalda,,. no podía ser verdad y ahora que iba hacer?,no quería hablar con el y menos verlo, no se atrevería a venir? O si?

- No, que va, malas noticias no…espera un segundo – y empecé a teclear como una loca.

**B: Estoy bien, esta noche ****te llamo, ni se te ocurra plantarte en mi casa. Bella.**

**B: Hola, papa! Todo bien? He tenido un fin de semana un poco liado con el trabajo, te llamo mañana. Un beso. Bella**

Respire hondo, Edward aun me tenía en sus brazos, me giré, lo miré y le sonreí, no tenia ganas de pensar en nadie más que en él, en nosotros…pero aun tenía una pregunta que me estaba "matando", necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba confirmarlo o borrarlo..pero ya no podía mas, necesitaba hacerle la preguntita… aunque eso me comportara otro problema…

- Edward.. te…te puedo hacer una última pregunta?- sonó peor cuando lo dije, pero ya estaba dicho.

**Edward**

- Pues claro...pregunta lo que sea… Pero Bella va todo bien?- le di un beso en la frente y la abrace mas fuerte, no sabia que pasaba pero quería demostrarle que estaba allí. Seria todo por ese mensaje?

- Si, si, va todo bien…Edward…yo, bueno tu no…no querías… que yo…bueno que yo trabajara aquí, verdad?- mi respiración se paro, quien le había dicho eso? Alguien me escucho mientras hablaba por teléfono con Emmet?

- Como…quien…cuando…- respire y clave los ojos al suelo, no sabia como explicarle- Bella….eso no es del todo cierto- levante los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, estaba triste pero sobre todo enfadado- quien te dijo eso?

- Edward ...da lo mismo quien, como o cuando me entere… necesito saber, solo un si o un no- sus ojos chocolate se volvieron más claros y algo cristalinos.

- Bella no es tan fácil…no es ni si ni no- respire hondo, todo era tan intenso! como podía ser en cuatro días tantos malos entendidos, falsas suposiciones… acabaría funcionando lo que tuviéramos ella y yo? – uuuuffff, Bella, cuando Marc se fue y dejó su plaza libre, me dieron el expediente de 5 Tenientes para que escogiera y te prometo que en ninguno especificaba el sexo, y bueno… el tuyo me impresionó y me decidí por ti sin duda…- Bella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se ruborizo...mmm como me encantaba eso, cogí aire - pero tengo que admitir que cuando me dijeron que eras mujer…no me hizo mucha ilusión- me avergonzaba de mi mismo por admitirlo delante de ella, pensaba que no tendría que hacerlo nunca, que no se enteraría- y se lo comente a Emmet en una conversación de teléfono una tarde…pero no me hacia ilusión por algún impre… perdón por alguno de los Tenientes que trabajan en la sala… ellos..bueno a ellos no ...yo no quiero hablar mal de nadie- ya no sabia que mas decirle ni como- Pero Bella… como te enteraste?- Bella se acerco a mi, me dio un suave beso en los labios, apoyo su frente en la mía y empezó a llorar, las lagrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas, no era un llanto descontrolado si no como cuando lloras de alivio.

- Bella… porque lloras? Estas bien?

- pues lloro por…. Pues.. no se… estoy tan cansada- su voz se había ido apagando poco a poco y eso me preocupaba, además cada vez se la veía más pálida.

- Bella..estas bien? Bella te duele….- no pude continuar hablando porque sus piernas le fallaron y se desmayó, la sujete como pude y la lleve al sofá, seria el golpe en la cabeza?.saque el móvil del bolsillo y llame a Emmett, por favor que este por el centro.

**Bella**

Abrí un poco los ojos, estaba en una habitación, que no era la mía y de fondo se escuchaba un piano tocando esa canción que no sabia identificar, donde estaba? Estaba soñando?... Respire hondo y el olor de Edward me envolvió, estaba en su cama?, me moví un poco y note que me dolía un poco la cabeza.

- Hola, ya te as despertado?- di un bote en la cama del susto- perdona no quería asustarte- dijo Rosali? Acercándose a la cama.

- Hola, Bella como te sientes?- esa voz no la identifique- estas mejor?- se encendió una pequeña luz y el color inundo la habitación de mi ángel, vi a Rosali y a una mujer con el pelo largo de color rubio oscuro y unos ojos verdes preciosos…como los de Edward.

- Hola, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy mejor…supongo, que ha pasado?- mis ojos no se despegaban de la mujer de ojos verdes.

- Bella, perdona soy Esme la madre de Edward… ahora le digo que suba y él te explica y de paso que te suba la medicación – Se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente- te apetecería cenar con nosotros?- miro a Rosali y le sonrío- te quedas con ella hasta que llegue Edward?- Rosali asintió con la cabeza y Esme se dirigió a la puerta.

- Esme perdona- mi voz ya casi sonaba como siempre, Esme se giró- me encantaría cenar con vosotros- me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

- Rosali…Edward esta bien, no?- no sabia ni porque lo preguntaba, pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

- Ed?... si..si claro, porque no iba a estarlo?- parecía algo nervisosa-la que nos ha asustado eres tu- Rosali sonrío y me paso la mano por la frente, escuche como el piano dejo de sonar de golpe y ha alguien subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras, Rosali rió.

- Nos vemos en la cena, te dejo, tu ángel- me guiño un ojo- ya esta en la puerta- Como sabia que llamaba ángel a Edward, había vuelto ha hablar en sueños? me habría escuchado Esme…que vergüenza.

Rosali salio de la habitación y escuche que hablaba casi en susurros con alguien, la puerta volvió ha abrirse y entró mi ángel… nunca esa palabra tuvo tanto sentido, lo vi más pálido de lo normal, si eso era posible, y con expresión triste.

- Lo siento – susurre, antes de que pudiera decir nada y mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

- Te disculpas por desmayarte?...Como te encuentras?- me dio una pastillas que me tome sin preguntar.

- Eso parece…Edward que paso esta tarde?

- Pues te desmayaste mientras hablábamos en mi despacho… no te acuerdas?- negué con la cabeza- Pues te estaba explicando…porque "no me hacia ilusión" que trabajaras en la sala- miro al suelo avergonzado- de eso te acuerdas?

- Si de eso si- sentí como me ruborizaba y vi como Edward sonreía- pero que paso luego?

- Veo que estas mejor al menos...ya tienes color- sonrió- pues después de que te desmayaras, llame a Emmet que estaba con Rosali por el centro y fueron hacia la oficina… te cogí en brazos y baje a la calle, justo en el momento que Emmet y Ros llegaban con el coche, te acercamos al hospital donde trabaja mi padre, te hicieron alguna prueba y dijeron que todo estaba correcto, que tenias un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero que lo que necesitabas era dormir…y bueno te trajimos aquí- Como? Había estado en un hospital? Me había atendido el padre de Edward? Edward me había bajado en brazos?.

- Pero yo no…Emmet y Rosali….tu…a mi en brazos….Edward tu corazón…estas bien?- no podía pensar con claridad, las palabras se me agolpaban en la boca y no salían en orden.

- Bella..estoy aquí, no?.. pues eso es que estoy bien y cálmate o te va a volver el dolor de cabeza.- Sonrió un poco y me beso muy suave- Me dijo mi madre que bajas a cenar, no?.

- Si aunque me da vergüenza…verlos a todos después del numerito- Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto de la cama- Edward… antes tocabas tu el piano, no?- Edward asintió con la cabeza- que pieza era… no consigo reconocerla por mucho que lo intento- Edward sonrió.

- Es mia..bueno en realidad es tuya… la compuse para ti… es tu nana- dijo mirándome a los ojos y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

**Edward**

Mi madre y Alice se levantaron de la mesa para ir a buscar el postre, la verdad es que la cena estaba yendo genial, Bella parecía que los conocía de siempre y mis padres, como ya esperaba, la trataban como una mas de la familia.

- Edward, me podrás llevar a casa cuando acabemos, no? – Iba a contestarle pero mi padre se adelanto.

- Bella, Ed no te comento que seria mejor que esta noche durmieras con supervisión?.

- Si, Bella no creo que Edward tenga ningún problema para cederte su cama- añadió mi madre mientras serbia el postre.

- No, claro, yo me quedaré en la de invitados, no hay problema- sonreí al ver la cara que puso Bella, pero no quería que se sintiera incomoda delante de mis padres.

- Ed, ni que fuera a ser la primera vez que dormís juntos – soltó Emmet con una risotada- pero hoy solo dormir, eh!

- Emmet Cullen compórtate- dijeron Ros y mi madre a la vez y todos reímos.

Bella se despidió de todos y subió a la habitación de Alice para que le dejara un pijama y supongo que Alice aprovecharía para hacerle un interrogatorio y yo me quede ayudando a recoger la mesa.

- Edward puedes venir a sentarte un momento?, por favor- el tono de mi padre era serio y al girarme vi que Emmet estaba sentado con él en la mesa esperándome, mire a mi madre con cara de "sálvame por favor", pero ella me sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, no me apetecía una charla a estas horas y con Bella arriba.

- ok, vosotros diréis- dije con voz de cansancio mientras me sentaba en la mesa delante de Emmet.

- Edward, tu madre y yo… bueno y creo que el resto de la familia también, estamos muy felices de ver que finalmente as encontrado a alguien como Bella, auqnue os conozcáis desde hace muy poco se os ve enamorados, pero..- siempre había un pero y nunca era nada bueno lo que venia detrás.- pero… hijo no tendrías que hacer según que tonterías no quiero tener otra tarde como esta, yo atendiendo a Bella y tu hermano atendiéndote a ti.

- Edward, papa tiene razón… porque no te vuelves a plantear el…. Se ha avanzado mucho estos últimos años, mira mi adjunto….

- Bueno, ya- los interrumpí- todo esto es para que me plante el que? Operarme?- dije pasando mis ojos de uno al otro y los dos se miraron las manos, me habían hecho una encerrona- papa, Emmet, ahora me estoy tomando la medicación cuando toca, me cuido más, estoy menos estresado… esperad a ver como evoluciono ,no? Además lo de esta tarde era una tontería que se ha solucionado con una pastillita, o no? Emmet.

- Ed, tu mejor que nadie sabes que antes o después te tendrás que operar, piensa que tu vida con Bella seria más normal, tendrías menos problemas…

- Papa por favor… no crees que utilizar a Bella como escusa es un poco "feo"- suspire- Emmet, papa…soy totalmente consciente de lo que tengo y que un día u otro… tendré que operarme… solo quiero estar algún tiempo tranquilo… con Bella… no es mucho pedir, o si?- los mire a los ojos.

- ok, Ed, como quieras solo prométeme que pedirás hora con tu cardiólogo y te pensaras lo de la operación- dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba.

- Si Ed, yo este año acabo mi residencia y sabes que estoy al tanto de todas las novedades y … te puedo asegurar que seria una cirugía muy poco invasiva…y

- vale Emmet te entendí, ya lo dejamos hasta el próximo día, ok?- me levante y mi madre me abrazo.

- Edward, estoy muy feliz por ti, me encanta esa chica… y no te enfades con tu padre y tu hermano solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

- Lo se mama, lo se- le susurre mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches y subí a dormir con Bella.


	16. Chapter 16: enfado, sopresaconfesione

**Cap 16**

**Bella**

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi ángel durmiendo a mi lado, llevábamos casi dos meses "durmiendo" uno en casa del otro…excepto las noches que yo tenía guardia y algún día que nos habíamos "enfadado", aunque por las reconciliaciones valía la pena pasar una noche sola. La verdad es que dormíamos lo justo, nunca teníamos suficiente el uno del otro. En el trabajo parecía que lo llevábamos bien yo era la teniente Swan y el capitán Cullen. Con los chicos parecía, que después de que Paul explicara mi "heroica" actuación en el accidente del camión, todo iba un poco mejor y bueno...ahora tenía una nueva amiga Angela, que se presento al día siguiente del accidente para agradecerme lo de Dani y desde ese día empezamos a quedar y a explicarnos nuestras cosas y…historias de Edward en la universidad.

Mire la hora, solo eran las 7:00 AM, que mierda ni un sábado podía despertarme más tarde!, mire alrededor la poca luz que entraba dejaba ver la habitación de Edward...mejor dicho la súper habitación, ya que la habitación de su apartamento era casi tan grande como mi comedor, el apartamento entero era alucinante, era muy espacioso y estaba decorado con mucho gusto, había fotos de familia y pequeños detalles por todas las habitaciones, no parecía un piso de soltero…claro que Esme tenía mucho que ver en ello.

Cogí el móvil y le mande un mensaje a Charli, lo llamaba cada dos días (al menos lo intentaba) y el próximo fin de semana iría a visitarlo, eso me recordó a Jake, finalmente lo había llamado pero solo para decirle que aun no estaba preparada para escuchar nada de lo que me tuviera que decir, que me diera un poco de tiempo y hablaríamos, el acepto…pero de eso hacia más de un mes y no podría eludirlo todo el fin de semana, no?.

Me empecé a mover con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Edward, ya que estaba despierta aprovecharía para darme una ducha en el hidromasaje que tenía en el baño de su habitación, antes de acabar de levantarme note como una bazos me apretaban la cintura.

- Buenos días,… donde crees que vas?- me susurro al oído y todo mi cuerpo reacciono, cosa que le hizo reír- me encanta ver lo que provoco en ti.

- Buenos días- dije mientras me giraba entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos- iba a aprovechar que dormías para robarte un rato la ducha.

- mmmm, no quieres "dormir" un ratito más conmigo?- dijo haciendo pucheritos- Es sábado nadie nos espera, hasta más tarde - dijo mientras empezaba a dar pequeños besos por mi cuello y sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda.- además luego podemos ir a la ducha.

- Eso es trampa- susurre- mmm… aunque me encanta la idea- sonreí al ver su cara, sus labios ya habían llegado a mis pechos y a mí ya me costaba pensar- aunque seguro que quieres "dormir"?- añadí con tono travieso.

- Dormir?- sonrió- quien dijo dormir?- sus labios siguieron su camino de descenso, se detuvieron unos segundos en el ombligo y siguieron su camino…. En ese momento empezó a sonar mi móvil, no podía creérmelo...quien podría ser a estas horas? Edward continúo como si nada y yo alargue el brazo para mirar quien era…. Charli?

- Edward para- dije como pude- es mi padre- Edward soltó un gruñidito de frustración y apoyo su mejilla en mi muslo de tal forma que su aliento rozaba mis braguitas.

- Papa? Ha pasado algo?- dije con la voz más normal que conseguí encontrar.

- No, que va cariño...es que como me has mandado un mensaje supuse que estarías despierta- Edward hacia cara de preocupado y le hice una señal indicándole que todo estaba bien, lo que no me esperaba es que él se la tomo como una invitación para continuar donde lo había dejado, deslizando un dedo debajo de las braguitas.- bueno es que quería preguntarte algo… es que Sue…bueno des de que sabe que vendrás el próximo fin de semana…bueno ella quiere …- Yo casi no entendía lo que me decía Charli y no sabía de dónde sacaría la voz para contestarle, mire a Edward con cara de enfado (cosa que no conseguí) y el solo sonreía de manera traviesa mientras bajaba las braguitas lentamente.

- Papa, no le des más vueltas suéltalo ya!- no sé cómo le sonaría a Charli pero yo me escuche fatal.

- Bueno que ella… quiere prepararte una "cita"- Charli lo soltó del tirón y yo me quedé sin aliento, pero no estaba segura si por lo que acababa de escuchar o por lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Mis braguitas habían desaparecido, su lengua estaba recorriendo cada pliegue y un dedo entraba y salía de manera rítmica y pausada…me iba a volver loca.

- Un momento Papa- tape el micro del teléfono- Edward por favor…para- suplique en un susurro, despego un poco su boca de mí y me miro.

- Acaba rápido…o practica el autocontrol… porque no pienso parar- susurro contra mi piel, la verdad es que no tenia voluntad de enfadarme con él sobre todo porque el jueguecito me estaba excitando muchísimo. Respire hondo e intente (inútilmente) concentrarme.

- Papa mejor dile a Sue que no- acuérdate de respirar!- es que…- no sabía que decirle y además Edward no ayudaba en nada- es que estoy con alguien- mierda, mierda, mierda!

- Y cuando me pensabas decir algo? Supongo que vendrá el fin de semana, no?

- Pues no sé, le comento si quiere venir – respira- y te lo digo…- respira, concentrarte-papa tengo que dejarte me está entrando otra llamada- respira- y no sé si será del trabajo- no sé ni cómo podía hablar, Edward me estaba volviendo loca.- un beso papa, adiós.

- Ok, cuídate cariño...un beso, adiós…y dime algo del "acompañante".- casi ni escuche a Charli ya que estaba apagando y tirando el móvil.

- Edward Cullen... me las vas a pagar- quería que sonara a amenaza...pero sonó mas a insinuación.

- Si ?- sus labios empezaron a subir hasta que atraparon los míos y nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar- y como exactamente piensas hacerlo?- susurro contra mis labios a la vez que atrapaba mis manos contra el colchón con las suyas.

- Edward... por favor- el separo su cara de la mía y me miro con deseo, mientras yo intentaba besarlo pero la presión de sus manos en las mías no me dejaban levantarme...cosa que a él le hacía mucha gracia.- Edward... por favor, no me has "torturado" suficiente?.

- Torturado?... crees que eso era una tortura?- rió de manera que me hizo estremecer y antes de darme cuenta estaba encima mío y su lengua recorría mis labios, pero cuando intentaba besarlo se apartaba lo justo para que no pudiera alcanzar su boca, lo que hacía que se me escaparan gemidos de frustración que animaban mas a Edward.

- Te gusta?... o quieres ir a la ducha?- ducha? Solo quería sentirlo dentro de mí y que acabara esa tortura, que en el fondo me encantaba- ummm...que contestas?- dijo mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío, lo que me permitió comprobar que el también estaba tremendamente excitado.

- Ducha...que ducha?- conteste...bueno más bien susurre, el sonrió y fue entrando lentamente en mí, como tenia tanto control?, empezó a moverse sin prisas, pero llego un momento que soltó mis manos y empezamos a besarnos, a buscarnos el uno al otro como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver, sus movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos y profundos, nos susurrábamos nuestros nombres el uno al otro, le mordisqueaba el cuello, la oreja, hasta que note que me tensaba, el empezó a moverse aun mas rápido y llegamos al mismo tiempo entre jadeos.

**Edwar****d**

Me deje caer encima de ella y enterré mi cara en su cuello…me encantaba su olor, ese sutil aroma a manzanilla… me volvía loco, la verdad es que toda ella me volvía loco.

- Te quiero – susurre mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello, ella rió un poco.

- Yo también te quiero- levante la cabeza y nos besamos.

- El próximo fin de semana conoceré a Charli…, no?- por lo poco que había escuchado de su conversación me pareció entender que me tenía que preguntar algo y había supuesto que era eso.

- Conocer a mi padre?...no! - su expresión cambió, se quedó pensativa- tu…quieres conocer a mi padre? Nunca me lo habías dicho

- Porque no sabía si tú querías que lo conociera… pero como le has dicho que "estabas con alguien".

- Si bueno, eso lo he dicho porque Sue, una amiga de mi padre, quería organizarme una cita y cierta persona me estaba desconcentrando y no he podido buscarme una escusa mejor- lo dijo todo del tirón y yo me quedé clavado…ella no quería decirle a su padre que estaba conmigo...eso cambiaba las cosas.

- A bueno…no importa- porque le decía eso cuando si que me importaba- déjalo… Te vas a duchar o paso yo- mejor cambiar de tema, Bella estaba extrañada…no había entendido mi reacción.

-Edward que pasa? Que he dicho?...yo no le pedí a Sue que me preparara la cita...es eso? - se la veía desconcertada.

- No, no es eso…ya te he dicho no importa, todo está bien… no importa- me levante y fui hacia la ducha y cerré la puerta del baño detrás mío.

Tardé bastante en salir de la ducha quería pensar, me molestaba que no quisiera que conociera a su familia, pero en el fondo con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días era con ella…había dicho el resto de mis días?... _si Edward acéptalo no podrías estar sin ella_- dijo mi vocecilla. Salí del baño y no la vi en la habitación, mi corazón dio un vuelco y si se había enfadado y se había ido?, _normal con lo borde que has sido_- otra vez la vocecilla.

Fui hacia el comedor y la cocina y tampoco estaba, solo me quedaba el despacho abrí un poco la puerta y la escuche hablar.

_-__ Si papa…yo llegaré el viernes…si me pedí el día… no, no creo que él pueda_- confirmado le estaba diciendo a su padre que no iría con ella el fin de semana- _ya, ya sé que tendré que quedar con Jake y lo buen chico que es…_- aaauuu, otra vez Jake - _supongo que llegara el sábado por la mañana aunque no estoy segura…Edward, papa se llama Edward…te lo he dicho antes!_- ese soy yo! le estaba hablando de mi a su padre? Seria yo el que llegaría el sábado? -_jejeje, ya tu memoria de pez…si, claro que se porta bien conmigo, papa!_- en ese momento se giró y me vio asomado por la puerta y me guiñó un ojo- _No hará falta… papa...te tengo que dejar…nos vemos en una semana…si se lo diré…yo también._

No la dejé abrir la boca, que ya la estaba abrazando y besándola…mmmm como olía a manzanilla… ya se había duchado? Que rápida.

- Ya te as duchado?- dije contra su pelo, ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza- y eso?

- Pues como eres un tardón, me fui al baño grande… aunque te eché de menos en la ducha – me susurro al oído cosa que me provoco un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda- y se puede saber que haces solo con una toalla?.

- Si bueno es que no te vi en la habitación…y bueno me asusté…y... voy a ir a Forks?

- Bueno...yo le he dicho a Charli que si… pero si tienes otros planes o ...no te apetece…- no la dejé acabar atrapé sus labios y nos besamos, primero lentamente y después nos invadió la urgencia y le deseo.

- Edward- Bella paro el beso pero no separó sus labios de los míos- tendrías que vestirte y tendríamos que irnos, si no llegaremos tarde a casa de tus padres.- no me acordaba que Emmet nos había convocado a toda la familia a comer, nos tenían que dar una noticia "importante".

**Bella**

Después de otra "ducha" esta vez compartida, estábamos llegando a casa de los padres de Edward, la verdad es que con su coche era un momento. Al entrar vimos que ya habían llegado todos, al menos los coches de Alice y Emmet estaban..y por supuesto los de Esme y Carlisle, reí al pensar que el garaje de los Cullen parecía la exposición de una tienda de coches caros.

Durante el trayecto Edward había esta planeando el viaje a Forks, parecía que le hacia mas ilusión a él que a mi, yo solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, finalmente quedamos que yo iría en autobús el viernes a primera hora y el llegaría el sábado por la mañana con su coche, tenia unas reuniones el viernes que no podía eludir.

- Bella! – un terremoto cruzo la puerta de entrada y se me abrazo- llegáis tarde.

- Alice solo son las 12!- dije abrazándola, era extraño como en solo dos meses la familia de Edward se había convertido en una especie de familia para mi.

-Ya pero Emmet y Rosali están aquí des de las 11 y Emmet no para de quejarse- dijo guiñándonos un ojo- Hola hermanito!- me soltó y abrazo a Edward.

- Pensaba que ya no había nada para mi- rió un poco- como ahora toda mi familia quiere mas a mi novia que a mi.

- No seas tonto Ed- Alice nos cogió de las manos y nos estaba arrastrando al salón principal, donde estaban todos hablando y riendo.

- Por fin dormilones!- gritó Emmet- Auque seguro que no llegáis tarde por dormir... o me equivoco- Yo, como siempre, me sonroje.

- Emmet por favor…que es muy temprano…y por cierto HOLA! Hermanito- dijo Edward fingiendo molestia y fue a darle un beso a Esme y Rosali y abrazo a Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper, Y yo hice lo mismo.

- Bueno si yo también os quiero mucho a todos pero tengo…bueno tenemos una gran noticia que daros- Emmet miraba a Rosali y sonrieron, todos estábamos en silencio a la expectativa.

- Hijo por favor desvela el misterio, Ya- Esme rió ante la impaciencia de Carlisle.

- Pues todos sabéis que estoy acabando la residencia en el Mercy el Hospital donde esta Papa- hizo una pausa teatral- pues me han ofrecido una plaza de cirujano cardiovascular en cuanto la acabe- esto último lo dijo en un tono más alto, realmente era genial a pocos médicos les ofrecían eso antes de acabar la residencia.

- En serio?... Felicidades!- Carlisle abrazaba a su hijo, Alice y yo nos quedamos mirando con cara de extrañada las dos creíamos que iban a anunciar que se casaban, mire a Rosali y me dio la sensación que las sorpresas no se habían acabado.

Después de que todos felicitáramos a Emmet, este se acerco a Edward y le susurro algo al oído, Edward negó con la cabeza pero Emmet le comento otra cosa y Edward sonrió, fue hacia el piano y empezó a tocar claro de luna de Beethoven a Rosali le cambió la cara, por lo que sabía era su canción favorita y sus ojos iban de Edward a Emmet, todos nos quedamos sin respirar cuando vimos como Emmet se arrodillaba delante de Rosali.

- Rosali… se que ayer me dijiste que si… pero no te pude entregar esto- dijo mientras abría una cajita donde había un anillo, Rosali tenía los ojos como platos- Rosali me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras compartir el resto de tus días conmigo- Emmet lo dijo tímidamente, si no conociera a Emmet diría que tenia vergüenza, a Esme y a Alice les corrían lagrimas por la cara y mis ojos amenazaban con dejar escapar alguna.

- Por supuesto – susurro Rosali, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo para abrazarlo y besarlo, Edward empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial y todos nos pusimos a reír.

La comida fue genial, Alice y Esme no paraban de darle ideas a Rosali para organizar la boda, los chicos hablaban del trabajo de Emmet y yo participaba un poco de todo.

- Rosali, porque te ha dicho Emmet que ayer le dijiste que si?- Alice no aguanto más y le pregunto, mientras los chicos estaban viendo la tele, la verdad es que todas estábamos intrigadas.

- Pues es que ayer lo fui a buscar al hospital y bueno… se arrodillo en medio de la sala de espera y me lo pidió- Alice se puso a dar saltitos i grititos.

- En serio? Emmet?- yo no me lo podía creer, no me imaginaba a Emmet así- y que te dijo? Detalles, detalles- nos reímos todas.

- Pues me dijo que o me lo pedía así en ese momento o que no volvería a tener el valor de hacerlo, toda la sala de espera empezó a aplaudir, yo quería morirme de la vergüenza- suspiro- pero fue bonito.

- Hay mi niño… ya se ha hecho mayor- dijo Esme suspirando.

- Bueno Bella…tu y Ed los siguientes, no?- dijo Rosali sonriente, yo abrí los ojos como platos, yo y Ed? Casarnos?, _no niegues que te gusta la idea de casarte con Edward_- dijo mi vocecilla

- eh, yo…no…bueno que…que es pronto aun…no?- ya empezaba con las frases erráticas- quiero decir que solo llevamos dos meses.

- Bella, será que en vuestra relación no ha ido todo rápido, que casi vivís justos!- rió Alice, la verdad tenía razón...pero casarse!

- Si...bueno eso si… pero Rosali desde cuando estáis juntos Emmet y tu?- seguro que llevaban mucho tiempo y eso reafirmaría mi posición.

- Pues desde el baile de fin de curso del instituto… no te lo ha explicado Edward- que tenía que ver Edward con eso?

- No, no sé nada…fuisteis juntos, Emmet y tu al baile?

- Bueno… no…ojala- Rosali rió sin alegría y me miro- Yo había ido al baile con mi novio del instituto y Emmet con su novia, casi al final del baile mi...novio intento propasarse conmigo, en una de las clases y…

- Y en ese momento es cuando aparecimos los hermanos Cullen- dijo Emmet, que llegaba a la mesa con Edward. Emmet abrazo a Rosali y le dio un beso y Edward se sentó a mi lado.

- Los hermanos?...que hacías tu en el baile de Emmet?- no entendía que pintaba Edward en todo eso.

- Bueno…yo literalmente no estaba en el baile, Emmet me llamo porque acababa de pillar a su novia con un compañero del equipo de fútbol. Emmet y Alice se compincharon y me obligaron a ponerme un traje y plantarme en el baile- Alice se reía.

- Bueno yo no te obligue a nada, tu no habías podido ir a tu baile de fin de curso y yo necesitaba el apoyo de mi hermano mayor- Emmet golpeo el brazo de Edward de forma cariñosa, Edward no había podido ir a su baile? Porque?.

- Como es que tu no habías podido ir a tu baile de fin de curso?- me moría de la curiosidad.

- Me ingresaron unos días antes para unas pruebas… y bueno se me quedaron ingresado hasta dos días después del baile.- mira ya éramos dos sin baile. Le cogí la mano y le di un beso en los labios.

- En resumen que escucharon mis gritos y aparecieron los dos en la clase con un portazo, mientras Edward me cogía y me sacaba al pasillo… mi caballero andante – Rosali beso a Emmet- le "explico" a mi "novio" como se trataba a las chicas.

- Si pero se lo explique con los puños- Emmet empezó a reír- y desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables.

- Y nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de tener unos hijos así- dijo Carlisle y besó a Esme – con permiso nosotros os dejaos un rato- Carlisle y Esme salieron hacia el jardín.

- Y tu baile Bella fue tan entretenido?- me sorprendió que Jasper preguntara eso.

- Bueno... yo…yo no fui a mi baile de fin de curso.- mierda! Y ahora como lo explicaba.

- Y eso… que paso?... si se puede explicar claro?- lo pregunto Rosali, si ella había explicado lo suyo…mire a Edward quien me apretó la mano, el tampoco lo sabía.

- Supongo que si…que lo podré explicar- suspire- Un fin de semana antes del baile quise darle una sorpresa a mi novio y… bueno nos acostamos- mire de reojo a Edward que estaba atento e inexpresivo, no quería molestarlo- el lunes siguiente al llegar al instituto yo estaba en la nubes, ya era una persona adulta y estaba con el chico más genial del universo, al menos eso creía, hasta que lo vi entrar por la puerta cogido de la mano de Jessica, una de las animadoras- mire al suelo, cogí aire y continué- escuche a una animadoras comentar que ya era hora que lo hicieran publico porque llevaban un tiempo juntos, pero que Mike estaba esperando el mejor momento para cortar conmigo, yo me caí de mi nube…más bien me estrellé- noté como Edward me apretaba más la mano- No se como aguante el resto del día porque los rumores de lo que había pasado el fin de semana entre Mike y yo corrieron rápido y por supuesto yo era la put…- respire- que había tenido sexo con Mike para suplicarle que no me dejara- mis ojos me traicionaron y dejaron escapar algunas lagrimas- y ese fue el ultimo día que fui al instituto, por eso no fui al baile. Edward me sentó en sus rodillas y me abrazo fuerte, pero no decía nada y tenía la mandíbula apretada..

- Rosali…lo siento mucho…yo no quería estropearte tu día- como había podido ser tan insensible, podría haberlo explicado en cualquier otro momento.

- Bella por favor… no as estropeado nada, nunca pidas perdón por abrir tu corazón a tu familia, sea en el momento que sea- Rosali y Emmet se levantaron y fueron al jardín, cuando mire estábamos solos, no había visto en que momento Jasper y Alice habían desparecido. Mire a Edward y pensé como me gustaría leer la mente ya que era incapaz de saber que le pasaba ahora mismo por la cabeza.


	17. Chapter 17: El sauce

**Cap 17**

**Edward**

Me quedé un poco parado al saber que Bella no había ido a su baile de fin de curso, pero cuando empezó a explicar los motivos, noté como la rabia me invadía, lo único que quería era matar…que digo matar torturar a ese Mike, ahora entendía esos sueños donde todo el mundo la abandona, ahora entendía esa necesidad de saber que yo aun estaba ahí y era real, ahora entendía el miedo a compartir, a dejarme entrar en su vida, a confiar en mí.

Cuando vi que se le escapaba alguna lagrima no aguante más y la senté en mis rodillas y la abracé fuerte, solo quería que supiera que estaba ahí para ella, quería decirle muchas cosas pero la rabia no me dejaba articular palabra.

- Rosali…lo siento mucho…yo no quería estropearte tu día- bella como siempre pensando en los demás, miré de reojo a Alice y le hice un gesto para que se fueran y lo mismo a Emmet.

- Bella por favor… no as estropeado nada, nunca pidas perdón por abrir tu corazón a tu familia, sea en el momento que sea- Rosali le dedico una sonrisa de comprensión y ella y Emmet salieron al jardín.

Bella se me quedó mirando, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, que le iba a decir… que buscaría y hundiría a ese Mike, que yo haría que tuviera su baile, que yo no era así… deje de pensar y me acerque a sus labios y la bese de manera delicada como si se fuera a romper.

- Te quiero… no sabes cuánto- le susurre, mientras dejábamos nuestras frentes unidas.

- Yo también te quiero… siento que te hayas enterado a la vez que tu familia- su voz sonaba apagada.

- No te preocupes…no hay nada que sentir - Quería que no le diera más vueltas al tema- te puedo enseñar un rincón de la casa?...bueno no está exactamente en la casa.- Ya hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de enseñarle "mi rincón" pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

- Un rincón?- Bella me miraba con cara extrañada y un poco desconcertada, yo le sonreí un poco y le di un beso.

- Bueno… es mi rincón, des de que me acuerdo lo utilizo cuando quiero aislarme o simplemente cuando tengo ganas de estar realmente solo, aunque la casa sea tan grande ...nunca estas realmente solo- le sonreí un poco- todos lo conocen…pero lo respetan- Me levante, levantando conmigo a Bella.

- Oooohh, no,no,no si me tienes que llevar en brazos, no- dijo mientras intentaba bajarse, yo me volví a sentar y la miré a los ojos.

- Isabella Swan… confías en mi?- dije en tono serio pero con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Bueno…yo, si… en teoría… pero tu coraz..- no la deje acabar ya que la calle con un beso- eso es trampa…estas seguro? Si luego te encuentras mal me sentiré culpable...lo sabes, no?- me miró con cara seria.

- Si no puedo te prometo que me paro por el camino y te bajo…ahora cógete fuerte…mi mono araña- dije riendo- y cierra los ojos- Bella levanto una ceja a modo de interrogación, pero me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Cuando salí al jardín Emmet me puso mala cara e hizo el gesto de venir a coger a Bella pero mi madre lo paro y les hizo gestos a todos para entrar en la casa, antes de girarse y dedicarme un giño y una sonrisa, mi padre me hizo un gesto muy gracioso con la mano, como el que riñe a un niño diciendo que le dará un azote, pero también sonreía y entro con todos a la casa.

No tardé nada en llegar al fondo del jardín, la verdad es que me sentía mejor de lo que me había creído, me había hecho el valiente con Bella pero no las tenía todas conmigo cuando empecé a caminar. Entre de espaldas entre las ramas del sauce y reí al ver la cara de Bella al notar las hojas en su piel.

- No abras los ojos, vale?- la deje en el suelo y fui a buscar la bolsa impermeable y saqué y coloqué las toallas en el suelo- vale ya- Bella abrió los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Estamos debajo del sauce?... y esto?- Bella estaba mirando las cositas que colgaban de algunas de las ramas.

- Si, es el sauce y eso son…bueno son diferentes cosas, lagrimas de cristal, algo parecido a bolas de discoteca en miniatura, prismas… los colgó un día mi madre para darme una sorpresa...cuando era pequeño- dije mirando al suelo- te gusta?

- Me encanta- y se tiro a mi cuello y nos empezamos a besar, tropezamos el uno con el otro y caímos encima de las toallas y empezamos a reinos, con un movimiento rápido Bella se coloco encima mío y empezó a besarme y a desabrocharme la camisa.

- Eres la primera invitada… mis hermanos y mis padres han entrado, claro, pero eres a la primera que he invitado a entrar-No sé porque quería darle explicaciones. Bella no paraba de darme besos por el cuello y seguía desabrochando la camisa y empezó a darme pequeños besos por el pecho, cosa que sabía que me desmontaba- Bella por favor… mi autocontrol.

**Bella**

No podía creerme que estuviéramos debajo del Sauce llorón del jardín de sus padres, nunca hubiera pensado que hubiera tanto espacio debajo de las ramas y todos aquellos pequeños detalles colgados…era precioso.

- Eres la primera invitada… mis hermanos y mis padres han entrado, claro, pero eres a la primera que he invitado a entrar- empecé a darle pequeños besos- Bella por favor… mi autocontrol.

- Tranquilo Cullen… que se que tus padres y el resto de la familia están cerca- dije riendo y me pareció ver una leve expresión de decepción en su cara.

En ese momento unos rayos de sol se colaron entre las ramas y lo que paso me dejó sin palabras, al encontrarse los rayos del sol y los pequeños detalles que estaban colgados, todo se lleno de pequeños reflejos y destellos, miré a mi alrededor y entendí que este era el verdadero regalo de Esme, miré a Edward y me quede embobada, todo él parecía relucir, como si tuviera pequeños diamantitos, su pecho, sus manos, su cara, estaba arrebatador… Parecía un ángel… mi ángel, aunque aun no entendiera porque alguien como él, que podría tener a la chica que quisiera, estaba conmigo, (suspiré) al menos disfrutaría del tiempo que quisiera pasar a mi lado.

Edward no decía nada, simplemente sonreía, él por supuesto sabia que esto pasaba y supongo que esperaba que yo dijera algo, pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de mirarlo y las palabras no llegaban a mi boca y no sé porque mis ojos dejaron escapar un par de lagrimas que intenté limpiar antes de que él las viera… cosa imposible en un espacio tan pequeño y estando tan juntos, su expresión cambió enseguida, se puso serio, pero yo le sonreí para decirle que todo estaba bien… mejor que bien, todo lo que me había pasado en dos meses era irreal, el trabajo, Edward, su familia… esto no pasaba en mi mundo… al menos no en el de antes.

- Bella – susurro- se que llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos, aunque creo que desde el primer día supe que había algo especial entre nosotros- sonrió y me miró a los ojos, dios… me entró el pánico, estaba serió, como si quisiera preguntarme algo… no iría a… pedirme que nos casáramos, no?, por eso Alice había dicho que éramos los próximos?, ella sabía algo? Ay dios! Creo que había dejado de respirar porque me empecé a marear… _Bella respira!_ Gritó mi vocecilla- solo quiero que sepas que así es como me imagino el resto de mis días… contigo, me da igual donde o si tengo que dejar mi trabajo o si…me da igual cualquier condición siempre que tu estés a mi lado- cogió aire, desvió su mirada al suelo. Ay dios!- Bueno todo esto viene… aparte de que quería que lo supieras... porque quería pedirte que si quieres... – volvió a levantar los ojos y los poso en los míos…por favor que diga lo que sea ya!- bueno que si quieres…mudarte a mi apartamento… o yo al tuyo, como te he dicho no me importa donde, mientras sea contigo.- _Bella respira!_ Volvió a gritar mi vocecilla.

- Mudarme…yo… bueno o tu…uffff- suspiré y me entró la risita tonta- es que pensaba que ibas a decir otra cosa- no podía para de reír y la cara de "no entiendo nada" de Edward era genial, hasta que pareció entender y se puso rojo.

- Habías pensado que yo… que yo te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo?...- bajo los ojos al suelo- bueno… yo me lo había planteado incluso Alice me pillo en una joyería…- joyería? Se lo había planteado?- pero creí que te asustarías…y ahora resulta que… he metido la pata- su tono era triste?.

- No, no has metido la pata – me acerque y lo bese - no quiero casar…quiero decir que me encantaría casarme contigo…quiero decir cuando me lo pidas… dentro de algún tiempo, no?-_ bien Bella, seguro que le ha quedado clarísimo!_- mi vocecilla al ataque, Edward me miraba entre divertido y expectante, y finalmente me beso.

- Déjalo- dijo en un susurro- te he entendido… tú y tu pánico al compromiso- me puse roja, pero en el fondo tenía razón, lo quería… lo quería más de lo que había querido a nadie, pero en el fondo esperaba despertarme un día y darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño.- pero que me contestas? Tu piso, el mío… o nos quedamos como estamos?- dijo expectante.

- mmmm, no sé, no se- quise darle un poco de emoción a la cosa pero con la carita que tenia Edward no aguante mas y lo abrace- tu apartamento? Es más grande, no?

- De verdad? En serió te vienes? No quieres pensártelo un poco?- Estaba pletórico, solo hacía que darme pequeños besos por la cara- pensaba que me dirías que no…por lo del compromiso y eso.

- Bueno… no voy a negar que me da un poco de vértigo, nos conocemos des de hace 2 meses!... pero la verdad es que solo es hacer oficial algo que ya estamos haciendo ahora- dije sonriendo.

- Se lo tenemos que explicar a Esme y a Carlisle…sobre todo a Esme que sabía que te lo iba a decir- dijo con esa media sonrisa suya, pero lo que acababa de decir me hizo recordar otra pregunta pendiente.

- Ahora que mencionas a Esme y Carlisle…como es que a veces les llamas papa y mama y otras por sus nombres, tus hermanos no lo hacen- lo cierto es que yo siempre pensaba en Charly como "Charly" pero delante de él le llamaba papa.

**Edward**

No me podía creer que hubiera dicho que si, realmente pensaba que me iba a decir que le gustaba su independencia o que nos conocíamos de hacia muy poco o siendo muy optimista pensaba que me diría que se lo tenía que pensar. Era totalmente consciente que era un paso muy importante para ella, y por eso quise pedírselo de una manera especial, aunque nunca me hubiera imaginado que ella se pensara que le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo, la verdad es que no puedo negar que fantaseé con la idea, pero sabía que sería demasiado para ella…y en el fondo también para mí.

No podía imaginar mi vida sin ella, eso era un hecho, incluso me estaba replanteando el tema de la operación, aunque tenía mis dudas de si Bella querría pasar por todo eso conmigo, pruebas, hospital, rehabilitación… y eso sin pensar en que la operación no saliera bien o en lugar de mejorar empeorara o si simplemente moría, (pensándolo bien antes que quedar según como esa última opción me gustaba más), -_admítelo tienes miedo_- apunto mi vocecilla… si lo admito, tengo miedo a que no salga bien, a morir… pero sobre todo a que Bella se dé cuenta que podría tener a cualquier otro que no estuviera "estropeado". La miré para alejar mis dudas y miedos y como siempre funciono.

- Se lo tenemos que explicar a Esme y a Carlisle…sobre todo a Esme que sabía que te lo iba a decir- Se me había olvidado que estaban todos por casa.

- Ahora que mencionas a Esme y Carlisle…como es que a veces les llamas papa y mama y otras por sus nombres, tus hermanos no lo hacen- Uupps! No había caído en que se hubiera fijado, tampoco era nada transcendental, ni un secreto.

- Bueno eso tiene que ver con la relación que cada uno tenemos con ellos- sonreí un poco- Alice… bueno Alice imagínate, la pequeña y después de dos chicos… es la princesita de la casa, sobre todo para mi padre que es la niña de sus ojos, luego esta Emmet… bueno Emmet es el típico hijo "ideal", bueno ahora más que antes- reí un poco, si mis padres supieran sus juergas de universidad…- jugó al fútbol tanto en el instituto como en la universidad, estudia medicina… como mi padre… bueno supongo que mi padre ha encontrado en él lo que esperaba de mi- baje los ojos al suelo, la verdad es que me entristecía más de lo que creía admitirlo en voz alta, Bella se dio cuenta y me apretó la mano- y luego estoy yo… el enfermizo y digno de lastima….

- Edward!- me reprocho Bella y me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

- Vale, vale! Lo dejamos en enfermizo…- reí, había pillado mi sobreactuación- a mi desde muy pequeño me tuvieron que explicar ciertas cosas como si fuera adulto y asegurarse que las entendía, eso llevo a que en ciertos momentos yo no veía a mis padres como tales sino como unos amigos o consejeros, sobre todo cuando me pasaba mucho tiempo ingresado o sin salir de casa, ellos y mis hermanos eran mis únicos amigos, consejeros, confidentes, etc... Y bueno ese es el misterio, mis hermanos solo los ven como papa y mama en cambio yo según para que, los veo de una manera o de otra.- Bella simplemente me miraba, con una leve sonrisa.

- Es genial la relación que tenéis, ya no solo entre tus padres y tu, sino en general toda la familia- sonrió- ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo- esto último lo dijo en un suspiro mientras se levantaba, me cogía de la mano y salíamos del sauce.

**Bella**

Como pensaba toda la familia de Edward se alegró por la noticia, incluso Alice se ofreció a ayudarme con las "mudanzas", aunque realmente no tenía mucho que "mudar".

El domingo lo pasamos en mi apartamento empaquetando cosas y el resto de la semana se paso volando.

Para poder tener del viernes al domingo libre tuve que hacer cambios de guardia con Jared y Alec. Aunque los primeros días con Alec fueron complicados (supongo que era de la misma opinión que James, Aro y Dimitri) después de que coincidiéramos en alguna emergencia, uno en sala y el otro fuera, el ambiente cambió y realmente podía contar con él igual que contaba con Paul, Jared y Embry, lo que no había cambiado mucho era la relación con los demás, parecía que estaban esperando que metiera la pata en cualquier momento, para reafirmarse.

El jueves, después de una guardia de día, una de noche, de hacer la maleta para el fin de semana y acabar de empaquetar las cosas para llevar a casa de Edward, lo único de lo que tenia ganas era de echarme a dormir. Edward se había portado genial, me vino a recoger después de la guardia de noche y al llegar a su apartamento me encontré un desayuno digno de reyes en la mesa y al levantarme me estaba esperando para comer…era un ángel… mi ángel, seguía teniendo la sensación de que un día me despertaría del sueño, pero cada vez menos.

Se podría decir que ya vivíamos en su apartamento, solo iba al mío para recoger cosas. Después de un largo día de oficina cuando abrí la puerta del apartamento de Edward, me quedé con la boca abierta, la mesa estaba puesta y la única iluminación eran las velas repartidas por todo el comedor.

- Edward?- no lo veía por ninguna parte pero al escucharme salió de la cocina, al verlo casi me da un infarto, tenía el pelo mas revuelto de lo normal y… solo llevaba el delantal de cocina?... como se podía ser tan sexi?

- As llegado pronto, no?- Se acerco, me abrazó y me dio un beso en los labios- o se me ha hecho tarde a mi?... tenía que ser una sorpresa.- sonreía y se paso la mano por el pelo.

- Yo...bueno- _Bella concéntrate y despega los ojos de su cuerpo!_- me grito mi vocecilla- creo que se te ha hecho tarde y esto- dije señalando la mesa- ya es una sorpresa- suspire- Edward… solo llevas el delantal?- no sabía si quería saber la respuesta o no pero ya había hecho la pregunta. Edward se rió un poco y me volvió a abrazar.

- Compruébalo tú misma…- su voz sonó algo ronca, tremendamente sexi y picara. Fui bajando mis manos por su espalda poco a poco hasta llegar… al borde de su pantalón corto.

- Tonto, me has engañado – dije mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo, algo decepcionada…para que negarlo.

- Yo? engañarte… aquí la única con una "mente calenturienta" eres tu… aunque si quieres me los quito y me dejo el delantal- no podía aguantarse más la risa.

- Mas tarde que ahora me muero de hambre y esto huele genial.

La cena estaba exquisita, realmente a los dos nos encantaba cocinar y la verdad es que no lo hacíamos nada mal ninguno de los dos.

Aunque me caía de sueño esa noche dormir, lo que se dice dormir… no lo hicimos mucho, solo estaríamos un día sin vernos pero por cómo nos comportábamos parecía que fuéramos a estar meses sin poder tocarnos.

El viernes por la mañana Edward se empeño en llevarme a la estación de autobuses y se quedo esperando fuera hasta que el autobús salió de la terminal.

No recordaba lo pesado que se hacia el viaje hasta Forks en autobús, casi 5 horas y un par de paradas después vi el cartel de "bienvenidos a Forks" justo en el momento en que me llego un mensaje al móvil.

**E: Ya te hecho de menos y no hace ni medio día que no te veo… te quiero, nos vemos mañana a primera hora.**

**B: Ya he llegado a Forks… yo también te hecho de menos y yo te quiero más, cuento las horas para verte.**

Después de responder el mensaje de Edward, guardé el móvil y me puse a mirar por la venta, todo seguía igual, el paisaje de un verde casi irreal, como si fuera un planeta extraterrestre, las mismas calles, las mismas tiendas.

El autobús finalmente paró, no sé porque me entraron los nervios, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Charly pero no sabía cómo afrontar el tema de Jacob, al mirar por la ventana vi que Charly me estaba esperando y me saludaba con la mano, le devolví el saludo y escuche que entraba otro mensaje al móvil, realmente Edward estaba muy añorado, pero al ver de quien era el mensaje me quede un poco parada.

**J: Estoy en la estación de autobuses, si no quieres verme**** aun, lo entiendo… solo tienes que decírmelo y me vuelvo al parque. Jacob.**

Volví a mirar por la ventana y mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos negros que me miraban con tristeza, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y casi dejo de respirar. La camiseta del uniforme le resaltaba su musculosa figura, su piel tostada casi no destacaba con el azul del uniforme, se había cortado el pelo y eso le daba un toque más… sexi?... había dicho sexi? pero que me pasaba, como podía estar pensando en Jacob de esa forma?- _Estar a dieta no implica no mirar los pasteles_- apunto mi vocecilla. Le sonreí y le hice un gesto para que se quedara, en ese momento su expresión cambió totalmente y me regalo una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Baje lo más rápido que pude y abrace a Charly, nos saludamos y mirando a Jacob de reojo, me dijo que iría a buscar mi maleta.

Jacob se acerco y nos miramos a los ojos, sin decirnos una palabra nos abrazamos, hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que añoraba los cálidos abrazos de Jacob…de mi Jacob. Me asalto la certeza de que dijera lo que me dijera no quería perderlo… lo quería y haría lo necesario para conservarlo.


	18. Chapter 18: Bellami Bella

**Cap 18**

**Jacob**

Estaba saliendo del parque en mi "súper coche", con esta chatarra iba a tardar mas de 4 horas en llegar a Seattle, vale que el motor lo había reconstruido entero… pero no podía darle mucha caña sin que se calentara, había sopesado si ir en la moto, pero no estaba seguro que el tiempo fuera a acompañarme.

Estaba saliendo del pueblo cuando escuche que había llegado un mensaje a mi móvil, sin dejar de conducir miré la pantalla.

**B: Estoy bien, esta noche te llamo, ni se te ocurra plantarte en mi casa. Bella.**

Sopese por unos minutos si ir igualmente y decirle que no había visto el mensaje, pero conociendo a Bella eso empeoraría las cosas aun más, por lo que decidí dar la vuelta y volver a casa, al llegar me senté en el porche quería estar un rato solo, enseguida me vino a la cabeza Bella y todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

La verdad es que la relación entre Bella y yo siempre había sido…"diferente", su padre (el jefe de policía) y mi padre (el jefe de Bomberos) eran amigos de toda la vida, por lo que Bella y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Cuando los padres de Bella se separaron Charly lo paso muy mal y los dos pasaban mucho tiempo en la reserva con nosotros, cosa que hizo que nos uniéramos mucho, casi como hermanos.

Bella y yo éramos inseparables hasta que entró en el instituto y empezó a salir con ese imbécil de Mike, cuando le dije lo que pensaba de él Bella se ofendió y empezamos a dejar de vernos, hasta que llegaron los últimos días de su ultimo año y me enteré por Charly que le había pasado algo con el imbécil de Mike, pero no sabía muy bien el que, porque Bella se había encerrado en su habitación y no salía y según Charly llevaba así 2 días!.

Ni siquiera me lo pensé, ni le dije a mi padre que me iba, simplemente cogí la moto y me plante en su casa, como creía no me dejó entrar en su habitación por lo que me quedé sentado en su puerta, antes o después tendrá que salir, no? Y eso fue lo que paso, al cabo de no se las horas, Bella salió pero se tropezó conmigo, yo la sujeté para que no se hiciera daño y al verme solo pudo decir mi nombre y ponerse a llorar.

Así nos encontró Charly casi una hora más tarde, abrazados en el pasillo y Bella llorando, por lo que decidió irse a dormir a casa de mi padre y dejarnos solos para poder hablar.

Los días siguientes fueron muy duros, se podría decir que casi me había mudado a casa de los Swan, poco a poco me empezó a explicar que había pasado y literalmente me entraron ganas de estrangular al imbécil. Acabé por dormir en la cama con Bella ya que era la única manera de que durmiera al menos unas horas del tirón y según ella sin pesadillas, Charly no decía nada, mientras Bella le dejara dormir unas horas, tenía bastante, solo me pregunto, una tarde que estábamos solos en el salón, si Mike había obligado a Bella a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, se le veía abatido y realmente preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

Cada día estaba un poco mejor y en unas semanas ya hacíamos vida "casi" normal, de día todo era como siempre, yo hacia la mía por la reserva y Bella empezó con el papeleo de la universidad, pero al llegar la noche ella era incapaz de dormir sola más de 2 horas seguidas y Charly me pidió, que por el bien de todos, volviera a dormir con Bella al menos unos días más.

El único problema en todo eso era que yo estaba dejando de ver a Bella solo como una amiga, tenía que utilizar toda mi concentración para dormir abrazado a ella y no besarla, acariciarla...

Todo se complico más cuando una noche, pensado que dormía, empecé a divagar en voz alta, confesando lo que estaba sintiendo por ella y que me moría por besarla, reí al recordar, como me quedé cuando note que se giraba y me empezaba a besar, a quitarme la camiseta, susurrándome que ella estaba igual, deslizando las manos por mi espalda ...

Nunca fuimos novios ni nada así, al menos oficialmente, pero se podría decir que éramos "amigos con derecho a roce".

El tiempo paso Bella había acabado su primer año de carrera, yo el instituto y le pedí que me ayudara con las oposiciones de bombero, la sorpresa fue cuando ella también se presento y las aprobó, ninguno de los dos salía con nadie teníamos "suficiente" con lo que compartíamos. Pasamos la academia y Bella se saco la carrera, nos quedamos a cuadros cuando mi padre nos dijo que el equipo de wolffire más veterano (al que el pertenecía) había decidido que Sam, Quil, Seth, Bella y yo cumplíamos los requisitos para ser wolffire, eso era una pasada y ninguno dudó en aceptar. Todos los pasamos fatal, la "instrucción" fue durísima pero quien peor lo paso fue Bella, el tema físico no era lo suyo, acababa cada día llorando y diciendo que ella no lo aguantaba más y que abandonaba, pero al día siguiente estaba otra vez la primera en el parque.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta era el sargento más joven que había tenido nunca el parque y se estaba preparando para los exámenes de teniente.

Nosotros seguíamos con nuestra "relación", parecía mentira que ya hubieran pasado casi 5 años desde esa primera noche, yo seguía con esperanzas de que algún día llegáramos a ser algo más hasta que conocí a la hermana de Seth, Leah, estaba totalmente confundido y dividido estaba enamorado de Leah pero lo que sentía por Bella era muy intenso y era incapaz de decirle que estaba con otra persona y terminar con lo que teníamos, odiaba la idea de hacerle daño y lo único que conseguí fue lo contrario, recuerdo la noche de su despedida como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Flashbacks_

_-__ Te duele?- que pregunta tan estúpida claro que le dolía…si me dolía a mi… estábamos medio abrazados en la acera de enfrente del bar, después de hacernos el tatuaje._

_- supongo que como a ti, no?- incluso con tres copas de más Bella nunca dejaba de ser lógica. Se acercó un poco más a mis labios- sabes que te voy a echar mucho de menos, no?_

_- Y yo a ti- no sabía cómo podía ser tan miserable, estaba enamorado de otra y me moría por besar y por estar con Bella, era como estar enganchado a una droga, acerque mis labios a los suyos y empezamos a besarnos, casi sin importarnos que estábamos en la entrada del bar y que nos podía pillar alguien, por eso me aparte de ella, pero ella volvió a unir nuestros labios- Bella nos podría ver alguien._

_- Da lo mismo- se separo un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos- he decidido que ya no me importa lo que piense la gente, me siento bien contigo…me gustaría…_

_En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió y salieron Seth y Leah, la cara que puso Leah al vernos abrazados y casi besándonos me partió el corazón._

_-__ Mierda!...Mierda!- mire a Bella a los ojos- lo siento- y salí corriendo detrás de Leah, Bella se quedo clavada al suelo sin entender que pasaba. Alcancé a Leah, en el callejón paralelo al del bar._

_- Leah…por favor …para- la cogí del brazo, estaba llorando- lo siento...pero siempre he sido sincero contigo…tu… tu sabes que Bella y yo… tú lo sabes- dije con desesperación_

_- Si Jacob… lo sé pero nunca os había visto… y duele demasiado- se seco las lagrimas y me miró seria- Jacob lo que he visto no es la imagen de alguien que quiere terminar con… con lo que sea que tengáis… no creo que realmente me quieras y quieras romper… con lo demás- dijo gritando y volvió a girarse._

_- Leah… por favor, te quiero- era la primera vez que se lo decía, estaba desesperado no quería perderla- lo que has visto no… no es nada, Bella para mi… no es nada… no significa nada, vale!...nada- Leah se paró en seco y se giró pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y no me miraba a mi sino a alguien que había detrás de mí, me giré justo para ver la cara de dolor de Bella y como salía corriendo._

_Le pedí permiso, a Leah, con los ojos para salir detrás de Bella, Leah me dio un beso y me animo a irme, como podía haber sido tan estúpido, como había permitido que llegáramos a ese punto._

_-__ Bella por favor espera, no puedes coger el coche... te has pasado con el tequila…Bella!- la agarre del brazo, ella se paró en seco y se giró lentamente, su expresión me helo la sangre._

_- Jacob Black- su tono era duro y apretaba las mandíbulas al hablar- suéltame el brazo y… no me vuelvas a tocar ni a dirigirme la palabra en lo que te quede de vida- le solté inmediatamente el brazo, respiro hondo- te ha quedado claro?._

_- Bella por favor…- no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya tenía su puño impactando en mi cara- joder, Bella! Te has pasado-joder! Como dolía! No tendría que haberle enseñado a defenderse. Bella me miro y me pareció ver un atisbo de duda o arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero se subió rápidamente al coche y salió chirriando rueda. En ese momento tuve la certeza que había perdido a Bella…a mi Bella_

_Fin Flashback_

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Bella, mi padre salió al porche y me pregunto que hacia fuera tanto tiempo, no me había cuenta del tiempo que había pasado tirado fuera recordando.

Los días pasaron y finalmente Bella llamó pero para mi desgracia no me dejo casi ni saludarla, me dijo que sabía que teníamos una conversación pendiente pero que prefería tenerla en persona y que en unos días iría a ver a Charly, le dije que ningún problema que respetaba su decisión y que nos veríamos en unos días.

Leah se mantenía al margen pero siempre a mi lado, me apoyo y me animo los días después de que Bella se fuera, estaba destrozado, y después de hablar mucho decidimos que nos tomaríamos un "tiempo muerto" hasta que yo hubiera aclarado las cosas con Bella, esa actitud de Leah, lo único que hizo es que me diera cuenta de cuánto la quería y de que realmente quería estar con ella.

Y después de todo aquí estoy esperando que llegue el autobús que trae a Bella a Forks, yo estaba de guardia pero a nadie le importo que me escapara un rato, cuando vi el autobús girar por la calle se me hizo un nudo en el estomago…pero porque estaba nervioso? y si Bella no quería verme… aun, decidí enviarle un mensaje.

**J: Estoy en la estación de autobuses, si no quieres verme**** aun, lo entiendo… solo tienes que decírmelo y me vuelvo al parque. Jacob.**

Vi como Bella saludaba a Charly y como cogía el móvil y ponía cara rara al ver el mensaje, mala señal?, levanto la cabeza y me busco entre la gente hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron y me hizo un gesto para que esperara, una gran sonrisa se me escapo de los labios.

Bella saludo a Charly, que al verme decidió ir a buscar la maleta de Bella y dejarnos solos. Yo no podía hablar tenía un nudo en la garganta y miles de dudas volvieron a agolparse en mi mente, nos miramos a los ojos y sin decirnos nada nos abrazamos, como había echado de menos esos brazos… y me di cuenta de que no quería volver a perderlos, de que no podría estar en un mundo sin ella.

- Te he echado tanto de menos- susurre aun abrazado a ella.

- Yo también te he echado de menos- y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, me encantaba eso de ella.

- Bella yo… lo siento tanto..yo- Se aparto un poco de mí y me puso un dedo en los labios, al ver sus labios me entraron ganas de besarla, pero no podía seguir pensando en ella de esa forma.

- Jake… no lo estropees- sonrió un poco- tu estas de guardia y si te llaman no podremos hablar, nos vemos cuando salgas?.

- Ok… aunque los chicos te han preparado algo esta tarde- puso los ojos en blanco pero puso cara de resignación.

- Ok… que remedio- reímos juntos y nos despedimos, en unas horas podríamos hablar tranquilos.

**Bella**

Iba con Charly de camino a casa en mi vieja furgoneta, al menos no me había venido a buscar con el coche patrulla, era cómodo estar con él ya que ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores.

- Que tal el nuevo trabajo?, ya estas algo mejor con los compañeros?- no sabía como Charly podía ser tan intuitivo ya que yo en ningún momento le había comentado nada.

- eh?... bueno si… algo mejor si- sonreí un poco- con la mayoría puedo contar en cualquier momento, pero hay otros… bueno ya sabes papa no todo el mundo acepta que pueda hacer este trabajo- sonreí sin ilusión.

- Bueno cariño, no te desesperes…los hombres tenemos la cabeza un tanto dura, pero al final aceptamos los cambios- sonrió- Y Edward finalmente va a venir?- me miraba de reojo...Edward!... después de ver a Jacob se me había ido todo de la cabeza.

- Edward?..si, si, teóricamente llegara mañana por la mañana- Sonreí- veo que te has acordado del nombre y papa…por favor podrías comportarte… es importante para mí- dije casi en un susurro.

- Bella, pero con quien te crees que estás hablando- fingió que se ofendía y se rió- por supuesto que me comportare, pero tendré una pequeña charla con él, quieras tu o no… aun eres mi niña- añadió en tono serio.

- Papa!... siento decirte que hace años que deje de ser una niña… ya tengo una edad- Ya habíamos llegado a casa y estábamos entrando.

- Bueno y con tu capitán que tal?- uuuaaauu, se lo iba a decir a Charly? Antes o después se enteraría y si íbamos a discutir mejor hacerlo sin Edward delante.

- Papa… es que mi capitán…bueno mi capitán es Edward- lo mire de reojo mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo.

- Como? Estas saliendo…o liada o lo que sea que estés… con tu jefe? Bella pensaba que eras mas lista- esto iba a ser peor de lo que esperaba.

- Papa, respira y deja que te explique- lo mire y vi su mirada de reprobación- nos conocimos antes de saber que era mi jefe y de que el supiera que yo era su subordinada- levanto la ceja con expresión de incredulidad- papa cuando nos enteramos ya era tarde… me gusta de verdad e incluso se ofreció a dejar su cargo si eso se interponía entre nosotros- eso pareció tranquilizarlo.

- Bella, no quiero discutir contigo ahora, deja que lo conozca mañana y que reflexione… no te puedo ofrecer mas- Charly me miraba con pena.

El resto del día fue mejor, comimos juntos, me puso al día de todas las novedades del pueblo y nos pasamos por la comisaría para ver cómo estaban las cosas, me dio la sensación de que Charly me estaba paseando por el pueblo para "presumir" de hija, cosa que en cierta manera me halagaba.

La pena fue que en la comisaría le comentaron que había un problema grave en un pueblo cercano y que el jefe de policía había pedido su colaboración.

- Papa de verdad, no hay problema, ya sé cómo es tu trabajo- le dije mientras le preparaba unos bocadillos para el viaje.

- Ya Bella, pero no me dará tiempo a venir ni para dormir, con suerte llegaré mañana para comer- puso cara de disgusto- y para una vez que bienes…

Nos despedimos y me fui a dar una ducha y vestirme para ir a ver los chicos al parque, no me apetecía mucho una fiesta, pero tampoco podía hacerles el feo.

Al entrar por la puerta del parque me golpearon un montón de recuerdos y me quede clava, sin poder acabar de entrar, así me encontró Sam quien al verme esbozo una sonrisa y me abrazo.

Todos estaban como locos al verme, sobre todo Seth, siempre nos habíamos cuidado el uno al otro y fue él el que me encontró paralizada en la puerta del bar al ver como Jacob salía corriendo detrás de Leah y el que intento explicarme que pasaba.

Mientras esperaba que ellos se cambiaran para ir a tomar algo, me asalto el recuerdo de la fatídica noche.

_Flashbacks _

_- sabes que te voy a echar mucho de menos, no?- lo único que me hacía dudar en si irme o no era él, no me había ido del pueblo, antes, solo por él._

_- Y yo a ti- él acerco sus labios a los míos y empezamos a besarnos, iba algo bebida pero la verdad es que no me importaba si nos pillaban, ya no- Bella nos podría ver alguien._

_- Da lo mismo- lo mire a los ojos y me sentía fatal por como lo había retenido tantos años a mi lado, sin ofrecerle nada, en cambio yo estaba segura que él sentía algo por mí. Ahora lo único que tenía claro es que ya no quería esconderme y a lo mejor de esa manera podría "aprender a querer lo que es bueno para mí"…como me había dicho Charly, aunque eso sonara tremendamente egoísta, contando en que me iría del pueblo en unos días- he decidido que ya no me importa lo que piense la gente, me siento bien contigo…me gustaría…_

_En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió y salieron Seth y Leah, no podía entender la cara de Leah…era de dolor? Y aun entendí menos la reacción de Jacob, que me había perdido?._

_-__ Mierda!...Mierda!-Jacob está nervioso- lo siento- Dijo mientras corría detrás de Leah._

_Yo me quede clavada sin saber que pasaba. Seth se acerco y me abrazo, ahora si que me estaba asustando…que pasaba?_

_- Bella… lo siento… Jacob no te ha explicado nada?- Seth hablaba con precaución_

_- Seth, explícame lo que pasa… Ya!- sonó un poco brusco pero no tenía tiempo._

_- Bueno creo que entre mi hermana y Jacob hay algo… diría que se gustan un poco demasiado, pero Jacob no quiere hacerte daño y romper lo que sea que tenéis entre los dos.- Seth lo soltó todo del tirón y casi sin respirar, me quedé helada, como es que Jacob no me había dicho que le gustaba Leah, lo hubiera pasado mal un par de días pero me hubiera alegrado por él._

_Salí corriendo en la dirección que había visto a Leah y Jacob, no sabía cómo me sentía, ni que les iba a decir, lo que tenía claro es que lo único que me importaba es que Jacob fuera feliz…y si lo era con Leah, me aguantaría. _

_- No creo que realmente me quieras y quieras romper… con lo demás- le gritaba Leah, que se había girado y empezaba a caminar._

_- Leah… por favor, te quiero- uuaauuu…dolía, dolía mucho… pero porque? Porque quería que eso me lo dijera a mí, si no lo quería? porque no lo quería, no?- lo que has visto no… no es nada, Bella para mi… no es nada… no significa nada, vale!...nada- Me quedé sin respiración, incluso me pareció notar cómo se paraba mi corazón un momento, antes de volver a latir… yo no significaba nada para él, ahora entendía porque no le importaba seguir con lo que teníamos, él tampoco quería nada más. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir y en lo único que pensaba era en llegar a mi casa, salí corriendo hacia el coche._

_-__ Bella por favor espera, no puedes coger el coche... te has pasado con el tequila…Bella!- corrí más rápido pero noté que me cogían del brazo, en ese momento todo el dolor se transformo en rabia._

_- Jacob Black- apretaba las mandíbulas para no empezar a llorar- suéltame el brazo y… no me vuelvas a tocar ni a dirigirme la palabra en lo que te quede de vida- realmente sentía lo que le estaba diciendo? o el alcohol ayudaba?, respiré hondo- te ha quedado claro?._

_- Bella por favor…- no sé ni porque, apreté la mano y le pegué...joder!,.yo no era así - joder, Bella! Te has pasado- me gritó mientras se tocaba la cara, a mi la mano me ardía y tuve que contenerme para no disculparme y ver como se encontraba._

_Salí lo más rápido que mi coche me dejó, al llegar a casa, me encerré en mi habitación y empecé a terminar de hacer las maletas… yo no significaba nada para Jacob… mi Jacob._

_Fin flashbacks_

Recuerdo que lo único en lo que podía pensar era que todo lo que me pasaba era un castigo divino por cómo había utilizado a Jacob, aunque ya no estaba segura de que él me hubiera querido alguna vez, si finalmente Jacob podía ser feliz con Leah todo el dolor y las pesadillas habrían valido la pena.

- Ya estamos nos vamos- me giré para ver la cálida sonrisa de Jake… me quedé sin aire… estaba guapísimo, con unos tejanos y una camisa blanca que le destacaba su impresionante cuerpo y su color de piel, le fui a preguntar por los demás cuando vi que salían todos en tropa.


	19. Chapter 19: Dolor

**Cap 19**

**Edward**

El día de hoy se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, las horas no pasaban y todo era tremendamente lento. Después de dejar a Bella en la estación de autobuses me fui al trabajo con la esperanza de que al estar entretenido el día pasara más rápido, pero para mi desgracia fue uno de los días más tranquilos de los que llevábamos de mes y las reuniones nada interesantes.

No quería molestarla pero no me pude resistir a enviarle un mensaje, que en seguida contestó.

**E: Ya te ****echo de menos y no hace ni medio día que no te veo… te quiero, nos vemos mañana a primera hora.**

**B: Ya he llegado a Forks… yo también te echo de menos y yo te quiero más, cuento las horas para verte.**

Después de comer ya lo tenía todo hecho y decidí irme a ver a Emmet al hospital, tenía una idea dándome vueltas desde hacía días que quería comentar con él y si acababa rápido la idea de salir para Forks esa misma tarde y sorprender a Bella se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor del día.

La chica de recepción me dijo que podría encontrar al Dr. Cullen en su despacho, puerta 18 de la tercera planta.

Me despedí de la recepcionista y subí a la tercera, como no, era la planta de cardiovascular.

- Hola hermanito… un despacho y todo- le dije mientras entraba.

- Hola, si pero el despacho va acompañado de pacientes…ahora tengo cartera de "clientes fijos"- dijo riendo.

- No me jodas, ya?... genial, no? - sonreí- y que tengo que hacer para pedir hora contigo?- Emmet me miró extrañado, se levanto y cerró la puerta.

- Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto con cautela.

- Si, perfectamente- respondí riendo- pero me gustaría hablar contigo de "otras opciones" para encontrarme aun mejor- lo miré esperando su reacción, lo vi pensar y como abría los ojos al entender que le decía.

- As decidido operarte? No me lo puedo creer- rió- no me jodas que Bella te ha convencido?

- Emmet, Bella no tiene ni idea de esto, y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así…ok?- mi tono era serio, no quería que Emmet tuviera ninguna duda en mi posición sobre ese tema.

- Edward por favor…crece, as comprobado que Bella no se asusta fácilmente- en estos momentos odiaba que Emmet fuera tan maduro parecía él el hermano mayor.

- Emmet no me ayudas… ya sé que ella no se asusta… bueno de momento, pero no quiero preocuparla o darle "esperanzas"- respire hondo- cuando ni yo estoy seguro aun de hacerlo.- Emmet puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Vale, cuéntame que quieres saber, que dudas tienes- dijo con tono profesional.

- Uffff…por donde empiezo- se me escapo una risita nerviosa y empecé a hablar.

Estuvimos casi tres horas hablando de todas la dudas que tenia, los nuevos avances que se habían producido en ese campo, etc…

- Vale Emmet, en resumen… solo me abriréis el pecho, cogéis mi corazón y reparáis o sustituís las válvulas, para luego volverlo a poner todo en su sitio y cerrarme- la cara de Emmet iba de la risa al enfado.- ah! Sin olvidar mi "especial" grupo sanguíneo.

- Edward… me avergüenzas y tu eres medico?... joder no has podido describirlo de otra manera- yo empecé a reírme de su reacción y Emmet no aguantó y también se unió a las risas- bueno, pero sí en el peor de los casos será más o menos así, porque recuerda que a lo mejor no hace falta que te abramos. – Miré la hora eran casi las 7 si quería estar en Forks esta noche tenía que espabilar.

Me despedí de Emmet y me fui a mi… a nuestro (que ilusión me hacia esa palabra) apartamento a prepararme la bolsa.

Nunca pensé que llegaría tan cansado a Forks, no había ido lento precisamente pero con el trafico de salida de Seattle había tardado tres horas largas, al llegar a la casa que Bella me había indicado comprobé que no había nadie y decidí esperar que llegara, pero como no podía estarme quieto le envié un mensaje.

**E: Tengo una sorpresa para ti… nos vemos en un rato. No te imaginas cuanto te quiero.**

Aproveche y llamé a Alice

- Hola, ya he llegado- dije alegre.

- Hola, joder le has dado caña al coche- rió un poco- la echas de menos, eh?

- No sabes cuánto… joder Alice me he vuelto imbécil- reí al decirlo

- No, solo estas enamorado- que razón tenía Alice y se me había ocurrido algo en lo que ella me podía ayudar.

- Oye, ya sé que quiero por mi cumpleaños… que prepares un baile de fin de curso- iba a sorprender a Bella con el baile que no tubo.

- que?…genial! Pero eso es un regalo para ti… o para Bella.

- Bueno cuenta que ninguno pudo ir a su baile… es decir que para los dos- nos despedimos y encendí la radio para esperar a Bella.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando escuche una moto, que paro delante de la casa de Bella…un minuto más tarde mi corazón dejó de latir.

**Bella**

Fuimos todos juntos a cenar algo rápido y a tomar algo, los chicos no dejaron de explicarme las "batallitas" de los dos últimos meses pero la verdad es que estaban agotados ya que habían tenido una guardia movidita, lo que no evito que acabáramos todos con alguna cerveza de mas.

Durante toda la cena y en el bar, Jacob y yo nos comportábamos como si no hubiera pasado nada antes de irme, solo, de vez en cuando, nos pillábamos mirándonos fijamente.

Finalmente los chicos se despidieron, no sin hacerme prometer que mañana quedaríamos todos otra vez para comer, el último en irse fue Seth y creo que se decidió por una mirada que le hizo Jacob.

- Bella, nos vemos mañana, no?- me dijo Seth mientras me abrazaba- trátalo bien lo ha pasado fatal estos dos últimos meses- me susurro al oído, mi corazón se encogió y desvié los ojos a Jake, que me miraba.

- Ok, te lo prometo…hasta mañana- le guiñe un ojo y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a los demás. Jake y yo nos quedamos solos, de pie delante del bar, nos mirábamos pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso y rompía el silencio.

- Te apetece ir a la push?... allí estaremos tranquilos y para hablar- Jake me miraba con cautela.

- Jake es de noche- sonreí al ver su cara, estaba claro que ya lo sabía y que tenía una solución- bueno… tú sabrás… donde tienes el coche?

- Bueno… he venido en moto- sonrío y me cogió de la mano. Caminamos hasta la moto y me paso un casco. En menos de 15 minutos estábamos en la playa, en un rinconcito donde había preparada una fogata, que Jake no tardo nada en encenderla.

- Y esto?- estaba sorprendida.

- Bueno, con los chicos venimos muy a menudo, ahora que ha empezado el buen tiempo y siempre está preparada- me sonrió y se sentó en un tronco y me hizo gestos para que me sentara- ya puedo… disculparme?- dijo nada mas acabé de sentarme.

- y …yo?- dije mirando el suelo – no tienes que disculparte por decir lo que sientes… lo único que me molestó fue la manera de cómo me entere- levante los ojos y vi que estaba confundido, eso no era del todo cierto ya que lo que más me dolió fu saber que no significaba nada para él.

- Bella… realmente crees que no significas nada para mí?- sonrió sin alegría- de veras lo crees?- me miro a los ojos.

- Bueno…yo… se que somos amigos y durante los años que estuvimos…bueno yo en algún momento creí que tu…por mi- porque no era capaz de articular dos frases seguidas y con sentido! Sonreí al pensar en Edward ya que los dos provocaban la misma reacción.

- Bella, para, yo… te quiero- como? Bella respira!- te quiero des de el momento en que abriste la puerta de tu cuarto, el día que fui a ver como estabas por lo de Mike y todos los días durante casi 5 años esperaba ver alguna señal de que sentías lo mismo por mi.- mis ojos me traicionaron y empezaron a dejar escapar lagrimas.

- Jake…yo lo siento tanto- sentía no haber sido valiente durante ese tiempo para reconocer que yo sentía lo mismo por él, sentía el daño que le cause durante 5 años, sentía…

- Sssshhhh, déjame terminar- me sonrió y miró al suelo- pero lo que compartimos durante ese tiempo para mí fue maravilloso y nunca creí que pudiera conocer a nadie que me hiciera sentir como tú lo hacías- sonaba avergonzado, estire la mano y cogí la suya- pero durante los meses que estuviste, encerrada, preparando los exámenes de teniente y en los que casi no nos veíamos, empecé a ir por casa de Seth y conocí a Leah y … no sé, fue como un flechazo, pero tu…- sabía perfectamente que me quería decir Jake.

- Fue como un flechazo… pero eres consciente de que sientes algo por mí, pero sabes que no podrás vivir sin ella y todo pensamiento empieza y acaban en ella- Jake me miraba sorprendido, yo seguí con la descripción de mis propios sentimientos- no estás tranquilo hasta que no la ves y su sola presencia te hace sentir completo…

- Bella…tu?... como as sabido…tú tienes algo que explicarme?- tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y me miraba a los ojos.

- Jake... lo siento, siento no haber tenido la valentía, en 5 años, para reconocer lo que sentía por ti, pero lo que más siento es que esos meses que me "encerré" no fue solo por estudiar…- era el momento de decir todo lo que nunca había dicho- me empecé a dar cuenta de que no eras solo un amigo y eso me asusto… me bloqueé, me paralicé y lo único que se me ocurrió fue alejarme- sonreí sin alegría- y eso llevó a que aceptara el trabajo en Seattle y por eso te dije aquella noche que ya no me importaba que nos vieran… porque aunque suene egoísta, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo…- Jake miraba fijamente el fuego con expresión triste, cogí aire y continué- pero en Seattle… he conocido a alguien- Jake fijó sus ojos en los míos y me sonrió- y también fue raro…como un flechazo, como tú y Leah.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro, con nuestras manos unidas, pero nos unía mucho mas, nos unía la certeza de que nos queríamos pero que nuestras vidas estaban irremediablemente ligadas a otras personas y sobre todo nos unía una amistad que para los dos había sido y seguiría siendo más que eso.

El sonido de mi móvil rompió el silencio, era un mensaje de Edward**: Tengo una sorpresa para ti… nos vemos en un rato. No te imaginas cuanto te quiero.**

Sonreí al pensar que realmente solo faltaban unas horas (un rato) para verlo, debí poner cara de tonta porque Jacob se puso a reír.

- Que?- dije riendo.- tendríamos que ir tirando, no?

- Tendrías que ver la cara de tonta que tienes- rió- es él?... por cierto como se llama?

- Edward y… lo conocerás mañana- íbamos hablando mientras nos subíamos a la moto y nos poníamos el casco.

- Genial… me alegro tanto por ti- dijo mientras encendía la moto.

- Y yo por ti- no creía que me hubiera escuchado con el ruido de la moto de fondo.

Al llegar a casa me ayudo a bajar de la moto y ya que me tenía en brazos me llevo hasta el porche, no le importo que le dijera que me bajara ni que le diera golpecitos en el brazo, al final no podíamos para de reír.

Al bajarme nos quedamos abrazados con las frentes unidas, era como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, todo volvía a estar en su sitio, solo esperaba que Jake y Edward se llevaran bien.

- Sabes que te querré siempre, no?- me dijo sonriendo- creo que me tengo que ir ya, si no mi padre va a llamar a los bomberos- los dos nos reímos de la ocurrencia.

- Yo también te querré siempre y yo también tendría que ir a dormir- Jake se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla a la vez que yo giraba la cabeza y nuestros labios se tocaron, no sé que nos paso pero en lugar de separarnos nuestros labios se juntaron mas y nos empezamos a besar de manera lenta, dulce, era nuestra despedida, el punto y final de lo que habíamos compartido durante casi 5 años.

- El último beso- susurro Jake y sonrió

- El ultimo- confirme yo, nos quedamos un momento abrazados y al separarnos vi un coche familiar aparcado en la otra acera…era el coche de Edward?, tenía tantas ganas de verlo que ya tenía alucinaciones, fije un poco más la vista y me quede paralizada.

- Que pasa?- Jake sonaba preocupado- algo va mal?

- Mal no, peor…MIERDA, ese es el coche de Edward- mi mente iba a cámara lenta no sabía que hacer- te has fijado cuando hemos llegado si había alguien dentro?- Jake se giró para ver el coche.

- No jodas… si que me ha parecido que había un chico dentro cuando hemos pasado con la moto- Jake parecía preocupado, me miraba sin saber que hacer- Me quedo y te ayudo a aclarar esto?.

- No gracias Jake, será peor, solo espero que no haya visto… mucho- dije mientras caminaba hacia el coche- nos vemos mañana.

El coche estaba abierto y con la radio encendida, cogí las llaves, lo cerré, me las guarde y empecé a caminar por un pequeño sendero que salía hacia el bosque, cerca del coche.

Después de caminar más de 5 minutos me tropecé, al levantarme lo vi estaba sentado, apoyado en un árbol, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos y con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, cuando la levanto y vi su cara, supe que algo no iba bien, se le veía muy pálido y su cara era la pura imagen del dolor.

**Edward**

En la moto iba Bella con un chico que la ayudo a bajar de la moto, salí del coche para acercarme a saludar, pero me quedé clavado al ver que el chico llevaba a Bella en bazos hasta el porche, me pareció escuchar que Bella le pedía entre risas que la dejara en el suelo y que lo llamaba Jake. Era el mismo Jake con el que tenia pesadillas?.

Noté que me quedaba sin aire cuando vi que se susurraban algo con las frentes unidas, pero mi corazón literalmente se paro cuando vi que se empezaban a besar, no se de donde saque las fuerzas para empezar a caminar por un pequeño camino hacia el bosque, ni podía ni quería ver nada mas, ni siquiera sé porque no me subí al coche y me largué.

Me senté apoyado en un árbol, no podía seguir andando mi cargazón no me lo permitía, no solo me dolía metafóricamente, sino que me dolía físicamente, notaba como si me estuvieran apretando el corazón con una mano, busque la medicación de rescate y me di cuenta que me la había dejado en el coche.

Me encogí y apoye la cabeza en las rodillas si me relajaba todo se pasaría, todo tenía que tener una explicación, Bella me quería, no?… _o al ver a Jake se ha dado cuenta que lo quiere a él y no a un enfermo como tu_- apunto mi vocecilla.


	20. Chapter 20: Oscuridad

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, he intentado mandar el adelanto a todos los que comentasteis…y creo que lo he conseguido, si no lo habéis recibido me lo decís…aun soy nueva en esto!. Como siempre gracias por compartir esta aventura y ya sabéis review = adelanto**

**Cap 20**

**Edward**

Los minutos pasaban y ni me relajaba, ni me encontraba mejor, tenia que levantarme y llegar al coche y luego ya vería como me las apañaría para irme sin que me viera Bella, con suerte ni se habría fijado en el coche… estaba ocupada.

Antes de hacer el primer intento de levantarme, escuche unos pasos y alguien que tropezaba, levante la cabeza y ahí estaban esos ojos chocolate que me tenían el corazón robado, parecía preocupada y asustada.

- Edward… te encuentras bien?- yo solo pude negar con la cabeza- es el…corazón?- no quería saber nada mas de ella pero no podría llegar al coche solo, moví la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

- Ok, donde tienes la medicación- dijo a la vez que se acercaba mas a mi, me cogió de la mano, su contacto me quemó, su piel ardía en comparación a la mía.

- No me toques… por favor- mi suplica no sonó mas fuerte que un susurro, pero ella lo escucho y con los ojos cristalinos aparto su mano de la mía- Esta en el coche.

Sin decir nada más, me miró y salió corriendo, nunca había visto a Bella correr de esa manera, estaba seguro que se caería y se haría daño, fui a decir algo pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta.

En unos minutos la vi llegar, tenia la respiración agitada y un profundo corte encima de la ceja le sangraba. Se acerco a mi y sin mirarme a los ojos me dio la cajita de la medicación, una botellita de agua y me dejó en los pies una pequeña manta, que rápidamente puse sobre mis hombros.

Poco a poco me puse de pié, Bella estaba muy cerca pero procurando no tocarme ni rozarme, empecé a caminar de vuelta al coche, mi plan era dormir un rato en él y luego volver a casa…a MI casa.

- Que te ha pasado en la ceja?- pero que me pasaba porque me moría de ganas de ganas de escuchar su voz… y porque no admitirlo estaba preocupado.

- Me caí, no es nada- susurró y vi como bajaba los ojos al suelo, en ese momento tropecé pero su mano me agarró del brazo y me sujetó, me fije que también tenia la mano llena de arañazos pero la aparto antes de que la pudiera ver mejor.

- Seguro que… no es nada?, parece que te distes un buen golpe- escuche un suspiro.

- Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo… te encuentras algo mejor?- levanto un poco los ojos pero cuando vio que la miraba los volvió a bajar.

- Si… algo mejor, si- dije sinceramente- dormiré un rato en el coche y luego me iré.- la noté tensarse a mi lado.

- No vas a dormir en el coche, puedes utilizar mi habitación- como podía pensar que iba aceptar su propuesta… en su habitación? Habría algo mas doloroso?

- No puedo…yo no…además que va a pensar Charly cuando me vea?- esperaba que eso me sirviera de escusa.

- No esta, con suerte volverá mañana al medio día y no te va a quedar otra opción que entrar en casa… tengo las llaves de tu coche y no voy a dejar que te vayas… al menos hasta que estés bien- lo dijo todo del tirón y me pareció ver que estaba llorando.

**Bella**

Cuando me dijo que la medicación estaba en su coche no dije nada mas solo lo miré y salí corriendo, cosa no muy inteligente si encima vas llorando, no había querido ni que lo tocara eso confirmaba que me había visto con Jake y encima estaba mal por mi culpa, estaba segura de que no podría vivir sabiendo que había empeorado por mi culpa.

No se como, pero antes de darme cuenta estaba en el suelo, como pude me levante…joder! Noté como me resbalaba un liquido por mi sien…estaba sangrando?. Llegué al coche y recogí la medicación, pase un segundo a casa para coger agua y una manta… su mano estaba tan fría.

Después de que se tomara la medicación emprendimos el camino de vuelta, yo iba muy cerca pero procuraba no rozarlo, me quedé helada cuando dijo que quería dormir en su coche, estaba loco si creía que lo iba a permitir.

Por fin estábamos entrando en casa, al final aceptó pero con la condición de que se quedaba en el sofá, cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo de la entrada me quedé sin respiración tenia un corte encima de la ceja y un pequeño reguero de sangre medio seca en la cara, seguí caminando mi prioridad en este momento no era yo.

Entre en la cocina y puse un baso de leche en el microondas y fui arriba a buscar sabanas, manta, un cojín y de su bolsa saque ropa seca (los bosques de Forks son muy húmedos todo el año).

- Ten, te ayudara a entrar en calor- le dije mientras le tendía el baso de leche caliente- querrás ducharte?- me resultaba tan complicado no mirarlo, pero si se me ocurría levantar los ojos me entraban mas ganas de llorar.

- Eh..a gracias- cogió el baso y lo miró con agradecimiento- no creo que pueda ducharme ahora mismo… pero gracias- que estaría pensando?, quería romper conmigo? Puede que fuera lo mejor para su salud, que yo no pudiera hacerle mas daño nunca mas.

- Edward… yo… no se que decir… no es lo que…- no sabia como decirle que había sido un beso de despedida, si me sonaba mal hasta a mi!

- Bella, déjalo… hoy no, ahora no… por favor- no me dejó continuar, su voz sonaba a suplica y eso simplemente me desmonto.- mañana?- yo solo pude mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa, al menos quería hablar…subí conecté el mp3 a los altavoces y fui a ducharme.

Sin poder aguantar mas, al entrar en la ducha, me puse a llorar, me dejé caer al suelo de la bañera y seguí llorando no se el tiempo, la verdad es que la música que puse no ayudaba a mejorar mi animo. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco salí del agua y me puse unos pantalones y una camiseta para dormir, cosa que estaba segura que no podría hacer.

Bajé y ahí estaba mi ángel dormido en el sofá, lo tapé mejor y empecé a subir las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación, aunque me quedé a mitad de camino, no podía dejarlo solo y si le pasaba algo durante la noche?, me senté en las escaleras, con el móvil en una mano y sus pastillas en la otra, ni si quiera me había curado la ceja, ya lo haría mañana.

**Edward**

Me tomé el baso de leche, me cambié de ropa y me estire en la sofá, arriba se escuchaba música y la ducha, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado, los minutos pasaban y se seguía escuchando el agua y si le había pasado algo?, se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza… y si se había desmayado? No lo soporté más y subí a ver si estaba bien, solo daría un vistazo rápido y volvería al sofá.

Subí lentamente las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta que suponía era el lavabo, de fondo se escuchaba una canción… diría que era My love (Sia), la abrí un poco y vi una bañera que parecía vacía, pero al fijarme mas la vi sentada, abrazando sus piernas y llorando, volví a notar como se me encogía el corazón, realmente la canción no ayudaba y preferí bajar otra vez al salón.

Me estire, de nuevo, en el sofá, tenia mi cabeza repleta de ideas, de preguntas sin respuesta y sobre todo de dudas, ella lloraba porque se había asustado o por mi comportamiento o porque no sabia como decirme que se había acabado o…. Mentalmente me repetía una y otra vez "Todo tiene una explicación solo tienes que dejar que te la dé", a la vez mi vocecilla apuntaba- "si, la explicación es que ha llegado el día que estabas esperando, el día que se ha dado cuenta que estaría mejor con alguien como Jake". Ya me estaba volviendo loco, estaba hablando solo… me saco de mis divagaciones el ruido de unos pasos bajando la escalera, cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido. Noté que se paraba a mi lado y me arropaba con la manta, tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no abrir los ojos y abrazarla.

No se en que momento me quedé dormido pero me desperté que aun era de noche, notaba la boca pastosa y noté que mi corazón iba a un ritmo mas normal. Me levanté a buscar un baso de agua pero me quedé clavado al ver a mi ángel dormida en las escaleras, con el móvil en los pies y mi cajita de la medicación apretada en su mano, ni siquiera se había curado el corte de la ceja ni la mano, se había quedado ahí todas estas horas?. Parecía intranquila, susurraba cosas y la expresión de su cara era triste, volvía a tener pesadillas? Hacia mas de un mes que no tenia ninguna. Tenia tanta sed que no pude aguantar mas allí de pie y fui a buscar agua a la cocina.

- Edward no!- del susto se me cayó el baso de mano y se estrelló contra el suelo- no me dejes… te quiero- se había despertado? Pretendía que me diera un infarto?, fui a ver y seguía dormida en las escaleras aunque parecía mas agitada.

- Por favor… otra vez no… tu no- antes de poder hacer nada para evitarlo hizo un movimiento brusco y se cayó escaleras abajo, no me lo podía creer realmente nunca había conocido a nadie tan propenso a los accidentes.

Cuando llegué a la escalera, Bella se estaba sentando y se llevaba la mano a la frente, se le había vuelto a abrir el corte.

**Bella**

- Mierda… joder!- susurre mientras me sentaba y me tocaba la ceja, que leches hacia en el suelo de las escaleras? Como había llegado hasta allí? Entonces recordé el beso con Jake, Edward en el bosque, yo vigilándolo desde las escaleras…mierda Edward, me había dormido.

Me levante de golpe intentando ver el sofá, pero unas manos me sujetaron por los hombros.

- Tranquila Bella solo era una pesadilla- su voz me nublo cualquier pensamiento racional, solo pude girar la cara y mirarlo, tenia mejor aspecto.

- Lo único malo es que no voy a despertar de ella- susurré y vi como ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Siéntate en el sofá que te curo la ceja- dijo mirándome el corte- tenéis botiquín?- moví afirmativamente la cabeza y fui a buscarlo.

- Como te encuentras?- le pregunte mientras me ponía unos puntos de papel en el corte.

- Mejor… parece que la medicación ha hecho su función- me miró un momento a los ojos- la mano- que? - la tienes llena de cortes- decepción.

- Edward… por favor necesito explicarte…que entiendas…- no me dejó continuar y empezó ha hablar.

- Bella… no tienes que pasar por esto… no tenemos que hacernos esto- me miró fijamente a los ojos- simplemente ha llegado el día que esperaba que llegaría, no te preocupes entiendo que prefieras estar con alguien como… Jake- parecía que cada palabra le dolía al pronunciarla, realmente el pensaba que prefería a Jake?- ya te dije un día que estaría contigo hasta que tu me pidieras que me fuera… solo quiero que seas feliz.- No sabia si llorar o reír, él creía que seria feliz con Jake y no con él?, a que se refería con alguien como Jake?.

- Edward… no te sigo… que quieres decir con alguien como Jake?- necesitaba decirle que todo lo que sentía y o se lo decía ahora o nunca y no lo dejé contestar- yo solo quiero estar contigo, quiero despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas, quiero ver la tele tirados en el sofá y cenar italiano todos los días…yo solo te quiero a ti y solo tu me haces feliz- unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, me las intenté limpiar antes de que me viera, pero vi que me estaba mirando fijamente y con ojos sorprendidos- Aunque después de lo que vistes ayer y del daño que te he causado entiendo que no me quieras mas a tu lado.

Respiré hondo para parar las lágrimas, no quería llorar más y menos delante de él, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, parecía que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar primero.

- Tu me quieres!- como podía dudarlo, con lo que acababa de decirle, aunque no tenia claro si era una pregunta o un afirmación.

- Mas de lo que te imaginas- dije sinceramente, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

- Vale… pues explícame lo que vi anoche… porque contra mas vueltas le doy menos lo entiendo y si es verdad que me quieres… aun lo entiendo menos- su voz era un susurro, al menos tenia la posibilidad de explicarme.

- Bueno para explicarte lo de anoche tengo que remontarme… unos años…

**Edward**

- Tu me quieres!- era mas una auto confirmación que una pregunta, me lo acababa de decir pero necesitaba escucharlo otra vez

- Mas de lo que te imaginas- cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, ahora si que no entendía nada.

- Vale… pues explícame lo que vi anoche… porque contra mas vueltas le doy menos lo entiendo y si es verdad que me quieres… aun lo entiendo menos- no pude mas que susurrar, todo esto era como una tortura, porque no podía aceptar que la quería y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

- Bueno para explicarte lo de anoche tengo que remontarme… unos años…

Bella empezó a explicarme como se encerró después de lo de Mike y como Jake la ayudó, como una cosa llevó a la otra y acabaron como "amigos con derecho a roce" durante 5 años!, también me explicó lo que paso la ultima noche que se vieron y como al volver a encontrarse se dieron cuenta que se querían y que lo que tienen es algo mas fuerte que una amistad, pero a la vez ella no podía vivir sin mi, ni Jake sin Leah y que lo que vi fue como un beso de "despedida"… el ultimo.

No podía decir nada tenia mucha información que necesitaba procesar y estaba física y mentalmente agotado. Bella me miraba esperando una respuesta y yo no sabia que decirle, solo tengo claro que estoy totalmente enamorado de ella y quiero estar con ella, pero no se si todo esto acabara influyendo.

- Bella…yo… yo no se que decirte…necesito pensar, procesar todo lo que me as explicado- la miré a los ojos- necesito descansar un rato mas- dije sinceramente.

- Ok… te puedo pedir dos cosas- me pregunto dudosa, moví la cabeza en señal afirmativa, porque tenia dudas si estaría dispuesto a darle lo que me pidiera?- una es que duermas en mi habitación…yo me quedaré en el sofá y dos...no te vayas…los chicos han preparado una comida y así conoces a Jacob y Leah… y ves que todo es verdad- se pensaba que no la había creído?.

- Bella yo no se… ni si quiera se si estaré del todo bien al mediodía- realmente no sabia que pensar ni hacer.

- Lo cambio por una cena… por favor- con esa cara de perrito abandonado no podía negárselo

- Ok, pero no prometo quedarme toda la velada- era lo máximo que podía ofrecer, Bella sonrió un poco y cuando yo me levante para ir a su habitación ella empezó a arreglar el sofá.- Que estas haciendo? – me miró con cara extrañada.

- Arreglar mi "cama"… yo también me estiraré un rato, aunque no creo que pueda dormir- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mas para ella que para mi.

- Yo…bueno si a ti no te importa…- ya te as metido en el jardín ahora suéltalo- apunto mi vocecilla- Bella ninguno de los dos sabe dormir solo…ya no- la expresión de Bella era indescifrable- lo que quiero decir es que si tu quieres a mi no me importa compartir tu cama…y bueno de esa manera se que dormiré un rato…se que es egoísta… si tu estas en el sofá tampoco creo que pueda dormir- ya esta dicho, no querías parecer vulnerable, no? Pues a la dos tazones- la dichosa vocecilla.

- Tienes razón en lo de… bueno en todo y no, por supuesto que no me importa compartir mi cama contigo- sonrió un poco.

Subimos a su habitación, era pequeña pero muy acogedora, muy calida…muy Bella, si eso lo resumía a la perfección.

- Estas seguro?... la cama no es muy grande… estarás mas cómodo solo- estaba seria mirando su habitación des de la puerta.

- Es perfecta, no te preocupes- me deslice entre las sabanas y le dejé hueco, ella me miró y entró en la cama con cuidado de no rozarme, estiré el edredón para taparnos. Parecía mentira con lo pequeña que era la cama y nuestros cuerpos no se tocaban, Bella me daba la espalda y estaba en el borde de la cama, en ese momento mi mente se desconecto y mandé a la mierda cualquier pensamiento racional, me acerque a su espalda y le pasé el brazo por la cintura, noté como ella se tensó, pero luego se relajó y cogió mi mano.

- Buenas noches- susurre contra su pelo y me encantó notar como se estremecía


	21. Chapter 21: Empezando a caminar de nuevo

**Cap 21**

**Bella**

Antes, incluso, de abrir los ojos sabía que no se había ido, notaba su brazo en mi cintura y su respiración acompasada en mi pelo. Había dormido tan bien, sin pesadillas, sin miedos… quería que ese momento no acabara nunca, no tenia claro en que punto estábamos, si seguíamos o se lo tenia que pensar o había decidido dejarme…me saco de mis pensamientos el sonido del móvil, lo cogí lo mas rápido que pude y fui a levantarme para no despertar a Edward, pero su brazo se tenso en mi cintura y no me dejó.

- Si?- quien llamaba tan temprano? Mire la pantalla- Papa?

- Buenos días…aun estabas durmiendo?- Charly sonaba animado, pero que hora era?- son mas de las 11 de la mañana- rió- veo que la juerga se alargó ayer, no?

- Bueno… algo parecido- si tu supieras- a que hora llegas?

- Pues por eso te llamaba, se ha liado un poco la cosa y no podré llegar a comer, pero espero estar por ahí a primera hora de la tarde- sonaba algo culpable- lo siento cariño, quería pasar contigo algo mas de tiempo.

- No te preocupes, ahora llamo a los chicos y les digo que la comida de hoy la atrasamos a cena y así te bienes con nosotros- mi voz sonaba mas alegre de lo que realmente estaba, en ese momento empecé a escuchar que tenia una llamada en espera.- papa tengo que dejarte, diría que- mire el móvil- si, tengo a Jacob en espera.

- Solo una cosa cariño, con Jake… todo bien- pregunto con cautela.

- Si papa, con "él" todo bien- inconcientemente remarque el "él"- te dejo, no vemos. Colgué una llamada y acepté la otra, noté como Edward se movía e intento apartar la mano, pero fui mas rápida que él y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

- Buenos días, Jake- quería acabar la conversación rápido para poder hablar con Edward y aclarar todo este lío.

- Hola, como estas?, lo encontraste? Pudiste aclararlo?- lo pregunto todo del tirón.

- Bien, si, no lo se… todo fue… bueno y es un poco surrealista- dije mientras apretaba su mano- es un poco largo de explicar… y tu y Leah- sabia que Edward podía escuchar a Jake por el teléfono.

- Bueno…- soltó una de esas risitas suyas – esta durmiendo aquí a mi lado- al menos había un final feliz en todo esto- le explique lo del beso, le costo pero lo entendió.

- Genial Jake, al menos uno de nosotros tiene su final feliz- mi voz sonó mas triste de lo que esperaba.

- Bella, escúchame bien… tu también tendrás tu final feliz y si Edward no es capaz de ver que tu eres la princesa de su cuento de hadas, es que a lo mejor él no es tu príncipe azul- noté como Edward me apretaba la mano y me acercaba mas a él, sonreí al saber que lo había escuchado- Bella… solo fue un beso, solo nos despedimos.

-Ya…oye cambiando de tema- puse voz mas animada- mi padre no llegará hasta después de comer os iría muy mal pasar la comida a una cena?- no quería explicarle que Edward no se encontraba bien.

- Precisamente te llamaba para lo mismo, tu padre ha hablado esta mañana con el mío, ya sabia que no llegaría y… me sabia mal por él, no te preocupes ya hablo yo con los chicos- suspiro- Seréis dos a cenar, no?

- Eso espero Jake…eso espero- lo dije casi en un susurro.

Después de despedirnos y colgar, deje el móvil encima de la mesita y lentamente me giré par ahogarme en esos preciosos ojos verdes que me miraban, no pude aguantarle la mirada, cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y su olor lo inundó todo, haciéndolo mas difícil.

- Edward…necesito que me aclares… esto… necesito saber...- no me dejó acabar y me empezó a besar de manera suave, dulce sin prisas y me dejó sin palabras.

**Edward**

No quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la realidad, se estaba tan bien abrazado a Bella sin necesidad de pensar, de razonar, de decidir que pasaría después.

Escuché el móvil de Bella, actué por reflejo cuando la sujeté mas fuerte para que no se levantara, pero mas tarde me arrepentí al escuchar que Jacob la estaba llamando, intente moverme y retirar mi mano, no quería escuchar que le decía, pero Bella me lo impidió atrapando mi mano en el ultimo momento.

Escuchaba todo lo que decía Bella… y Jacob por el teléfono, en algún momento ella me apretó la mano, y luego me quedé inmóvil al entender que Bella creía que todo esto no tendría un final feliz para ella.

- Bella, escúchame bien…- el tono de Jake era serio- tu también tendrás tu final feliz y si Edward no es capaz de ver que tu eres la princesa de su cuento de hadas, es que a lo mejor él no es tu príncipe azul- fue como si me hubieran despertado con un jarro de agua fría, le apreté la mano y la acerqué mas a mi… ella no era mi princesa…era mucho mas que eso, Bella..Bella lo era todo para mi - Bella… solo fue un beso, solo nos despedimos- esa afirmación me golpeó fuerte, para él también había sido una "despedida" un punto y final de una "relación" de 5 años, ya no escuche nada mas de lo que hablaba.

Noté que Bella se movió y se giró hasta que nos quedamos mirándonos, vi como sus labios se movían pero no escuche nada de lo que decía, solo podía ver sus labios y solo podía pensar en besarla y fue lo que hice.

- Bella… tu crees que yo…bueno yo soy tu…- pero porque me costaba tanto decirlo- príncipe azul- ya esta, dicho, me miró sorprendida.

- Sin dudarlo… en realidad eres más que eso- lo dijo sin dudar, mirándome a los ojos.

- Bella, ahora mismo solo tengo claro que te quiero, pero…- respiré hondo, su expresión cambió- necesito acabar de asumirlo todo, necesito acabar de creérmelo, necesito creer que no soy un egoísta al retenerte a mi lado…- Bella me puso un dedo en mis labios y no me dejó continuar.

- No digas nada mas… esperaré lo que sea necesario, me alejaré- una expresión de dolor cruzo su cara- si eso es lo que quieres, pero solo te diré que nunca as sido egoísta…todo lo contrario y nadie me retiene a tu lado… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado - bajo los ojos al suelo- te puedo preguntar una cosa?.

- Si…claro- creía saber la pregunta ya que se la deje sin contestar antes de dormirnos.

- Aunque creo saber la respuesta, a que te referías antes con alguien como Jake?- era la pregunta que esperaba.

- Me refiero a que sé que llegara el día que te darás cuenta que estarías mejor con alguien "sano" y no con alguien al que casi se le para al corazón al ver a su chica con otro- me arrepentí de la ultima frase nada más salió de mi boca, la miré y vi como una lagrima se escaba mejilla abajo- lo siento no quise decir eso.

- Edward tenias razón ayer… no tenemos que hacernos esto… tu te mereces a alguien mejor que yo… alguien que no te haga daño- como podía pensar algo así, como podía siquiera pensar que yo estaría mejor con otra.

- Bella, no pienso ni responderte a eso- le seque la lagrima con un beso- tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y no quiero que te alejes.

Seguimos hablando y durmiendo a ratos durante todo el resto de la mañana, al final nos levantamos y mientras me duchaba ella hizo algo de pasta para comer, después no tiramos en el sofá a ver la tele y a esperar a Charly, no nos besamos mas, ni nos acariciábamos, solo jugamos con nuestras manos o nos quedábamos mirando el uno al otro y acabábamos riéndonos, parecimos dos tontos adolescentes. Escuchamos la puerta y mi corazón se aceleró…y si no le caía bien al padre de Bella.

- Hola!...Bella?- gritó Charly des de la entrada.

- Hola, papa- Bella me sonrió- estamos en el comedor- al llegar Charly se abrazó a Bella y luego se giró hacia mi.

- Edward, supongo- me dijo mientras alargaba su mano en mi dirección.

- Encantado Sr. Swan- Bella estaba a la expectativa y no le quitaba ojo de encima a Charly.

- Por favor, llámame Charly.- Bella pareció relajarse de repente- así que tu eres el novio y…el jefe de Bella?- COMO? Quien le había dicho eso, miré a Bella que parecía sorprendida y volví a mirar a Charly.

- Papa!- Le dijo Bella con reproche.

- Bella cariño, podrías ir al coche y sacar la bolsa que me he dejado dentro?- oh,oh me estaba empezando a asusta.

- No pienso moverme de aquí- dijo con seguridad, hasta que su padre la miro de reojo- valeee- me miro con expresión de disculpa.

- Charly…yo soy su…pero nos conocimos antes y yo la…- no ahora no podía parecer incoherente.

- Cálmate muchacho, eso ya me lo ha explicado Bella, igual que se que tiene que estar muy enamorada de ti como para traerte a conocerme- sonrió un poco- pero como su padre te tengo que decir que… si le haces daño a mi hija- me miró a los ojos- no pararé hasta hundirte.- por su tono de voz no me quedó ninguna duda de que no se estaba marcando un farol.

- No se preocupe por eso, no creo que pudiera- nooo solo hace unas horas que lloraba en la bañera, por tu culpa, pero yo daño nunca…ese pensamiento me entristeció.

De repente apareció Bella corriendo con la bolsa y se nos quedó mirando, sus ojos iban del uno al otro, como intentando averiguar que había pasado.

Charly subió a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa para ir a la cena, Bella me pregunto si su padre había sido muy desagradable a lo que por supuesto contesté que no. La cena se celebraría en casa de Sam y Emili, Sam era uno de los compañeros de Bella en el parque de Forks y Emili su prometida.

La casa de Sam era un preciosa casita de madera en el bosque, con contraventanas pintadas de azul y el techo de pizarra, al llegar todos querían saludar a Bella, quien no me soltaba de la mano pero me presentaba como Edward… "solo" Edward, eso me molestaba y nunca hubiera imaginado que tanto- pues ahora te aguantas.- Dijo la irritante vocecilla- tu le as pedido "tiempo"- en eso tenia razón.

**Bella**

Al llegar a la fiesta todos querían saludarme, como no sabia si Edward quería que lo presentara como mi pareja o como un amigo, opte por lo mas neutro…solo su nombre aunque eso me molestaba ya que para mi él no solo era Edward.

-Billy!– al verlo no pude evitar salir corriendo y abrazarlo, Billy es el padre de Jacob pero también el jefe de bomberos y el que sin que nadie la supiera, ni siquiera Jake, me ayudaba por las noches y horas libres a entrenar para superar las pruebas de Wolffire y por supuesto al que mas le dolió que dejara el parque.

- Bella! – me envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza- te echamos de menos pequeña, a ver si nos regalas mas a menudo con tus visitas- reí tontamente y me giré buscando a Edward, que enseguida lo tuve cogido a mi mano.

- Billy , te presento a Edward- cuando se miraron algo raro pasó, los dos se tensaron y apretaron la mandíbula, como si se conocieran de algo, los dos me miraron y esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa de compromiso.

- Edward- el tono de Billy era sumamente serio y seco, pero le tendió la mano

- Billy- el tono de Edward no era mucho mas agradable, pero le acepto la mano, y yo seguía sin entender nada.

-Bella podría hablar un momento contigo- no me gustaba cuando Billy se ponía así de serio- a solas- mire a Edward mientras movía afirmativamente la cabeza y me apartaba un poco de él.- Se que no es de mi incumbencia… pero estas saliendo con el teniente Cullen?.

- Capitán- lo dije sin pensar y al ver la cara de Billy supe que no tendría que haberlo corregido, pero seguía sin entender que pasaba- Billy me puedes explicar de que os conocéis.

- Bella… pequeña, sabes que creo que no es buena idea salir con un compañero… pues imagínate con un superior- su tono era paternal- sabes que ya no me hacia ilusión cuando Jake y tu estabais… teníais...bueno lo que fuera.

- Nos conocimos sin saber que él era mi jefe y aun no entiendo porque todos ponéis los mismo problemas… además es mi vida y solo pido que confíes un poco en mi- no estaba enfadada, me gustaba que se preocuparan por mi, pero no que se metieran en mi vida.

- Y confío, pero no es bueno mezclar los sentimientos cuando as de tomar una decisión en la que puedes poner la vida del otro en peligro, me explico, no?- mis ojos se fueron directos a Edward que estaba hablando con Seth y cuando me miró me sonrió.

- Por esa misma regla, tu y Jake no tendríais que estar en el mismo parque, no?, si tu puedes hacerlo porque crees que yo no?, además aun no me as dicho de que os conocéis- mi tono sonó mas molesto de lo que estaba y Billy se dio cuenta.

- En eso te doy la razón…ya te he dicho que confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho, solo quería que lo tuvieras en cuenta, ahora vamos a la fiesta, no?- no se me escapaba que no me había respondido, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, además luego le podría preguntar a Edward.

No me dio tiempo de llegar a donde estaba Edward hablando con Seth cuando vi como Jake salía de su coche y cruzó el espació que nos separaba en dos zancadas, dejando a Leah saliendo del coche con cara de asombro, al ver la expresión de Jake me quedé paralizada.

- Dime que él no te ha hecho eso- me cogió del brazo, tenia las mandíbulas apretadas y casi no lo entendí de lo rápido que hablaba.

- De que hablas Jake.. y suéltame que me haces daño- Jake me soltó, cogió aire y paso sus dedos por mi ceja y entonces lo entendí- Como? Crees que él me ha hecho esto? Crees que Edward me ha pegado?- no me lo podía creer.

- Bella yo no creo nada…solo ato cabos, nos vio, os discutisteis y tu apareces así… solo respóndeme… por favor.

- Pues claro que no, como puedes pensar tal cosa!- estaba muy molesta- si quieres atar cabos, ata estos…Bella preocupada, mas lagrimas, mas bosque de noche igual a… caída y golpe con un árbol- respiré hondo estaba levantando demasiado el tono de voz y no quería alertar a Edward.

- Hola, todo va bien?- la voz de Edward me sobresalto, me giré y lo vi parado detrás mío mirando fijamente a Jake, seguro que había escuchado algo.

- Eh?..si, si todo va bien- le sonreí un poco- mira te presento a Jacob- dije mirando a Edward que no despegaba sus ojos de Jake- Jake el es Edward mi...- las palabras se me quedaron atascadas.

- Su novio, encantado- Edward acabo la frase y le tendió la mano a Jake con una sonrisa.

**Edward**

No se que pasaba entre Jacob y Bella pero la tensión podía notarse desde donde estaba hablando con Seth, cuando escuche que Bella levantaba la voz me acerque a preguntar.

A Bella se le trabaron las palabras cuando me presento a Jacob y como no quería sembrar dudas, me presente como su novio y le cogí la mano.

No podía creerme que Jacob fuera el hijo del jefe Black y mucho menos la relación de complicidad que parecía que existía entre el jefe y Bella, dejé aparcados esos pensamientos, mejor no pensar ahora y me centre en Bella.

Jacob me presento a Leah y enseguida entre nosotros se creo un… como lo diría un sentimiento de comprensión y respeto mutuo, los dos estábamos en la misma situación respecto a Jacob y Bella, la única diferencia es que ella lo sabia y lo había visto antes de empezar con Jacob, y yo aun no estoy seguro de si Bella me lo hubiera dicho si no los hubiera visto.

Los cuatro estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo, a ratos se nos unían Sam y Emili o Seth o alguno otro de los compañeros de Bella, aunque con Jacob todo parecía ir bien, yo no podía dejar de sentir ... celos?... si diría que es la palabra que buscaba, celos porque él compartió su cama con ella durante 5 años!(no me dejaba de sorprender) y porque ocupó y sigue ocupando de una forma o otra parte del corazón de Bella. Siendo sincero conmigo mismo entre Jacob y Leah se veía amor, complicidad, admiración… pero eso no evito que por primera vez en años, empezara a crecer en mi un pequeño ser de uñas largas y afiladas que me arañaba el corazón, el estomago o todo el pecho, cada vez que Bella le reía una gracia a Jacob o se tocaban o…y que con cada gesto de Jacob a Bella a la vez que el ser clavaba las uñas crecía, solo se estaba quieto cuando Bella me sonreía, me apretaba la mano o me guiñaba el ojo, o cuando veía a Jacob y Leah besarse o susurrarse cosas, en esos momentos no solo paraba sino que el ser parecía que encogía.


	22. Chapter 22: Las aguas vuelven a su cauce

**Cap 22**

**Bella**

Después de unos minutos algo tensos, parecía que entre Jake y Edward se había relajado un poco el ambiente, al menos estuvimos un rato largo hablando los cuatro animadamente, algunas veces, cuando Jake me tocaba o me reía de algo que había dicho, la expresión de Edward se volvía sombría y miraba a Jake con cara de pocos amigos, estaba celoso?,o serian imaginaciones mías?.

Después de cenar, todos dijeron de ir a tomar algo a un bar que habían abierto nuevo y aun no lo habían estrenado, yo miré a Edward no sabia si estaría muy cansado y querría irse a casa.

- No te preocupes, me encuentro bien, podemos ir un rato… si quieres- su susurro en mi oído, hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda y pude ver como Edward sonreía por mi reacción.

Charly, Billy y algunos mas prefirieron quedarse, dijeron que ya no tenían edad para ir de bares y que seguirían la noche en la reserva en casa de Billy. Como Charly se quedó mi coche, Sam y Emili se ofrecieron a llevarnos en el suyo.

Nada mas arrancar empecé a notar como se me cerraban los ojos y era incapaz de mantener la atención en la conversación que tenían Sam y Edward, demasiado vino supongo, recosté la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y él paso su brazo por detrás de mi cintura acercándome mas a él, dios!…que bien se estaba así, como si nada hubiera pasado, me sentía protegida entre sus brazos, como si fuera mi lugar natural en el mundo.

Sin poder evitarlo lleve mi mano a su pecho y empecé a recorrerlo con mi dedo por encima de su camisa, sonreí al notar como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y como su respiración se volvía algo agitada.

- Bella, por favor….para- retiré mi mano como si me hubiera dado corriente, ni siquiera quería que lo tocara? Pensaba que…él…y yo... ni siquiera sé lo que pensaba, me intente apartar pero su brazo me apretó mas contra él.

-Me encanta como me tocas- me susurro mientras me cogía la mano- pero si sigues haciéndolo… tendré que pedirle a Sam que nos deje un rato solos en el coche- sonrió y puso mi mano en su pecho, a la altura del corazón- lo notas?... solo tu me provocas esto.- noté como su corazón latía agitado y sonreí. Acerco sus labios a los míos y nos empezamos a besar al principio de manera suave y dulce, pero no tardo en aparecer la urgencia y el deseo, deslicé mis dedos entre los botones de su camisa, no había sido consciente de cuanto lo echaba de menos hasta que noté su piel, perdí la noción del tiempo y el espació, ni siquiera recordaba donde estábamos hasta que escuche la risa de Sam.

- Tortolitos hemos llegado- dijo Emily riendo, escondí la cabeza en su hombro y por supuesto me sonroje.

- Perdón ya bajamos- Edward contesto en voz alta- Bella baja…yo te sigo en unos segundos- me susurro, porque no podía bajar ahora?, se encontraba mal?.

- Estas bien?... quiero decir … te encuentras bien?- vi como sonreía y eso me tranquilizó.

- Si, me encuentro bien…incluso mas que bien… tu solo baja, ahora salgo yo.

- No voy a bajar hasta que me digas que te pasa- Edward esperó a que Emily y Sam acabaran de salir del coche y cerraran las puertas.

- Mira que eres tozuda- volvió a reír- Bella… digamos que si salgo ahora del coche será…, como decirlo… muy evidente… que me gustas- bajo su mirada y se sonrojó, yo tardé unos segundo en saber de que me hablaba, pero al entenderlo mis ojos se fueron directos a su pantalón.

- oh!- reí un poco- te espero fuera, no?- antes de acabar de salir del coche me giré y lo besé- me vuelves loca Edward Cullen- y le guiñe un ojo.

- Bella…esto no me ayuda- dijo mientras ponía la cabeza entre sus manos, nos reímos y salí del coche.

Dos minutos mas tarde estábamos entrado todos en el bar, Edward y yo íbamos de la mano y no parábamos de mirarnos, sonreírnos, creo que no tardaría en darles alguna escusa a los chicos para poder irnos a casa. Pedimos unas cervezas en la barra y pregunté donde estaba el baño.

-Ahora vuelvo- le di un beso a Edward y lo dejé hablando con Quil. Jacob y Leah estaban muy acaramelados en un rincón y San y Emily hablaban con Seth.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño cuando noté que alguien me cogía del brazo, me giré sonriendo pensado que era uno de los chicos haciendo broma, pero al ver al propietario de la mano me quedé clavada.

- Mi…Mike?- Empecé a buscar a Edward, Jake, Sam al que fuera con la mirada, pero ninguno me veía.

- Bella- se rió y la peste a cerveza me golpeó con fuerza- que cuerpazo, veo que eso de ser bombera te ha sentado bien, un abrazo por lo viejos tiempos, no?- vi como se empezaba a acercar más a mí, yo di un paso atrás y me golpeé con la pared, quedando atrapada entre esta y Mike.

- Mike, lárgate- reuní todo mi valor para sonar segura y firme, pero él se acerco mas a mi cara y me paso un dedo por los labios.

- Bella… trabajas rodeada de hombres y por lo que me han dicho as llegado muy arriba- me dio un escalofrió al escuchar su risa- ahora me dirás que no te as follado a medio cuerpo para llegar donde estas- volvió a reír- uno mas, uno menos…- podía notar su aliento en mis labios, como podía ser que no me viera nadie?.

- Mike te he dicho que te largues- grite y giré la cara para evitar que me besara, pero me la aguanto con la mano, y empezó a besarme.

**Edward**

Era un hecho, Bella me volvía loco, solo notar el rocé de su piel todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba…y de que manera.

Mientras Bella iba al baño me quedé hablando con Quil sobre el entrenamiento que realizaron para ser wolffire, realmente era impresionante, pero no solo por la preparación física, sino también por el trabajo en fomentar el conocimiento y la confianza mutua entre el quipo.

Quil se puso rígido y apretó las mandíbulas, tenia la vista fija en un punto detrás de mi, al girarme no vi nada que me llamara la atención.

- Que pasa?

- Ese parece Mike…y no veo a Bella por ningún lado- me gire y miré hacia donde me señalaba.

Deje a Quil con la palabra en la boca y cruce el bar hasta donde estaba Mike, a medida que me acercaba me fijé que tenia a alguien acorralado contra la pared y me llegaban palabras de lo que hablaban.

-… ahora me dirás que no te as follado a medio cuerpo para llegar donde estas- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero aun no estaba seguro que fuera Bella- uno mas, uno menos…

- Mike te he dicho que te largues- al escuchar la voz de Bella dejé de razonar, llegué hasta ellos justo en el momento en el que el indeseable la besaba, se lo quité de encima, justo antes de golpear a Mike vi a Bella mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No te atrevas a tocarla- mascullé justo antes de que mi puño impactara en la cara de Mike, después de la sorpresa inicial Mike se giró y se limpió la sangre de la boca, se giró hacia Bella y le sonrió.

- Que, aparte de follarte a Jacob también te follas a este, no?- volví a golpear a Mike pero esta vez se devolvió y me golpeo en el estomago y en la cara. A partir de ese momento todo sucedió muy rápido, aparecieron Leah y Emili que cogieron a Bella y se la llevaron, delante mío estaban Quil y Sam, Seth me ayudaba a levantarme, notaba la sangre recorrer mi mejilla y me dolía bastante la cabeza, mientras que Jacob estrellaba a Mike contra la pared.

- Mike, no te vuelvas a acercar a ninguno de nosotros nunca mas- la voz de Jacob sonaba amenazadora- y mucho menos a Bella, hoy es la segunda vez que me quedo con las ganas de partirte las piernas… no habrá una tercera- le volvió a golpear la cabeza contra la pared- te lo aseguro- y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Jacob llego a mi lado y me paso el brazo por la espalda para ayudarme a caminar, Jacob era realmente fuerte y yo estaba mas dolorido de lo que creía.

- Buen gancho- me sonrió- esto…Edward… yo siento lo que vistes ayer… fue culpa mía, si tienes que enfadarte con alguien hazlo conmigo… Bella te quiere de verdad.- lo dijo del tirón y mirando al suelo.

- Eh!, no te preocupes… ahora está todo bien…y ella también te quiere – sonreí sin alegría- gracias por lo de antes, no espera que Mike se rebotara.

- Bueno… cada día esta mas imbécil y si encima va borracho…- al salir del bar me encontré a Bella mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Todo bien?- reí al ver que sus ojos iban de la cara de Jacob a la mía con cautela, antes de que pudiera responderle, hablo Jacob.

- Todo perfecto y tu?- rió- no creo que Mike tenga ganas de volverlo a intentarlo, Edward tiene un buen gancho.

- Bueno … Jacob se lo acabo de explicar- reímos los dos a la vez y me soltó al lado de Bella que rápidamente ocupo el lugar de Jacob.

- Todo bien, preciosa?- pregunté mirándole a los ojos, ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y me sonrió.

- Nos vemos mañana, no?- dijo Jacob mientras me daba un abrazo.

- OK- dije mientras nos dependíamos del resto.

Sam nos acerco a casa de Bella y quedamos en vernos el domingo para tomar algo. Entramos en su casa y subimos directos a su habitación, Bella me dejó estirado en su cama y fue a buscar el botiquín y unas aspirinas para mi cabeza. Bella estaba callada y seria, parecía triste.

- No tendrías que haberte peleado- dijo, por fin, mientras me limpiaba el corte de la cara- y menos por mi.

- Si no lo hago por ti, por quien quieres que me pelee- la miré a los ojos y no me pude resistir mas, la abrace y nos empezamos a besar, Bella respondió de manera tímida, pero al segundo siguiente sus manos volaron a los botones de mi camisa y me los empezó a desabrochar, empezó a recorrer con su lengua la piel que quedaba al descubierto…me estaba volviendo loco.

- Te he echado tanto de menos- susurro contra mi pecho, mientras dejaba pequeños besos.

- Bella…- mi respiración estaba agitada- y si viene tu padre?

- Cuando mi padre dice que se va a casa de Billy- beso- ya no vuelve hasta la mañana-beso- y menos sabiendo que estas tu aquí- Bella había llegado al borde de mi pantalón y antes de poder negarme los estaba bajando junto con los slips.

Edward respira- me grito mi vocecilla- no me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar al notar sus labios donde mas deseaba, pero nunca pensé notarlos hoy.

- Bella… no tienes porque…- mi voz sonó ronca y entrecortada por la excitación y no mas fuerte que un susurro. Bella levantó la cabeza un momento y me miró a los ojos.

- No lo hago por obligación- lo dijo sin dejar de pasear su lengua y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se me escapo un pequeño gemido, mi cabeza no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Notaba mi pulso cada vez mas acelerado y pensé en tomarme una pastilla, solo por si acaso, pero me di cuenta que no alcanzaba los pantalones.

- Bella…- por dios! Su lengua me estaba volviendo loco- necesito…- no podía ni hablar, vi que las manos de Bella rebuscaban en mi pantalón, mientras que su boca no se movió de donde estaba, manteniendo el movimiento rítmico.

- Esto?- una mano ocupo el vacío que dejó su boca- cual de ellas?- preguntó al abrir la cajita.

- La azul…creo- ya no podía pensar con claridad. Bella se acercó a mi y me empezó a besar de manera suave, rompió un momento el beso y puso la pastilla en la punta de su lengua y me volvió a besar, mientras su mano no paraba de subir y bajar.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar su boca reemplazo a su mano y siguió "torturándome" no se ni el tiempo.

- Bella…por favor- susurre- no aguantaré mucho mas- Bella se levanto y me sonrió y retomo el camino de vuelta a mis labios, cuando se encontraron nos besamos de manera desesperada, como si nos fuera la vida en ello.

- Creía que te había perdido- susurro contra mis labios.

- Lo siento… soy un estúpido… tendría que haber…- me silenció con un beso.

- La única… que cometió una estupidez fui yo- me volvió a besar y se sentó encima mió, no podía aguantar mas necesitaba sentirme dentro de ella.

La sensación fue indescriptible cuando la noté y empezó a moverse de manera lenta y creí enloquecer cuando empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con sus caderas.

No hacia ni 24 horas que pensaba que la había perdido para siempre y casi no podía creerme como estábamos ahora. Recorrí el camino hasta sus pechos con mis manos, posándome en ellos y jugueteando con sus pezones, escuche como se le escapaban gemidos, suspiros y noté como se apretaba a mi alrededor, eso hizo que el placer en que me encontraba se multiplicara.

- Te quiero- susurró abriendo los ojos y minándome fijamente.

- Yo también te quiero- bajó su cuerpo hasta quedarse encima mío y nos abrazamos, besamos, tocamos hasta que noté como se tensaba y sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen, yo no aguanté mas y me uní a ella, acabando los dos juntos.

Nos abrazamos y acomodamos como pudimos en su cama individual, me encantaba que fuera una cama pequeña, a si no tenia que buscar excusas para tenerla casi encima.

- Bella… me vas a matar- susurre cuando empezó a repartir pequeños besos por mi pecho.

- Es que ayer…en el bosque…creí que te perdía- me pareció que estaba llorando, pero no quería encender la luz para comprobarlo- creí que no llegaría a tiempo con las pastillas, creí que tendría que decirle a tu familia que había sido culpa mía, creí que tendría que buscar una manera de reunirme contigo…- que está diciendo?

- Siento haberte asustado… no debí tomármelo así…pero estas siendo un poco dramática- no quería ni pensar en lo que había dicho- ya te lo dije con la medicación todo va bien.- muy bien Ed esa mentira a medias te ha quedado genial- apunto mi vocecilla.

Bella me abrazó más fuerte y levanto su cabeza de mi pecho para besarme, dios! Si tenía que morir algún día que fuera en sus labios, volvió a recortarse y noté como su respiración era cada vez más rítmica.

- Simplemente no podría vivir sin ti… te quiero- lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y no estoy seguro si estaba despierta cuando lo dijo pero mi corazón volvió a arrugarse al escucharla.


	23. Chapter 23: Sabado completito

**Mil gracias por estar al otro lado... (review=adelanto... no es chantaje es que nos e otra forma de enviaroslo)  
><strong>

**Cap 23**

**Bella**

- Bella… despierta… tu móvil suena- la voz de Edward me acabo de despertar. Cogí el móvil, miré la pantalla y no podía creérmelo…era Alice.

- Hola Alice- dije con voz de sueño- que quieres?

- Bella, por favor! Aun estas durmiendo?- dijo casi gritando

- Alice relájate, solo son las… 8:30 del sábado!... necesito descansar- dije con voz cansada. Edward empezó a darme pequeños besos en el cuello.

- Descansar? No tuvisteis bastante todo el fin de semana, pasado, en Forks?, por cierto hoy me explicas que tal fue- respiró- además me prometiste que hoy iríamos de compras- descansar el fin de semana pasado?... bueno el domingo había sido el día mas tranquilo, nos levantamos tarde, tomamos algo con los chicos, Edward y Jake se hablaban y se hacían bromas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, comimos con Charly, en resumen un día "normal" al menos si lo comparamos con el sábado y no quiero pensar en el viernes. Al final Edward había encajado con todos…bueno menos con Billy, entre ellos había pasado algo por mucho que Edward me dijera que todo estaba bien, le volvería a pregunt…- BELLA NO ME IGNORES- el grito de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Perdona Alice no te ignoro… solo pensaba en otra cosa- reí un poco- bueno como quedamos?

- Pues en 30 minutos te recojo en el apartamento, esta mi hermano ahí contigo?- esto ultimo lo dijo muy flojito, yo miré a Edward de reojo y sonreí.

- Tu que crees?…claro, Por?

- Es verdad vaya pregunta…ni que os separarais…- rió un poco- oye no dejes que se una al día de compras, te haga el chantaje que te haga o no te ayudo a buscar su regalo de cumpleaños- Alice hablaba casi en un susurro y muy rápido.

- No te preocupes terremoto… no pensaba dejarlo venir, nos vemos en media hora- nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono.

Edward me miraba ceñudo, pero se le escapaba su media sonrisa, dios! Estaba para comérselo con esos ojitos de sueño, su pelo revuelto y ese cuerpo que…mejor lo dejo.

- No puedo ir?- puso cara de puchero- ni si te prometo una noche de sexo inolvidable?- añadió con sonrisa picara y dando pequeños besos en mi cuello, yo negué con la cabeza.

- Primero… te recuerdo que día es el sábado que viene?...13 de mayo y como el señor no me ha querido dar ninguna pista de que quiere que le regale para su cumple, tengo que soportar un día de compras con Alice para que me ayude.- lo dije simulando enfado, la verdad es que aparte de ir de compras quería pasarme por el hospital a ver a Emmet o a Carlisle, des de el incidente de Forks me rondaba algo y quería comentarlo con alguno de ellos.- y segundo la noche de sexo inolvidable la voy a tener igual… o no?- le dije mientras le dejaba pequeños besos en el pecho.

- Chantajista- me dijo en un susurro.

- Además tú tienes que ir a la sala a recibir a los sargentos de refuerzo para el verano- suspiró y se levantó.

- Ok… tienes razón- dijo derrotado, acercó sus labios a los míos- te duchas conmigo?- me susurro antes de besarme.

Al entrar en el coche Alice me hecho la bronca, como no nos "entretuvimos" en la ducha y al final cuando bajé Alice llevaba esperando casi un cuarto de hora en el coche.

Después de la bronca me hizo un interrogatorio completo del fin de semana en Forks y no tuve mas remedio que explicarle lo que sucedió. Pensaba que como hermana de Edward me reprocharía mi comportamiento, pero no lo hizo, solo me pregunto cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia su hermano y como estábamos ahora. Las respuestas eran fáciles, lo quería como nunca pensaba que podría querer a alguien y nuestra primera semana de "vida en común" había servido para que habláramos de todo y alejáramos dudas, malos entendidos etc…Se podría decir que estábamos mejor que bien.

Solo entrar por la puerta del centro comercial Alice se transformó y se volvió mas loca de lo normal, me obligo a ir de tienda en tienda y probarme no sé ni cuantos vestidos.

- Alice… no entiendo porque me tengo que comprar un vestido, tu as visto la ropa que uso?...NUNCA me pongo faldas- dije mientras deslizaba un vestido muy sencillo de color azul pálido, drapeado en un lado y con tirantes muy finos, quedaba casi como si fuera palabra de honor, hasta yo me quedé sorprendida al verme en el espejo.

Alice se giró para replicarme, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca, me lo acabó de abrochar y me miró a los ojos.

- Bella te ves preciosa- lo dijo sin dejar de mirarme- además es azul- susurro- bueno nos lo llevamos.

- Alice tu ha visto lo que vale?- dije casi sin aire al ver el precio.

- No me importa… ni a ti tampoco…- dijo riendo y ayudándome a quitármelo- te espero fuera.

No pude discutir nada mas con ella, cuando salí del probador ya lo tenía pagado y me llevaba a otra tienda, donde compré una corbata del mismo color que el vestido como regalo para Edward, la verdad todo esto me empezaba a oler mal.

- Alice… para que me as comprando este vestido?- le pregunté intrigada.

- Para la cena familiar del sábado, por supuesto – me miró y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su cara.

- No sabía que fuera una cena de gala- la chinche un poco mas, sabía que había gato encerrado.

- y no lo es, pero siempre nos arreglamos un poco mas para las ocasiones especiales- lo dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal, la verdad es que con Charly y Rene nunca celebrábamos nada de manera "especial".

- Bueno… que remedio- tengo que admitir que me hacia ilusión celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward de manera especial con su familia, me hacia sentirme parte de algo.

- y ahora lo mas importante…- dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa que me asustó- la ropa interior y los zapatos- realmente Alice quería matarme.

Me obligo a comprarme unas braguitas "poderosas" palabra textual de Alice, como dice ella "para sentirte sexi y poderosa por fuera tienes que estarlo por dentro".

La verdad es que cuando me mire en el espejo con las braguitas y el sujetador de encaje en color negro y azul, me sentí… sexi, aunque me puse como un tomate.

Por ultimo me compre unas sandalias con un poco de tacón ya que Alice se negó a que fueran planas. Antes de irnos me llevo a algo parecido a un sex shop pero muy "fino, muy "Alice" nada fuera de tono.

- Alice…pero… no entiendo nada- confesé.

- Bueno había pensado que… bueno que una corbata te parecería poco- tenia razón pero… tenia… vergüenza…Alice? - … y bueno… jo Bella es obvio, no?- dijo algo mas alto- había pensado en un regalito un poco mas "intimo" para la noche del sábado- dicho esto empezamos a reír y entramos en la tienda. Tengo que reconocer que la idea me gusto y finalmente compre una pintura corporal de chocolate, un pincel, una pluma y una tira de seda negra que por lo que me dijo Alice se podía utilizar para vendar los ojos o para atar…otras cosas.

Tengo que reconocer que la mañana de compras no fue tan terrible, incluso fue divertida. Después de comer me despedí de Alice y cogí el metro para ir al Hospital.

Unos minutos mas tarde estaba delante de la puerta, que la enfermera me había indicado como el despacho de Emmet, pique a la puerta, realmente esperaba no molestar.

- Pasa Bella- la voz de Emmet me hizo dar un saltito, seguramente lo habían avisado desde recepción.

- Hola Emmet- no me esperaba el recibimiento, me dio un fuerte abrazo y luego me miro con cara preocupada.

- Todo bien? Te encuentras bien?- se puso un poco mas serio- no será Ed?

- Eh…no, no… estamos bien- no sabia como empezar- es que tengo algunas dudas sobre… bueno sobre la enfermedad de Edward y me gustaría hablar contigo.

**Edward**

Después de toda la mañana en la sala con las nuevas incorporaciones y después de comer con James que estaba de guardia, solo tenia ganas de tirarme en el sofá con Bella a "no" ver la tele. Al entrar en casa me sorprendió no verla creía que después de comer con Alice vendría a casa, pensé en llamarla pero decidí llamar mejor a Alice y así le comentaba algunas cosas de la fiesta del sábado.

- Hola Ed!- ella siempre tan animada.

- Hola Alice…oye vas a tener a mi novia secuestrada mucho mas tiempo?- dije fingiendo enfado.

- Como? Bella? hace mas de una hora que ya no estamos juntas, se fue justo después de comer- si Bella no estaba con ella donde estaba?

- Y no te ha dicho a donde iba?- seguro que con lo cotilla que es Alice lo sabría.

- Pues no y ahora que lo dices tampoco le pregunte, me dijo algo de unos encargos- que raro.

- Bueno Alice mejor así puedes hablar tranquila, como va mi regalo de cumpleaños?- decidí cambiar de tema y no darle mas vueltas seguro que había ido a comprar algo.

- Genial Ed, vas a...bueno vais a alucinar, ya esta todo listo solo falta montarlo, todo el mundo esta avisado y confirmado excepto los que tienes que avisar tu y…solo queda lo de la guardia de Bella- lo dijo todo muy rápido, realmente estaba emocionada- no vas a olvidar este cumple hermanito.

- Yo ya avisé a los que me tocaba y están casi todos confirmados…- la verdad es que a todos les gustó mucho la idea y enseguida confirmaron- y lo de la guardia de Bella piensa que es localizable y que se acaba a las 6 de la tarde, con suerte ni la activaran- bueno con la suerte de Bella…no se que decir.

- Si ya Ed pero yo quería quedar con ella para ayudarla a arreglarse…Ed tu eres el jefe no puedes cambiársela… por favor- Sin verle la cara sabia que estaba haciendo pucheros.

- Alice deja de hacer pucheros- nos reímos- sabes que no puedo hacer eso y tampoco creo que a Bella le hiciera mucha ilusión.- estaba seguro que si se lo proponía pondría el grito en el cielo y la verdad no tenia ganas de pelear con ella después de lo del fin de semana pasado.

- Cambiando de tema… se puede saber porque no me llamaste para explicarme lo que paso en Forks?- lo dijo en tono enfadado, como se había enterado…Bella.

**Bella**

- Bella la verdad es que preferiría que fuera Ed el que te resolviera dudas- Emmet parecía incomodo- pero siéntate y dime- suspiro.

- Emmet no quiero ponerte en un compromiso…de verdad que si no..- no me dejo acabar la frase.

- Bella enserió no pasa nada, pregunta lo que quieras- sonrió.

Como no sabía como empezar le solté de golpe lo que paso el fin de semana, fue todo un poema ver las caras que iba poniendo Emmet, le explique como lo vi, los síntomas, el hecho de que la medicación funcionó etc…

- Bueno Bella lo que vistes fue una de sus crisis, como me as explicado si se toma la medicación, a tiempo, no hay mas problema- se quedó algo pensativo- lo único que me preocupa es que sea la tercera, que yo recuerde, en dos meses…

- La tercera? – no lo dejé continuar- como que la tercera? Le ha pasado esto tres veces desde que estamos juntos?- era definitivo…no era buena para su salud, un nudo se cerro en mi garganta.- cuando?- Emmet puso una cara rara.

- No debería decírtelo…- lo miré con una mirada severa- una creo que fue el día que te conoció, esa fue por no cuidarse y por descuidado con la medicación y otra fue el día que te desmayaste en su despacho- Emmet suspiro- Bella tu no tienes nada que ver en ninguna de ellas, vale?...Ed me va a matar- dijo mientras apretaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, seria algo hereditario porque Edward tenia la misma manía cuando quería calmarse.

- Emmet no te preocupes no pienso decirle que he estado aquí- le sonreí un poco para tranquilizarlo… y tranquilizarme- bueno y para lo que le pasa en el corazón…una val-vulo-pa-tia, no? Hay algo aparte de la medicación?

- Bella por favor, no me hagas esto…Ed ha sido muy explicito en este tema, hay cosas que te las tendrá que explicar él- dijo con pesar, pero sabia que había algo que quería decir.

- Emmet se que me estáis ocultando algo- sonreí un poco- tanto tu como tu hermano, incluso diría que el resto de la familia- fijé mis ojos en los suyos- el único problema es que no se si es que Ed puede hacer algo mas y no lo hace o es mucho peor… y se esta…- no quería decirlo en voz alta, no quería admitir la posibilidad- muriendo- lo dije en un susurro, no sabia ni si Emmet me había escuchado hasta que vi su expresión, eso era un si?- Emmet se levantó y me abrazó, mis ojos no aguantaron mas y dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas.

- Bella, tranquila- realmente el abrazo de Emmet me tranquilizó le dije a Ed que era peor no decirte nada… lo que tu as intuido que te ocultamos, simplemente es que existe una operación que podría conseguir que mi "inteligente" (con sarcasmo), hermano llevara una vida casi normal.

**Edward**

Después de mas de media hora hablando con Alice, me tiré en el sofá a esperar a Bella, tengo que reconocer que necesitaba esa charla con Alice, siempre me daba un punto de vista que yo no había considerado.

Al rato escuche la puerta y vi a Bella con un montón de bolsas, ni si quiera me miró, dejó las bolsas en la mesa, dijo un fugaz "Hola" y se fue directa al baño, eso no era normal en ella, que habría pasado?, decidí ir a mirar pero había cerrado la puerta por dentro.

Me volví al sofá y esperé que saliera, la verdad es que no me gustaba no saber que pasaba, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber que estaba pensando en ese momento.

- Hola… estas bien?- le pregunte cuando la vi aparecer con unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y recién duchada, no podía asegurarlo pero parecía que había llorado.

- Eh?... a si, si estoy bien…solo algo cansada de estar todo el día de compras… ya sabes como es Alice- me estaba diciendo que había estado hasta ahora con Alice?

- Pues si que se han alargado las compras, realmente un día entero con Alice puede ser agotador, la verdad- necesitaba confirmar si ocultaba algo.

- Bueno… realmente he dejado a Alice después de comer… tenia que hacer unos … encargos… sola- parecía distraída y algo la preocupaba o enfadaba, realmente había algo que no me explicaba.

- Bella te pasa algo? Te ha pasado algo esta tarde?... Quieres decirme algo?- no sabia por donde podía ir el tema pero me estaba rayando.

- Yo? No…- me miró directamente a los ojos- y tu? Edward tienes algo que quieras explicarme?


	24. Chapter 24: Antes de la calma

**No seais muy duros...no soy medico (aunque pedi asesoramiento...gracias Raquel!)  
><strong>

**Cap 24**

**Edward**

La pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenido, mi cabeza empezó a pensar muy rápido, a que se referiría? Se le habría escapado algo a Alice sobre el sábado? le habían explicado algo sobre mi? Pero quien? Y el que? No tenia secretos para ella- _bueno eso no es del todo cierto, no?_- apunto mi vocecilla oportuna. "Eso" no podía ser…seguro que era lo de la fiesta…si seguro que era eso. No se cuanto tiempo me quedé pensando, pero me sobre saltó notar los sus labios sobre los míos, la miré sorprendido y me sonrió.

- Sabes que te quiero, no?- me lo dijo mientras se sentaba en mi regazo- y que siempre estaré contigo…pase lo que pase- me encantaban sus arranques de sinceridad pero este me asustaba.

- Sabes que yo también- la mire a los ojos- Bella todo va bien? Me estas asustando.

- Eh?...si todo perfecto…tonterías mías- me sonrió y nos volvimos a besar.

**Bella**

Después de hablar un rato mas Emmet se ofreció a llevarme a casa cosa que agradecí, estaba totalmente agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Nunca hubiera pensado que se podían sentir tantas cosas diferentes sobre una misma situación, felicidad, miedo, tristeza, enfado, esperanza… y la sensación que dejaba la mezcla de todas ellas no era agradable.

Cuando entré en casa y lo vi en el sofá no fui capaz de decirle mas que un hola, dejé las bolsas y me encerré en el lavabo, estaba dolida y enfadada, porque no me lo había explicado él? Emmet me había dicho que tenia muchas dudas y miedo, supuse que se refería a miedo a la operación, a como quedaría etc… pero algo me dijo que también tenia miedo a mi reacción, a que lo dejara, a perderme.

Cuando entré en la ducha empecé a llorar de pura impotencia, como podía hacerle entender que tenia que ser egoísta y solo mirar por su salud, que yo no era importante? que si no se operaba podría ser peor? Y sobretodo que yo estaría siempre?

Cuando salí al comedor vi que me miraba preocupado, por supuesto había notado que algo me pasaba, me pregunto si estaba bien y yo contestaba de manera distraída, aun no estaba segura si decirle que lo sabia o no.

- Bella te pasa algo? Te ha pasado algo esta tarde?... Quieres decirme algo?- no podía creerme que él creyera que era yo la que le ocultaba algo.

- Yo? No…- le miré a los ojos- y tu? Edward tienes algo que quieras explicarme?- me arrepentí justo después de que las palabras abandonaran mis labios, pero no pude evitarlo me sentía enfadada y resentida con él… y conmigo misma.

Se quedó bastante rato con la mirada perdida, me quedé de pie mirándolo y mi enfado fue cediendo y dejando paso a la comprensión. Podía entender que tuviera miedo a la operación y a perderme porque en el fondo yo tenía los mismos miedos.

**Edward**

- Si?- había cogido el teléfono antes de que sonara una segunda vez, no quería que Bella se despertara- Que pasa?- mi tono era tremendamente soñoliento.

- Capi… siento mucho despertarte… he intentado atrasarlo lo máximo posible…pero- James estaba de guardia de noche.

-Un segundo que me levanto…que no quiero despertar a…un momento- casi se me escapa su nombre, es que para mi era tan natural hablar de ella, tendríamos que replantearnos el tema porque un día u otro se me escaparía y seria peor.

Miré a Bella, parecía un ángel… mi ángel y lentamente me levante, nada mas notar que no estaba en la cama se removió y me pareció oír un "vuelve a la cama" me reí un poco mientras salía de la habitación.

- Dime James- dije en un tono algo más despierto.

- Capi lo siento… de verdad...yo no sabia que tu…pero es que…creo que tendrías que venir…porque…

- James por favor…dilo ya…que pasa?- dije un poco mas autoritario.

**Bella**

Me despertó el sonido del móvil, quien llamaba a esas horas?, aunque al mirar la pantalla me di cuenta que no era tan temprano, era casi la hora de levantarme.

Me extrañó no ver a Edward en la cama pero supuse que estaría en la cocina o duchándose.

La voz de James al otro lado del teléfono, me pilló por sorpresa, me explicó que había un incendio en una planta química que se estaba complicando y que como yo entraba de localizable en un rato que me avisaban para que fuera directa a la sala, quedé con él que en 30 minutos estaría allí. Al colgar entendí que no encontraría a Edward ni en la cocina ni en la ducha sino en la sala. Realmente Edward era un buen capitán, se preocupaba por nosotros, aunque jerárquicamente podía casi nunca imponía su punto de vista, prefería explicarlo, sus ordenes eran coherentes…en definitiva era bueno en su trabajo.

Justo antes de entrar en la sala me encontré con Edward que llevaba un montón de planos y mapas en una mano y un portátil en la otra, me sonrió al verme, pero puso mala cara al ver que llevaba el traje de intervención.

- Que haces aquí y con el traje?- no me gustó nada su tono de voz, en ese momento no hablaba como mi capitán sino como mi pareja.

- Buenos días a ti también- dije algo cortante- capitán me han activado hace un rato- no quería que alguien pudiera escuchar que nos tratábamos con demasiada confianza. Vi como se tensaba y como apretaba la mandíbula, no entendía cual era el problema.

- Perdone teniente Swam- lo dijo con retintín- pensé que tenia guardia mañana sábado- me lo dijo entre dientes mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Bueno…es que mañana tengo un compromiso con alguien muy importante para mi y quería darle una sorpresa…por eso me cambié la guardia localizable con Alec- se lo dije sonriendo mientras entrábamos en la sala.

- Pues no creo que tu presencia aquí vaya a ser necesaria- me lo dijo en un susurro, antes de que nadie de la sala pudiera escucharnos.

- Bella! Menos mal que ya estas aquí, está llegando un vehiculo de coordinación para llevarte al puesto de mando- James tenia cara de estar agotado, pero sonrió al verme- mientras llegan te explico como…

- James, perdona- Edward interrumpió y James lo miro extrañado- puede que haya algún cambio- me miro serio- teniente Swam puede acompañarme a la sala de crisis?- se me heló la sangre al escuchar su tono frio y serio, no entendía que le pasaba.

**Edward**

Solo ella podía tener tan mala suerte, como podía ser que siempre que había algo gordo estuviera ella de localizable? Pero esto era demasiado, no soportaría que le pasara algo, no podía dejar que fuera, era demasiado peligroso.

- James, perdona- interrumpí a James - puede que haya algún cambio - teniente Swam puede acompañarme a la sala de crisis?- mi voz sonó mucho mas dura y seria de lo que pretendía y vi como Bella se tensaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la sala.

Entramos y en ese instante fui consciente de que todos nos miraban desde el otro lado de la pared de cristal, no había sido buena idea entrar en esa sala, corrí las cortinas y miré fijamente a Bella, estaba apoyada en la mesa, mirándome, esperando a que hablara.

- No vas a ir- fueron las únicas palabras que el nudo de mi garganta pudo dejar escapar- no puedo permitir que vayas.- Bella apretó la mandíbula y me miró a los ojos.

- Me lo dices como mi capitán o como mi pareja- esto no iba a ser fácil, como le podía hacer entender que si a ella le pasaba algo yo…no podía ni pensarlo.

- Bella…- respiré hondo- da lo mismo...

- No da lo mismo- su tono de voz se elevo por encima del mío sin dejarme acabar- si me lo dices como mi capitán, porque crees que no estoy preparada, me guste o no tu decisión la cumpliré- suspiró y empezó ha hablar con tono mas bajo- pero si me lo dices como mi novio… respetaré tu opinión, te agradeceré que te preocupes por mi…pero sabes cual es mi trabajo- lo dijo de manera tajante y mirándome a los ojos.

- Como puedes pensar que creo que no estas preparada, todo lo contrario, eres uno de los mejores coordinadores que tengo- mi tono de voz era alto, pero sin llegar a gritar- pero Bella lo que hay allí es un infierno, hay 2 bomberos heridos…y no quiero…no me puedo permitir que tu seas la numero 3…a demás el jefe que está al mando es…bueno es un poco difícil.

- Eso lo dices porque no confías en mi, ni como bombero, ni como teniente, ni como coordinadora- estaba realmente enfadada, _muy bien Ed acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo_- apunto mi vocecilla- si fueras bombero "de verdad" lo entenderías- wow...eso dolía – yo lo sien… Mierda…Billy tenia razón- apuntilló y me pareció ver en su cara una expresión de arrepentimiento…pero no añadió nada mas.

- Que quieres decir con que Billy tenia razón?- eso me había sacado de mis casillas, que tenia que ver Billy en esto?.

- Nada...déjalo- se puso seria y me miro a los ojos- en resumen capitán voy a ir al servicio o…- no se iba a escapar tan rápido.

- Ni lo pienses Bella, dime porque tenía razón Billy – la corté, que le habría explicado?

- Nada…- respiró y bajó el tono de voz- solo me dijo que no era buena idea mezclar los sentimientos cuando las decisiones de uno pueden poner en riesgo la vida del otro- acabó la frase casi susurrando, no me sorprendía la advertencia de Billy y no podía negar que tenía razón.

- Eso es un buen consejo…- murmure y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, entendí que no podía protegerla, que no podía impedirle hacerle esto, era su…nuestro trabajo- muy bien teniente Swam…creo que el sargento Roy y un vehiculo de coordinación la esperan- intenté sonreír pero no pude… por mucho que lo negara a ella le importaba que yo no fuera un bombero "de verdad"

- Gracias…pero como que el sargento Roy?- no, mas problemas, no. La miré serio.

- Taylor era bombero en una industria química y tiene mucha experiencia en estos temas- la miré a los ojos y no pude resistirme - te puedo pedir una cosa…como Edward no como capitán- movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, pero seguía seria- intenta llegar entera…no puedo imaginarme sin ti- lo dije casi en un susurro y sin mirarla.

- Lo intentaré…- se levanto y al pasar por mi lado me rozó la mano y me sonrió.

**Bella**

No podía creerme que no quisiera dejarme ir al incendio, él sabia lo que este trabajo significaba para mi, sabia lo que me había costado llegar donde estaba… no podía hacerme esto, él también era bombero como yo…o casi.

Después de gritarnos un par de cosas, cosas que realmente no sentía, y de que volviera a salir el "tema Billy", del que ya me estaba cansando, pareció recapacitar y me envió con Taylor al incendio.

Realmente fue el peor servicio de mi carrera, el incendio estaba totalmente descontrolado, había tantos efectivos que costaba controlarlos y coordinarlos a todos, la verdad es que Taylor estuvo impresionante, asesoraba sobre los productos químicos, controlaba los efectivos que llegaban…en definitiva me hizo mi trabajo mucho mas fácil, considerando que el Jefe que estaba al mando, antes de llegar yo, hizo totalmente lo contrario.

Por fin a las 7 de la tarde y después de la explosión de unos de los tanques, ya teníamos el incendio controlado pero ni mucho menos extinguido, por los cálculos que habíamos hecho el producto tardaría otras doce horas en arder por completo y lo "único" que nos quedaba por hacer era refrigerar la zona para evitar que se propagara.

Después de que Jared nos hiciera el relevo de la coordinación, volvimos a la sala casi intactos, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido con Edward por la mañana, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera sabia si aun estaba enfadada o no y la verdad tampoco tenia ganas de analizarlo.

Cuando llegué al apartamento eran casi las 9 de la noche, no me esperaba una cena con velas ni nada por el estilo, pero si que me esperaba encontrar a Edward, al menos en la sala me dijeron que se había ido hacia mas de una hora. Después de revisar todas las habitaciones y cerciorarme que no estaba en casa, le llamé al móvil pero no contestó, decidí enviarle un mensaje para que supiera que estaba en casa.

**B: Ya estoy en casa…me siento sola sin ti, intentaré esperarte despierta.**** Te hecho de menos. Te quiero.**

Tampoco me contestó al mensaje…y si estaba tan enfadado por lo que le había dicho, que no quería venir a casa, y si le había pasado algo?... finalmente, no se cuando, me quedé dormida.

**Edward**

A las 6 largas el incendio ya estaba en fase de control, después de mas de 12 horas ya tocaba. Estaba agotado pero no me apetecía esperar a Bella en la sala y menos irme a casa solo a esperarla, llamé a Alice y después de explicarle un poco por encima el día no puso ninguna pega para quedar conmigo, aunque me pidió que fuera a casa de nuestros padres para ayudarla con la decoración la fiesta…para fiestas estaba yo, y si Bella estaba tan enfadada que no quería celebrar nada?

La decoración que había preparado Alice era impresionante, el salón estaba precioso y el jardín no tenía un rincón sin algún detalle.

- Alice esto es…- no sabia que palabra utilizar.

- No te gusta- mi terremoto me miraba expectante.

- Me encanta… es genial, estoy impresionado- le sonreí- aunque después de la metedura de pata de hoy no se si Bella querrá…

- No empecemos- su tono era serio- sois los dos iguales, igual de inseguros, igual de tozudos, muy valientes para unas cosas y cobardes para otras- bufó y me pareció escuchar la risa de Jasper en el jardín.

- Alice es que…

- Es que nada- se giro y me miró seria- ninguno de los dos es capaz de creerse que esto va a funcionar y al final por tozudos conseguiréis romperlo. Gastáis toda la valentía en el trabajo y luego no os queda para deciros lo que realmente os tendríais que decir…- respiro, yo abrí la boca para decir algo pero me fulmino con la mirada- tu eres incapaz de creer que ella te acepta como eres y que la quieres mas que a nadie antes, que ya no concibes el hecho de estar sin ella y que incluso estas dispuesto a operarte por ella - como sabia ella eso…Emmet!- y ella es incapaz de creer que no la vas a dejar, que vas a estar ahí, que en solo dos meses seas mas importante que alguien con quien compartió 5 años y que te quiere tanto y esta tan preocupada por ti que incluso va a ver a Emmet para…- se calló de golpe y vi aparecer a Jasper con cara preocupada.

- Como que fue a ver a Emmet?...para que?- no necesité la respuesta a la pregunta sabia exactamente para que había ido a ver a Emmet, lo que no sabia era lo que le habría explicado él. Algo se ilumino en mi cabeza, ella había hablado con Emmet el sábado pasado por eso las evasivas, la pregunta de si le ocultaba algo, su afán de recordarme que estará siempre, su…

- Emmet me va a matar…- Alice soltó un suspiro y Jasper la abrazó.

- No te preocupes Alice… la culpa es mía- me dejé caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, me abracé las piernas y apoyé mi cabeza en las rodillas.

No se el tiempo que estuve así no podía dejar de darle vueltas y de pensar en que es lo que sabría realmente, que pensaría de todo ello.

Noté que alguien me tocaba el pelo y al levantar la cabeza me encontré con los ojos de mis padres, mi madre me sonrió, me dio un beso y se fue, mi padre se sentó a mi lado.

- Alice me ha explicado lo que te ha dicho- me puso una mano en la rodilla.

- Todos sabéis que fui a hablar con Emmet y que Bella también fue?- no podía creerme que todos lo supieran y nadie me lo dijera.

- Edward…sabes como es Emmet, estaba tan contento con que te estuvieras replanteando la operación que me llamó para explicármelo- sonrió un poco- y cuando Bella fue a verlo estaba tan preocupado de haber metido la pata que se paso por casa y nos lo comentó- su voz era calmada y como siempre consiguió tranquilizarme.

- Y que os parece?- sabia la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla.

- El que? El que quieras operarte?... sabes que te hemos apoyado siempre y seguiremos haciéndolo. Otra cosa es lo de Bella- me miró a los ojos- no me parece bien que andes con tantos misterios, verdades a medias, secretos, etc… con ella, no se lo merece- las palabras de mi padre se me clavaron.

- Pero es que tengo miedo…tengo miedo a que todo esto la supere a que se de cuenta que con alguien como Jacob estaría mejor a que…

- Hijo…- mi madre había vuelto y me miraba- alguna vez ella te ha dicho o te ha demostrado que tus miedos son reales? Ella cree que estaría mejor con Jacob?- yo negué con la cabeza- pues lo que tienes que hacer es levantarte e ir a buscarla y explicarle TODO de una vez.

Cuando llegué al coche me di cuenta que me había dejado el móvil dentro, vi que tenia una llamada y un mensaje de Bella y 4 llamadas de la sala, miré el mensaje y se me arrugo el corazón, fui a contestarle cuando me entro una llamada de la sala, me necesitaban allí en 20 minutos para unas declaraciones a la prensa.

Conseguí llegar a casa sobre las diez y media, cuando entré me encontré a Bella durmiendo en el sofá, inquieta, susurrando cosas. No quise despertarla ya hablaríamos mañana…menudo cumpleaños me esperaba…la llevé a la cama y la tapé un poco, le fui a dar un beso en la mejilla pero sin darme cuenta ella giró la cara y atrapó mis labios en un beso dulce, tierno, suave, lento de los que te descolocan.


	25. Chapter 25: La verdad, toda la verdad

**Cap 25**

**Bella**

_Estaba __en el bosque, no sabia donde exactamente pero me resultaba familiar, tenia mucho calor, el traje de intervención me pesaba, cada vez me costaba mas respirar y casi no podía ver por donde caminaba a causa del humo, me coloqué la mascara y empecé a respirar por el Equipo de Respiración Autónoma (ERA) lo que provocó que mi sensación de agobio aumentara. Estaba preocupada por mis chicos y a la vez nerviosa, algo me decía que a Edward le había pasado algo y eso provocaba que estuviera desconcentrada, angustiada._

_Me pareció ver algo a lo lejos y empecé a correr, al acercarme un poco, vi a Jake tirado en el suelo con sus piernas atrapadas bajo un árbol, intenté correr mas rápido pero no me movía...pero que me pasaba? Miré a mis pies y mis piernas ya no eran mis piernas, se habían convertido en algo parecido a las raíces de un árbol que se enterraban en el suelo. El fuego se acercaba a Jake y yo no era capaz de moverme, escuche los gritos de Jake pidiéndome ayuda, tenía que estar soñando…seguro que era eso un sueño… pero porque no me despertaba!, los gritos de Jake me desgarraban por dentro, volví a mirar mis pies, desesperada, intentando saber porque no me despertaba si realmente era un sueño, cuando levante la vista Jake ya no estaba, solo quedaban unos gritos desgarradores y había una pared de fuego delante de mis ojos._

Me desperté de golpe, en el suelo, al principio miré a mi alrededor desorientada, mi respiración estaba agitada, no podía sacar los gritos de Jake de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos intente respirar mas pausadamente y recordé que me había dormido en el sofá, me levanté, vi que Edward no había llegado, miré el móvil y nada… ni llamada ni mensaje y ya eran algo mas de las diez de la noche…mala señal.

Volví a estirarme e intenté no dormirme, no quería cerrar los ojos, no quería volver al bosque y sentir el agobio, la impotencia, el calor, el dolor…pero no pude evitarlo los ojos se me cerraban solos.

Noté que flotaba, y como el calor se disipaba al ser envuelta en algo mas tibio casi frío, abrí un poco los ojos y vi los labios de Edward muy cerca, sin poder evitarlo lo besé, atrapé sus labios en un beso tranquilo, suave, ni siquiera sabia si estaba despierta o aun estaba soñando aunque, si este era el caso, no me iba a quejar este sueño estaba mucho mejor que el anterior.

**Edward**

- Te he despertado?... no era mi intención…yo- me calló con otro beso.

- Seguro que estoy despierta?- Estaba preciosa cuando estaba así, moví mi cabeza de manera afirmativa.

- Siento lo de esta mañana- lo dijimos los dos casi a la vez, nos miramos y reímos un poco.

- Tienes mucho sueño?- necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarle TODO, pero esperaría a la mañana, si estaba cansada.

- No mucho, además cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo al mismo sueño… - dijo un poco angustiada.

- Me lo quieres explicar?- puso cara de angustia y negó con la cabeza, ya le insistiría mas tarde- Bella necesito hablar contigo, explicarte algunas cosas, los motivos…- me puso un dedo en los labios.

- Antes que continúes necesito decirte…que no creo lo que dije sobre lo de ser un bombero de verdad…- me miro a los ojos y vi que los suyos estabas cristalinos- lo dije por el enfado, creo que eres un gran bombero, un buen capitán y se que tu lo único que intentabas era protegerme y …- la bese, no la dejé acabar cada vez tenia los ojos mas cristalinos y no quería que llorara.

- Yo también siento lo que paso, me cegó el hecho de pensar que te pudiera pasar algo- respiré hondo, _vamos Edward ahora o nunca...y nunca no es una opción_- apunto mi vocecilla- pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo.- vi como levanto los ojos y los fijó en los míos extrañada, sonreí un poco –Bueno…después de salir de la sala yo fui a casa de mis padres y...bueno...Alice…- cogí aire- se que fuiste a ver a Emmet.- cuando no sabes como decir algo lo mejor es decirlo y listos. Abrió mucho los ojos y fue a decir algo pero las palabras murieron antes de salir de su boca.

- Estas enfadado?- dijo por fin en un susurro.

- No, enfadado no… pero me hubiera gustado que me lo preguntaras a mi…

- A ti?- me interrumpió, se estaba enfadando, vi como cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y empezó ha hablar mas calmada- hubieras sido sincero en todas las respuestas?... me hubieras explicado lo de la operación?- porque me tenia que conocer tanto?, sonreí sin alegría y me senté bien en la cama a su lado.

- Sinceramente?... no, no creo…-continué antes de que ella pudiera decir algo- pero simplemente porque soy un imbécil… enamorado, con miedo a perder la parte mas importante de mi vida- suspiré- Bella no te lo dije porque ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de hacerlo…demasiados miedos supongo- la miré de reojo, ella suspiró y se recolocó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y pasando un brazo por mi cintura, me encantaba tenerla así y sonreí al pensar que no era la reacción que esperaba.

- Creo entender lo que dices…yo también tengo miedo…- nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- Bueno dime que te ha explicado Emmet- dije en tono mas animado- y te explico lo que falte- la vi sonreír.

- Tu explícame todo lo que creas que me tienes que explicar…- su tono era mas alegre incluso juguetón- empieza por el principio y sigue…en realidad Emmet no me explico mucho… tenia miedo de su hermano mayor- reímos.

- Bueno pues empiezo, si no entiendes algo o te entra el sueño me lo dices y seguimos mañana- noté como movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa- a ver… por donde empiezo… bueno como sabrás el corazón tiene diversas válvulas, una de ellas es la válvula mitral, es la que separa la aurícula del ventrículo izquierdo- la miré un momento y le di un pequeño beso en la cabeza- esta válvula está formada por dos membranas, para poder abrirlas y cerrarlas la válvula tiene lo que se llama unas cuerdas tendinosas… me sigues?- me daba la sensación que era demasiado técnico, quería explicárselo todo pero no se si le estaba dando muchos detalles.

- Mas o menos- rió un poco.

- Piensa en el puente levadizo de un castillo, para poder levantarlo necesitas estirar de las cadenas y para bajarlo soltarlas...las cuerdas tendinosas son las cadenas de la válvula...- reí un poco- aunque es un poco más complicado que el puente.

- Te explicas genial- levantó la cabeza y me besó levemente los labios y volvió a su lugar.

- Pues el problema de mi corazón es que no me funciona bien esta válvula…y la operación consistiría en sustituir o reparar, no se muy bien, algunas de las cuerdas, para que la válvula pueda funcionar correctamente - suspiré, explicado así parecía la cosa más fácil del mundo.

- Y en que consiste la operación… me refiero a como lo hacen para sustituir esas cuerdas?- su voz era calmada y parecía pensativa.

- Quieres todos los detalles?- no estaba seguro de explicárselo…- _no empieces Ed, todo es todo_- apunto mi vocecilla.

- Bueno todos los que creas que puedo entender, dentro de mi ignorancia en el tema- susurro, intentaría suavizarlo aunque no creo que se pueda suavizar mucho.

- Pues después de dormirme, accederán a mi corazón- eso era para no decir "después de que me abran el pecho de punta a punta"- para poder operarlo tendrán que… pararlo y enfriarlo, mientras me conectaran a una maquina que hará la función del corazón, manteniendo la circulación- estaba siendo mas duro de lo que pensaba, por primera vez era consiente de todo lo que implicaba - Una vez solucionado el problema lo volverán a poner en funcionamiento y listos- si claro, ni que fuera tan fácil, noté como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y estaba seguro que la temperatura no tenía nada que ver, la apreté un poco mas fuerte entre mis brazos.

- Y si no te operas? Con el tiempo podría pasarte algo?- esa era la pregunta clave, se la iba a responder…?

- Bella…no quiero…que tu…- la miré y vi que me miraba seria, suspiré que remedio…- vale!...en casos muy severos…puede llegar a provocar un paro cardiaco o muerte súbita…pero es muy, muy raro incluso en casos muy severos- intenté resaltar lo de muy raro- en principio con la medicación…

- Tu eres un caso severo?- no me dejo acabar mi alegórica defensa de la medicación y otra vez me equivocaba ... esta era la pregunta clave.

- De momento no- se levanto de golpe y se sentó enfrente de mi.

**Bella**

- Eso quiere decir que en algún momento…si que lo serás, no?- Emmet me había dicho que podría tener alguna complicación si no se operaba pero no un paro cardiaco!-_Bella respira!_-me recordó mi vocecilla.

- Bueno…aun soy joven, pero el corazón no para de trabajar nunca y las cuerdas…bueno supongo que empezara a funcionar peor…- no me miraba a los ojos, no me lo estaba explicando todo.

- Edward- le reproche, levanto los ojos y su expresión era de derrota- por favor… no me vas a asustar, ni me voy a ir…ok?- movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, intuía que estaba siendo muy duro para él explicarme todos los detalles.

- Pues que des de lo de… Tanya he empeorado un poco, supongo que mi anterior estilo de vida y el trabajo no me estén ayudando mucho…- dijo con ironía y puso esa media sonrisa suya, que me enloquecía, pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos.

- Bueno yo tampoco es que sea de mucha ayuda…la verdad- se me escapo el pensamiento en voz alta? Al ver la cara de Edward supe que si, se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y suspiró.

- Se puede saber a que viene eso ahora?- dijo con tono serio.

- Pues bueno…es que …bueno Emmet me explico que des de que nos conocemos- no sabia como decírselo- pues que en dos meses as tenido tres crisis…y que casualidad llevamos juntos poco mas de dos meses- dije con lógica aplastante, me miraba con los ojos como platos.

- Bella tu crees… que tu as provocado…- suspiro y volvió a llevarse los dedos al puente de su nariz- Bella el único culpable de lo que me ha pasado estos dos últimos meses soy yo y mi genial idea de pasar de la medicación, de no cuidarme y sobrecargarme de trabajo durante casi un año.

- Pero en Forks no te hubiera pasado nada si yo no…- unas lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla, estaba tan cansada que mis ojos actuaban con voluntad propia- y el día que me desmayé…, Edward reconócelo no soy buena para tu salud- estaba siendo totalmente sincera con él.

- Todo eso no hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera cuidado…los 11 meses antes de conocerte- lo dijo mirándome a los ojos- vale?- moví la cabeza de forma afirmativa, me seque las lagrimas y volví a estirarme a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho- hay una cosa mas que aun no te explicado- aun quedaba algo más? Él ya me había explicado todo lo que Emmet me había insinuado…que faltaba?.

- Bueno…dilo... no creo que me venga de un detalle mas o menos- dije con cierto tono de resignación.

- Bueno no es nada extremadamente importante…- lo quería soltar ya!- mi grupo sanguíneo es AB negativo, no es que sea raro pero solo el 0,6% de la población de Estados unidos lo tenemos.- bueno los hospitales tiene sangre para estas cosas…porque implicaba un problema.

- Bueno… si no recuerdo mal de mis clases de biología del instituto- sonreí un poco recordando el numerito que monté ese día en clase, en aquella época ver sangre iba acompañado de un desmayo por mi parte- Al ser AB puedes recibir de A, B, AB i de O, no?

- Tienes buena memoria…- dijo riendo- pero al ser negativo solo puedo recibir de los que as dicho pero negativos- sonrió un poco- pero lo ideal seria de un AB negativo y ninguno de mis padres ni hermanos lo es…y en este tipo de operaciones se necesita bastante sangre…por si acaso- sonreí al recordar algo.

- Bueno por eso no nos tendremos que preocupar- levante un poco la cabeza y vi que me miraba extrañado- es que uno de "mis chicos", creo recordar, que es AB negativo, aunque no recuerdo bien quien- claro que sabia quien era y no solo él sino que su padre también era AB negativo, pero no se lo iba a decir, al menos de momento…

**Edward**

Bella era sorprendente no solo se lo había tomado todo de la manera mas normal, si no que además su actitud, sus gestos, sus palabras me hacían sentir cómodo y me mandaba el mensaje que me apoyaría decidiera lo que decidiera.

- Bueno… no se di algo que te parece?- dije después de unos minutos, eternos, en silencio- que piensas? Tienes alguna pregunta?.

- Es que no se que decir… me da un poco de vértigo todo- soltó una risita nerviosa- no me extraña que tengas miedo…yo estoy… la verdad no se como estoy- suspiró- no se como explicarlo.

- Inténtalo- la animé- necesito saber como te sientes… tu, el estar contigo… me han hecho replantearme la operación… eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida y no quiero perderte, ni estropearlo tomando la decisión equivocada- la abrace mas fuerte, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla, sentir su calor.

- Pues me siento…ilusionada por saber que existe una "cura", por saber que podrás llevar una vida normal, pero también aterrada de que no despiertes, de que no salga todo lo bien que esperas, a no ser tan fuerte como crees que soy …- suspiró- tengo miedo a perderte, miedo a admitir que solo en un par de meses siento por ti lo que no sentí por Jake en cinco años, miedo a despertarme y encontrarme en una vida en la que tu no estas…- la giré y pude ver que sus ojos habían dejado escapar algunas lagrimas, no podía expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía por ella.

La bese en un torpe intento de transmitirle lo que con palabras no podía, el mundo podía dejar de girar que no me daría cuenta, para mi ya no existía nada mas que ella, ella era mi mundo, el eje de mi universo…ella lo era todo.

Seguimos hablando durante bastante tiempo, la verdad es que Bella era muy curiosa y me pregunto hasta el último detalle, cada respuesta le generaba otra pregunta, yo seguía con la duda de si operarme o no pero sabia que ella me apoyaría en lo que decidiera. Al final no pudimos mas y nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados como nunca antes habíamos dormido, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de esa unión…aunque en cierta manera, con todo el dramatismo que una buena historia de amor se merece, así era.


	26. Chapter 26: feliz cumpleaños

**Gracias por leer y por comentar...como siempre revew=adelanto.  
><strong>

**Cap 26**

**Bella**

- sshhhh…Bella…todo está bien…solo es un sueño- la voz de Edward me hizo volver de la oscuridad, del bosque, de la angustia y la desesperación que me habían acompañado durante toda la noche - Bella tienes que despertarte…hay alguien que hace bastante que te espera- esperarme a mi? Quien y porque?, abrí los ojos y me perdí en su mirada entre divertida y preocupada, me sonrió y consiguió que todo lo demás se desvaneciera.

- Buenos días…mmmm, FELICIDADES! Y gracias- vi que ponía cara rara- gracias por rescatarme del sueño- Sonrió un poco y me apoderé de sus labios en un beso tierno.

- Buenos días preciosa, gracias…ya soy un viejo- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa- y no hay de que aunque por la manera que gritabas diría que era más que un sueño era una pesadilla… quieres explicármela?- su mirada se volvió triste- incluso Rosali se ha asustado.

- Gritar…?- oh, no mierda…ya no solo hablaba sino que también gritaba, genial!

- Si,… no parabas de gritar…_Jake aguanta, no me dejes_…y cosas similares- lo dijo sin mirarme a los ojos y no sabría decir si estaba triste, celoso o un poco de ambas, lo abrace con fuerza y lo bese de manera suave, deje mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

- Estoy en un incendio forestal y sé que algo va mal…- tragué en seco- veo a Jake atrapado bajo un árbol y con el fuego casi encima- me acercó más a él, si eso era posible y pasaba sus manos por mi espalda- me grita pidiendo ayuda y yo no puedo caminar porque mis piernas se han convertido en raíces o algo así…y lo siguiente es que ya no veo a Jake pero escucho sus gritos y yo tengo un muro de fuego encima.- no tenía ganas de explicarle que una de las cosas que más me inquietaba del sueño era la seguridad de que a él le había pasado algo y yo no sabía el que.

- Bueno…ya paso… creo que voy a hablar con tu jefe- rió un poco- para que te de unos días libres, estás trabajando demasiado- me volvió a besar y nos quedamos con las frentes unidas- ahora te toca levantarte que Rosali y Emmet hace bastante que te esperan.

- Rosali y Emmet?- pero que hacían esperándome? Y qué hora era?- llevan mucho esperando?

- Bueno contando que acabamos de comer y que ellos han llegado un rato antes…- supongo que vio mi cara de asombro porque continuó hablando- no he querido despertarte, tuviste que llegar agotada del incendio de ayer y encima te tuve despierta hasta muy tarde…pero te he guardado mis famosos ñoquis a la sorrentina que tanto te gustan- se levanto de la cama y me dio un beso- además Emmet quería hablar conmigo un rato- se rió un poco y se paró como recordando algo- ah! no te asustes al ver a Rosali viene preparada para una tarde de tortura.

Yo no entendía nada, tarde de tortura?, decidí irme a la ducha a ver si me despejaba, la verdad es que me había sentado genial dormir tanto después de hablar toda la noche, ahora tenía información de sobra sobre la operación… pero en este momento solo podía pensar en los ñoquis…tenía tanta hambre.

Salí un poco avergonzada por el espectáculo de los gritos, pero ni Emmet ni Rosali hicieron ningún comentario, cosa que agradecí aunque estaba segura que Edward había advertido seriamente a Emmet en ese sentido porque se quedó un par de veces con la palabra en la boca y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Cuando vi todo lo que había esparcido por la mesa del comedor, entendí lo de "tarde de tortura" Alice había mandado a Rosali para que me "ayudara" a arreglarme para la fiesta…traducido Rosali tenía que peinarme, maquillarme y asegurarse de que me ponía el vestido y las sandalias que habíamos comprado Alice y yo… es decir una tortura.

Mientras Rosali me peinaba y me maquillaba, Edward y Emmet se fueron al despacho a jugar con la consola, una vez estuve lista me obligo a encerrarme en el lavabo para que Edward no me viera mientras él y Emmet se vistieron y esperaban en el salón, yo no entendía tanto misterio, me estaba poniendo nerviosa y estaba segura que me ocultaban algo.

Al mirarme en el espejo una sonrisa tonta se instalo en mis labios, me veía…guapa, Rosali me había recogido el pelo de manera sencilla, para que no me cayera en la cara, dejando gran parte de mi pelo suelto y ondulado, el maquillaje era sutil casi ni se notaba que iba maquillada, solo se intuía por el brillo de mis labios y una leve sombra azul en mis parpados. El vestido se adaptaba a mi cuerpo como un guante y Alice tenía razón con lo de la ropa interior…me sentía segura y sexi. Rosali salió del baño con un precioso vestido negro que destacaba su nívea piel y su pelo rubio recogido en un moño bajo, por una vez no me sentía "inferior" y estaba contenta de haber compartido ese día con ella, la verdad que Rosali era una persona increíble y me sorprendió que me dijera que me admiraba, en el fondo Rosali no es tan segura como aparenta.

Cuando salimos al salón los ojos de Emmet se abrieron como platos y sin articular palabra le dio un codazo a Edward que estaba de espaldas, al girarse me quedé sin aliento, llevaba un traje de color gris perla que parecía hecho a medida, con una camisa blanca sin corbata y con el cuello desabrochado, su pelo se veía perfectamente desordenado y una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su cara.

- Estas preciosa, me encanta como te queda el azul- me susurro al oído cuando se acerco- bueno…estáis preciosas- nos dijo a Rosali y a mí. Emmet seguía sin decir nada solo podía mirar a Rosali y sonreír, creo que para ella era el mejor halago.

- Gracias- noté como el calor inundaba mis mejillas y supe que me estaba poniendo roja.- creo que esto es para ti, no es gran cosa…- le di la pequeña cajita que contenía su corbata- aunque creo que ya te han avisado- dije señalando el cuello de su camisa, él sonrió, abrió la cajita y rió al ver la corbata del mismo color que mi vestido.

- Es perfecta…gracias- antes de que pudiera ponérsela se la quite de las manos y le levante el cuello de la camisa para poder anudarla con mayor facilidad, sonreí al notar como se le erizaba la piel del cuello por mi roce, me encanta saber lo que provoco en él.

Media hora más tarde habíamos llegado a casa de los padres de Edward, antes de poder bajar del coche apareció Alice por la puerta, con un vestido de tirantes color malva pálido y su pelo suelto y despuntado, se acerco a Rosali y a Emmet y les comento algo que les hizo reír y se fueron hacia la casa, Alice se acerco a nosotros y nos enseñó un par de pañuelos.

- Y eso?- dije entre divertida y asustada- me estáis asustando- dije pasando mis ojos de Alice a Edward que me sonrió y me apretó la mano- no se suponía que era una cena con la familia para celebrar tu cumpleaños?- yo ya no entendía nada.

- Es una fiesta de cumpleaños…pero "temática"- dijo Edward, temática?, seguía sin entender.

- Bueno ya está bien de hablar…que tenemos que entrar- dijo Alice como un torbellino- ahora os tengo que poner esto- y señalo los pañuelos.

- Alice- le recrimino Edward- estuve ayer aquí ya lo vi todo- Alice levanto una ceja y sonrió un poco.

- No habrás pensado que te deje venir con todo acabado…Edward, no vistes nada- sonrió de manera traviesa al ver la cara que puso Edward. Yo no entendía nada pero decidí no seguir poniéndome nerviosa…ya lo vería.

Alice nos puso los pañuelos asegurándose de que no podíamos ver nada, mientras Edward refunfuñaba que eso no formaba parte del trato o algo así, nos dimos la mano y guiados por Alice llegamos a lo que suponía que era el salón, justo en ese momento noté que había mucha más gente en la sala y un nudo se cerró en mi estomago.

**Edward**

Definitivamente no me merecía a Bella, cuando la vi en el salón junto a Rosali mi corazón paró de latir un segundo, estaba increíblemente guapa, sexi, encantadora, arrebatadora…simplemente preciosa, llevaba un vestido de color azul pálido…me encanta el azul, que le resaltaba su esplendida figura, el pelo le caía en cascada por la espalda y un maquillaje muy natural hacia que sus ojos chocolate me impactaran…simplemente estaba perfecta.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres Alice se empeño en taparnos los ojos, cosa que no me hizo gracia, pero a ver quién es el listo que discute con Alice.

Al llegar al salón noté como Bella se tensaba a mi lado y le apreté la mano, en ese momento la música subió un poco de volumen y sonreí al escuchar la letra…Alice era un pequeño genio, estaba soñando "You're beautiful" de Jame Blund, "_Mi amor es puro; Vi un ángel; De eso estoy seguro; Ella me sonrió en el metro". _Nunca había pensado que era la letra del día que nos conocimos, justo en ese momento nos quitaron el pañuelo y me quedé sin aliento. "_Tu eres hermosa, es cierto; Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno, y no sé qué hacer, porque nunca estaré contigo"_ exactamente lo que pensé al verla ese día en el metro.

- Bienvenida a tu…a nuestro baile de fin de curso- le susurraré como pude al oído y vi como se le escapaba una lagrima- tu eres un ángel…y estás conmigo- susurré para mí.

Miré a mi alrededor y aluciné con el trabajo que había realizado Alice, el salón estaba totalmente despejado de muebles y lo había decorado con pequeños arreglos florales y diferentes tipos de iluminación, había una gran mesa con la cena buffet y al fondo en un rincón el DJ, el acceso al jardín estaba totalmente libre y fuera había una carpa tipo jaima (árabe) con cojines y con una iluminación tenue. Las copas de todos los árboles, palmeras y arbustos, excepto mi sauce, tenían pequeñas lucecitas como si fueran gotitas de rocío iluminadas, el resto del jardín estaba iluminado por algunas antorchas y por ultimo había una especie de pista de baile iluminada, no sé como, por un manto de pequeñas luces que deban la sensación de flotar, como si fueran estrellas.

Miré a Alice que me devolvió una sonrisa cómplice y en ese momento me di cuenta de todas las personas que estaban en el salón, sonriéndonos y esperando que se nos pasara el shock.

**Bella**

Cuando por fin nos quitaron el pañuelo, simplemente me quedé sin respiración, el salón estaba casi irreconocible y la visión del jardín me sobrecogió, todo era tan… irreal, tanto como las personas que nos miraban sonriendo.

- Bienvenida a tu…a nuestro baile de fin de curso- me susurro Edward y una lagrima se escapo al escuchar la letra de la canción que sonaba, era la letra que hubiera escrito al salir del metro ese día- tu eres un ángel…y estás conmigo- me pareció escuchar y sonreí al entender que se refería a la canción.

No daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, en el salón, como no, estaban Carlile, Esme, Emmet, Rosali, Alice y Jasper, pero mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Sam, Emili, Seth, Quil, Leah y a Jake…mi Jake, todos vestidos con traje y corbata…nunca los había visto tan guapos y Emili y Leah estaban preciosas con sus vestidos de color claro que destacaban el color tostado de su piel. Por último me fije en que también estaba Ángela con un chico realmente guapo…tendría que preguntarle quien era, su hermano Dani y uno o dos amigos de universidad de Edward.

No me lo podía creer, era su cumpleaños y la sorpresa me la estaba dando él a mí, me giré y me encontré con sus ojos que me miraban de manera tierna, no pude pronunciar palabra tenía un nudo en mi garganta y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas, solo lo abracé y nos besamos como si estuviéramos solos.

- Perdón – escuche una risita cerca de nosotros…Alice- me gustaría felicitar a mi hermanito- dijo riendo.

- Perdona Alice…pero esto esta…es perfecto- dije mirando a Edward- gracias…no tenias porque… era tu fiesta.

- Y yo quería que fuera especial para…los dos, yo tampoco pude ir a mi baile, recuerdas?- me beso y se giró hacia Alice que tenía una mueca muy divertida y la abrazó.

- Alice… te has superado…esto es alucinante- le dijo Edward con tono orgulloso.

- Que te creías hermanito…- dijo Alice.

Después de Alice se fueron acercando todos los demás a felicitar a Edward y a saludarme a mí, cuando llegaron mis chicos lo felicitaron de manera muy efusiva, y no pude evitar que se me volviera a caer una lagrima al ver como Jake y Edward se abrazaban y reían por alguna broma de Jake sobre la edad.

- Que hacéis aquí? Como es que habéis venido?- le pregunte a Jake cuando me abrazó.

- Pues a celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward…está claro, no?- Se le escapo una risita- tu qué crees Bella…Edward me cae bien…pero no tanto como para pegarme 3 horas de viaje para su fiesta- rió un poco- pero cuando me llamó y me explicó lo que tenía planeado hacer, ni siquiera lo dudamos…solo le preguntamos a qué hora y donde… Bella este tío te quiere de verdad…además esta forrado-añadió muy flojito.

- Jake- le reproche, aunque tenía razón…en todo- ya sé que me quiere…pero todo esto me asusta, me da vértigo…todo es tan rápido, tan intenso…

- Y que tiene eso de malo- cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos- Bella no le des más vueltas y admite que estáis hechos el uno para el otro y da lo mismo si ha pasado en 2 meses o en 2 años…tu solo disfruta te lo mereces- acerco su cara a la mía y me dejo un beso en la frente- y ahora a bailar!.

**Edward**

Después de que Alice y Jasper me felicitaran se acercaron Emmet, Rosali, Dani, Harry, Tom, Ángela con su nuevo novio Erik y todos los amigos de Bella que me felicitaron como si fueran amigos míos de toda la vida. …la verdad es que me hacían sentir que así era, me sentía bien con ellos.

Por último se acercaron mis padres que me abrazaron y me pareció ver que a mi madre se le escapaba alguna lágrima.

- Ayyy! mi pequeño- suspiró mi madre y yo puse los ojos en blanco- ya sé que no eres pequeño…pero nunca dejaras de ser mi niño- sonreí y le di un beso.

- Felicidades… por todo- dijo mi padre- realmente es muy bonito lo que has hecho…por Bella.

- No me concedas tantos meritos papa- sonreí un poco y me pase la mano por el pelo- soy un egoísta y todo esto lo he hecho por mi…me encanta ver a Bella así- la miré y vi que hablaba con Jacob.

- Ves a bailar con ella cariño, hoy es vuestra noche- mi madre me sonrió y se fue con mi padre a comer algo.

El pequeño ser de uñas largas y afiladas volvió a clavarlas en mi pecho cuando vi que Jacob cogía la cara de mi ángel entre sus manos y después de decirle algo acercaba su cara a la suya, cerca de ellos vi a Leah que me miraba de manera tranquila y relajada, al encontrarse sus ojos con los míos me sonrió y me hizo un gesto como para indicarme que no me preocupara, que todo estaba bien, al volver a mirar vi que Jacob le daba un beso en la frente y el miserable ser desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido antes.

- Me concede este baile?- le susurre cerca de su oído, mientras le tendía una mano y una canción lenta empezaba a sonar.(Alice estaba en todo!) .com/watch?v=90VLRgHokdE

- Bailar? Yo?- sonrió de manera tímida- no creo que sea buena idea Edward…no se me da muy bien…por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Yo te llevo, confía en mi…- mientras hablábamos la arrastraba por el jardín hasta la pista de baile, al llegar levante sus brazos hasta mi cuello y yo puse mis brazos en su cintura y empezamos a bailar.

- No es tan terrible, no?- sonreí al ver su cara- no sería un verdadero baile si no bailas. Tienes que tener la experiencia completa- baje un poco la cabeza y le roce levemente los labios.

Seguimos bailando bastante rato, luego fuimos a comer algo, no me podía despegar de ella, era incapaz de apartar mis ojos, no podía dejar de imaginar que llevaría debajo de ese vestido, la voz de mi padre me devolvió a la realidad y noté como Bella me apretaba la mano y me sonrió.

- Un momento de atención por favor- dijo con voz solemne- parece que fue ayer cuando cogí por primera vez a Edward entre mis brazos, una terrible noche de tormenta, ya entonces tenía prisa por estar entre nosotros ya que nació tres semanas antes de que le tocara- sonrió un poco y yo noté como me ponía rojo, no podía creer que me fuera a hacer pasar por eso- siguió creciendo, siempre muy rápido para nuestro gusto- mi madre sonrió y me guiño un ojo- en estos años hemos pasado momentos felices y no tan felices- me pareció ver como una sombra de tristeza cruzaba los ojos de mi padre y se me cerró un nudo en la garganta al pensar por todo lo que habían pasado ellos con mi enfermedad- pero nos hace sentir muy orgullosos ver en la persona en la que te has convertido…- sonrió un poco- bueno tenía preparada alguna frase más pero creo que ya he conseguido avergonzar suficiente a Edward…si nos acompañáis fuera veras el regalo de todos nosotros- dijo señalando a toda mi familia- es un regalo con "condiciones" que luego te explicamos- me guiño un ojo.

Yo no entendía nada y la cara de Bella me confirmaba que ella tampoco tenía ni idea de que era lo que me habían preparado, si mas salimos todos a la entrada de la casa donde había algo grande tapado con una tela azul y un gran lazo rojo, por la forma estaba seguro que era un coche…aunque no me hice ilusiones, no era la primera vez que para hacer una broma los regalos parecían lo que no eran.

- Vamos Edward por favor… no nos hagas esperar más- dijo Alice muy nerviosa- Si va Ed- añadió Emmet imitando a Alice dando saltitos y todo, cosa que nos hizo reinos a todos.

- Ya voy, ya voy…la paciencia es una virtud- dije sonriendo a la vez que me acercaba al lazo rojo, no sé como lo hicieron pero al estirar del lazo la tela azul se deslizo dejando al descubierto un Aston Martin DBS de color gris oscuro, mis rodillas se doblaron solas y me caí sentado en el suelo, enseguida noté alguien a mi lado y al girar la cabeza vi a Bella y a mi padre con cara de preocupación.

- Estoy bien…solo es que…es de verdad?...en serio?- escuche como Bella y mi padre se reían- vale antes de alucinar del todo cuales son las condiciones?.

- Pues la condición es que no es totalmente tuyo- Me levante del suelo y cogí a Bella por la cintura y la apreté contra mí, tenía una expresión extraña- también es de Alice, Emmet y…mío- levante una ceja incrédulo- aunque el usuario principal siempre serás tú, nosotros también lo podremos utilizar y compartiremos gastos…si quieres, claro.

- Claro que quiero, esto es …es impresionante- abracé a mis padres y fui hasta Emmet y Alice y nos abrazamos los tres con fuerza.

- Señor, señora Cullen- escuche como hablaba Jacob con tono solemne- si alguna vez quieren adoptar otro hijo, piensen seriamente en mi, de verdad me encantaría formar parte de esta generosa familia- mis padres se pusieron a reír y nos acabamos uniendo todos.- En serio… este coche es una pasada- me gire y vi a Jacob con la cara pegada a los cristales.

- Jacob, si los demás no tienen inconveniente, mañana me paso y vamos a dar una vuelta- vi como todos sonreían y como Jacob ponía los ojos como platos.

- Mañana? Se quedan a dormir?- Bella pasaba sus ojos de mi a Jacob sin entender nada.

- Edward… te he dicho que eres un tío genial- Jacob se abrazo a Bella y a mi- os quiero un montón- nos reímos y le di las llaves a Jacob para que pudiera ver el interior, me giré y bese los labios de Bella.

- Si,- dije respondiendo a la pregunta que no me había dejado contestar Jacob- mis padres me dijeron que se podrían quedar a dormir en casa si ellos querían, así no tendrían que volver a Forks después de la fiesta…y ellos han aceptado- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Un poco más tarde la gente se empezó a despedir y mis padres les enseñaron las habitaciones a Jacob, Sam y el resto.

- Te ha gustado la sorpresa?- Bella hacía rato que tenía una expresión rara, no es que no se la viera feliz, pero estaba…rara.

- Me ha encantado- me sonrió y nos besamos- no tendrías que haber hecho nada…era tu fiesta- bajo sus ojos al suelo.

- Bella…mírame- la vi suspirar pero no levanto los ojos del suelo- Bella por favor…mírame- levanto la cabeza y volví a ver esa expresión en su mirada- te ronda algo por esa cabecita…pero no se decir el que, en serio te ha gustado? Te ha molestado que vinieran tus chicos? No querías…- no me dejo continuar ya que me besó de manera desesperada atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo y abrazándome con fuerza.

- Ha sido genial…todo y tu eres la persona más maravillosa y detallista del mundo- estábamos con las frentes unidas y volvió a darme un beso- me abruma que alguien sienta algo tan fuerte por mí como para…para preparar todo esto para sorprenderme.

- Bella…no soy tan maravilloso- sonreí- solo soy un egoísta al que le encanta verte feliz…pero sigue habiendo algo que te molesta o te preocupa…por favor Bella- sonó a suplica pero quería…necesitaba saber que le pasaba.

- Es una tontería…es que… tu preparas todo esto para mi…y yo que te doy a cambio…una corbata de…50 dólares?- sonrió un poco pero sus ojos estaban tristes- Edward te ha regalado un coche de cuanto…150.000 dólares?, no puedo competir- no me lo podía creer, estaba así por eso?.

- En realidad son más de 250.000…- intenté hacer una gracia, pero conseguí lo contrario- Bella, no es una competición, tu no solo me has regalado esto- dije señalando la corbata- tu me lo has dado TODO- la abracé- devolvería el coche mañana si con ello fuera a tenerte a mi lado el resto de mis días, Bella tu me has devuelto mi vida, me has regalado el que cada mañana me despierte con ganas de saber que me deparara el día a tu lado, me has regalado las noches más maravillosas de mi vida…Bella mi mejor regalo…eres tu- nos volvimos a besar y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- No necesitaras devolver el coche- rió un poco- no pienso despegarme de ti, además tengo un regalito, en casa, que no te he dado aun- esto último lo dijo con voz sensual y guiñándome un ojo, eso hizo que el deseo y la necesidad que tenia de estar con ella se multiplicaran exponencialmente… teníamos que irnos ya.

- Pues va a tener que esperar a mañana…hoy no dormimos en casa- las sorpresas aun no habían acabado.

Nos despedimos de todos los que quedaban por casa y nos subimos a mi nuevo coche, Bella no paraba de preguntar dónde íbamos y que ella no llevaba maleta, la verdad es que Alice se había encargado de todo y en teoría estaría todo en la habitación al llegar al hotel, al que con el coche nuevo llegamos en nada de tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del hotel Four Seasons de Seattle, la cara de Bella no tenía precio, le sonreí, la ayude a bajar del coche y un mozo del hotel muy amable se llevó mi coche al parquin.

- Edward…esto es demasiado- yo simplemente le sonreí mientras caminábamos hacia la recepción.

- Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarles?- nos pregunto una chica menuda de pelo negro muy sonriente.

- Buenas noches…soy Edward Cullen- no hizo falta más, la chica me sonrió y empezó a teclear en el ordenador.

- Señor Cullen ya tiene la suite presidencial preparada (,.com/seattle/guest_rooms_and_suites/presidential_suite/) si necesitan algo…lo que sea solo tienen levantar el teléfono para hablar con nosotros- dijo sonriéndonos- espero que todo sea de su agrado, buenas noches.


	27. Chapter 27: chocolate, fresas, champagne

**Cap 27**

**Bella**

- Edward…esto es demasiado- susurre como pude al ver que estábamos entrando en el Four Seasons, era uno de los mejores hoteles de Seattle. Él no dijo nada solo me sonrió.

- Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarles?- nos pregunto la recepcionista.

- Buenas noches…soy Edward Cullen- ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la frase, la chica le sonrió y empezó a teclear en el ordenador.

- Señor Cullen ya tiene la suite presidencial preparada – nos sonrió- si necesitan algo…lo que sea solo tienen que levantar el teléfono para hablar con nosotros espero que todo sea de su agrado, buenas noches.- la suite presidencial? Como?.

Estaba en estado de shock, cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos en el ascensor y se estaban cerrando las puertas, lo miré y vi esa sonrisa traviesa que me encantaba en sus labios.

- Estas loco? La suite presidencial?- No era un reproche…solo estaba alucinada. Me cogió por la cintura y me rozo los labios, dejándome sin aliento.

- Tienes toda la razón estoy loco…loco por ti- nos besamos- por estar contigo- otro beso- por tus labios, tus ojos, tu cuello…- iba dejando un beso en cada parte que mencionaba y yo ya no pude retener mis manos y le empecé a desabrochar la camisa y a recorrer su pecho con mi dedos.

Antes de volver a besarnos el ascensor se paró y al mirarnos nos empezamos a reír, me paso el brazo por la cintura, me acercó a él y caminamos hasta la habitación. La verdad es que esperaba que no nos encontráramos a nadie en el pasillo ya que Edward llevaba la camisa y la corbata medio desabrochada y no creo que quedara mucho de mi maquillaje y de mi recogido.

Cuando abrió la puerta y entré a la habitación, una melodía suave lo inundó todo, no podía creer que estuviera escuchando… _May it be de Enya (__.com/watch?v=NpPbHf6HkBM__) _, como sabia que me gustaba?

- Jacob me comentó algunas canciones que te gustan -susurro adelantándose a mi pregunta, des de cuando eran tan amigos?

La chimenea de la habitación estaba encendida y no había mas luz que la que provenía de esta y de las velas que estaban por toda la habitación, bueno mas que una habitación era una mansión, era inmensa!

- Di algo- dijo casi en un susurro- quería que tuvieras…bueno que tuviéramos "esa" noche especial después del baile.

- Yo…yo no puedo- me giré - esto no es real, no puede serlo… en mi mundo esto no pasa…, yo ni siquiera había estado en un hotel como este antes, yo no…- Suspiré y bajé mis ojos- en unos minutos me despertaré en mi habitación de Forks…sola, verdad?.- vi como ponía los ojos en blanco y sonrió un poco.

- Bella…todo esto es real, te lo prometo- acercó su cara a la mía y me besó de manera tierna, suave –Si de mi depende…nunca más te vas a despertar sola…- nos volvimos a besar.

Al volver a mirar la habitación vi que había una caja encima de la mesa del salón con una nota que ponía: **para Bella**, miré a Edward que me puso cara de no saber nada, abrí la nota. **Pensabas que al no dormir en casa no se lo podrías dar hoy, verdad? Pues para eso tienes a la mejor cuñada del mundo!. Un beso…ah Bella! No te tendrías que haber puesto tan roja ahora Ed va a saber que es antes de que se lo des!. Alice. **Pero como? Cuando? …en ese momento caí en el calor que sentía en mis mejillas y en que Alice tenía razón en lo de ponerme roja…noté como Edward pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura.

- Se puede saber quien hace sonrojar a mi chica, en _nuestra_ noche?- me susurró al oído y reí al notar el tono de su voz.- Se suponía que eso lo tenía que hacer yo- añadió mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

-Alice- sonreí al ver la cara que puso- mira en la caja- lo invité – es…mi otro regalo- no se si conseguí darle a mi voz el tono entre enigmático y sensual que pretendía pero Edward levantó una ceja y con expresión divertida empezó a abrir la caja.

Miró dentro y luego me miró sorprendido y sin decir palabra saco cada una de las cosas que había y las iba dejando en la mesa, comprobé que Alice había añadido otra cinta de seda, Edward estaba de espaldas y no podía ver que cara tenía.

- No te ha gustado…sabía que no tenía que hacerle caso a Alice…- No acabé la frase ya que Edward se giró con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y una mirada picara que me dejó sin palabras. Se acercó, me besó y antes de saber que es lo que pasaba tenia los ojos tapados con una de las cintas de seda.

**Edward**

Nunca pensé que Bella…bueno ni si quiera me planteé que a ella…lo que tenía que reconocer es que era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, no tanto lo que había en la caja sino todo lo que se me estaba ocurriendo para estrenar cada uno de esos detalles.

Escuche que Bella decía algo, que no escuche, escondí una de las cintas de seda en mi mano y me giré. Estaba preciosa con esa expresión entre preocupada y sorprendida en sus ojos chocolate y sus labios…no pude aguantar la sonrisa al verlos ni tampoco el deseo de besarlos, cosa que hice sin prisa y aproveche para taparle los ojos.

- Se suponía que…- la volví a besar y no la dejé terminar.

- Es mi regalo, no?- le susurre al oído, cosa que la hizo estremecer y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa- pues deja que lo disfrute como quiero y no como se supone- volví a susurrarle.

Cogí el resto del regalo y la llevé hasta la habitación, comprobé que las fresas, el chocolate caliente y el champagne estaban donde los pedí y que la única iluminación eran las velas.

Le deshice el nudo del antifaz para que pudiera ver la habitación, aunque no tardaría en volvérselo a poner, me excitaba sobremanera tenerla así y poder sorprenderla.

**Bella**

Después de caminar unos segundos, el aroma a chocolate, vainilla y caramelo junto con la música que seguía sonando, inundó mis sentidos.

Sentí como se deslizaban sus dedos por la cinta hasta que esta calló de mis ojos, enseguida identifique de donde provenía el olor a chocolate y supuse que el de vainilla y caramelo seria de las velitas que estaban por toda la habitación. Al mirar al frente me quedé ensimismada con las vistas, la bahía se veía preciosa iluminada.

- Siento que no puedas seguir disfrutando de las vistas- susurró en mi cuello- al menos de momento

Antes de poder decir nada volvió a colocarme la cinta y empezó a dejar pequeños besos por el cuello, que hacían que cualquier pensamiento mínimamente coherente se esfumara de mi cabeza.

Unos segundos más tarde desapareció, deje de escuchar su respiración… me concentre para poder escucharlo pero nada, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, estiré mis brazos con miedo pero lo único que encontré a mi alrededor fue aire.

- Edward?- mis manos iban de camino a la cinta para quitármela, cuando noté el roce de algo suave que me hizo coniquillas en el brazo, la pluma?, solté un gritito y lo escuche reír- me as asustado, tonto.

- Perdona, no era lo que pretendía- estaba claro que se había movido ya que su voz no provenía del mismo lugar, escuche como se sentaba en la cama e instintivamente me giré- Te…bueno tu.. te desnudarías para mi?- como? – no hace falta que hagas nada especial…solo quitarte el vestido- su voz sonaba profunda y me excito sobremanera imaginármelo sentado en la cama mirándome. Noté como el calor empezó a inundar mis mejillas y escuche una risita.

- Sr. Cullen no quiero una risita más- dije con tono autoritario, al menos con toda la autoridad que pude- de esta me acordaré en su día- susurre más para mí que para él.

- Yo no pretendo olvidarlo nunca- añadió también en un susurro.

Llevé mis manos hacia el pelo y en unos segundos solté todos los clips que llevaba y dejé mi pelo suelto. Lentamente bajé mis manos a la cremallera del vestido, mientras lo sujetaba con una mano, con la otra me baje los tirantes y me giré de espaldas, bueno eso creo, antes de dejarlo caer muy despacito. Escuche un leve gemido y sonreí al comprobar que había conseguido lo que pretendía, sin girarme, me desabroche el sujetador y lo deje caer mientras me daba la vuelta hacia él.

- oh…dios - un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al notar su aliento en mi cuello- llevaba toda la noche imaginando que llevarías debajo del vestido- susurró en mi oído, me cogió en brazos y me estiró en la cama.

Lo atrapé entre mis brazos y nos besamos, a tientas llegué a su corbata, desabroche su camisa, se las quité y empecé a recorrer su cuello con mis labios.

- Bella… mi autocontrol- respiró profundo

- Y quien quiere que te controles?- dije mientras seguía dejando pequeños besos.

- Yo… porque quiero hacer esto…- noté como se levantaba y antes de poder preguntarle nada noté algo tibio en mis labios.

- mmmm…chocolate- me encantaba el rumbo que había tomado la noche…

- Muerde- dijo en un susurro, cuando noté algo cerca de mis labios. El sabor de la fresa y el chocolate inundo mi boca, era un poco desconcertante no saber que hacia ni que esperar, cada roce era una agradable sorpresa, por eso me tense al notar que estaba dibujando con chocolate alrededor de mi ombligo y siguió bajando, no sabia en que momento habían desaparecido mis braguitas poderosas porque no tubo ningún impedimento para seguir con su labor en la zona donde deberían haber estado.

- Edward… por favor- no podía más, necesitaba quitarme la cinta y verlo, necesitaba sentirlo.

- No te gusta?- lo dijo con sus labios rozando los míos- si quieres paro.

- No…quiero decir si, quiero decir…- escuche y noté su risita, cogí aire para concentrarme pero fue peor ya que su olor me inundó y me desconcentro- ya no se que quiero decir…me encanta y no quiero que pares…pero necesito…verte.

**Edward**

Cuando dejo caer su vestido tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no moverme, pero cuando cayó su sujetador al suelo…no lo aguante mas y la estiré en la cama, lo que no esperaba es que ella me atrapara entre sus brazos, dios! Esto era el cielo y estaba con el ángel más hermoso y perfecto que existía. No pude resistir las ganas de jugar un poco mas y mis ojos se fueron directos al chocolate y me puse a dibujar sobre su piel, si me estaba encantando ver sus expresiones mientras dibujaba no quería pensar cuando empezara a recoger el chocolate.

- Edward… por favor- lo dijo en un susurro justo cuando iba a probar el chocolate.

- No te gusta?- lo dije dejando mis labios rozando los suyos- si quieres paro.

- No…quiero decir si, quiero decir…- reí - ya no se que quiero decir…me encanta y no quiero que pares…pero necesito…verte.

- Solo unos minutos más… por favor- se lo susurré en el oído mientras mordisqueaba su oreja, noté como se le erizaba la piel y supe qué diría que sí, rió un poco.

- Vale…pero no tardes mucho- ya no necesité más y empecé a bajar dejando pequeños besos hasta que llegué a su ombligo donde estaba la primera línea de chocolate y dejé que mi lengua la empezara a recorrer, noté como su respiración se aceleraba, me encantaba.

Seguí bajando mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, y descubrí algo maravilloso, era un sabor desconocido, una mezcla de dulce, amargo, salado… simplemente genial, los gemidos de Bella me devolvieron a la realidad y sonreí un poco al saberme yo el culpable de ellos, deslice un dedo dentro de ella y como pude me quite la poca ropa que me quedaba.

Busque sus labios con los míos y nos empezamos a besar, lleve mis manos a la cinta y en el mismo momento en que entre en ella se la quité, me miró y antes de poder saber que pasaba la tenia encima y se movía lentamente, agarro mis manos y me las llevo por encima de mi cabeza.

- Que haces?- no podía concentrarme el movimiento de su cuerpo era delicioso.

- Solo será un momento- dijo medio riendo y antes de ver nada mas noté que me había atado a la cama con las cintas- ahora me toca a mí- lo dijo con sus labios muy cerca de los míos pero cuando quise besarla no pude ya que aparto su cara lo justo para que no pudiera alcanzarla, sin dejar de moverse se estiro y cogió una fresa la mojo en el chocolate y le dio un mordisco y luego me la ofreció, acerco sus labios a los míos lentamente y con su lengua lamió el chocolate que había quedado en mis labios.

- Bella si sigues haciendo esto…no aguantare mucho mas- la verdad es que no sabía cómo había podido aguantar tanto. En ese momento empezó a moverse más rápido y profundo y después de besarme estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en mis rodillas.

- Y haciendo esto?- su voz sonaba entrecortada y se le escapaba algún gemido que otro. La miré durante un rato totalmente hipnotizado con los movimientos de su cuerpo.

- Bella… de verdad.. no tardare en..- no podía casi ni hablar, la escuche gemir y noté como se tensaba y aumentaba la velocidad y en unos segundos me uní a ella y no pude reprimir un gemido que me sorprendió a mí mismo.

Se estiró encima de mí, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho, donde iba dejando pequeños besos.

- Te quiero… no imaginas cuanto- me susurro.

- Yo también…pero…crees que sería posible que me desataras- tenía ganas de abrazarla de tocarla.

- Pues no se… no se- rió un poco- según lo que me ofrezcas a cambio.

- Ya soy tuyo…pero lo que me pidas lo tendrás- levantó la cabeza, me miró fijamente y me desató las manos. La coloque a mi lado y la abracé.

**Bella**

Me despertaron los acordes de una guitarra, seguía abrazada a Edward por lo tanto no podía ser él quien tocara, en cuanto escuche la voz de Sting (.com/watch?v=037uSAIahho) entendí que era una canción, era preciosa, la conocía pero no esa versión. Miré alrededor y vi el bol de fresas y el de chocolate vacios, las cintas de seda seguían atadas a la cama, creí recordar que la ultima en estar allí atada había sido yo. La botella de champagne estaba a las ultimas encima de la mesita, un escalofrió me recorrió al recordar a Edward bebiéndoselo sobre mi piel en algún momento de la noche, era incapaz de recordar si había sido antes o después de que hiciéramos el amor con los ojos vendados.

- Tienes frio?- me susurro y estiró el edredón hacia arriba.

- No…solo recordaba- noté que me sonrojaba y escuche una leve risa.

- Me encanta cuando te pones roja…y es por mi culpa- bajo la cara y nos besamos- y que recordabas? El chocolate, el champagne, tu magnífico regalo de cumple…- suspiro- gracias…

- Gracias?, porque?- eso se lo tendría que decir yo a él.

- Por el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida…Bella yo…- maldito teléfono alargué la mano y lo cogí.

- Si?- opté por algo neutro ya que no tenía ni idea de que hora era.

- Buenos días Sra Cullen- no quise corregirla… -_reconoce que te gusta_- apunto mi vocecilla- siento molestarles, solo era para avisarles que el desayuno que ha solicitado su esposo ya se encuentra servido en el salón y que me han rogado que les pida que presten especial atención al sobre que encontraran en la mesa.

- Muchas gracias- la chica se despidió y colgué.

- Ya han traído el desayuno?- moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa- porque te as puesto roja?- lo pregunto mientras me apretaba mas contra él.

- Nada una tontería- vi que levantaba una ceja- nada… la recepcionista que ha creído que estamos casados y…me ha llamado Sra Cullen.

- Y te ha molestado?- lo dijo mirándome de reojo.

- No especialmente, entiendo que se haya confundido…empezamos a tener edad para estar casados…bueno tu mas que yo- reí al ver su cara.

- Pues ayer no escuche ninguna queja al respeto de mi edad- lo dijo mientras empezaba ha hacerme cosquillas.

- Para Edward, por favor- dije casi sin aliento- también me ha dicho que…le han rogado que nos pidiera que miráramos o algo así un sobre que estará en la mesa- Edward puso cara sorprendido y se empezó a levantar.

En la mesa del salón había tortitas, fresas, frambuesas, plátano, sirope, café, leche, zumo de naranja…vamos mi desayuno favorito en el mundo.

Edward abrió el sobre lo leyó y rió, me lo pasó mientras servía zumo y tortitas para los dos, dentro del sobre había una nota que decía:

**Como suponemos que la noche no habrá sido muy tranquila y que no habréis ****descansado mucho, lo hemos arreglado para que tengáis todo el SPA para vosotros solos durante unas horas, además os esperan para realizaros un masaje (o los que queráis) en una cabina doble… porque todos sabemos que no os querréis separar ni para eso. FELICIDADES Edward y disfrutarlo…que os lo merecéis. Os queremos**

**Fdo. ****Dani, Harry, Tom, Ángela, Erik , Sam, Emili, Seth, Quil, Leah y Jacob.**

Habían participado todos juntos, estaba alucinada, realmente debí hacer algo realmente bueno para merecerme a Edward y a todos los que consideraba mis amigos…pero todo el SPA para nosotros? Y todos los masajes que quisiéramos eso sería muy caro, no sabía los demás pero mis chicos no iban muy sobrados de dinero.

- Edward… todo el SPA…no será demasiado- no sabía cómo decirle que creía que sería mucho dinero.

- No te preocupes la familia de Harry es la dueña del hotel y él está de gerente, seguro que lo ha arreglado.- dijo mientras me daba una tortita, no era consciente del hambre que tenía hasta que empecé a desayunar.

**Edward**

Después de desayunar bajamos al SPA, la verdad es que los chicos se lucieron, después del masaje, los empleados desaparecieron y nos dejaron realmente solos en las instalaciones, cosa que no desaprovechamos ya que ninguno podía parar de tocar al otro y claro en el jacuzzi y una cosa llevo a la otra y acabamos como acabamos, sonreí al recordarlo y vi como Jacob me miraba de reojo.

- Que…te gusta el coche?- Jacob iba conduciendo mi coche nuevo por la interestatal.

- Me encanta…va genial- miré el móvil por si tenía algún mensaje o llamada de Bella, ella había preferido quedarse en casa y dormir, luego la recogería para cenar con todos- Edward como lo hacéis en el trabajo?.

- Perdón- no sabía que quería decir.

- Estabas mirando el móvil por si te había llamado Bella, no?- moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa- pues eso, sois…como imanes si tu te mueves, ella se mueve y al revés, como lo hacéis para que no sepan nada en la oficina? Y sobre todo como lo aguantas cuando ella está coordinando fuera?.- reí ya que eran preguntas a las que ni yo tenía la respuesta clara.

- Pues lo del trabajo…no se, sobre todo es Bella que lo tiene súper controlado todo… si solo dependiera de mi seguro que nos habrían pillado ya- Jacob sonrió como dándome la razón- y lo de coordinar fuera… lo llevo fatal, me cuesta reconocerlo y mas…a ti- reímos un poco- pero lo paso realmente mal, pero antes de pedirle que lo deje…lo dejo yo.

- Aaauuwww…realmente estáis pillados- sonrió sin que la alegría llegara a sus ojos- yo no estoy seguro de haber sentido algo tan fuerte por ella…nunca- Jacob no sabía lo que me acababa de regalar…

Antes de darnos cuenta se nos había pasado la tarde y estábamos cenando todos juntos y haciendo planes para irnos todos de viaje, cuando acabara la campaña forestal, es decir después de verano.

Cuando llegamos a casa estábamos tan cansados que nos metimos directamente en la cama.

-Gracias…por el mejor fin de semana…de mi vida- me susurro mientras se estiraba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

- Gracias a ti…por devolverme mi vida.


	28. Chapter 28: Colordolor

**Cap.28**

**Bella**

- No puedes dormir, verdad?- despegué los ojos de la pantalla del portátil y esbocé una sonrisa- toma te he preparado un té, con mucho azúcar y leche, como cuando estudiabas.

- Gracias papa- Charly se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, se le veía muy cansado- tendrías que ir a dormir, se te ve agotado.

- Mira quien fue hablar- le dio un sorbo a su café y suspiró- as podido acabar el informe?

- No que va, no paso de la fecha…1 de septiembre- tenía tantas cosas por escribir.

- Aun no sabes nada de Edward, no?- negué con la cabeza- as intentado llamarlo al móvil?

- Claro papa, es lo primero que he hecho y luego he intentado hablar con Alice, que es el único teléfono que se me de memoria- solo me podía pasar a mí, mira que dejarme el teléfono en el apartamento, justo el día que le hacían la prueba Edward.

- Bella no le des más vueltas, has hablado con él esta mañana- me miró de reojo- vale que la prueba es un poco delicada, pero seguro que ha salido todo bien - me sonrió un poco- piensa que si no hay noticias…

- Son buenas noticias… lo sé- terminé la frase por él y nos reímos un poco.

- Me voy a la cama, que mañana quiero ir pronto al puesto de mando a ver cómo van las cosas- Charly se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente- no tardes en irte a dormir…y no te preocupes todo estará bien…confía en tu viejo padre, buenas noches cariño.

- Gracias papa, buenas noches- Charly tenía razón, lo más probable es que la prueba se hubiera retrasado y por eso no sabía nada aun.

Subí a mi habitación, seguía igual a como la deje el día que me fui a Seattle, Charly era un sentimental y se había negado a reconvertirla en despacho. Me metí en la cama y me acordé que la última vez que dormí en ella Edward estaba a mi lado, como podía ser que todo me recordara a él?…no hacía ni 24 horas que no nos veíamos, sabía que me acabaría tocando venir a coordinar a Forks, pero no el día que le hacían el cateterismo.

Era consciente que tardaría en dormirme, tenía tantas cosas rondando por la cabeza, estaba preocupada por Edward, Charly, Billy y encima Jake y los chicos llevaban 2 días dentro del incendio, lo que hubiera dado por entrar con ellos. El mayor incendio forestal en la península de Olympics en más de 50 años y yo en Seattle… el sueño de cualquier wolfire! Pensé con ironía.

Cuando el lunes entró el servicio en la sala, Embry estaba de guardia y me pidió que bajara, al rato de estar con él llego Edward y el resto del equipo, hicimos una reunión de urgencia donde Edward me pidió, como wolfire, que explicara las características de la zona, quise fundirme al ver la cara que pusieron todos al enterarse…sobretodo James, Aro y Dimitri. Finalmente acordamos que Dimitri y Aro irían el martes y el miércoles a primera hora saldríamos Paul, Alec y yo, lo que no podía imaginarme es que el martes llamarían a Edward para programarle la prueba para el miércoles por la tarde.

Edward se negó en redondo a que me quedara con él el miércoles, dijo que sabía que era importante para mi estar en Forks, que la prueba era una tontería y él llegaría el jueves.

Cuando el miércoles llegamos a Forks, Dimitri y Aro habían establecido el puesto de mando en una de las salas de la comisaría, la verdad es que habían hecho un buen trabajo, aunque yo no acabara de estar de acuerdo con todo, tenía que reconocer que esperaba encontrármelo peor…

Moví la cabeza intentando alejar todos los recuerdos que me rondaban, tenía que dejar de darle vueltas a todo e intentar dormir un rato, miré por la venta y me quedé unos minutos mirando la luna, hacia mucho que no la veía así, estaba llena y se veía inmensa, plateada y preciosa, me acurruque y me abracé a la almohada en un intento inútil de no sentirme tan sola, noté como el sueño empezaba a vencerme y como los ojos se me cerraban poco a poco casi sin quererlo.

Me desperté de golpe, sobresaltada, asustada y sin saber muy bien donde me encontraba, busque a Edward entre las sabanas, pero recordé que yo estaba en Forks y él Seattle, noté como se me encogía el corazón al pensar que aun no sabía nada de él.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde estaba en la comisaría, no había visto a Charly por casa y supuse que se habría levantado pronto.

- Buenos días, papa- dije mientras entraba en su despacho y le daba un café que había pasado a buscar por la cafetería de Wendy.

- Gracias, cariño, he salido tan rápido de casa que no he podido ni tomar café- lo dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso.

- Rápido?, que ha pasado?- si había empeorado, porque no me había despertado.

- Bueno Billy se ha quedado esta noche en el puesto de mando con Alec, ya sabes eso de no tener noticias de Jake…- suspiro y le bebió un poco de café - y me ha llamado a primera hora de la mañana porque el equipo dos (N/A:el equipo de Jake, Sam etc..) no se ha vuelto a comunicar desde ayer y además creemos que el incendio es provocado- le dio otro sorbo al café- esta noche han surgido nuevos frentes.- Wow!

- Me dejas sin saber que decir…porque no me has despertado?- no entendía como me había podido dejar durmiendo. Empecé a caminar rápido hacia el puesto de mando con Charly a mi lado.

- Porque bastante tendrás tú hoy aquí para que encima llegaras sin haber dormido. Bella!- me cogió del brazo y me freno- no eres imprescindible, cariño tienes que tranquilizarte, los nervios no son buenos consejeros.- Sabia que Charly tenía razón pero no podía evitar sentirme inquieta, hacia 24 horas que no sabía nada de Edward y ahora los chicos estaban ilocalizables..genial!.

- Lo sé papa pero no puedo evitarlo…oye…-dude en preguntar-no habría algún mensaje en el contestador esta mañana, no?- puede que Edward o alguno de sus hermanos hubiera llamado a casa.

- No sabes nada aun?- negué con la cabeza- Bella no te preocupes, todo habrá salido bien y seguro que hay una razón para que no te hayan llamado.- mi padre me apretó el hombro justo cuando entrábamos en el puesto de mando.

Alec me puso al día de todo lo que había pasado durante la noche, las sospechas de que los incendios eran provocados ya que durante la noche habían surgido 3 nuevos focos, la situación de todos los efectivos, etc…

- Vale, si no lo he entendido mal, tenemos a todos los equipos localizados, menos- trague en seco- al equipo dos- Alec movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa- pero como puede ser que el equipo uno (N/A: el primer equipo de wolfire) haya localizado a tres leñadores si en su zona solo buscaban a dos?- quería tenerlo todo atado.

- Por lo poco que nos han explicado, uno de los leñadores que está buscando el equipo dos, se desplazó hacia la zona donde lo encontraron los del equipo uno- Alec se veía agotado pero en ningún momento se quejo, ni hizo ademan de querer irse.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Alec que se fuera al parque a dormir cuando escuchamos que alguien se intentaba comunicar por la emisora pero la comunicación llegaba realmente mal.

- Adelante para quien comunica con puesto de mando- lo dije con voz firme, Alec y yo nos miramos- Adelante para puesto de mando- por favor que sea ellos, por favor…me repetía una y otra vez.

- Aq-i -qui-o do- (ruído) tenem- pr-ble- era la voz de Sam, estava segura- (ruído) ev-ion –gente.- Mire a Alec no sabía si lo había entendido bien.

- Equipo dos- respire para calmarme- entiendo que tienen problemas y que necesitan evacuación urgente? Tienen heridos?- dios que me dijera que no.

- Bella!- me pareció que su voz sonaba aliviada- Seth est- -rido y Jake desap-. – parecía que los recibíamos mejor pero aun nos llegaba su voz entrecortada.

- Sam, te recibimos entrecortado, entiendo que Seth se encuentra herido y Jake – no quería ni pronunciarlo - desaparecido?- seguro que había escuchado mal y Sam me había querido decir otra cosa…no?.

- Afirmativo, si- en ese momento el suelo desapareció de mis pies y tuve que sentarme para no caerme, mire alrededor buscando a Billy y me alivió comprobar que no estaba en la sala, Alec me apretó el hombro. Cuando Sam dijo que Seth estaba herido y Jake desparecido no me quedo duda de que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Todo lo que paso después fue como ver una película, como si yo fuera una simple espectadora y en ese momento mis movimientos se volvieron automáticos, como si hubieran activado un interruptor en mi cerebro desconectando una parte y conectando otra.

Como pudimos entre Alec, yo y lo poco que le entendíamos a Sam los ubicamos en el mapa y cómo no! estaban casi rodeados por los nuevos frentes, no necesité explicarle a Alec mis intenciones, ya que fue él mismo el que me dijo que me fuera a cambiar y que avisara a Paul para que se quedara en el puesto de mando.

Al llegar al parque avisé a Paul que no tuvo ninguna objeción y me puse a buscar mi equipo de wolfire, lo encontré intacto en mi antigua taquilla, estaba segura que Billy lo habría guardado.

Cuando Billy me vio, de inmediato supo que algo no iba bien y la expresión de su cara cambio por completo, parecía que había envejecido 10 años en un instante, lo puse al día en 30 segundos y en menos de un minuto Billy había organizado al equipo de rescate, con él al frente por su puesto.

Charly se quedó clavado al verme con el uniforme pero no se atrevió a objetar nada al enterarse de cómo estaba la situación, cuando lo mire me pareció que sus ojos ya no brillaban y una expresión extremadamente seria ocupaba su rostro, estaba segura que prefería que no entrara pero se limito a un "ves con cuidado, te quiero".

No fue hasta que bajamos del vehículo, casi una hora más tarde cuando fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba, de la situación en la que me encontraba y de que posiblemente no volvería a ver con vida a Jake…a mi Jake, eso me hizo pensar en Edward y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento, y si Edward estaba mue… una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

- Bella - noté el brazo de Billy rodeando mis hombros- TODOS están bien, vale?- remarco el todos y su tono de voz me infundió ánimos- pequeña, confío en ti y te necesito al 100%- me miro a los ojos- Si no puedes con esto…lo entiendo nadie te va a juzgar, ok?- Billy siempre sabia decir justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, aunque no me gustara lo que me decía.

- No digas tonterías!- intente que mi voz no reflejara mi angustia- vamos? Cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos.

La verdad es que esperaba tardar más en localizarlos, pero en menos de media hora de caminar penosamente por el bosque, teníamos contacto visual con ellos.

Me quedé sin aire al verlos, parecía que venían de la guerra, todos tenían algún corte o arañazo visible, aparte de estar manchados de hollín y de vérseles totalmente exhaustos, Sam se adelanto al resto y cuando nos encontramos nos fundimos en un abrazo.

- Bella…- la voz de Sam solo fue un susurro y apreté el abrazo – es un infierno.

- Como esta Seth?- me giré para buscarlo con la mirada y lo vi entre Quil y uno de los leñadores que lo ayudaban a caminar.

- Él te dirá que bien…pero tiene una pierna y un par de costillas rotas y le cuesta respirar.- Billy y el resto del equipo ya estaban relevando a Quil y al leñador y examinando a Seth.

- Y Jake?- me daba miedo preguntar pero lo que más temía era la respuesta.

- Nada más salir el sol, se ha ido a inspeccionar los alrededores, en busca del tercer leñador- respiró hondo- pero Seth se empezó a encontrar peor y decidí empezar el camino de retorno, se lo comunique por radio y dijo que se encontraría con nosotros en unos minutos – miró a Billy de reojo y luego posó sus ojos en los míos- pero ya no hemos podido contactar con él y con Seth herido yo no podía…- bajó su mirada pero pude ver la impotencia y la culpabilidad reflejadas en sus ojos.

- Sam no le des más vueltas, has hecho lo correcto- tragué en seco- Jake sabe cuidarse solo- _a quien intentas convencer a Sam o a ti?_- soltó mi vocecilla- además el tercer leñador ha aparecido en la zona del equipo uno.- le dije mientras caminaba hacia los demás.

Saludé a Seth y después sin pensármelo dos veces aparté a Billy de los demás y le explique lo que me había comentado Sam sobre Jake.

- No lo voy a permitir, Bella olvídalo- Billy estaba tremendamente serio y su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba, vi que todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia nosotros.

- Billy admítelo…es la única posibilidad, no somos suficientes para que venga alguien conmigo- empezaba a sentirme frustrada, Billy se quedó pensativo.

- Pues iré yo solo- lo dijo mientras se recolocaba el equipo.

- Billy no digas tonterías!- mi voz sonó seria, cortante y sobre todo autoritaria, Billy se paró en seco y me miró sorprendido – Billy no me hagas hacerlo por las malas…por favor- dije en un tono más clamado y conciliador.

- Bella, tu sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?- lo dijo mientras se sentaba en un tronco y pasaba sus manos por su cara con frustración- Bella podemos volver a Forks reunir un equipo de búsqueda más grande y volver a por Jake- bufe exasperada.

- Billy sabes que lo voy hacer…a las buenas o a las malas- suspiré, el tiempo era oro y no quería seguir perdiéndolo- Billy…sabes lo de mi sexto sentido, nunca falla y estaba vez me dice que hay algo que no va como debiera- en ese momento se me ocurrió algo- si en 5 horas no lo he encontrado me vuelvo y venís con un equipo, ok?

- Como puedes ser tan tozuda…Bella entiendes que no os puedo perder a los dos?- wow! eso dolía- 3 horas…solo tienes 3 horas- dijo derrotado- Charly me va a matar y si no lo hace él Edward lo hará- si mi presentimiento era cierto no tendría que preocuparse por Edward, un nudo se cerró en mi garganta y casi no me dejaba respirar, me agarre el cuerpo con los brazos ya que parecía que un inmenso boquete se abría en él, respiré hondo y me controlé necesitaba tener el dolor a raya.

Estaba sola en el bosque tenía mucho calor, el traje de intervención me pesaba, cada vez me costaba más respirar y casi no podía ver por donde caminaba a causa del humo, me coloqué la máscara y empecé a respirar por el Equipo de Respiración Autónoma (ERA) lo que provocó que mi sensación de agobio aumentara. Estaba preocupada por Jake, ya hacia dos horas que lo buscaba, empecé a dudar de mi misma, y mi capacidad para encontrarlo y si no era suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo?, la desesperación, el agobio y el cansancio empezaban hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, además estaba desconcentrada y angustiada por esa sensación que me oprimía el pecho y me decía que Edward no estaba bien y no era capaz de quitarme esa sensación de dejavu de encima.

Había seguido las indicaciones de Sam pero me había tenido que desviar un par de veces para esquivar el fuego pero por fin parecía que seguía el camino correcto, ya que había visto algunos indicios de que Jake había pasado por ahí.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda….joder- grite con frustración, mientras me quitaba la máscara y me levantaba del suelo- putas raíces de mierda- volví a gritar.

- Bella?- mi cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar esa voz, aunque fuera débil y lejos, me gire 360º para ver de dónde provenía su voz, pero no lo vi.

- Jake?- grité- Jake… joder donde estas, Jake- nunca en mi vida había gritado más fuerte.

- Bella…aquí- quise caminar pero algo me impedía moverme, otra vez esa sensación de haberlo vivido antes, seguía escuchando la voz de Jake pero no podía moverme, miré con miedo mis pies y sonreí al ver que me había trabado en una raíz, la salté y empecé a caminar en la dirección de su voz, lo localicé detrás de una piedra, sentado y apoyado contra ella.- dime que no has venido sola, por favor- dijo al verme.

- Jake…- lo abracé pero me aparté rápido al escuchar su quejido- que te ha pasado, estas herido?- lo miré mejor y me fijé que le costaba respirar, tenía una pierna en una posición rara y se rodeaba el abdomen con un brazo aparte de los golpes y magulladuras por toda la cara.

- Mas o menos, me ataco un árbol- intento reír pero la tos no lo dejó- pero como se te ha ocurrido venir sola – tosió otra vez- y como te ha dejado mi padre hacerlo- eso me hizo recordar que tenía que comunicar que lo había encontrado.

Saque el móvil por satélite y llamé al teléfono del puesto de mando, hable con Paul, le explique todo y le dije que en un rato le diría donde nos podría recoger el helicóptero. Examiné a Jake mientras le explicaba que ya estaban todos los leñadores a salvo. La verdad no tenía muy buena pinta, tenía una fractura abierta en la pierna, por donde había perdido algo de sangre, un golpe bastante fuerte en las costillas que seguro le habría roto alguna y su abdomen estaba duro y un simple roce le dolía, no estaba segura pero diría que tenía una hemorragia interna.

Busqué rápidamente un lugar donde pudiera aterrizar un helicóptero, Jake necesitaba un hospital de inmediato, cuando volví con él no pude pasar por alto que estábamos casi rodeados por el fuego y cada vez hacia más calor y el aire era más irrespirable.

Llamé de nuevo a Paul y le di las coordenadas donde podía aterrizar el helicóptero y le comenté la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, en ese momento empezó a sonar la alerta de batería baja…como podía ser Aro los había cargado, o no?.

- Toma – le empecé a poner mi mascara de aire a Jake.

- Estas loca!, y tú qué? Además yo tengo la mía-lo miré con una ceja levantada mientras comprobaba que la suya estaba vacía- no voy a dejar que me pongas tu ERA, Bella, olvídalo.

- Jake por favor, no te puedo mover, has perdido sangre- suspiré frustrada, no podía permitirme perder a Jake… no el mismo día que a Edward- no me obligues a ponértela a la fuerza- puso expresión derrotada y afirmo con la cabeza.

- Pero la compartiremos, ok?- si vale lo que quisiera con tal de que se la pusiera. En ese momento caí que Billy había colado un par de bolsas de retardante (N/A: es un producto químico que hace que los elementos rociados con él tarden más en arder) en mi mochila, me levante y empecé a esparcirlo por nuestro alrededor de esa manera el fuego tardaría mas en llegar hasta nosotros, aunque dos bolsas no me daban mucha distancia.

Me giré dispuesta a volver con Jake cuando perdí el mundo de vista y caí al suelo de espalda, dios! Como podía ser tan torpe.

- Bella, estas bien?- la voz de Jake sonaba débil y preocupada.

- Si, no te preocupes…como puedes ver sigo con mi destreza de siempre- intenté ser graciosa, aunque la situación no tuviera nada de ello.

Apoyé los codos en el suelo y me senté, en ese momento un latigazo de dolor recorrió mi columna vertebral, me giré y vi que había caído encima de una raíz, como pude me acabé de levantar pero un grito de dolor involuntario se escapo de mis labios al poner el pie en el suelo – _genial Bella! ahora te has jodido el tobillo_- apunto mi vocecilla, cojeando llegué hasta Jake y me senté a su lado.

- Bella…aun no entiendo porque te hiciste bombera y lo peor no sé como lo conseguiste- Jake lo dijo riendo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y me acercaba a su cuerpo- estamos jodidos, verdad?

- Estarán al llegar, ya no creo que tarden mucho- empecé a toser, cada vez había más humo y hacia más calor, Jake desconectó su máscara y me la puso un rato pero cuando escuche que él empezaba a toser otra vez se la volví a poner.

Estaba tan cansada, miré de reojo a Jake y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era más superficial pero parecía dormido, cerré los ojos…estaba tan cansada, solo tenía ganas de estar con Edward, estuviera donde estuviera.

Oscuridad...calor…agobio…dolor…dolor, notaba un dolor insoportable en la pierna y la garganta me ardía, dios! Como quemaba quise abrir los ojos pero no me respondían, intente mover mi mano para asegurarme que Jake seguía a mi lado pero tampoco pude…dolor…calor…dolor, por favor que parase ya!, grite mentalmente, porque mi cerebro no se desconectaba?, porque seguía consciente? cada vez que intentaba respirar me dolía, la garganta me ardía y todo era oscuridad, porque realmente estaba consciente, no? O dios! Quiero que esto acabe YA!.

Un sonido muy fuerte me hizo reaccionar y mis ojos se entre abrieron, era como estar soñando, todo era brumoso, borroso, mis ojos volvían a cerrarse pero me pareció ver una luz en el cielo y un ruido ensordecedor encima nuestro.

Gracias, gracias, gracias…pensé cuando el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer y noté una brisa fresca en la cara, me noté flotar y algo frio rozaba mi piel, abrí un poco los ojos…estaba tan cansada…pero reconocería esa mandíbula hasta con los ojos cerrados, era mi ángel…mi ángel de hielo, sonreí y me acurruque en sus brazos…ya todo estaba bien, ya todo estaba en orden, ya todo estaba claro, mi presentimiento no era erróneo, algo había ido muy mal durante la prueba, Edward había muerto y el helicóptero no llegó a tiempo para salvarme…lo único que esperaba es que para Jake no hubiera llegado tarde.


	29. Chapter 29: calor dolor II

Hola...Si leiais este fic en LNM vereis que lo he reeditado, no es el mismo...y los que lo seguis por aquí pues eso...un nuevo vap, siento no haver enviado un adelanto a los que me enviasteis reviews pero si lo hacia tardaria un par de días más en subir cap y creo que ya habeis esperado bastante (he estado devacaciones ;)). Gracias por leerme...como siempre si quereis un adelanto...review=adelanto.

**Cap 29**

**Edward**

Mire a Alice que estaba sentada cerca de mi cama, moviendo un pie sin cesar y se mordisqueaba una uña inconscientemente…aunque lo negara estaba nerviosa.

No hacia ni dos horas que Bella había salido hacia Forks y aunque le había dicho que la prueba la tenía por la tarde, lo cierto es que la tenia al mediodía pero no quería preocuparla si tardaba un poco más de lo normal en salir de la prueba.

Alice vio que la miraba y me sonrió para tranquilizarme… mi dulce terremoto, ella siempre había sido mi apoyo, mi mejor amiga, mi hombro sobre el que llorar y…reír. Como no ella se había ofrecido a acompañarme cuando se entero que Bella no estaría, pero Alice odiaba los hospitales, su olor, su aspecto, en resumen TODO...Como ella decía "tengo suficiente con escuchar las conversaciones gore de papa y Emmet en casa, no necesito ir a un hospital y verlo en directo"…y sin embargo ahí estaba con una sonrisas en sus labios, animandome.

Aun no había decidido si operarme o no, pero antes de tomar una decisión tanto Emmet como Carlisle me recomendaron hacerme todas las pruebas y con los resultados valorar. A Bella esa opción le había parecido genial, como siempre decía "la información es poder" sonreí…Bella, siempre Bella… y yo me creía una persona independiente?, cuando era incapaz de pasar 24 horas sin verla, sin besarla, sin rozar su piel…alguna vez se nos pasaría este estado de…"atontamiento mutuo"? la verdad es que esperaba que no.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis cavilaciones y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos de Emmet.

- Edie! de verdad que estas monísimo con ese camisoncito- dijo mientras me sonreía y hacía gestos con sus manos, Emmet era incorregible…ni en el trabajo se podía contener.

- Emmet por favor- le reprocho Alice antes de que yo pudiera defenderme- no es el momento, no crees?- aunque también se le escapaba la risa por debajo del aparente enfado.

- Riete- dije derrotado a Alice- si sois iguales!- y rompimos en risas los tres.

- Vale!- dijo mientras se ponía serio- primero, habéis apagado los móviles?, ya sabéis que en esta planta no pueden estar ni en silencio?- tanto Alice como yo afirmamos con la cabeza- y segundo, como estas? Estas nervioso? Te han traído el sedante?.

- Estoy bien Emmet, no es la primera vez que me hacen un cateterismo- suspiré resignado- y si ya me han traído el sedante y ya me lo he tomado.- rodé los ojos.

- Perfecto pues en menos de media hora vendrán a buscarte, yo voy a prepararlo todo y nos vemos en un rato- se acerco a mí y me abrazó y luego le dio un beso en la frente a Alice.

- Genial…esta noche en Forks- Alice nego con la cabeza pero me devolvió la sonrisa y salió un momento para llamar a mama y a Jasper.

Yo me quedé solo en la habitación mirando al techo, pensando en Bella para no saltar de la cama y largarme, los hospitales me hacían sentir inútil, dependiente y sobre todo me recordaban que estaba enfermo.

Abrí los ojos con algo de dificultad, la verdad es que los parpados me pesaban y notaba mi cabeza abotagada, la poca luz de la habitación me ofendía y me molestaba, noté que alguien me pasaba la mano por el pelo y me giré esperando encontrarme con Bella.

- Hola, hermanito, como te sientes?-la voz de Alice me trajo a la realidad del hospital y de que Bella estaba lejos.- Jasper avisa a Emmet, por favor.

- Como es que me he dormido? Terminaron la prueba, no?- la verdad es que casi no recordaba nada, solo a Emmet sonriéndome cuando entre al quirófano y poco mas, como podía ser que un sedante me dejara tan cao?.

- Ahora llega Emmet y te lo explica todo, pero te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntarme.

- Un tanto mareado, como débil y muy cansado, por?- antes de que Alice me respondiera Carlisle y Emmet estaban entrando por la puerta.

- Como te encuentras?- pregunto Emmet, su expresión era seria y de preocupación, como la de mi padre.

- Algo cansado…pero que ha ido mal?, me estáis asustando- en ese momento entraron Esme y Rosali, ahora sí que estaba asustado, si todos estaban allí es que algo iba realmente mal.

- No te asustes, simplemente perdiste un poco mas de sangre de lo normal durante la prueba- dijo mi padre- y eso llevo a que la prueba haya durado una hora larga en lugar de media- mis ojos se fueron hacia los de mi madre, ella no estaría ahí si solo fuera eso- tu madre y Rosali, llamaron a Alice para preguntar cómo había ido y Alice les explico- mi padre se adelanto a mi pregunta, parecía que me leía la mente.

- Solo es eso? Entonces ya me puedo ir, no?- mis ojos iban de Emmet a Carlisle.

- Edward, es que…bueno te tienes que quedar aquí la noche en observación, te ha costado bastante recuperarte de la sedación y después del problemilla en la prueba necesitas descansar- no podía creerme lo que me decía Emmet, yo quería sorprender a Bella llegando a Forks a una hora razonable de la noche y no por la mañana.

- Como? Pero que hora es, cuanto he dormido?- suspiré y me pasé nervioso una mano por el pelo- además tengo que ir a Forks, Bella, el incendio, yo..- ya no hablaba con coherencia, tenía que ir con Bella y punto, hice el gesto de levantarme, me senté en la cama pero al ponerme en pié todo empezó a darme vueltas y volví a caer en la cama, gracias a Jasper y Alice que al ver que me caía me dirigieron a la cama- mierda!- dije frustrado, mientras apartaba mis brazos de las manos de Jasper y Alice- vi como mi padre hacia un gesto con la cabeza y todos menos él empezaron a salir de la habitación.

- Edward, ya está bien, te estás comportando como un niño malcriado- dijo cuando se cerró la puerta, la voz de mi padre era autoritaria pero a la vez amable, dulce y comprensiva- se que estas frustrado, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que no estás para ir a ninguna parte y menos a una emergencia de ese calibre- suspiro- nos has dado un buen susto cuando no te despertabas… además solo serán unas horas, ahora son las- miró su reloj- casi las 6 de la tarde- esa información me impacto con fuerza, había dormido más de tres horas? Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta.

- Ahora lo entiendes, no?- mi padre sonrió y abrió la puerta para que todos pudieran entrar, mi madre se acerco y me dio un beso, el ambiente era algo más relajado y empezamos a charlar, aunque yo me sentía tremendamente cansado.

Emmet me aseguro que nada mas despertarme me daría el alta y podría irme aunque tendría que vigilar con no hacer esfuerzos ya que llevaba un par de puntos en mi pierna, le dije a Alice que alguien llamara a Bella para decirle que todo había ido bien.

Miré por la venta y me fije que había luna llena, sonreí y me imaginé a Bella mirando esa misma luna, le encanta mirarla y admirarla durante horas, además hoy estaba especialmente bonita…que estaría haciendo Bella ahora, estaría coordinando, o contemplando la luna, sumido en estos pensamientos fui quedándome dormido.

Bostecé y abrí los ojos lentamente, miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie cosa que me extraño ya que Alice se había quedado a dormir, me senté en la cama y comprobé que estaba repuesto totalmente, fui al baño y me di un ducha, al salir Alice ya estaba en la habitación, con una caja de croissants de los que más me gustaban.

Desayunamos y al rato llego Emmet que después de hacerme un pequeño reconocimiento me dio el alta, sonreí al pensar en que lo primero que haría al salir por la puerta del hospital seria llamar a Bella.

En el ascensor encendí el móvil y vi que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas pero la ultima era del puesto de mando de Forks de hacia una hora y media más o menos.

Empecé a marcar, no era nada bueno estaba seguro, pero porque tardaban tanto en coger el maldito teléfono por dios! Alice detecto que algo pasaba porque me miraba de reojo.

- Capi? Yo bueno es que - escuche la voz de Paul al otro lado.- no quiero parecer un chivato y menos con Bella, pero me parece importante que lo sepas…

- Paul por favor ves al grano- cogí aire para tranquilizarme- suéltalo ya.

- Pues que Bella ha entrado a fuego con un equipo de rescate porque el equipo de wolfire al que pertenecía tenían problemas- lo decía del tirón sin pausas y sin coger aire- el tema es que los han localizado a todos mas o menos bien pero uno de ellos Jake, creo, está desaparecido y Bella ha ido sola en "misión de rescate"- como? Esta chica quería matarme de un infarto. Tragué en seco y cogí aire.

- Billy está al corriente?- pregunte apretando los dientes.

- Si, él fue quien parece que le dio la autorización a Bella, le ha dado 3 horas de margen…aunque técnicamente no necesitara la autorización al ser ella teniente de….

- Paul en un par de horas estoy ahí, mantenme informado de las novedades- lo corte necesitaba estar en Fork en el menor tiempo posible, una luz ilumino mi mente.

- Alice has venido con el Aston Martin?- Alice me miró con cara extrañada y afirmo con la cabeza- ok, dame las llaves.

- Que ha pasado?, Edward Bella está bien?- corríamos por el hall camino a la calle.

- Eso espero- le expliqué un poco por encima lo que me había dicho Paul mientras llegábamos al coche.

- Gracias Alice, adiós- vi como Alice me miraba con cara incrédula y abría la puerta del acompañante.

- Estas loco si crees que voy a dejar que vayas tu solo - sonrió- y sube rápido cada segundo es crucial.- Sabia que no iba a discutir con ella, primero porque sería inútil y segundo porque acabaría perdiendo un tiempo valiosísimo.

Antes de darme cuenta el coche volaba a mas de 200km/h, pero casi ni se notaba la velocidad, miré a Alice de manera precavida por si iba con miedo pero parecía que estuviera de paseo por el campo.

- Edward…quien es Billy?- pregunto al rato de ir de camino.

- Es el padre de Jacob y … el jefe del parque de Forks, por?- pregunte extrañado.

- Es que hace rato que de vez en cuando mascullas cosas y entre ellas siempre sale el nombre de Billy- yo estaba mascullando en voz alta?, pensaba que no los estaba exteriorizando.

- Bueno es que hace algún tiempo cuando era teniente de la sala..bueno tuve un problema con él- Alice me miraba como esperando que continuara- pues un día que estaba yo de localizable hubo un accidente bastante feo, con un par de camiones de gasolina y de alguna otra cosa implicados y el primer parque en llegar por cercanía fue el de Forks- cogí aire- cuando llegue para coordinar, Billy en pocas palabras me dijo que no creía que yo tuviera que estar allí, ya que yo no era un bombero... "de verdad" y que por lo tanto no reconocía mi autoridad- vi como Alice levantaba un ceja y me reí de su expresión- bueno el tema fue que yo le dije que le gustara o no, allí "mandaba" yo y empecé a coordinar, el problema surgió cuando le di una orden que implicaba a "sus" bomberos y la desacató provocando una serie de acontecimientos que acabaron con 4 bomberos de otros parques heridos… resumiendo el hizo informes, yo hice informes y aunque nunca os lo explique – fije mi mirada en la carretera no quería ver la cara de Alice- todo el estrés que me causo la comisión de investigación etc… fue uno de los desencadenantes de mi crisis pre-boda.

- Como? Que el padre de Jacob…uff que hijo de p..- se calló de golpe y empezó a riese, definitivamente a Alice se le había la cabeza- bueno pensándolo mejor tenemos mucho que agradecerle.

- Como? Si vamos muchísimo- dije con sarcasmo.

- Edward piensa que si no hubieras tenido la crisis, Tanya no te habría dejado…al menos no antes de la boda y no habrías conocido a Bella- uufff, me costaba ver ese hilo conductor.

- Eres más maquiavélica de lo que creía- el resto de viaje lo realizamos casi en silencio.

En poco más de dos horas estábamos aparcando delante de la comisaría de Forks, bajé tan rápido del coche que no estaba seguro ni de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de mí, nada mas atravesar la puerta me encontré con Charly , quien después de saludarme me comento que Bella estaba muy preocupada porque llevaba más de 24h sin noticias mías, como? Alice no la había llamado?

- Alice?- pregunte a la personita que llevaba detrás.

- Lo siento Ed- bajo los ojos al suelo- cuando la fui a llamar Emmet nos dijo que no despertabas y no quise asustarla y cuando despertaste una cosa llevó a la otra y se me hizo tarde y no quise despertarla…yo lo siento- lo dijo tan rápido que me costó entenderla y una lagrima se resbaló por su mejilla.

- Esta bien Alice…no pasa nada- si todo podía salir mal…saldría peor. JODER!. Le di un beso en la coronilla.

Charly me acompaño al puesto de mando y luego se llevo a la compungida Alice a su despacho para tomar un café y así dejarnos trabajar, Charly parecía envejecido y sus ojos eran la viva imagen de la tristeza y preocupación.

Paul me explicó que Bella se acababa de poner en contacto con él para comunicarle que Jacob estaba mal herido y que necesitaban evacuación por helicóptero, necesitaba hablar con ella y estaba a punto de decirle a Paul que la llamara cuando vi a Billy pasando por el pasillo y sin pensarlo salí de la sala en dos zancadas y empuje a Billy dentro de un despacho vacío, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

- Quien te crees que eres? Niñato- mascullo entre dientes Billy más que molesto por mis maneras, cosa que lo único que consiguió fue enfurecerme más.

- Que quien me creo que soy…que quien….- cogí a Billy de las solapas y lo empuje contra una de las paredes- para empezar soy tu superior, para seguir soy el superior de Bella y por ultimo soy…soy…como le pase algo a Bella…te juro que …que- lo solté frustrado, y golpeé la pared para no golpearlo a él- pero como has podido dejarla ir sola…joder- di un golpe con el puño en la mesa- es algo básico nunca vas solo, nunca dejas ir solo, nunca…JODER!- respiré hondo necesitaba calmarme, notaba mi corazón algo acelerado- no tuviste bastante la otra vez Billy te tengo que recordar lo que paso por tu orgullo de "jodido bombero"- vi como Billy bajaba su mirada.

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando Edward- me puse tenso otra vez y apreté la mandíbula –mas que me pese…tu mejor que nadie conoces a Bella y sabes lo tozuda y vehemente que es con el trabajo- se sentó y paso las manos por su cara- Edward dejarla ir ha sido una de las cosas más dolorosas que he hecho nunca, si le pasara algo no hará falta que tu o Charly me matéis, lo haré yo mismo- me alegre de que Charly también le hubiera "amenazado", lo miré con incredulidad, pero la tristeza y la impotencia que vi en sus ojos me hizo creerle- las dos personas más importantes en mi vida están ahí fuera, solos, heridos y yo no puedo hacer nada por ellos, no me ves?- grito- estoy destrozado, hace más de dos días que no duermo y Jake y Bella podrían estar muriendo ahora mismo mientras yo soy un puto viejo que no puedo hacer nada por ellos!- sus palabras me impactaron y empecé a pensar rápido.

- Billy aunque no me hace ni pizca de gracia…- y de verdad que no me hacia ni un poquito de nada de ilusión-creo que estamos condenados a entendernos por el bien de Bella y Jacob, tú tienes los conocimientos de la zona y la experiencia y yo los medios y conocimientos técnicos.- vi como él afirmaba con la cabeza- vamos hacia el puesto de mando y organicemos el rescate.- al salir todos nos miraban supongo habían escuchado los gritos.

Cuando vi a Paul estaba colgando el teléfono, nos explico la situación en la que estaban Bella y Jacob, lo único que podía pensar era en hablar con ella, le pedí a Paul que la llamara pero me dijo que el portátil se había quedado sin batería.

- Quien fue el incompetente que se olvido de poner a cargar los móviles por satélite?- le pregunté a Paul.

- Es que bueno…yo...pero es que- me giré y vi a Aro mirando al suelo.

- Hablaremos cuando llegue…pero estoy harto de vuestros descuidos y tonterías y sobre todo porque casualmente todas acaban afectando a Bella- miré a Aro y a Dimitri que también había aparecido- hacednos un favor a todos y madurad…Bella es 100 veces más bombero que vosotros y si no lo podéis admitir os recomiendo que dimitáis y así os ahorráis la vergüenza de que os destituya- vi como Billy me miraba con algo parecido al respeto- ah! y decídselo a James.

Paul me dijo que el helicóptero uno estaba disponible, él sabía que prefería ese por su tamaño y por el piloto, Tom era el único piloto que entraba donde los demás no se atrevían y nos entendíamos a la perfección.

Mientras Tom ponía apunto el aparato me puse un traje de intervención (hacia más de un año que no me había puesto uno) que me dejó Billy, antes de acabar noté unos bracitos que me abrazaban con fuerza.

- Alice por favor, tengo prisa- dije mientras acababa de abrocharme la chaqueta.

- Edward, por favor no vayas …no creo que sea buena idea que vayas tu, no estás al 100%..Edward se razonable… por Bella- eso era un golpe bajo.

- Alice es Bella, lo entiendes?... no puedo quedarme esperando aquí- suspiré- me da igual como te pongas o lo que pueda pasarme voy a ir igualmente-volvió a abrazarme muy fuerte y me susurro un "os quiero de vuelta a los dos…ilesos, es una orden".

En el helicóptero ya me esperaba Tom y Billy, este ultimo miraba detrás mío como esperando que viniera alguien más.

- Edward no tendría que venir un sanitario con nosotros?- yo negué con la cabeza.

- Tom as cargado mis mochilas, no?- Tom me hizo una señal con el pulgar indicando que todo estaba correcto- Billy…soy médico.- la cara de asombro de Billy no tuvo desperdicio, yo simplemente sonreí.

No tardamos ni 20 minutos en estar sobrevolando la zona de las coordenadas que Bella nos había dado, se me heló la sangre al ver dos cuerpos apoyados en una piedra y que ni siquiera reaccionaron al ensordecedor ruido del helicóptero sobrevolando sus cabezas…esto pintaba muy mal.

Crucé una mirada con Billy y la preocupación en sus ojos me dijeron que opinaba lo mismo que yo, mierda! Bella, Jacob ya casi estamos aguantad un minuto más…por favor.

Al tomar tierra Billy y yo saltamos y sin decir nada y corrimos hacia donde los habíamos visto, lo único que sabía es que Jacob podía tener rota una perna y algunas costillas y una hemorragia interna y Bella en principio tendría que estar bien.

Mi corazón dejó de latir cuando vi que Bella estaba semi inconsciente, sin ERA y con hollín en la nariz y en la boca (N/A: síntoma de inhalación de humo y posible intoxicación).

- Mierda!- dije en voz alta- Billy necesito que compruebes si Jacob esta consiente mientras le abro vía a Bella- vale, no era muy normal que un medico abriera vías pero era una de las pocas cosas que me divertían de cuando estaba de prácticas en el hospital y me había convertido en un pequeño experto al respecto.

Mis manos temblaban, como las hojas de los arboles, cuando cogí el brazo de Bella entre mis manos, después de quitarle el chaquetón, estaba tremendamente caliente y no había rastro de su piel pálida, en su lugar la piel tenía un tono rojizo que me inquietaba, moría por abrazarla, por susurrarle que ya estaba a salvo y llevármela a casa, pero sabía que eso no la ayudaría…al menos no tanto como la medicación y el oxigeno.

En un momento Bella tenia la vía fijada y le estaba pasando suero y algo para el dolor, y también le había puesto una mascarilla con oxigeno. Billy se acerco y me comento que Jacob estaba casi inconsciente y que le costaba mucho respirar, pero que repetía algo de Bella y su tobillo.

Me dolió en lo más profundo de mi pecho separarme de Bella, pero tenía que atender a Jacob, hice lo mismo que con Bella, le fije una vía le empecé a pasar suero y algo para el dolor y le puse una mascarilla con oxigeno, le hicé una exploración secundaria y comprobé que Bella tenía razón en su diagnostico. Cuando acabé Tom estaba esperando con una camilla donde cargamos a Jacob y yo cogí en brazos a Bella, al hacerlo noté un tironcito en mi pierna y un leve dolor, pero no le di importancia. Me pareció ver que entreabría sus preciosos ojos chocolate que me dejaban sin aliento y esbozo una sonrisa que devolví, incluso me pareció escuchar "mi ángel de hielo" justo antes de acurrucarse en mi pecho y desmayarse.

MIERDA, MIERDA,MIERDA, no pude evitar que unas lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos, se la veía tan indefensa, vulnerable, desprotegida, noté una mano en mi hombro y al girarme me encontré con los ojos vidriosos de Billy que me susurro un "gracias" y "se pondrán bien son wolfire".


	30. Chapter 30: Abre los ojos

**Os llegan los adelantos? curiosidad.( me parece que no se cargar enlaces las dos canciones son de youtube es decir que poniendo ...y lo que sigue en cada canción la escuchareis...supongo)  
><strong>

**Cap 30**

**Edward**

.com/watch?v=GAR0WkIQ6mg

Mis dedos se deslizaban por encima de las teclas de manera precisa y meticulosa…tenia tanto sueño, estaba tan cansado…pero la música conseguía adormecer mis sentidos y eso era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, necesitaba no pensar, no sentir, no recordar…aunque eso era casi imposible ya que mi cerebro se había empeñado en atormentarme a cada momento con un recuerdo diferente.

_- Edward…que tenemos?- gritó mi padre por encima del ensordecedor ruido del helicóptero, tarde unos segundo en reaccionar._

_- Jacob, dificultad respiratoria, fractura abierta de tibia y peroné de la pierna izquierda, contusión en el costado izquierdo con fractura de dos o tres costillas, abdomen en tabla por posible rotura de bazo.- Billy acompañaba la camilla de Jaco mientras entraban en el hospital._

_- Edward…Edward!- me sobresalté al notar la voz de mi padre tan cerca- Deja a Bella en la camilla- hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que había bajado del helicóptero con Bella en brazos y que caminaba con ella._

_- Bella- tragué en seco- intoxicación por humo y traumatismo en el tobillo derecho- miré fijamente a Carlisle- papa yo…yo…_

_- Buen trabajo hijo, nosotros nos ocupamos ahora, Edward…- lo miré con incredulidad_

_- Ni loco me separare de ella- dije enfadado- ni te atrevas a pedírmelo.- mi padre me miró con ojos severos._

_- Edward, no voy a discutir contigo, tienes que ir con Emmet, AHORA- desvió su mirada a mi pierna- mírate la pierna se te han saltado los puntos- baje mis ojos y vi una mancha de sangre en mi pantalón._

Volví a concentrarme en la música, solo la música, deje mi mente en blanco y solo seguí tocando.

- Lent et douloureux de Satie- el perfecto francés de Esme me sacó de mi burbuja, pero no paré de tocar- tendrías que ir a dormir un rato.- su voz era dulce…como siempre

- No tengo sueño- mi voz sonó cortante, ella no se merecía que le hablara así pero tenia ganas de estar solo.- mi madre se acercó y me rozó un hombro, en unos segundos estaba de pie abrazado a ella.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y casi sin darme cuenta, Esme estaba sentada en el suelo y mi cabeza reposaba sobre su regazo.

- Shhhhh, llora, desahógate…todo esta bien- la voz de mi madre era suave y calmada.

- Mama…yo no…yo no pude…ella no…- las lagrimas no paraban de salir y eso hacia que mi voz sonara rara y me costara hablar. Era patético.

- Shhhh…mi pequeño _"príncipe valiente"_…- hacia tantos años que mi madre no me llamaba así- estas agotado, llevas una semana casi sin comer, ni dormir…shhh, se te pasara, desahógate.- su voz tenia el mismo efecto calmante que cuando era pequeño y no quería que me pincharan o que me hicieran alguna prueba.

Parecía que las lágrimas no iban a parar nunca y me sentía ridículo, patético, era una persona adulta y estaba llorando como un niño en el regazo de mi madre. Ella empezó a tararear una canción mientras pasaba su mano por mi pelo, se estaba tan bien, mi madre siempre sabia que hacer para que me sintiera mejor, ella era la única persona junto con Bella con la que no hacían falta las palabras…Bella…mi ángel.

Al despertarme vi que aun estaba en el salón pero ya no estaba con Esme sino en el sofá, no tenia muy claro en que momento me había dormido ni como había llegado al sofá, la verdad es que estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir aunque lo cierto es que no había descansado mucho, las pesadillas se habían aliado para no dejarme dormir.

_- Charly, Renee- dijo mi padre dándoles la mano- soy Carlisle el medico que esta tratando a Bella y…el padre de Edward- los padres de Bella estaban de pie, Charly aguantaba a Renee por la cintura, yo estaba un paso por detrás de ellos-Bella esta estable dentro de la gravedad- mi padre desvío su mirada hacia mi-tiene un traumatismo en la columna a la altura de las lumbares, al que no le damos mucha importancia- perdón? En la espalda? yo…yo no la había inmovilizad, peor aun la había llevado en brazos..no el damos importancia y una mierda!-, también tiene una fractura en el tobillo derecho que requerirá cirugía, rehabilitación… - sabia que ahora venia lo peor ya que mi padre no me quitaba ojo de encima y se veía algo nervioso- lo que nos preocupa es que ahora mismo Bella se encuentra en coma a causa de la intoxicación por la inhalación de humo.- Renee sollozó y Charly la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla, yo simplemente me quede sin aire y deje que mi espalda se apoyara contra la pared - tenemos motivos para pensar que no tardara mucho en….- yo ya no escuche nada mas… solo quería estar con ella._

Me removí en el sofá intentando no seguir pensando, no tenia ni idea de que hora era, pero no tenia mas sueño y necesitaba una ducha, iba a levantarme cuando me pareció escuchar mi nombre en la cocina y aunque soy consciente que es de mala educación preste atención a la conversación.

- Edward?...bueno como todos, agotado, destrozado- esa era la voz de Esme, tenia un tono preocupado- espero que sea tan fuerte como nos quiere demostrar a todos- mi madre me conocía mejor que nadie.

- Y Bella?, sabemos algo del hospital?- y esa era Alice, mi pequeño duende, que hubiera hecho yo esta semana sin ella…que seria mi vida sin ella…

- Acaba de llamar Renee- eso me interesaba- nada mas irse Edward le retiraron la ventilación artificial con éxito- como? Porque lo habían hecho al irme?- pero aun no ha despertado, según los médicos no hay razón medica para ello…es como si no quisiera hacerlo- la voz de mi madre se apago al final de la frase.

- Mama, no te preocupes, se que hoy es el día- dijo Alice con la voz algo más alegre- no me preguntes porque…pero sé que Bella despertará pronto.

- Ojala tengas razón mi pequeña vidente- mi madre y sus ocurrencias. Puede que me estuviera cogiendo a un clavo ardiendo, pero subí a ducharme algo más animado por las "premoniciones" de Alice.

Encendí la ducha y antes de entrar puse música…grave error, al escuchar las notas de la canción .com/watch?v=1iA1OgYciBM suspiré y todo mi buen humor se fue literalmente por el desagüe.

_-Hola- me giré y que en la puerta de la habitación estaban Jared y Embry- Capi… como esta Bella?- todos sabían que Bella y yo estábamos juntos…como no imaginárselo si no me separe de su cama des de el momento que mi padre me dejó entrar en la habitación._

_- Sin cambios- dije con un hilo de voz- gracias por venir chicos._

_- Capi...eso no se agradece- ese era Embry- nosotros también queremos un montón a Bella._

_- Si necesitas o necesitáis algo…ya sabes estamos abiertos 24 horas- el comentario de Jared nos hizo reír un poco a los tres._

_- Gracias chicos vuestro apoyo significa mucho para mi y estoy seguro…que para Bella también- la verdad es que se habían portado, todos los días se pasaban uno o dos por el hospital,.menos Aro, Dimitri y James…por supuesto._

_- Capi...nosotros queríamos comentarte que…bueno que James, Dimiri y Aro, están igual de preocupados que nosotros- mire a Embry con incredulidad- se han repartido entre ellos todas las guardias de Bella y nos cubren a nosotros para que podamos venir al hospital…nos dijeron que te mandan su apoyo pero que no creen que su presencia sea oportuna. _

Dios! No podía ni ducharme tranquilo? Y si tenia razón mi madre y la falta de sueño me estaba trastornando?.

**Bella**

Todo era tan, tan…confuso y cuando digo todo es todo, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba rodeada de oscuridad, el simple hecho de respirar era sumamente raro, era como si el aire entrara solo, sin que tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo para hacerlo.

Luego empecé a escuchar voces a mi alrededor, al principio solo era ruido, murmullos lejanos pero poco a poco fui entendiendo algunas palabras y sobretodo reconociendo a quien hablaba, aunque eso también era muy confuso ya que me parecía escuchar a Renee, Charly, Sam, Esme, Alice, Jared…y no era capaz de pensar lugar y motivo donde pudieran coincidir todos ellos. Aunque sin duda la única voz que conseguía captar mi atención era la de Edward, él me hablaba como si yo le pudiera responder, y aunque yo lo intentaba mis labios no se despegaban.

Había otros momentos en los que me despertaba en un prado, verde, muy luminoso, con flores silvestres de mil colores, el suave sonido de un río de fondo y el sol… me relajaba tanto notar el calor del sol sobre mi piel, se estaba tan bien estirada entre la hierba con Edward a mi lado, no hablábamos no lo necesitábamos solo nos quedábamos estirados con las manos unidas y aunque parezca extraño siempre había música de fondo como si fuera la banda sonora de una película…confuso, no?

Lo malo es que esos momentos eran los más breves, enseguida volvía la oscuridad y la sensación de encontrarme perdida, de no saber donde estaba y sobretodo la impotencia de querer responder cuando escuchaba que alguien decía mi nombre y no poder hacerlo.

Pero no quería pensar en la oscuridad ahora estaba entre la hierba mirando a Edward, pero había algo diferente a las otras veces era como si estuviera mas despierta, si eso era posible, noté la mano de Edward sobre la mía y le di un leve apretón al que respondió y se giró para mirarme. Nunca antes me había mirado, simplemente tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo, sus ojos verdes me atraparon.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando noté su aliento en mi oído "Hola preciosa" solo fue un susurro pero consiguió que mi corazón se acelerara.

**Edward**

Cuando llegué a la cocina no había rastro de Esme o de Alice, pero no se habrían ido muy lejos ya que el bolso de Alice estaba encima de la mesa. Mire el reloj de la pared y eran justo las 12, era pronto pero por primera vez en una semana tenia hambre y empecé a preparar un poco de pasta con salsa boloñesa.

Me concentre en lo que estaba haciendo, puse una olla al fuego con sal para los espaguetis, luego busqué algo de carne que piqué y sofreí con algo de cebolla para luego añadirle el tomate triturado…

- Como ha dormido mi "príncipe valiente"?- alcé los ojos y vi a mi madre y a Alice, apoyadas en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa mirándome cocinar.

- Mama…por favor- le reproche en broma, no me gustaba que me llamara así delante de mis hermanos. Probé la salsa…un pelin acida…busqué el azúcar y le eché un par de cucharaditas.

- Veo que no as descansado mucho…sigues con un humor de perros- lo dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a darme un beso y me guiñaba un ojo. No estaba con un humor de perros solo…estaba algo cansado.

- Edward espero que hayas preparado de eso para nosotras también- Alice miraba los espaguetis con ojos hambrientos.

- Por supuesto…pero vais a comer tan pronto?- las miré extrañado- yo comeré ahora para poder ir al hospital y relevar a Charly y Renee.

- No te preocupes aunque sea pronto comeremos contigo así te hacemos compañía- dijo Alice- verdad mama?- Alice se puso a escurrir los espaguetis y a servirlos en los platos.

- Si claro cariño- mi madre se giró y me miro como si se acabara de acordar de algo- ahora que mencionas el hospital…cuando llegues Charly no estará se ha tenido que ir a Forks, parece que han detenido a los que provocaron el incendio y Alice irá contigo para recoger a Renee y que no tenga que coger un taxi para volver aquí.- Charly había ido a Forks?...eso me interesaba, tanto que dejé a Alice a cargo de la comida, esquivé la mirada interrogante de mi madre, cogí el móvil y salí al Jardín.

- Bella esta bien? Ha despertado?- la voz de Charly sonó atronadora al otro lado del teléfono, después de un solo tono.

- Ehhh? No, no ha despertado…no hay ninguna novedad- mi voz bajo una octava y Charly suspiró, él también parecía cansado.- esto…bueno yo te llamaba porque mi madre me ha dicho algo de que han detenido a los que provocaron…- no pude continuar las palabras murieron en mi garganta.

- Eso creo, al menos hemos encontrado pruebas que así lo indican- dijo cansado.

- No pareces muy contento…hay algo más?- me senté en el césped esperando que Charly rompiera el silencio.

- Acabo de salir de interrogar a uno de ellos y…te lo puedes creer?, "lo hice por dinero" eso me ha dicho- estaba realmente indignado-…por dinero y por Bella…

- Como?- Mi voz sonó rara, estridente. Que tenía que ver Bella en todo esto, exceptuando lo obvio.

- Al que acabo de interrogar era Mike Newton, él es…

- Si ya se quien es, tuve un encuentro no muy amistoso con él - le corté- entiendo que lo haya hecho por dinero, es un pobre desgraciado…pero por Bella?- Charly bufo.

- Ahora acabo de entenderlo… me dijo que provocaron el primer incendio por encargo de no se que constructora, pero al ver que Bella llegaba a coordinar decidió provocar algunos frentes más para forzar a Bella a entrar, la conoce bien- rió con ironía- "que se joda y sufra el maricón que se folla ahora".- imito su voz de manera triste. De color es la ira?...roja, lo se porque en ese momento todo era rojo. Me levanté de un salto y me pase la mano por el pelo.

- Será hijo de puta- mi corazón se aceleró- cabrón, hijo de…- respiré hondo- perdona Charly no era mi intención…

- No sufras yo estoy igual…no le comentes nada a Bella cuando despierte… si lo hace- añadió casi en un susurro.

- Charly…ella…yo estoy seguro que….

- Sabes que es lo peor?- era una pregunta para la que no esperaba respuesta- que no va ir a la cárcel, su abogado ya esta solicitando enajenación mental o trastornos psiquiátricos o como sea que se llame para exonerarlo.- otra vez el rojo.

- Escúchame Charly, eso no va a suceder, vale?- respiré hondo- ahora mismo llamo a nuestro buffet de abogados y los mando para Forks, seremos la acusación particular y si es necesario contratar investigadores privados, se contratan...no se va ir de rositas- Bella no se enteraría de nada de pero ese hijo de…uuffff me tenía que tranquilizar.

- Edward…gracias- la voz tranquila de Charly me calmo- gracias por salvarla, gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo…yo creo que me equivoque contigo.

Hablamos durante unos minutos más de Bella, ella no podía enterarse de todo ese asunto, no le ayudaría en su recuperación. Bella lo era todo para Charly, igual que para mi, no tenia claro como íbamos a sobrevivir los dos si a ella le pasaba algo.

La comida se alargo un poco mas de lo que yo esperaba y eran casi las dos cuando entre por la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Carlisle y Renee estaban hablando y al verme llegar se callaron de golpe.

- Hola Renee- le dije mientras nos abrazábamos- ha pasado algo que deba saber?- miré a mi padre

- No que va hijo, estábamos comentando que Bella ha respondido bien a que le retiráramos la respiración artificial- Carlisle me miró cauto esperando que me quejara, cosa que no tenía intención de hacer delante de Renee- y que no vemos causas medicas para que Bella siga sin despertar- mi padre pasaba los ojos de Bella a mi. La habitación se quedó en silencio y los tres mirábamos a Bella, hasta que Alice entró para llevarse a Renee a casa de mis padres, la verdad es que mis padres y los padres de Bella habían congeniado muy bien y tanto Renee, como Charly y Billy se estaban quedando en su casa, ya que Esme se había negado en redondo a que durmieran en un hotel.

Carlisle tenía que seguir con su ronda y me dijo que volvería en un rato, yo como ya era rutina baje un poco las luces y empecé a hablar con Bella no le explicaba nada en especial solo lo que había hecho durante el día o cualquier otra cosa, mientras, puse un CD de piano…bueno para ser mas claros era el CD que pretendía regalarle a Bella para su cumpleaños, para el que faltaban unos días. Eran sus canciones favoritas, con su nana por supuesto, tocadas por mi, me había dicho que no quería nada comprando y pensé que eso le haría ilusión.

- Como estas?- mi padre me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Yo bien, me preocupa mas ella- dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón que estaba junto la cama de Bella.- porque esperasteis que me fuera para retirarle la respiración asistida?- mi padre se paró en seco y me miro.

- Edward todo esto te afecta mucho más allá de lo que parece- suspiró- tu no puedes tener alteraciones…

- Por eso mismo porque me afecta más allá de lo que parece tendría que haber estado aquí!- lo corté, mi tono era alto y algo alterado.

- Y si no hubiera respirado por si sola que, Edward? Dime?...ahora tendría que estar preocupado por ti además de estarlo por Bella…eso es lo que querías escuchar Edward?- negué con la cabeza, mas me pesara tenia razón.

- Sabes Alice "predijo" que no tardaría mucho en despertarse.- puse mi mano sobre la de Bella, algo más tranquilo y justo un segundo mas tarde me la apretó, fue muy leve pero estaba seguro que se había movido, mi padre estaba comprobando los monitores a la vez que comentaba algo sobre Alice y sus ocurrencias, pero yo no lo escuchaba mis ojos estaban inmóviles en la mano de Bella.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre "Hola preciosa", mi padre dejo de hablar de golpe ya que saltó la alarma del monitor que controlaba los latidos de Bella, yo no sabia si era una buena o una mala noticia, mi cerebro no reaccionaba.

- Cariño…creo que Alice puede que tenga algo de razón- no entendía lo que me quería decir.

- Como? Porque ha saltado la alarma?- mi padre me miró y sonrió un poco.

- Edward…Bella simplemente ha reaccionado a tu estimulo- me sonrió y apagó la alarma- os dejo solos- mi padre me revolvió el pelo como cuando era pequeño y salió de la habitación.

Yo estaba en shock, que quería decir que había reaccionado a mi estimulo?- _joder Edward eres medico, que crees que quiere decir_- apunto mi vocecilla.

No separe mi mano de la suya en toda la tarde pero no noté ningún otro signo de que se estuviera despertando.

Había sido una tarde bastante tranquila aparte de Emmet, Rosali y Esme solo se había pasado Jacob que aunque no le dejaban caminar ya podía levantarse y que Billy lo paseara en la silla de ruedas, se notaba que era una persona fuerte ya que su recuperación estaba siendo rapidísima, pero aun le quedaban unos cuantos días de hospital y de reposo en su casa.

Se la veía tan…frágil, con todos esos cables, monitores, vías, sueros, oxigeno y no se cuantas cosas más, suspiré y pasé mi mano por mi pelo como solía hacer cuando estaba frustrado. El cansancio empezaba a hacer estragos pero no quería dormirme por si Bella despertaba, finalmente crucé mis brazos encima de la cama y sin soltar su mano apoyé la cabeza y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran, solo un momento…estaba tan calida.

- Estás frío- solo fue un susurro.

- O tu muy caliente- mi respuesta fue automática como lo había hecho miles de veces. Un segundo mas tarde mi respiración paró, había hablado? Bella había hablado? O yo estaba teniendo alucinaciones, cosa que tampoco me extrañaría, o Bella había hablado. Abrí los ojos y me quedé hipnotizado por unos ojos chocolate, que me miraban con atención y que no paraban de pestañear, igual que cuando se despertaba por las mañanas.

- Respira- otra vez solo un susurro pero que me confirmaban que no estaba soñando.

- Como te encuentras?- dije después de coger aire, quería decirle tantas cosas…pero no quería agobiarla.

- Hambrienta- dijo con una leve sonrisa- ha sobrado pasta?.- como sabia eso?- hace un rato me explicabas que habías hecho pasta para comer, no?- frunció el ceño algo confusa, empezó a mirar a su alrededor y me miró interrogante, su sonrisa había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había confusión.

- No pongas esa cara, que ahora te lo explico- me levanté para darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella giró la cara y me rozó los labios en un beso suave, dulce, perfecto.- Estas en el hospital, llevas casi 10 días en coma- dije mientras dejaba nuestras frentes unidas.

- Ooohh…- tenía los ojos como platos- el incendio, mis chicos…Jake, tu…tu estas- me miró a los ojos- tu…estas bien- lo dijo con sorpresa.

- Si claro que estoy bien- le acaricié la mejilla con mis dedos- te acuerdas de todo?- no había avisado a nadie no tenia ganas de que nos interrumpieran.

- Bueno lo tengo mas o menos claro hasta que encontré a… Jake- hizo un gesto como si se hubiera acordado de algo- el helicóptero llegó a tiempo, no? Jake está bien…verdad- se notaba la tensión en su voz.

- Si, no te preocupes- les sonreí un poco- llegamos justo a tiempo y Jake está bien, aun le quedan unos meses de rehabilitación…pero está bien.- deposité un pequeño beso en su mano- Bella tendrías que descansar.

- Llegamos?- me pregunto confusa- descansar?- dijo sonriendo y se le escapo un bostezo- ya he descansado mucho.

Le expliqué por encima como habíamos llegado a un entendimiento entre Billy y yo para organizar el rescate, como no le tuve que explicar el porqué del "mal rollo" entre nosotros. Finalmente conseguí que se durmiera, no antes de que me obligara a estirarme a su lado y mientras le tarareaba su nana.

Ahora todo estaba en orden, todo estaba bien y donde debía estar, la miré mientras dormía y me contagió la paz que desprendía, justo antes de dormirme me pareció escuchar "Edward…mi ángel de hielo", la apreté a mi lado y me dormí.


	31. Chapter 31: Dulce Halloween?

_**Perdonad la tardanza pero mi vida se ha vuelto un poco caotica...os aseguroq eu no he esperado para que coincideran las fechas, je, je, je... espero buestros comentarios y prometo intentar pasaros un adelanto de los proximos caps a todos los que envieis un review. GRACIAS!**_

**Bella**

- Alice olvídalo- la miré seria- no pienso ponerme eso bajo ningún concepto- dije señalando el vestido que sostenía Rosalie.

- Bella eres tu la que te quejas de que mi hermano no te toca desde el accidente, no?- no podía creerme que estuviera diciendo eso a voz de grito y con Edward en el apartamento- Pues esto es infalible, además no pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños como dios manda y necesitamos una fiesta - dijo señalando el vestido y poniéndose seria.

- Alice por favor- me estaba empezando a enfadar – Edward esta en casa, lo recuerdas?- dije bajando el tono.

- Por eso no sufras esta con Emmet y Jasper jugando a la Play- dijo triunfante- ahora Bella a la ducha!- cogí aire y algo en mi cerebro se desconectó.

- Alice…Rosalie, yo de verdad que os agradezco todo esto, pero- Alice fue a decir algo pero le hice un gesto con la mano para que me dejara hablar- pero no voy a ir, estoy cansada y harta de condicionar, como poco, vuestras vidas. Carlisle se tiró un mes doblando turno y tuvo que anular el viaje a Europa que tenía planeado con Esme, por cuidarme en el hospital- no estaba gritando pero mi voz era seria y cortante. Alice y Rosalie abrían la boca para decir algo pero la volvían a cerrar- Edward ni se ha dignado a mirar los resultados de las pruebas porque ya ni si quiera se plantea operarse. Rosalie, tu y Emmet habéis tenido que posponer la boda hasta cuando?...espera no me lo digas, hasta que la torpe de Bella tenga su tobillo bien y eso podría tardar…ummmm no se dos meses o un año?- el sarcasmo hizo su aparición- y tu Alice- la miré- te tengo esclavizada, te pasas aquí el día, me ayudas a…a todo, estoy segura que si Jasper aun no ha dicho nada es porque es un santo.- suspiré- En resumen que no os voy a joder Halloween, ir los cinco, pasároslo genial y haced muchas fotos…yo os espero aquí- me pase las manos por la cara - y Alice te puedo asegurar que si ya no le gusto, o lo que sea, a tu hermano…ese vestido no conseguirá nada.- sequé las dos lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas y crucé los brazos encima de mi pecho, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación pero con muletas el tema quedaba un poco…penoso.

Las caras de Alice y Rosalie no tenían preció me miraban y luego se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron, si sonrieron! Rosalie dejo el vestido encima de la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

- Familia- dijo Rosalie, yo la miré sin entender de que hablaba- si Bella no me mires con esa cara, todo lo que as dicho es la descripción de familia, de lo que hace la familia por un miembro de ella y te guste o no ahora formas parte de esta.

- No es por obligación, ni por deber- dijo Alice- lo hacemos porque lo queremos hacer y aunque hay días que estas odiosa, como hoy… Bella reconócelo…tu no harías lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros?- tenía razón yo haría lo que fuera por cualquier Cullen o por Rosalie o Jasper.- y lo de mi hermano…Bella a las malas hablaré con él pero estoy segura de que hay una explicación, porque Edward vive por y para ti.

Tardaron como una hora mas en convencerme de que me duchara y de que me probara el vestido, según ellas no era tan atrevido como parecía. La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho, por no decir nada, ir al baile de Halloween que habían organizado en el mismo four seasons donde Edward me había llevado después del baile de su cumpleaños. No tenía ganas de estar toda la noche sentada viendo como los demás se divertían y aun tenía menos ganas de anclar a Edward a mi lado.

No podía decir que entre Edward y yo las cosas fueran mal, todo lo contrario, estaba atento, cariñoso, dulce…bueno como siempre, la única diferencia era que desde que había salido del hospital, solo habíamos utilizado la cama para dormir, nunca me buscaba y cuando lo intentaba yo, siempre tenía una escusa: mucho trabajo, estaba cansado, tenia sueño…algo no iba bien pero no sabia que era.

- Alice, esto no es atrevido?- dije mientras me miraba en el espejo- tu as visto donde me llega el escote de la espalda?- El vestido que me habían "obligado" a poner era un sencillo vestido negro hasta el suelo que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, con cuello alto por delante pero la espalda lucia desnuda hasta casi el final de esta. Las mangas eran largas y cubrían parte de mis manos, para finalizar la composición me maquillaron de manera que me veía mucho más pálida de lo que ya era y con sobras de ojo oscuras.

- Bella, piensa que llevaras una capa por encima- dijo mientras deslizaba sobre mis hombros una capa negra con el cuello rojo, suave, cálida, elegante- y si eso te parece atrevido no se qué pensaras de los nuestros.

- Vale ya habéis conseguido lo que queríais, ahora ayudadme a quitármelo que yo me quedo en casa- Alice me miró con ojos serios- Alice! Como quieres que lleve esto con las muletas.

- Bella ya no te puedes negar a venir, si tu no vas nosotras tampoco- Alice y Rosalie se cruzaron de brazos- y no podemos avisar a los chicos ya que ellos ya están en la fiesta- como? Y como era que yo no me había dado cuenta.

Al final me resigné, que remedio… me quedé alucinada cuando vi los disfraces de las chicas, Rosalie llevaba un disfraz de Catwoman de látex negro que se le adhería totalmente a su piel…bueno en las zonas donde había traje, claro. Alice no iba mucho mas recatada, ella iba disfrazada de Padmé Amidala _(NA:princesa__de__Star__Wars_) con un mono blanco, que era como una segunda piel, y una estola blanca en los hombros.

- Alice como vamos a encontrar-los en la fiesta- comenté cuando llevábamos un rato en el coche, no puedo negar que tenia curiosidad de ver como iba disfrazado Edward.

- aaahh! Es fácil van disfrazados de nuestras parejas, es decir, Emmet va de Batman, Jas de Anakin Skywalker y Ed de vampiro- Rosalie rió.

- Bella vas a alucinar- añadió Rosalie- chicas ya hemos llegado- Rosalie había conseguido en 3 segundos lo que llevaban intentando las dos durante toda la tarde…que tuviera ganas de entrar en la fiesta.

El hall del hotel estaba casi irreconocible, tengo que reconocer que la decoración era alucinante, sumamente elegante, tétrica y muy sobria, cuando Alice comento que había ayudado ha diseñarla entendí muchas cosas. Cuando entramos al salón principal me quedé asombrada, estaba precioso, una enorme lámpara de araña colgaba del centro de la sala como suspendida de la nada, justo encima de la pista de baile.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que teníamos reservada, el lugar era perfecto tenía unas vistas estupendas de todo el salón, aunque era incapaz de reconocer a nadie, pero a la vez estábamos en un rinconcito muy "intimo".

Antes de poder preguntar por los chicos vi aparecer un Batman inmenso seguido de un Jedi, estaban geniales. Emmet al verme soltó un silbido de aprobación y me estrujo en uno de sus abrazos, Jasper me sonrió y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Miré hacía todos lados pero de Edward no había rastro, me dijeron que estaba recogiendo la segunda o tercera ronda de bebidas pero la verdad es que ya habían pasado mas de 5 minutos y no aparecía. Si lo admito soy impaciente…y que?

Empecé a sentir que sobraba, Alice y Jasper estaban en la pista de baile y Rosalie y Emmet estaban haciéndose "mimitos", estaba a punto de levantarme cuando noté un leve movimiento a mi lado.

- Truco o trato?- mi respiración se quedó trabada, y noté como la piel se me erizaba bajo el contacto de su aliento- Tan rápido me dejas?- Cuando me giré me tuve que recordar que para no desmayarme tenía que respirar.

Edward llevaba un traje de levita negro con camisa blanca y chaleco burdeos, sobre sus hombros y sujeta con una cadenita llevaba una capa negra y su piel tenía el mismo color pálido que el mío. Dios! Porque su simple presencia tenía ese efecto en mi?, porque mi pulso estaba por las nubes y las palabras morían en mis labios? Y sobre todo… porque yo no podía tener ese mismo efecto en él?.

Se sentó a mi lado y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi mejilla cuando la rozó con sus dedos, pareció notarlo porque sonrió… no me lo podía creer, sus colmillos eran ligeramente mas largos y parecían afilados, ese simple detalle le daba a su sonrisa un aspecto peligroso, irresistible y sobre todo tentadora.

- Te gustan? Es un atrezo de Jasper- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por el borde de sus nuevos dientes, supongo que mi cara de asombro era patente. Clavó sus ojos en los míos- no tienes calor, con esa capa- dijo mientras se quitaba la suya y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y quitarme la capa, la verdad es que des de que había llegado Edward la temperatura había subido.

Recogí mi pelo a un lado y é pasó sus dedos, lentamente, por mi cuello hasta que llegó a la cadenita que unía mi capa y la soltó, poco a poco la retiró y escuché como su respiración quedaba atrapada en su garganta.

**Edward**

Halloween no era mi época el año favorita, la verdad es que odiaba disfrazarme y sobre todo odiaba las bromas de mal gusto que solían hacerse esa noche, pero tenía la esperanza de que Bella se negara en redondo a asistir a la fiesta, y pudiera convencer a Alice para quedáramos en casa los dos solos viendo una buena peli de miedo.

Aunque ahora viendo a Bella no me arrepentía ni del disfraz, ni del maquillaje, se la veía preciosa con ese vestido negro de cuello alto (Alice se había pasado tapándola esta vez) pero ya nada tenía importancia estaba perfecta.

Antes de llegar a la mesa jugueteé con la cajita de terciopelo que llevaba en el bolsillo del chaleco, por enésima vez esa noche, llevaba más de tres semanas dándole vueltas al dónde, cómo y cuándo dárselo… lo único que tuve claro des de el momento en que abrió los ojos después del coma fue que no quería separarme de ella nunca más y al día siguiente compre el anillo que reposaba dentro de la caja esperando a que yo me decidiera.

Bella se recogió el pelo hacía un lado para que yo pudiera quitarle la capa, lo que no me esperaba era ver la espalda desnuda de Bella al retirarla. Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos y quizá fuera por el alcohol (llevaba ya un par de copas) pero no pude resistirme y le di un pequeño mordisco con mis nuevos dientes en la espalda a la vez que mis dedos la recorrían hasta llegar al borde del vestido, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y eso me hizo sonreír.

- Estás preciosa- susurré en su oído sin girarla.

- Tu tampoco estás mal- dijo mientras se giraba y nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y nos empezamos a besar, la echaba tanto de menos!, tenía que utilizar todo mi autocontrol y recordar que no quedaba mucho para que acabara, para conseguir sobrellevarlo y no traspasar los limites que yo mismo me había impuesto…pero era tan complicado!

La noche fue pasando entre charlas, risas y bailes…aunque parezca imposible conseguí que Bella bailara un par de canciones lentas, bueno bailar, bailar no bailo ya que subí sus pies en cima de los míos y era yo el que bailaba. Bella no paraba de reírse y de darme golpecitos en el hombro diciéndome que era tonto, pero de vez en cuando la pillaba mirándome de una forma extraña como si quisiera ver algo que no se veía a simple vista o descubrir algo en mi, sabría lo del anillo?…imaginaciones mías seguro.

- Queréis beber algo?- lo dije mientras me ponía en pie de forma rápida, Bella había empezado a deslizar su mano por mi pierna y la verdad es que me estaba poniendo muy "nervioso"- yo voy por una copa- Bella arrugo la frente como si le hubiera molestado algo.

- Edward, no te pases…ya llevas unas cuantas- quien le había dado a Emmet el cargo de hermano mayor?. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza dándole la razón, ciertamente la tenia pero necesita beber algo.

- Para mi un Martini- dijo Bella, no le dije nada pero ya llevaba un par o tres y ya estaba un poco mas contenta de lo normal.

- Nada para nosotros, nos vamos a bailar- dijo Alice mientras arrastraba al pobre Jasper a la pista de baile.

No sabia como iba a "sortear" a Bella lo que quedaba de noche, yo también me moría de ganas por tocarla, besarla, probarla…tenia que dejar de pensar en ella así o iban a ser unas semanas muy largas, estaba fatal incluso se me había ocurrido la idea de insinuarle que se fuera a Forks con Charly y los chicos unos días, pero era un masoquista egoísta y no quería sepárame de ella.

Antes de poder llegar a la barra me llamó la atención una chica que estaba en uno de los rincones de la sala, estaba de espaldas pero algo en su porte me resultaba familiar, parecía que iba disfrazada de princesa medieval (o algo parecido) y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño. Aun no se porque me desvié de mi camino y me acerqué a ella, le dí un leve toque en el hombro, parecía que estaba llorando, ya que se paso la mano por los ojos antes de girarse.

- Edward?- sonrió un poco al reconocerme y se me abrazó justo antes de ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

**Bella**

No tendría que haber bebido tanto, casi no había comido y los tres Martinis que llevaba no me habían sentado del todo bien. Tengo que reconocer que la noche no estaba siendo tan horrible como esperaba, Edward había conseguido que bailara y la verdad es que me lo estaba pasando bien hasta que mi mano cobro vida propia y empezó a subir por la pierna de Edward, mientras estábamos hablando los 6 en la mesa. Edward salto como si tuviera un resorte, como si mi caricia le quemara o molestara, dijo que iba a buscar algo de beber y desapareció de la mesa.

Lo seguí con la mirada y sonreí al ver como se abría paso entre la gente, tardó un rato en cruzar el salón pero antes de llegar a la barra se desvió, eso hizo que prestara mayor interés y que me esforzara para ver qué era lo que había llamado la atención de Edward.

- Parece que Edward ha encontrado otra princesa- la voz de Emmet me devolvió a la realidad, había visto como Edward se acercaba a una chica y después como se abrazaban y le acariciaba la cara…

- Emmet!- escuche el golpe de Rosalie en la cabeza de Emmet- Bella no hagas caso a este idiota- lo dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Emmet- seguro que se ha encontrado a alguna amiga.

- Jo Ros, lo decía en broma- se defendió Emmet- y Bellita es una persona con sentido del humor, verdad Bella?.

- Si claro- sonreí un poco, necesitaba aire, me estaba mareando y necesitaba salir de allí- si me perdonáis…hace mucho calor y necesito salir un rato…creo que he bebido demasiado- lo dije mientras me levantaba, cogía las muletas y le hacia un gesto a Rosalie para indicarle que no necesitaba que me acompañara.

Pase de largo el hall del hotel y me dirigí a la calle, necesitaba aire fresco, mi cerebro me repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien y que todo tenía una explicación… pero y si la respuesta a lo que le pasaba a Edward era esa? Que había otra persona… no, no seguro que todo tenía una explicación, volvía a repetir mi cerebro.

No fui consciente de que había salido sin la capa hasta que el gélido aire de Seattle me rozó la piel, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

- Una vampiro como tu no tendría que tener frio- la voz me asusto, no había visto nadie al salir. La voz provenía de un chico rubio de ojos color miel que iba disfrazado de swat _(NA:cuerpo__especial__de__la__policía),_ la verdad es que era bastante guapo y se intuía un cuerpo musculoso y fibrado debajo del disfraz…Como! pero como podía estar pensando eso? Des de cuando me fijaba en otros de esa manera? Un solo mes sin sexo y ya miraba a otros….dios! no tendría que haber bebido tanto!.

- Perdón- dijo mientras me tendía la mano- Tom Allen.

- Bella Swam- dije mientras le tendía la mano y le sonría- encanta…- me quedé con la palabra en la boca ya que al coger mi mano se acercó y me dio dos besos muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, me quedé paralizada sin saber que hacer, que decir y completamente roja, definitivamente ya no tenía frío.

- Precioso vestido- susurró. Sonreí y noté como volvía a sonrojarme.

- El tuyo tampoco está mal.- mis ojos se deslizaron por su cuerpo sin poder retenerlos.

- No sabía que los vampiros pudieran lastimarse?- lo dijo señalando mi pierna.

- Si bueno…es que soy algo novata aun- reímos un poco los dos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mis brazos.

- Quieres que entre a por tu chaqueta…te ofrecería la mía, pero solo llevo la camisa y el chaleco- por un instante valoré la posibilidad de verlo sin camisa pero rápidamente borré esa imagen mental, tenía que volver dentro con Edward ahora y solucionar lo que fuera que pasara.

- No gracias creo que iré para…

- Siento interrumpir- la voz enfadada de Edward me hizo estremecer y me giré lentamente para encontrarme con unos severos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, mi primera intención fue desviar la mirada pero recordé a la chica del moño y puse mi mejor mirada desafiante- si molesto…- añadió con la mandíbula tensa.

- Creo que el que molesta soy yo, aunque si prefieres que me quede..- dijo Tom mientras posaba sus ojos en los míos.

- Gracias Tom…todo está bien- lo dije con los ojos clavados en los de Edward.

- Entonces…encantado de conocerte Bella Swam- dijo mientras besaba mi mano- y si te aburres del vampiro estaré dentro- eso lo dijo en un susurro que espero que Edward no llegara a escuchar.


	32. Chapter 32: Hot Halloween

**Cap 32**

**Edward**

- Victoria?- antes de que se me abrazara llorando vi que tenia la mejilla roja y se le estaba empezando a hinchar el labio- que te ha pasado? -Victoria no paraba de llorar, la separe un poco de mi cuerpo y pase mis dedos por su mejilla.- Quien te ha pegado?

- Edward yo…yo soy una tonta- dijo antes de volver a romper a llorar y abrazarse de nuevo.

- Victoria cálmate… y explícame que ha pasado- le dije con el tono de voz mas suave que puede.

Victoria como pudo me explicó que había discutido con James hacia unos días (James y ella eran pareja de hacía mas de un año) y para darle celos había aceptado la invitación de un antiguo novio, Philip, para asistir a la fiesta. Durante la noche los dos habían bebido bastante y una cosa llevo a la otra, pero en algún momento Victoria se dio cuenta que no quería acostarse con él y le paró los pies, Philip no se lo tomo muy bien y la abofeteó.

La verdad que no era capaz de entender como alguien era capaz de hacer algo así, a mi nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza levantarle la mano a Tanya por muy arpía que fuera y ya no digo a Bella...Bella, mierda! Estaría en la mesa esperando sin entender nada.

Le explique a Victoria que estaba con mis hermanos y Bella en la fiesta y que ella se venía con nosotros. Me sorprendí al no ver a Bella en la mesa y me preocupe al ver la expresión severa de Rosalie al verme llegar con Victoria entre los brazos.

Les explique un poco por encima lo que había pasado y le comente a Emmet que llamara a James y le explicara la situación, que le dijera que pasara a buscar a Victoria y que si se le ocurría poner alguna objeción que le dijera que era una orden directa mía.

- Victoria no te preocupes – dijo Rosalie cogiéndola del brazo con suavidad- aquí nadie te hará daño.

- Conmigo aquí no tienes que preocuparte de nada- fanfarroneo Emmet- ya verás como James llega enseguida y todo se soluciona- Victoria solo sabía que agradecerles a todos las atenciones y no dejaba de llorar y decir que había sido una tonta.

- A todo esto donde esta Bella?- Rosalie y Emmet se miraron y luego me miraron…oh,oh, no me iba a gustar lo que venía ahora, estaba seguro.

- Edward, Bella vio la escena con Victoria- Rosalie suspiro- le dijimos que sería una vieja amiga, pero no sabemos que interpreto… dijo que quería salir a tomar el aire…sola- Rosalie me miro a los ojos y antes de poder decir yo nada añadió- Edward hace días…bueno semanas que ella esta algo…rayada (_NA:__se__ha__de__entender__como__comerse__la__cabeza,__agobiada,__ …__)_.

- Rayada?- pero porque? Ahora que capitulo de nuestra intensa relación me había perdido?, supongo que Rosalie vio la pregunta en mi cara.

- Edward eso lo tenéis que hablar vosotros dos- suspiró con impaciencia- tu solo ves a buscarla.

Y eso hice cogí mi capa y salí corriendo de la sala, no podía haber ido muy lejos iba con muletas, mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a lo que me había dicho Rosalie, es verdad que hacia días que estaba algo rara, distante y luego estaban esas miradas como intentado averiguar algo.

En el hall no había rastro de ella, pero donde se habría metido? Iba a darme la vuelta y volver al salón cuando me pareció verla en la puerta del hotel, cuando me acerque vi que no estaba sola un tipo disfrazado de Swat le tendía la mano.

- …a Swam- escuche su voz al otro lado la puerta - encata..- me quede clavado al ver como el tipo se acercaba a Bella y le daba dos besos muy cerca de sus labios…y Bella estaba embobada! y su cara adquirió ese rubor que me encantaba…pero esta vez no era yo el causante, noté una punzada en el pecho, mi viejo amigo, el ser de uñas largas entraba de nuevo en acción. Estaba celoso, mejor dicho…muy celoso.

Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces, ellos seguían hablando ajenos a mi presencia, Bella se volvió a ruborizar y reía de manera relajada con él. No lo aguanté mas y abrí la puerta.

- Siento interrumpir- mi voz sonó mas enfadada de lo que realmente estaba, Bella se giró y después de un instante de duda me miró desafiante - si molesto…- si me decía que si me iría y sería la última vez que compartiría mi vida con alguien, estaba decidido, si no funcionaba con Bella no funcionaria con nadie, no habría más intentos…no creía que mi corazón lo tolerara.

- Creo que el que molesta soy yo, aunque si prefieres que me quede..- el tipo lo dijo mirándonos a los dos pero se notaba que Bella le gustaba…y a quien no!.

- Gracias Tom…todo está bien- lo dijo con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

- Entonces…encantado de conocerte Bella Swam- dijo mientras besaba su mano y yo moría por estrangularlo. El tipo susurro algo que no llegué a entender y entro en el hotel.

- Parece que te gustan los uniformes, no?- me arrepentí del tono de mi voz tanto como de las palabras que salieron de mi bocaza, tenía que aprender a contar hasta diez antes de hablar. Bella apretó la mandíbula y cerro un momento los ojos antes de hablar.

- Tanto como a ti las princesas- se estremeció un poco y empezó a caminar por la calle. Sin pensármelo mucho le puse mi capa por encima de los hombros.

Ella se paró y se la quitó de los hombros dejándola caer al suelo, suspiré la recogí y se la volví a colocar.

- Bella por favor- no me importaba que sonara a ruego, ella la aceptó sin pronunciar palabra.

- Bella…la princesa…era…es Victoria, ha tenido un problema con un ex y se ha quedado con Rosalie y Emmet hasta que llegue James a recogerla- Bella me miró y levanto una ceja, pero no dejaba de caminar, bueno cojear, el aire que corría era bastante frío y de vez en cuando se escapaba alguna gota de lluvia.- Bella por favor- la adelante y con un movimiento ágil la atrape entre la pared y mi cuerpo.- Bella…mírame- tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos clavados en el suelo-Bella…por favor necesito que me expliques que ha pasado aquí fuera.- En ese momento Bella levanto la cabeza y me miro.

- Solo lo que as visto Edward- suspiro frustrada- solo ha sido amable y se ha presentado- o se creía que era tonto o era tan ingenua que no se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba el tipo ese. Me pase una de mis manos por el pelo y respire hondo.

- Bella crees que soy tonto- suspiré- os he observado unos segundos antes de salir, he visto como lo mirabas, como le sonreías, como te sonrojabas y sobre todo como te miraba él.

- PERDONA por fijarme en él- dijo en tono sarcástico y elevando la voz- pero no lo habría hecho si tu…- Se calló de repente y me empezó a besar. El beso me pillo por sorpresa pero en seguida tanto mis labios como mi lengua se adaptaron a los suyos, noté como su mano se deslizaba por mi pecho hacia mi pantalón.

- Bella…por favor, no me hagas esto- dije en un susurro mientras dejaba mi frente apoyada en su frente. La reacción de Bella me dejo un tanto descolocado, ella recogió sus muletas se deslizo entre mis brazos y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

- Edward creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa- su voz sonó derrotada, desilusionada, desencantada. Yo estaba desorientado no sabía que había cambiado, el porqué de ese cambio repentino.

- Dirás nuestra casa- yo iba caminado un poco detrás de ella.

- No Edward- cogió aire, se paro y me miró a los ojos- me refiero a mi casa en Forks…creo que lo mejor es que me vaya allí una temporada- como?, un leve dolor en el pecho me recordó que sería mejor tomarme la medicación por si las moscas. Bella me miró angustiada al ver cómo me tomaba la pastilla- yo te quiero pero es obvio que ya no…te atraigo, o que ya no me…- limpio un par de lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ella creía que no me gustaba? Que no la quería? Pero porque?

- Bella estás loca? que te hace pensar eso?- Bella soltó una risita cínica y empezó a caminar más deprisa.

- GENIAL, ahora la loca soy yo! Edward hace dos meses que no me tocas- estaba levantando la voz y se desvió hacia el callejón lateral del hotel- siempre tienes alguna escusa, o tienes mucho trabajo o tienes sueño o….- bufo enfadada. Así que todo venia por eso? Por dos meses sin sexo? Se creía que para mi era fácil? Pero era necesario.- da lo mismo.

- No, no da lo mismo Bella- yo también estaba levantando la voz, estaba enfadado conmigo mismo y con ella- tu no sabes lo duro que es mantenerme alejado de ti, cada día muero por besarte, por tocarte, por estar dentro de tí… PERO NO PUEDO- me miraba con ojos como platos y con sus labios formando una "O".- NO PUEDO ARRIESGARME HA HACERTE MAS DAÑO- ya estaba dicho, apreté el puente de mi nariz con dos dedos, cosa que hacia siempre que estaba enfadado- Bella casi te dejo en una silla de ruedas por no comprobarlo todo… el señor doctor/ bombero/ súper héroe, que tienes por novio, no se le paso por la cabeza comprobar tu espalda y te llevó en brazos todo el camino, provocando que la lesión de tu espalda de tontería pasara a necesitar reposo absoluto…por puro egoísmo y no, no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar.

- EDWAR ME SALVASTES LA VIDA, mejor dicho nos salvaste la vida y hace semanas que estoy bien- bajo un poco el tono de voz- da lo mismo…no se Edward tampoco me creo que no haya nada o nadie mas en todo esto…- y ahora encima dudaba de mis razones? Esto era lo ultimo!

La parte racional de mi cerebro se desconecto y con un rápido movimiento volví a tenerla atrapada entre la pared y mi cuerpo, pero esta vez mi cuerpo y el suyo estaban completamente pegados. Mis labios buscaron los suyos y se fundieron en un beso demandante, acuciante casi violento, Bella después de la sorpresa inicial respondió al beso tímidamente al principio pero poco a poco empezó a reclamar mis labios con la misma necesidad que tenía yo de los suyos.

Una fina lluvia caía sobre nuestros cuerpos y aunque conforme pasaban los minutos cada vez estábamos mas empapados yo casi ni lo notaba, solo notaba mis labios que se deslizaban por su cuello y recogía las gotitas de lluvia que se iban depositando, casualmente rocé la piel del hombro de Bella con mis "nuevos" dientes y un gemido se escapo de su garganta, sonreí y de vez en cuando dejaba que mis "nuevos" dientes rozaran o se clavaran levemente la piel del cuello o del hombro de Bella…me excitaba tanto escucharla gemir!.

Lentamente y sin dejar de besarnos llevé mis manos hasta el cuello de su vestido y desabroche los tres botones que lo cerraban, me quedé sin aliento al descubrir que la tela del vestido era lo único que cubría sus pechos, suspiré y anoté mentalmente agradecerle a Alice el detalle.

Fui depositando pequeños besos por su cuello y clavícula mientras descendía hacia sus pechos…gemimos al unísono cuando rocé uno de los pezones con mi lengua, mis labios tomaron vida propia y se deslizaban por sus pechos, chupando, lamiendo succionando… los dedos de Bella se enredaron entre mi pelo y de vez en cuando los deslizaba por mi cuello.

Cada vez quería mas, no tenía suficiente de Bella, era como una droga…una vez la has probado cuesta desengancharte.

Deslicé una de mis manos debajo de su vestido y subí por su pierna hasta que mis dedos rozaron el suave encaje de sus braguitas, bueno si a ese pequeño pedacito de tela se le podía llamar así. Deslicé un dedo por debajo del encaje y sonreí contra su cuello al notar que Bella estaba igual o más excitada que yo, el pedacito de tela me empezó a resultar molesto, se me paso por la cabeza quitárselo pero justo antes de hacerlo otra idea tomo forma y con un decidido tirón las rasgué, por inercia las guardé dentro del bolsillo de mi levita y deslicé un dedo en su interior.

No decíamos nada, los gemidos y suspiros de Bella eran suficientes para mi, cada vez me era más incomodo el pantalón y el bóxer, su presencia me resultaba casi dolorosa, empecé a desabrocharme el cinturón y el pantalón pero…JODER! Yo no era así, nunca había hecho algo parecido…pero la necesidad de estar dentro de Bella superaba cualquier otro sentimiento o miedo que pudiera tener.

Bella pareció notar mi duda y mientras me besaba aparto mis manos y acabó de desabrochar el pantalón.

Un leve gruñido se escapo de mi garganta al notar el aire frio en la piel de mis piernas, ya no pensaba en nada ni en nadie que no fuera en Bella, bajé un poco mas mis pantalones y bóxers y al levantar la cabeza me encontré con la mirada de excitación de Bella, eso acabo de derretirme y de manera rápida, sin preámbulos y de manera brusca entre en ella. Un gemido de sorpresa se escapo de sus labios y apretó mas sus piernas a mi alrededor haciendo que el placer de los dos se multiplicara. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, acariciándonos, moviéndome en su interior, antes de notar que sus músculos se tensaban a mi alrededor y nuestras respiraciones cada vez más rápidas al igual que mis movimientos. Intentábamos acallar nuestros gemidos con besos hasta que noté como se tensaba y se arqueaba en mis brazos en el mismo momento en el que me inundo el mas intenso placer que había sentido nunca.

Exhausto repose mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiré su aroma, como siempre el olor a manzanilla inundo mis sentidos. Aun jadeantes nos miramos, me sonrió y desenlazo sus piernas de mi cuerpo, en ese instante me invadió la culpa y la vergüenza.

- Lo siento- susurre- no se que me ha pasado… yo- suspire frustrado intentando buscar las palabras que reflejaran lo que sentía- yo he sido un bruto, un desconsiderado, un… entendería si tu…- no pude continuar ya que los labios de Bella reclamaron los míos en un beso calmado, dulce, sereno y aunque des de pequeños nos digan que los chicos no lloran…un par de lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

Bella se recoloco el vestido en un segundo y yo recoloque lo mejor que pude mis bóxers y mis pantalones. Estábamos totalmente empapados y aunque intentaba disimularlo Bella estaba temblando de frio.

No me lo pensé dos veces, entramos en el hotel fui al mostrador y en un par de minutos tenia la tarjeta de una suite en la mano, el silencio se instaló entre nosotros de una manera cómoda al menos hasta que entramos en la habitación.

**Bella**

Mientras subíamos en el ascensor pensé que había sido la experiencia más increíble de mi vida, nunca pensé que Edward pudiera hacer algo así, aunque por las disculpas que me pidió él tampoco.

Realmente estaba helada y vi como Edward me miraba con cara de preocupación y culpabilidad, cosa que no entendía ya que para mi había sido algo asombroso, me encantaba que estuviera celoso, que él reclamara lo que era _suyo_…wow! Des de cuando mi discurso interno había pasado a ser tan machista? Yo no tenía "dueño"…o si?...aunque mirado desde el otro lado él era _mío_ y también podía reclamarlo, no?.

- Quítate esa ropa mojada o acabaras en el hospital- su voz me saco de mis divagaciones y lo mire a los ojos, estaba tan sexi con ese traje de levita (que ahora estaba todo descolocado), con su pelo totalmente alborotado y empapado, seguía sin entender como alguien podía ser tan perfecto.- la bañera se está llenando.

- Solo si tu también te quitas esa ropa mojada y compartes el baño conmigo- en ningún momento desvié mis ojos de los suyos. Como respuesta fue quitándose la ropa y dejándola caer en el suelo.


	33. Chapter 33: Si quiero

**Cap 33**

**Bella**

El agua caliente estaba obrando milagros en mí, ya no tiritaba y los músculos contraídos por el frío se empezaban a relajar, cosa que no podía decir de Edward que estaba sentado detrás mío rígido como una estatua y con las manos cerradas en un puño.

Me recosté mas hacia atrás, si eso era posible, dejando toda mi espalda encima de su pecho y apoyando mi cabeza encima de su clavícula, soltó un suspiro pero no se relajo.

- Estas bien?- susurre, no tenia ni idea de que le pasaba.

- Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo- su voz sonó preocupada- soy un troglodita, un desconsiderado, un…- no pude evitarlo y se me escapo la risa- no hace gracia Bella, te he podido hacer daño en la espalda o en la pierna o…- me gire un poco y lo bese, lentamente se fue relajando, me acabé de girar y me senté encima de él, cara a cara.

- No te ha gustado?- le dije mientras dejaba nuestras frentes unidas.

- Es que yo no tendría que…- le puse un dedo en sus labios, para callarlo.

- Responde, olvida lo que se supone que tendrías que…te ha gustado?- le insistí

- Yo…bueno a mí- suspiró- me ha encantado.- reí un poco.

- Pues nada ya somos dos- le besé- ahora tendremos que pelearnos mas a menudo para reconciliarnos en callejones oscuros- le susurre al oído divertida.

- Bella- me riño divertido, pero en seguida nos empezamos a besar.

- mmmm Edward…me encanta esto…pero- el tobillo me estaba matando- es que me esta empezando a doler el tobillo, esta férula _(NA:__sirve__para__inmovilizar,__existen__unas__de__plástico__con__cinchas__de__velcro)_ es genial para ducharte pero para un baño…_caliente__-_ vi que había entendido el juego de palabras porque sonrío y me susurro al oído "continuamos fuera…sin problemas".

De manera muy delicada me separó de él y salió de la bañera, se puso un albornoz y como si fuera a romperme me envolvió en una tolla y me llevo a la cama.

Entre bromas, cosquillas (nunca había conocido a un hombre con tantas cosquillas como yo…y yo tengo muchas) y besos, nos secamos el uno al otro. Llego un punto en que Edward estaba encogido, abrazándose, llorando de la risa y suplicando que parara. Me encantaba escucharlo reír, normalmente era serio, pero cuando reía era otra persona incluso estaba mas guapo (si eso era posible).

Esme y Alice me explicaron en el hospital que Edward nunca había sido un niño muy alegre y conforme fue creciendo se volvió aun más serio, Esme tenía la teoría de que la enfermedad lo había hecho crecer mas rápido y eso implicaba que fuera mas responsable que otros chicos de su edad pero las dos habían notado que desde que yo había llegado reía mas a menudo.

Me puse seria al pensar en el hospital y en lo mal que lo había pasado por mi culpa, él estuvo día y noche durante todo el mes que estuve ingresada, solo salía un par de horas a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y cuando Carlisle lo obligaba se iba a dormir a unas horas.

Nunca pensé que se pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, en los dos últimos meses le había dado muchas vueltas y siempre llegaba al mismo sitio, no quería separarme nunca de él, quería despertarme a su lado el resto de mis días, quería…

- Bella, estas bien? Pasa algo?- su voz me saco de mi mundo, tenia la respiración agitada por la risa y me miraba intentando averiguar el porque de mi cambio de humor. Justo en ese momento, mirando sus ojos verdes frente a mí, lo vi todo claro y lo supe.

**Edward**

Por fin había parado de hacerme cosquilla, para una vez que la dejaba ganar se había ensañado conmigo, me dolía todo de reír durante tanto rato y tenia la respiración agitada, pensándolo bien no tenia ni idea como habíamos llegado de los besos a las cosquillas.

Me senté delante de ella en la cama. la mire y me di cuenta que estaba como en otro lugar, tenia la mirada perdida y estaba seria, que frustrante no poder leer sus pensamientos, que le rondaría por esa cabecita para estar así?

- Bella, estas bien? Pasa algo?- vi como volvía a la realidad y como sus ojos se posaban en los míos, tenían un brillo especial, un algo diferente.

- Edward- respiro hondo como para tranquilizarse o infundirse valor. Y ahora que? Pensé con resignación- nunca pensé que podría querer a alguien como te quiero a ti- me sonrió- aunque me lo han explicado nunca he entendido la diferencia entre te quiero y te amo, pero ahora para describir lo que siento por ti no tengo suficiente con te quiero… y a lo mejor te amo te lo describe mejor- sus ojos me pedían que no la interrumpiera. Suspiró- después de mi experiencia con Mike huí y me refugié en Jake, al final creí que a lo único a lo que podía aspirar era a aprender a quererlo… e incluso eso me salio mal- bajo los ojos, yo le cogí la mano y se la apreté- y como ya había hecho antes volví a huir, cerré mi corazón, cambié de trabajo, de ciudad y me resigné a vivir sola en un mundo de hombres- sonrió y volvió a mirarme a los ojos- pero entonces apareciste, con las llaves correctas, poniendo mi vida patas arriba y haciendo que en solo unas horas me lo replanteara…todo- rió un poco, aun no tenia muy claro a que venia y a donde llevaba todo esto pero me estaba dejando alucinado- mi madre tiene razón eres el adecuado y solo tenia que darme cuenta- susurro para ella y volvió a coger aire- ya se que puede que no sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado y sobretodo se que no es normal que sea yo quien lo diga pero… Edward Cullen quieres casarte conmigo?- su tono era solemne aunque se le escapaba una sonrisa.

Me quedé sin habla, mi cerebro no reaccionaba, me acorde del anillo que estaría en el bolsillo del chaleco en el suelo del lavabo y solo pude sonreír y pasarme las manos por el pelo, esta chica me volvía loco…por una parte era frustrante el pensar que yo llevaba semanas preparándome el discurso y ella se me había adelantado pero por otra no podía pensar en nada que me hiciera mas ilusión que lo que me acababa de decir.

- Un momento- le dije mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios y salí corriendo a buscar el anillo. Al llegar al baño me di cuenta que estaba desnudo, me puse otro albornoz y rebusque en la ropa hasta que encontré la cajita de mis pastillas y la cajita de terciopelo azul. Caminé hasta la habitación y al llegar vi que Bella se había puesto mi albornoz, me esperaba sentada en la cama mirándose las manos y su sonrisa había desaparecido.

- Edward no hace falta que digas nada…entiendo que no era…- empezó ha hablar cuando me senté pero la callé con un beso y le susurre un "Calla y escucha" y me tomé la medicación…como dice Emmett mas vale prevenir que curar.

**Bella**

- Calla y escucha- susurro contra mis labios, justo antes de separarse de mi y tomarse la medicación…era cosa mía o últimamente necesitaba mas medicación de rescate?- Cuando me comprometí con Tanya, pensaba que nunca podría querer a nadie como la quería a ella y cuando me dejo, pensé que pasaría el resto de mis días solo, que moriría solo- suspiró- si ella, con todo lo que decía que me quería, no lo había soportado, no valía la pena intentarlo con nadie mas…no podría cargar a nadie con mi "problema" y me resigne a ver la vida pasar…y en cierta forma lo hice de manera literal- suspiró- solo trabajaba, veía muy poco a mis amigos, se me olvidaba tomarme la medicación…solo dejaba que los días pasaran- clavó sus ojos verdes en mi y me acarició la cara- hasta que un día me tope con unos preciosos ojos chocolate, que hicieron que mi corazón latiera de nuevo- me sonrió, mis ojos amenazaban con dejar escapar alguna lagrima pero se lo prohibí- se que soy egoísta por quererte y querer tenerte a mi lado, sobretodo sabiendo lo que conlleva mi enfermedad- sonrió sin alegría- pero no lo puedo evitar. Bella te quiero, te amo como nunca creí que pudiera hacerlo- se levanto, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y abrió una cajita delante de mi, donde había el añillo mas bonito que había visto nunca, era un sencillo aro de plata o oro blanco donde estaba incrustados pequeñas piedras azules…Zafiros?, una lagrima se escapo de la prohibición y me lleve las manos a la boca y contuve el aliento- Isabella Swan, tienes razón no es el momento ni el lugar…pero ya que me lo has preguntado tu- reímos los dos un poco- soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo al decirte, que para mi será un honor casarme contigo- No se como lo hice pero tiré de él hasta la cama y nos besamos.

- Solo te pongo una condición- una condición?, levante una ceja y el sonrió – bueno...ya que no me has dejado hacer…esto de manera tradicional, me gustaría que la boda tampoco lo fuera- como?

- Explícate- iba a aceptar sin explicaciones, me daba igual como y donde fuera la boda, lo único que me importaba era que él estuviera presente, pero me pudo la curiosidad.

- Si para ti no es un problema…me gustaría organizar la boda a mi - Se supone que a los chicos no les gusta eso, no? - tu solo dime en que mes te gustaría casarte y listos.

- No sabré ni siquiera el día?- negó con la cabeza- pero el vestido y… no se todo lo demás?

- Alice- no dijo mas y no hizo falta, los dos sabíamos que en cuanto entrara Alice ni si quiera él tendría mucho que hacer en la organización.

- Vale pero con una condición- ahora fue él el que levanto una ceja – te diré el mes cuando este fijada la fecha de tu operación- le cambió la cara.

- Eso no es justo Bella – estaba serió y se apretaba la nariz con dos dedos- dijiste que me apoyarías en mi decisión – bufo- y en el mejor de los casos, si decido operarme…que aun no lo he hecho, entre fijar la fecha, la operación, la recuperación y que yo esté mas o menos bien pueden pasar mas de 6 meses!- lo dijo del tirón y se paso la mano por el pelo frustrado.

- No tengo prisa – le sonreí- los dos sabemos que en algún momento tendrás que operarte – le había dicho que apoyaría su decisión, pero Emmet y Carlisle me habían dicho que había mas probabilidades de que saliera bien si se operaba pronto. Solo le daba un empujoncito, no?- a demás yo también tengo que pasar por el quirófano...otra vez- lo dije mientras daba golpecitos en mi tobillo. Se lo pensó durante un rato y finalmente hablo.

- Tenemos un trato- dijo mientras me daba la mano.

**Edward**

Aunque me había despertado tarde no había dormido ni cuatro horas, miré a la cama donde Bella aun dormía, sonreí al pensar que solo llevaba puesto el anillo y que aunque sonara muy egoísta ya era un poco mas "mía"...dios! que mal sonaba eso. Un sonido en la puerta me sobresaltó, me levante rápido para que no volvieran a picar.

- SI?, Alice?- lo dije casi susurrando no quería despertar a Bella. Había llamado a Alice para decirle lo que les habían confirmado en el hotel, que nos habíamos quedado a dormir y para pedirle algo de ropa para Bella y para mí.

- Pues claro a quien más esperas hermanito? – Alice me miraba divertida- Edward no se decirte si tienes muy mala cara o muy buena- le hice un gesto para que pasara.- veo que por fin habéis solucionado el problemilla, no?- dijo mientras comprobaba que Bella estaba tirada en la cama.

- Que problemilla?- ellos no habían visto que nos hubiéramos peleado a que problemilla se refería?

- El de dos meses de abstinencia…Edward de verdad que eres tonto- me quedé sin habla y noté como un cierto rubor invadía mi cara - no me mires así, tenias a Bella ralladísima incluso pensaba que ya no te gustaba o algo peor y conociéndote seguro que todo era por algún rollo sobre protector tuyo, no?- lo dijo todo del tirón.

- Si Alice algo así- le dije sonriendo, supongo que Bella le habría explicado el "problemilla" – Alice, estáis todos por casa?

- Mas o menos, solo falta Jasper pero ahora iba a por ellos…mama ha hecho lasaña y nadie quiere perderse la comida, por?- sonreí, perfecto.

- Ok pues dile a mama que nos apuntamos, tenemos algo que comentaros- Alice me miró y luego miró a Bella y empezó a dar saltitos.- Alice no se que te estarás imaginando pero no creo que sea lo que crees- no quería que nos aguara la noticia.

- Si, si vale, no te preocupes que no digo nada- no había manera de engañarla no se le escapaba nada.- os veo en un rato no tardéis- me dio un beso y salió de la habitación dando saltitos.

Me duche rápido y me puse la ropa que me había traído Alice, cuando entre en la habitación Bella me esperaba sentada en la cama, con una sonrisa.

- Me podrías haber despertado…yo también quería ducharme- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- Entonces no nos habríamos duchado…y nos esperan en mi casa para comer- me acerque y le rocé los labios. Bella se quejo al separarme de ella.

- De donde has sacado esa ropa?...estas muy sexi con ese jersey de cuello alto- dijo en un susurro. Me estaban entrando ganas de quitarme la ropa y no salir de la habitación en el resto del día.

- Bella no me tientes que nos esperan- le acerqué la ropa que le había traído Alice.

- Tenemos que recuperar dos meses - no pude evitar reírme de su ocurrencia.

Era casi la una cuando estábamos aparcando en casa de mis padres, aunque Bella estaba enfadada con Alice por la ropa que le había traído, yo consideraba que el vestido beige que llevaba le quedaba asombroso, como siempre estaba espectacular.

Durante la comida me fijé que Alice y Rosalie miraban de vez en cuando el anillo de Bella y luego nos miraban divertidas.

Cuando acabamos de comer miré a Bella, como pidiendo permiso para empezar ha hablar, ya habíamos comentado antes de llegar como y quien daría la noticia, me sonrió y me apretó la mano.

- Familia- dije después de carraspear un poco para llamar la atención- tenemos una noticia que compartir con vosotros- ahora todos nos miraban y en las caras de Alice y Rosalie había una cierta emoción.- He decidido operarme – todos se quedaron un poco parados, sonreí al pensar que nuestra estrategia había funcionado.

- Genial hijo, estábamos seguros que tomarías la decisión correcta- mi padre me sonrió y Alice y Rosalie nos miraban desconcertadas.- Si quieres podemos esperar a después de las navidades para empezar a mirar las pruebas y programarla.- Bella sonrió nos habían dado el pie necesario para la siguiente noticia.

- Carlisle…creo que eso no va a poder ser, Edward quiere empezar lo antes posible - todas las miradas estaban puestas en Bella que me apretaba la mano por debajo de la mesa- es que la operación es una condición para… casarnos – se escucho un leve gritito de Alice.

- Ayer Bella me pidió que me casara con ella- confirmé, Emmett rompió en carcajadas- y yo acepté pero le puse una condición y ella me puso otra….operarme.

- Felicidades…mis niños Carlisle se casan nuestros niños- Esme nos miraba a Emmet y a mi de manera tierna, se levantó a abrazarnos a Bella y a mi seguida de mi padre y el resto de la familia que no paraban de preguntar y pedirle a Bella que enseñara el anillo de oro blanco y zafiros. A Emmet aun se le caían lágrimas de la risa cuando nos felicitó.

- Bella tenemos tanto que planear- dijo Alice.

- Lo siento Alice de eso se encarga Edward- sonreí- ha sido su condición.


	34. Chapter 34: creando recuerdos

**Cap 34**

**Bella**

Los días habían pasado más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos a finales de febrero y en un par de días operarían a Edward. El proceso había ido un poco mas lento de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, entre las navidades y el problema de su grupo sanguíneo. Jake y Billy no habían tenido ningún problema para donar sangre para su operación, pero como se necesitaba bastante tuvieron que dar un par de veces cada uno y eso hizo que todo se dilatara en el tiempo.

Un dolor agudo en mi tobillo me saco de mis divagaciones y me mordí el labio para no gritar, miré a Tom con ojos asesinos y él sonrió de manera picara.

- Y pensar que cuando te conocí pretendía hacerte gritar, pero no de dolor…exactamente- dijo en tono divertido.

- Tom!- lo reñí, no tenía remedio. Quien iba a pensar que aquel chico disfrazado de S.W.A.T iba a ser mi fisioterapeuta… y el que le habían asignado a Edward para después de la operación.

- Si ya lo sé- dijo con tono resignado- ya sé que estas comprometida con tu…vampiro y qué prefieres al cuerpo de bomberos al de policía…pero no pierdo la esperanza- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, la verdad es que me hacia reír y no puedo negar que en cierta manera me sentía atraída por él, en resumen nos llevábamos muy bien…los tres, aunque parezca mentira a Edward le caía bastante bien. El sonido del móvil me asusto y Tom rió divertido, un mensaje?.

**E: Todo bien? No sé nada de ti desde esta mañana.**

Sonreí y empecé a teclear la respuesta **B: Todo bien…me he dormido después de comer y casi no llego a mi sesión de tortura con Tom. No sé porque tendré tanto sueño…**

La noche anterior no habíamos dormido mucho, aunque pensándolo bien hacia unas semanas que no dormíamos mucho, como decía Emmet "parecéis una pareja de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas". Volvió a sonar el móvil.

**E: Me alegro que hayas dormido algo, porque no creo que puedas hacerlo esta noche. **

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y debí sonreír como una tonta porque Tom rodo los ojos y se rió un poco.

**B: No veo el momento de llegar a casa…hecho de menos tus labios, tu piel, tu… **A este juego también sabia jugar yo, pensé antes de enviarle el mensaje. Esta vez su respuesta tardó mas de tres minutos en llegar, pero sonreí al escuchar la musiquita.

**E: Mis labios te necesitan, mis manos añoran tu piel, mi lengua…**

Noté como el calor inundaba mis mejillas – _no querías jugar_…- dijo mi vocecilla interna, y ahora como respondía yo a eso?

**B: Sigue en pie lo de esta noche, no? **Habíamos planeado una noche romántica con cena en la _"Bella Venezia"_ el restaurante donde cenamos por primera vez, por mucho que me enfadará Edward la llamaba "la ultima cena".

**E: No**. Como? Había cambio de planes? Antes de poder preguntarle el móvil volvió a sonar.

**E: "La ultima cena" será en casa…si llegamos a cenar. Te necesito. **Si ya estaba roja ahora debía estar granate, noté los ojos de Tom clavados en mi, le sonreí y le saqué la lengua.

**B: Yo también te necesito…siempre. Te quiero.**

**E: Yo te quiero mas.**

Miré a Tom rogándole que acabara, pero en respuesta recibí otro estiramiento doloroso de mi tobillo.

- Tom! Me vas a matar- dije con un hilo de voz.- crees que podríamos acabar pronto hoy- teóricamente Edward tenia el día entero de reuniones para dejar todo en orden a James, que seria su sustituto durante todo el tiempo que estuviera de baja. Tenía la esperanza de llegar a casa pronto, hacer algo rápido de cenar y así sorprenderlo yo a él.

- Bella si quieres incorporarte totalmente al trabajo, pronto y poder asistir a la boda de Rosalie y Emmet sin muletas te lo tienes que tomar enserio- con la sonrisa que me había puesto ya sabia que me dejaría irme pronto, pero se estaba haciendo de rogar.

- Vamos, Tom…no seas así- puse ojillos de pena- por favor… la próxima sesión la hacemos doble…a de mas para la boda aun quedan algunos meses.

- Y para completar tu recuperación también- sentenció Tom - pero diría que hoy podemos acabar ahora mismo si quieres- dijo sonriendo- porque por la sesión de mensajitos y las caras que ponías, creo que tienes planes, no?- yo moví mi cabeza de manera afirmativa y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

- Va, que te pongo la férula y te llevo a casa- mientras lo decía Tom, apretaba las cintas de la férula y me ayudaba aponerme de pié.

**Edward**

Acabé las reuniones mucho antes de lo que esperaba, incluso decidimos hacer la última reunión durante la comida y así tener la tarde libre.

Cuando llegué a casa no había nadie y me acorde que Bella tenia rehabilitación con Tom…nunca me hubiera imaginado que aquel tío disfrazado de S.W.A.T iba a ser el fisioterapeuta de Bella y el mío. No se podía negar que le atraía Bella (y a quien no!) pero era un verdadero profesional y tanto mi padre como Emmet hablaban maravillas de él. Al principio de conocerlo intente por todos los medios que me cayera mal (estaba interesado en mi Bella!) pero me fue imposible, incluso cuando me dijeron que sería mi fisio en el post-operatorio me alegre, éramos demasiado parecidos para odiarlo.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos pantalones cortos para estar por casa, mientras hacia la cena y ponía la mesa, Bella y yo nos estuvimos enviando mensajes y que mensajes!… por mucho que lo intentara no era capaz de recordar como era mi vida antes de que ella llegara y ni si quiera concebía el resto de mis días sin que ella estuviera a mi lado, estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de ella y el hecho de saber que durante algunos meses, en el mejor de los casos, después de la operación, no podría tocarla, hacia que la necesidad de estar con ella se multiplicara exponencialmente y no quería pensar si algo no salía bien, solo pensar en no verla nuca mas…moví mi cabeza para sacarme esas ideas.

Escuche el ruido de llaves en la puerta y miré el reloj de la cocina, era muy pronto, Bella se había adelantado casi una hora y me iba a destrozar la sorpresa. Quería ponerme el traje gris, que tanto le gustaba y que fuera una cena de "gala" pero aun estaba con los pantalones cortos y el delantal…_creo que aun podrías sorprenderla…de otra manera, no?-_ me apunto mi vocecilla, sonreí y me dispuse a llevar a cabo mi improvisado "plan".

**Bella**

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento un delicioso aroma hizo que se me hiciera la boca agua, mierda ya se me había vuelto a adelantar, no había manera de sorprenderlo.

La mesa del comedor estaba puesta y solo había luz en la cocina, sonreí al recordar la ultima vez que hizo algo así.

- Edward? – fui caminando hacia la cocina ya que no se le veía por ninguna parte.

- Isabella Swan tienes el don de la oportunidad- dijo apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, con esa media sonrisa que me encantaba y pasándose la mano por el pelo- tenía que ser una sorpresa- sonreí al ver que parecía que solo llevaba puesto el delantal y que parecía algo avergonzado.

- Y tu Edward Cullen porque te tienes que adelantar siempre y no dejarme sorprenderte nunca - lo dije mientras nos abrazábamos y nos dimos un suave beso en los labios.- y tendrías que dejar de jugar a esto- dije sonriendo contra sus labios.

- A que?- dijo con tono extrañado mientras me miraba a los ojos.

- Pues a hacerme creer que solo llevas esto- dije mientras señalaba el delantal y nos volvíamos a besar, esta vez dejé que mis manos fueran bajando por su espalda- porque ahora llegaré al borde de tus pantalones cortos y me….de..cep..cionaré- la última palabra no había sido más que un susurro ya que había llegado donde tenía que estar el borde de sus pantalones y no había nada, baje un poco más y nada.

- Creo que no vas a encontrar lo que buscas- me susurro al oído con un tono de voz que consiguió dejarme sin aliento.

Apoyé mi frente en su hombro, dejé escapar una risita y mientras subía una de mis manos hacia su espalda deslicé la otra por su cadera hacia adelante, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando llegué a mi objetivo.

- Creo que si que he encontrado lo que buscaba- susurré sobre sus labios y nos seguimos besando.

- Espero que no tengas hambre porque vamos a tardar en cenar- susurro entre beso y beso- y tómatelo como promesa o amenaza…me da igual.- dicho eso me empezó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente mientras su lengua recorría mi cuello y mi mano no dejaba de deslizarse lentamente arriba y abajo.

- Bella… por favor - me susurro mientras se apartaba de mi mano- recuerda que tengo que…- lo callé con un beso lento mientras lo empujaba hacia el sofá y lo dejé sentado.

- Si…ya se, tienes que tomártelo con calma- dije mientras me sentaba encima de él con un pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y empezaba a darle pequeños besos por su cuello.

Sin dejar de besarnos Edward acabó de desabrocharme la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, sus manos subieron por mi espalda y se paró en el cierre del sujetador que no tardo en soltar.

- Simplemente perfecta – susurró Edward mientras me acababa de quitar el sujetador y pasaba los dedos de manera delicada por mis pechos. Noté como el calor inundaba mis mejillas y bajé los ojos.- Me encanta cuando te pones así y sobre todo cuando soy yo el culpable- Levanté mis ojos y me encontré con sus profundos ojos verdes mirándome, sin decir nada más nos fundimos en un beso. Poco a poco fui bajando por su pecho dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos, no tenía ni idea de en que momento había desaparecido el delantal pero lo cierto es que ya no estaba, Edward dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y se le escapó un gemido ahogado cuando mi lengua llegó a su destino seguida de mis labios.

Edward enredó sus dedos en mi pelo mientras mi boca subía y bajaba lentamente pero con un ritmo constante, unos minutos más tarde la respiración de Edward era más agitada, intentó levantarme pero yo aun no quería dejarlo ir.

- Bella…por favor- dijo con un lamento

- Por favor…que?- dije de manera juguetona mientras empezaba mi ascenso hacia sus labios.

- Te necesito

- Y me tienes- dije mientras me separaba un segundo de él y me quitaba los pantalones, las braguitas y volvía a sentarme encima de él- siempre- nos empezamos a besar de manera lenta, pausada. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de mis piernas, y me elevó un poco, lo justo para entrar poco a poco en mi.

- Edward por favor…más rápido- sonrió un poco contra mis labios

- Si quieres que esto dure un poco…de momento es lo que puedo hacer- lo miré y vi como se sonrojaba y me miraba algo avergonzado, sonreí y nos volvimos a besar.

Empecé a moverme de manera lenta pero poco a poco mis movimientos se aceleraban, las manos de Edward no paraban de tocarme, acariciarme, arqueé mi espalda hacia atrás y noté sus labios sobre mis pechos y una de sus manos resbalo hasta nuestra unión, su roce, en mi punto mas sensible, hizo que mi respiración se volviera mas entrecortada, rápida y superficial…me estaba volviendo loca y mis movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos, Edward me atrajo hacia él, dejando la mano donde la tenia, y me abrazó, nos besamos y dejé caer la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello justo en el momento en el que empecé a notar como un tremendo calor me inundaba seguido de unos deliciosos espasmos, a la vez que noté como Edward se tensaba y me abrazaba mas fuerte. El silencio se rompió con nuestros gemidos y el sonido de nuestra respiración mas que agitada.

- Te quiero- dijo de manera casi ininteligible contra mi cuello mientras dejaba pequeños besos en él.

**Edward**

Me desperté sobresaltado, Bella estaba llorando de manera incontrolable y su respiración era rápida y superficial, antes de poder reaccionar se sentó de golpe en la cama e iba a levantarse, pero pude sujetarla de la cintura antes de que saliera corriendo.

- Shhh, ya esta…as tenido una pesadilla?- la abracé con fuerza y volvió a estirarse en la cama y se acurrucó en mi pecho, sin dejar de llorar y agarrándose cada vez mas fuerte - intenta calmarte…concéntrate en mi respiración- si continuaba respirando de esa manera acabaría mareándose.

- No…no puedo…- su voz solo era un susurro entre hipos- ooohhhh era tan real, tan real – me hacía daño verla de esa forma y no poder hacer nada mas que estar a su lado.

- Ya esta, ya ha pasado- le susurré mientras pasaba mis dedos por su pelo- yo estoy aquí…siempre- mis palabras en lugar de ayudarla pareció que la empeoraban ya que volvió a aferrarse a mi cuerpo y a llorar mas afectada, por lo que decidí solo abrazarla más fuerte y tararear su nana mientras seguía pasando mi mano por su pelo.

Poco a poco dejó de llorar y su respiración se fue acompasando hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida, no tenia ni idea de que hora era pero estaba totalmente seguro de que sería incapaz de volver a dormirme, prefería velar su sueño y poder despertarla si sospechaba que volvía a tener una pesadilla.

Abrí los ojos al notar sus labios en mi pecho, no podía creerme que me hubiera dormido, noté como su lengua dejaba caminos húmedos entre beso y beso, solté de manera sonora todo el aire que, sin darme cuenta, había retenido en mis pulmones.

- Buenos días!- susurró en mi cuello antes de llegar a mi boca y besarme de manera suave y lenta.

- Buenos días!- iba a preguntarle por la pesadilla pero pensé que le afectaría recordarla y no quería estropearle su buen humor matutino- no tuviste suficiente anoche?- pregunté mientras me giraba dejándola atrapada entre el colchón y mi cuerpo. La noche anterior habíamos hecho el amor otra vez en el sofá antes de cenar, cosa que hicimos mientras jugueteábamos por debajo de la mesa. Cuando nos fuimos a la cama volvimos a embarcarnos en otra tanda de besos y caricias que nos llevó a hacerlo por tercera vez esa noche antes de caer rendidos.

- Y tu?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras movía levemente una pierna para hacerme saber que había notado que estaba mas que excitado.

- No…nunca tengo suficiente de…tus labios- la besé- de tus pechos- bajé un poco y recorrí con mi lengua sus pechos deteniéndome en sus pezones que mordisqueé hasta hacer que un gemido se escapara de sus labios- de tu piel- fui pasando mi lengua y dejando pequeños besos desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo- de tu ombligo- jugueteé con mi lengua en él durante unos segundos- y sobre todo nunca tengo suficiente de tu…- enterré mi lengua en ella y me ayudé de mis dedos para hacerla gemir. Nunca me cansaría de su sabor, era sorprendente, me fascinaba notar como temblaba bajo el roce de mi lenga, como contenía la respiración a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento, como sus dedos, enredados en mi pelo, tiraban de mi hacia arriba cuando los temblores y los espasmos se volvían mas violentos y sobre todo me encantaba notar en mis dedos como su interior se contraía justo antes de acabar con un gemido delicioso que hacia que mi excitación se multiplicara.

- Ed…Ward- su respiración agitada casi no la dejaba hablar- Dios!- reí un poco mientras me apartaba de ella dejándole un ultimo beso que la hizo estremecer y reírse. Me arrastró hacia arriba y me obligó a estirarme en la cama, mientras deslizó su mano hasta el chivato de mi excitación que rodeo con sus dedos y empezó a moverlos de manera lenta pero constante, poco a poco fue acelerando y se deslizó hacia abajo dejando un reguero de besos a su paso, cuando llegó solo me rozó con la lengua y dejó un pequeño beso en la parte mas sensible antes de separarse de mi.

- No te muevas- susurró. No entendía nada, noté el dolor de su ausencia pero duró poco cuando empecé a intuir sus intenciones. Poco a poco se giró y se sentó encima de mi pero de espaldas, se movió un poco y con su mano me ayudo a entrar en ella lentamente.

Empezó a moverse en círculos apoyándose con sus manos en mis rodillas, tuve que respirar hondo un par de veces para no acabar en ese instante. El pelo le caía en cascada por la espalda y se movía con cada uno de sus movimientos, deslicé mis manos por su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a sus caderas donde enterré mis dedos. Los gemidos de Bella y suspiros de Bella se confundían con los míos, nuestra respiración era cada vez más rápida hasta que noté como Bella se tensaba a mi alrededor por segunda vez y eso provoco que acabáramos juntos, fundiendo nuestros gemidos.

- Tendríamos que levantarnos – dijo Bella después de un rato abrazados en silencio.

- Si?...yo preferiría quedarme en la cama todo el día- dije mientras recorría su espalda con mis dedos.

- Y yo… pero tu familia nos espera para comer- suspiró- además tienes que prepararlo todo para esta noche-dijo sin mucho convencimiento. Tenía razón aun tenía que hacer la bolsa para el hospital, cargar las canciones que quería "escuchar" durante la operación (recomendación de Emmett) en el mp3 y alguna cosa más antes de ingresar aquella noche.

Se me encogió el corazón al pensar que había una posibilidad de que lo que acabábamos de hacer no se repitiera nunca más, pero fue peor al mirarla a los ojos y saber que si todo iba mal seria ella quien se llevaría la peor parte ya que yo al fin y al cabo simplemente no me despertaría, la besé de la manera más tierna y dulce que pude y nos quedamos un rato con las frentes unidas.


	35. Chapter 35: Pesadilla I

**Cap 35**

**Bella**

_Emmett apareció al final del pasillo, iba vestido con el pijama verde de quirófano y un gorrito con estampado de ositos en la cabeza, no tengo ni idea de porque me fijaba en esos detalles cuando lo que más destacaba de él era su semblante pálido y serio. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, tenía la sensación de que ya había vivido esta situación, miré a mi alrededor y no encontré a nadie, donde se habían ido todos? Mis manos empezaron a temblar y las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, sabía que Emmett no traía buenas noticias, se le veía totalmente abatido y arrastraba los pies. Nunca un pasillo había sido tan largo, habría salido a su encuentro si mis piernas no estuvieran paralizadas y clavadas en el suelo._

_- Por favor que sea un sueño, por favor que sea un sueño…- me lo repetía una y otra vez. Pero si era un sueño porque no me despertaba!. Emmett llego a mi altura me miró a los ojos, me abrazó y empezó a llorar._

_- Bella…lo siento…tanto…Ed, no ha podido, él no ha superado…- casi no se le entendía por las lagrimas._

_- No Emmett, …dime que está bien, por favor…por favor – mi llanto ya era incontrolable y caí de rodillas._

- Bella! despierta!- cuando abrí los ojos no sabía dónde estaba, miré a mi lado y vi a Edward mirándome con cara asustada, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y de que todo había sido un sueño- ya esta Bella todo era un sueño.- me abracé un poco más a él y al volver a mirar vi que estábamos en la habitación del hospital, apretados en su cama individual.

- Lo siento…te he despertado- dije mientras me acababa de calmar.

- No te preocupes ya estaba despierto… no he podido dormir mucho- me abrazó con más fuerza y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Te estoy molestando…en esta cama tan pequ… - no me dejó acabar y me silenció con un beso.

- El que tú estés aquí conmigo es lo único que ha hecho que pudiera dormir un rato- suspiró y volvió a besarme- y ahora me vas a explicar el sueño?- negué con la cabeza- Bella por favor…- no quería explicárselo y mucho menos unas pocas horas antes de entrar en quirófano.

- Realmente no pasa nada en el sueño…simplemente es muy real.

- Tiene algo que ver con la operación, no?- no contesté a veces el silencio es la mejor respuesta.

**Edward**

Bella seguía en silencio lo que hizo que supiera que su pesadilla, por mucho que no quisiera explicármela, tenía algo que ver con la operación.

Llevaba todo el día buscando el momento de hablar con ella pero siempre encontraba alguna escusa para posponerlo, pero me vendrían a buscar en unas pocas horas y era ahora o nunca.

- Bella…- suspiré- necesito hablar contigo y creo que si no lo hago a ahora no podré hacerlo más tarde- se giró un poco y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Me tengo que asustar?- dijo en un susurro.

- No!...no creo- me pasé la mano por el pelo, cogí aire y la miré a los ojos- Bella se que eres totalmente consciente de la operación y sus riesgos, lo hemos hablado un millón de veces… pero lo que quería decirte…pedirte…bueno…yo- cuando no sabes como decir algo lo mejor es no pensarlo y simplemente soltarlo- Bella quiero que me prometas que si me pasara algo en la operación…

- Edward no… por favor…eso ni de broma- puso sus dedos en mis labios y un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos- todo va a salir bien…es decir que no pienses en eso…no…no.

- Bella…se que todo va a salir bien…- al menos eso esperaba- pero necesito entrar ahí sabiendo que si no salgo…o salgo "mal" tu…- tragué en seco- tu seguirás adelante, no te hundirás y que buscaras a alguien con quien compartir tu vida…- no podía continuar tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar.

- No te puedo prometer algo que no podré cumplir- se paso las manos por la cara impotente-Edward tu sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?- dijo con tono algo enfadado- además vas a salir bien, todo va ir bien…no, no…no puedo pensar en eso, ahora no- se revolvió un poco en la cama e intento bajarse pero la sujete por la mano, no podía discutir con ella, hoy no.

- Bella por favor… no te vayas- suspiré frustrado- te necesito…necesito que me abraces- al escuchar mi suplica se paró en seco y volvió a meterse en la cama y enterró su cara en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, abrazados, con la simple compañía del sonido de nuestras respiraciones y del dichoso monitor que tenía conectado.

-Tengo miedo- mi confesión no sonó mas fuerte que un susurro.

- Yo también- me besó- pero se que todo va a salir bien- me sonrió un poco pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

- Quiero darte una cosa- dije mientras estiraba la mano y sacaba un mp3 del cajón de la mesita y se lo daba- sabes que Emmett me pidió que me hiciera una lista de música para escuchar antes y durante la operación, aunque esté dormido- Bella movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa- pues hice uno para ti, no son canciones muy animadas…pero..- me silenció con un beso.

- Serán perfectas- antes de poder decir nada más picaron en la puerta.

Emmett entro para hacerme la última revisión y me comento que en una hora vendrían a buscarme para el preoperatorio. Alice, Jasper y Rosalie llegaron justo antes de que Emmett saliera de la habitación y mis padres llegaron unos minutos más tarde.

- Hola!- la voz de Jacob resonó con fuerza des de la puerta y junto con él entró Tom, justo la persona con la que quería hablar.

- Hola Jacob- dije sonriendo- no tendrías que haber venido, el viaje es una paliza.

- No sufras, vine anoche y he dormido en tu casa- dijo sonriendo- ya falta menos para que tus padres me adopten de manera oficial- dijo en tono divertido y guiñándole un ojo a mi madre- además vamos a ser hermanos de sangre- todos nos reímos y yo disimuladamente le hice un gesto a Tom que entendió a la primera.

- Bueno familia siento ser yo el aguafiestas- la voz de Tom se elevó por encima de la de los demás- pero necesito un momento con el paciente, Bella miró a Tom y luego me miró a mí con el ceño fruncido. Poco a poco fueron saliendo todos de la habitación prometiendo que volverían, menos Bella.

- Bella tu también- la voz de Tom era dulce pero no dejaba discusión, la manera en que la miraba, en otros tiempos hubiera hecho que me muriera de celos.

- No sé qué os traéis entre manos, pero sé que no me va a gustar- Bella no apartaba sus ojos de los míos.

- Bella por favor no veas fantasmas donde no los hay- suspiré, no se le escapaba una, se acercó y me dio un beso antes de salir por la puerta.

**Bella**

Salí de la habitación a regañadientes, sabía que tramaban algo…mejor dicho sabia que Edward tramaba algo, porque Tom parecía un poco a la expectativa…como me gustaría saber leer el pensamiento, ver el futuro o tener un micro en la habitación con tal de saber de que hablaban.

- Bella!- el abrazo de Jacob me pilló por sorpresa- te he echado de menos- me susurró mientras aun continuábamos abrazados.

- Yo también… no sabes cuanto- Jake siempre seria mi mejor amigo y seguía necesitándolo- como te encuentras?

- Genial el medico dice que en unas semanas ya podré volver con normalidad al trabajo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- y tu que? Tom ya ha hecho milagros con tu tobillo?.

- Esta en ello- reí- cuando todo esto- dije señalando la puerta de la habitación de Edward- esté "normalizado" volveré a hacer guardias aunque aun no pueda salir a coordinar fuera.- Jake abrió la boca para decir algo pero justo en ese momento llegaron un enfermero y un camillero que entraron en la habitación de Edward y salió Tom.

- En unos minutos se lo llevan- dijo Tom con un tono de voz raro y me miró de reojo- no podéis entrar todos a la vez.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Carlisle y Esme, después entraron Alice y Jasper, Rosalie entro sola un momentito y finalmente entramos Jake y yo. Jake hizo un par de comentarios y se despidió rápido dejándonos solos.

Le habían puesto otra vía y más cables, ahora entendía como se sintió Edward cuando yo estaba en coma, se le veía tan frágil.

- Te quiero- le susurré después de darle un beso.

- Yo también te quiero…no lo olvides nunca- dijo con un hilo de voz- es muy tarde para arrepentirme, no?- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- Edward no es una despedida…es un hasta luego- dije dejando mi frente sobre la suya- además ni se te ocurra dejarme sola…no te lo perdonaría.- Escuchamos que alguien tosía levemente.

- sentimos romper el momento- dijo el enfermero- pero tenemos que irnos.

- Me dedicas una sonrisa de las tuyas?- lo dijo mientras me pasaba un dedo por mi mejilla, intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa, me miró fijamente a los ojos, se puso los cascos del mp3 y me guiño un ojo.- nos vemos en unas horas.

Me quedé en la habitación con mi mp3 entre las manos y la mirada perdida en las paredes blancas, ni si quiera me fijé que Jake había entrado hasta que lo vi reflejado en el cristal de la ventana.

- Vamos a ir a desayunar todos, así se pasará el tiempo mas rápido- dijo mientras me apretaba el hombro.

- No tengo hambre, os espero aquí- tenía el estomago cerrado.

- Como quieras- Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tom entro en la habitación, según él, para hacerme compañía, se sentó en uno de los sillones y se quedó allí como si formara parte del mobiliario, estaba raro, mas serio y pensativo de lo normal y de vez en cuando me miraba pero apartaba rápido los ojos al encontrarse con mi mirada.

- Como estas?- la voz de Carlisle me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Bien supongo- intenté sonreír pero creo que no fue muy creíble- con ganas de que todo esto acabe.

- Bella tienen para bastantes horas, tendrías que bajar a comer algo- Esme apareció a mi lado y me cogió la mano.

- Te acompaño? O si prefieres te acompaña Alice- dijo Esme intentando distraerme.

- No os preocupéis estoy bien- para demostrarlo empecé a participar un poco más de la conversación y aunque al principio lo hacía para tranquilizarlos me fui animando y llegué incluso a reírme con las ocurrencias de Jake y Alice.

Jasper, aunque discreto, siempre estaba cerca de mi y pendiente de mis reacciones, no tenia idea de cómo se lo hacia pero su presencia me tranquilizaba, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así pero siempre me sorprendía, empezaba a entender porque hacían tan buena pareja Alice y él…simplemente se equilibraban.

Las horas pasaron y seguíamos sin una triste noticia, la habitación cada vez se me hacía más pequeña y el simple hecho de ver como Carlisle tranquilizaba a Esme o Jasper le susurraba algo a Alice en el oído me ponía enferma, hacía que me faltara el aire y sin pensármelo dos veces comente que iría a dar una vuelta para despejarme, por supuesto todos se ofrecieron a acompañarme, menos Tom que simplemente se puso en pié, les comente que prefería ir sola y que aprovecharía para comer algo.

Salí de la habitación y empecé a caminar sin rumbo por el pasillo, enseguida me di cuenta que alguien caminaba detrás de mi, miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a Tom, estaba consiguiendo exasperarme.

- Que parte de que quiero estar sola no as entendido Tom?- dije de manera cortante sin dejar de caminar, dejé de escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí y al girarme no lo vi por ninguna parte, dejé de pensar en Tom solo tenía ganas de estar un rato sola y ya lo buscaría más tarde si no aparecía.

Abrí la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo y comprobé que daba a las escaleras de emergencias, era un día soleado y no corría mucho aire, se estaba bastante bien, no hacía frío y el sol era reconfortante, me senté en el rellano y cerré los ojos un rato.

No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en como iría la operación, como se encontraría al despertarse, como serían los primeros días en casa…me acordé del mp3, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y abrí la cajita, al hacerlo se cayó un papelito donde distinguí la elegante letra de Edward.

**Para que no me olvides nunca…te quiero, te amo como nunca imaginé que pudiera hacerlo.**

Intenté tragar pero un nudo se había cerrado en mi garganta y casi ni podía respirar, porque estaba tan seguro de que no saldría? Porque tenía que ser tan jodidamente perfecto y dejarlo todo atado por si acaso?

La primera canción empezó a sonar (Bon Jovi -Thank You for loving me)

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=tsrzXXMRjVg dejé de respirar unos segundo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado, habría escuchado esa canción millones de veces y nunca me había fijado en la letra.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer casi sin darme cuenta, cuando acabó me quedé a la expectativa a ver si la siguiente sería peor, la voz desenfadada de Edward me sobresaltó, tarde unos segundos en saber que procedía del mp3.

Hola! Conociéndote ahora estarás aluciando y pensando que estoy loco y razón no te falta estoy realmente loco…pero por ti, bueno solo quería decirte que la canción que viene ahora no la habrás escuchado nunca…es mía…bueno realmente es tuya, espero que te guste y… sí también toco la guitarra… sobretodo no olvides nunca que te quiero. Ahhhhh! se me olvidaba la grabación la hice, antes de que te mudaras , una tarde en casa con Emmett, que no paraba de intentar hacerme reír…hasta que lo consiguió…te quiero. .com/watch?v=5jT_i7S9QSM Los acordes de una guitarra empezaron a sonar y cuando escuche su voz creí que tendría que apagar el mp3 porque no lo aguantaría, dejé caer la cabeza en mis rodillas y empecé a llorar de nuevo. (Robert Pattinson singing I'll be your lover too)

Noté como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y después de dudar un segundo pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y me apretó contra su pecho, no necesité levantar la cabeza para saber que era Tom, el olor de su colonia lo había delatado antes de que acabara de sentarse. Cuando acabó la canción me sequé las lágrimas, me quité los cascos y levanté un poco la cabeza.

- Como me has encontrado?- mi voz sonaba rasposa por haber llorado.

- Nunca te perdí- me limpió alguna lagrima con sus dedos- solo respeté tu voluntad de estar sola…he estado al otro lado de la puerta.

- Porque?

- Porque que?- pregunto levantando los hombros.

- Vamos Tom, sabes de lo que te hablo- suspiré- porque tenias que hablar con Edward a solas?, porque estas raro des de que saliste de hablar con él? Porque eres mi sombra? Porque no paras de mirarme de reojo o cuando piensas que no te veo?- lo dije todo del tirón casi sin respirar- sabes algo que yo no se?

- Bella no se nada que tu no sepas- apartó sus ojos de los míos

- Entonces PORQUE? – dije desesperada

- Bella, no se de que me hablas, no estoy raro ni te miro más de lo normal, ni…

- Esto es impresionante- lo corté, estaba realmente enfadada- ahora resulta que la loca soy yo y que veo visiones- mi tono de voz era alto, respiré hondo para calmarme- vete.

- Como?- dijo asombrado

- Lo que has escuchado…vete- estaba siendo muy dura pero no soportaba que me ocultaran cosas.

- Vale entiendo…te espero dentro- dijo mirando al suelo.

- No, no quiero que me esperes dentro ni en ninguna otra parte del hospital- me puse en pié y me separé de él- vete a casa.

- No puedo- tenía sus ojos clavados al suelo y tenía sus manos apretadas en un puño- le dije que no era buena idea- susurró y enseguida se puso rígido como si se acabara de percatar que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- PORQUE NO PUEDES IRTE DEL HOSPITAL?-definitivamente había perdido la poca compostura que me quedaba, él solo negaba con la cabeza.

- PORQUE NO PUEDES SEPARARTE DE MI?- lo dije casi gritando.

- PORQUE SE LO PROMETÍ A EDWARD- me dijo en el mismo tono que yo había utilizado.

- PORQUE?- sabía que había algo mas.- PORQUE?

- PORQUE NO QUERIA QUE ESTUVIERAS SOLA, PORQUE LE ATERRA QUE SI NO SALE TE HUNDAS Y HAGAS ALGO ESTUPIDO…contenta?- negué con la cabeza, ni si quiera podía decir nada- porque sabe que me gustas…mucho y quería que estuviera cerca de ti y…- su voz de apagó, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, lo detuve antes de que saliera por ella y lo abracé- me va a matar… Bella te quiere tanto que me hizo prometerle que si no salía o salía mal de la operación, estaría cerca de ti e intentaría… "conquistarte".- lo dijo en un susurro. Ni si quiera era capaz de procesar lo que acababa de decirme, me separé un poco de él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias y lo siento- no sabía que decir.

- Por?- me miraba extrañado.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado y siento que estés en medio de esto- no sabía como decirle que no se tenía que sentir responsable de mi.

- Bella…sé que no es el lugar y ni mucho menos el momento- suspiró- pero no olvides que estoy para ti siempre…y no solo como amigo, depende de ti.

- Tom…yo- estaba totalmente abrumada y no podía pensar con claridad.

- No digas nada, se que Edward y tu sois uno - me acarició la cara- y espero no tener nunca una oportunidad contigo…porque eso significará que Edward no está a tu lado- me miró a los ojos- pero no pienso romper la promesa que le hice.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vimos a Jake que nos miraba confuso, pero finalmente fijó los ojos en los míos.

- Por fin, os encuentro- cogió aire- han llamado del quirófano, Emmett está subiendo- no necesité nada más lo cogí de la mano y entramos en el hospital- todo bien con Tom?- me susurro.

- Si…claro- suspiré- ya te lo explicaré con calma, no te preocupes- iba a decir algo más pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta.

Emmett venía arrastrando los pies por el pasillo aun llevaba el pijama verde del quirófano y su cara reflejaba cansancio y…tristeza?, no podía ser vedad…esta vez estaba segura que no era un sueño. Dejé de caminar de golpe, Jake y Tom me miraron extrañados pero mis pies se negaron a seguir caminando, notaba cada latido de mi corazón y mis manos empezaron a temblar. Empecé a ver borroso y fui consciente que había dejado de respirar, me obligué a coger aire, pero mis sentidos seguían embotados, como adormecidos. Antes de darme cuenta tenia a Tom y a Jake a cada lado sosteniéndome ya que mis rodillas se habían negado a seguir manteniéndome en pié, hablaban entre ellos pero no era capaz de prestar atención a lo que decían.

Emmett al verme esbozó una media sonrisa triste y paso de largo de la puerta de la habitación y me abrazó.


	36. Chapter 36: Pesadilla II

**Cap 36**

**Bella**

Notar las lágrimas de Emmet en mi hombro me impactó, nunca pensé que lo vería de esa forma, tan vulnerable, tan frágil.

- Emmet por favor…por favor dime que está bien- era una súplica más que una pregunta.

- Está bien, Bella…de momento, está bien- antes de darnos cuenta estábamos en la habitación. Emmet se abrazó a su padre antes de fundirse en un tierno beso con Rosalie, después se sentó y se pasó las mano por la cara.

- Emmet por Dios!.- la voz de Esme se quebró un poco.

- Perdón, estoy agotado, ha sido muy intenso…en todos los sentidos- respiró hondo- la operación se complico, bastante…estuvimos a punto de perderlo un par de veces- Alice ahogó un sollozo y vi como Jasper la cogía entre sus brazos- pero aguantó aunque perdió bastante sangre…por cierto Jacob necesitaremos que…

- No hace falta que digas más me pasaré por el banco de sangre- dijo Jake

- Como os decía…la operación fue bastante complicada pero conseguimos, bueno Meyer _(N.A: Meyer es el cirujano el jefe de Emmet)_, consiguió reparar las cuerdas.

- Entonces la operación, fue un éxito?- la voz de Rosalie sonaba precavida.

- Si, con muchas complicaciones pero la finalidad de la operación se cumplió con éxito.

- Pero- todos nos giramos a Tom- lo siento pero Emmet tiene cara de que haya un pero.

- Por desgracia...si, lo peor no fueron las complicaciones en el quirófano, si no en la sala de reanimación.- respiró hondo y me miró de reojo- después de más de una hora en la sala, ha tenido una salva de taquicardias, bastante grave y nos ha costado bastante recuperarlo y estabilizarlo- volvió a mirarme- incluso ha habido momentos que no las teníamos todas- Esme se abrazó a Carlisle y yo noté como Tom y Jake me abrazaban más fuerte y me miraban - el doctor Meyer, me ha comentado que después de todo por lo que ha pasado, es algo relativamente normal aunque puede ser grave si se repite.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir, estaba segura que Carlisle tenía un millón de preguntas al igual que yo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Bueno y ahora que?- pregunté con un hilo de voz, fui hacia la cama, me senté y abracé el cojín que aun olía a él, ahora mismo lo que más necesitaba era un trocito de Edward.

- Ahora solo podemos esperar- suspiró- esperar a que despierte y a que…

- Aun no ha despertado?- la voz alarmada de Carlisle resonó por toda la habitación.

- Eso es grave, no?- la voz de Alice no era más fuerte que un susurro.

- Bueno tanto como grave, no- Emmet suspiró- aunque tampoco es…buena noticia.

Diría que empecé a hiperventilar, no sabía la importancia de que Edward no se hubiera despertado, aun, pero por la voz alarmada de Carlisle y el comentario de Emmet me daba la sensación de que era algo realmente malo.

- Podemos entrar a verlo?- Esme seguía abrazada a Carlisle y parecía a ver envejecido años.

- Una persona creo que si, mas no- se puso en pié y se abrazó a Rosalie- yo tendría que volver, el doctor Meyer me ha dejado supervisando el post operatorio.

- Bella vas con Emmet a ver a Edward, verdad?- Esme se había acercado y se había sentado en la cama a mi lado.

- Yo?...vosotros sois su familia…eres su madre- Esme puso mis manos entre las suyas y me las apretó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa- tendríais que entrar vosotros…yo puedo esperar- mentira me moría de ganas de estar a su lado, pero ellos eran su familia.

- Bella, tu eres su familia- me abrazó- él te ha elegido para compartir su vida, nosotros entraremos luego.

- Yo no puedo permitir…

- Shhh, Bella, Esme tiene razón- la voz de Carlisle, me tranquilizó. Miré a Alice y a Emmet que movieron la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Sin poder evitarlo se me escaparon un par de lágrimas y antes de irnos le di un abrazo a cada uno.

- Bella, llamó tu padre- dijo Jasper cuando lo abracé- él y tu madre están bien, pero retenidos en el aeropuerto de Vancouver por el mal tiempo, sienten no poder estar a tu lado y al de Edward en estos momentos- Charli y Jasper congeniaron al instante cuando estuve en coma, los dos son igual de tranquilos y calmados.

- Gracias Jasper- lo de mis padres sí que no tenia nombre, mi "accidente" consiguió lo que nadie mas había logrado en años, unir a Renee y Charli en una causa común…yo, hasta el punto de que después de más de 20 años separados y de alguna que otra relación fallida de Renee se plantearan volverlo a intentar y en ello estaban…volviéndose a conocer, por eso estaba en Vancouver de mini vacaciones.

Jake, Tom y yo seguimos, en silencio, a Emmet por lo pasillos del hospital, hicimos una primera parada en el banco de sangre donde dejamos a Jake.

- Tienes que ser fuerte y valiente…como lo has hecho millones de veces antes- Jake me abrazó fuerte y yo le di un beso en la mejilla antes de despedirnos y seguir camino a los quirófanos. Tom me cogió de la mano y de alguna manera eso me tranquilizó, sabía que él estaba allí por y para mi siempre. Al final llegamos a una puerta grande y verde, donde un cartelito anunciaba que allí estaban los quirófanos.

- Tom puedes esperarnos en la sala de aquí al lado- le dijo Emmet señalando una puerta.

- Gracias Emmet, ahí os espero- Tom cogió mis dos manos y me las apretó- si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy aquí mismo, ok?- yo le dije un si silencioso…ya no me salían ni las palabras y antes de desaparecer por la puerta me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Emmet se cambió de ropa y me hizo ponerme un pijama de quirófano para poder entrar a la sala donde estaba Edward, creo que en mi vida he estado tan nerviosa, ni la primera vez que entré en un incendio, ni siquiera aquel primer servició que coordiné. Emmet pregunto a una de las enfermeras que nos confirmó que aun no había despertado.

- Bella, piensa que acaba de salir de una operación a corazón abierto, muy complicada y de muchas horas- Emmet me miraba fijamente- ha perdido bastante sangre y lo más probable es que su aspecto no sea de los mejores ahora mismo.

- Lo sé Emmet, lo sé.

- Yo solo te aviso… no quiero que te impresiones o te desanime- me abrazó y fuimos hacia la sala donde estaba Edward.

Solo atravesar la puerta mi respiración se paró, Emmet me acababa de avisar, pero nunca me lo imagine así. Estaba más pálido que las sabanas que lo tapaban y tenía un montón de cables, vías y monitores a su alrededor. Mi primera intención fue darme la vuelta y salir por donde había entrado, buscar un rincón y empezar a llorar sin parar pero Emmet me cogió de la mano y literalmente me arrastro hasta llegar al lado de la cama donde estaba Edward.

- Solo son cables y vías- dijo Emmet con un tono de voz suave- no tienes de que impresionarte.

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- Emmet me apretó un poco más la mano y me señalo una silla, para que me sentara, mientras él comprobaba los monitores etc…Me senté y cogí una de sus manos entre las mías…estaba tan frio, tan pálido, una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla, pero respiré hondo, no iba a permitir que me viera llorando si despertaba.

- Con suerte, la idea de la musicoterapia de Meyer dará sus resultados rápido.

- La que?

- Escucha, es la música del mp3 de Edie- fue en ese momento en el que me fijé que había música dentro de la sala (Jason Mraz- I'm Yours) , **http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=zSCLvh5MX8I** sonreí al reconocerla, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación que con Edward todas las canciones tenían algún significado…eres una egocéntrica…Bella no todo gira a tu alrededor!. Cuando acabó empezó sonar otra (Seal Kiss From A Rose) **.com/watch?v=sY1x9Ceb2b8&feature=bfplay&playnext=1&list=Q&index=1**y escuche a Emmet reír.

- Que te hace tanta gracia?- sonreí un poco también, la risa de Emmet era contagiosa.

- Nada…tonterías de Edward…ahora lo entiendo- yo miraba a Emmet con cara de no entender nada- Antes de empezar la operación le he preguntado que se había traído en el mp3 me dijo que algo de música clásica, Muse- sonreí…como no- y luego me dijo que algunas que le hubiera gustado componerte o simplemente que le hacían pensar en ti.- mi corazón se encogió un poco y miré a Emmet- Bella no me mires con esos ojos, i'm yours…"soy tuyo" no hay duda que es como si te la hubiera escrito para ti- sonreí un poco- y te puedo asegurar que "tu te convertiste en la luz de su lado oscuro"- dijo repitiendo la frase que acabábamos de escuchar.

- Emmet…no sé yo si…lo único que se seguro es que él si que ha iluminado mi vida- respiré hondo para no llorar- y ni si quiera puedo pensar que haría si…si él…bueno si él no..

- Shhhh, Bella, eso es algo que no tienes que pensarlo, vale?- me apretó un poco el hombro- salgo medio minuto a hablar con Meyer, ok?.

Cuando Emmet salió por la puerta se me hizo un nudo en el estomago que pasaba si Edward despertaba o si alguno de los dichosos aparatitos empezaban a pitar, solo esperaba que Emmet no tardara más del dichoso medio segundo que me había dicho hacía ya más de un minuto.

Me quedé mirando un rato a Edward y como si se estuviera despertando de una larga noche de sueño empezó a abrir los ojos de manera lenta y perezosa, parpadeaba como si la luz le molestara y miraba hacia todos los lados, hasta que se encontró con mis ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa torcida… mi corazón se encogió y empezó a latir de manera descontrolada.

- Como te sientes?- mi voz sonó rara y demasiado fuerte, aunque no era esa mi intención.

- Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión- estaba afónico y le costaba hablar.

- Emmet estará al llegar, seguro que él te podrá dar algo- me sentía inútil, que se supone que tenía que decir o que hacer, cuando solo tenía ganas de meterme en la cama con él y enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho…cosa que no podía hacer.

**.com/watch?v=VHFNbAQKxkU** ( Aerosmith-** I Don't Want To Miss A Thing)**

- Muy oportuna… la música- lo miré extrañada y presté un poco de atención- cada momento que paso contigo, es un tesoro para mi- repitió muy flojito y mirándome a los ojos…pero como tenía ánimos de recitarme cosas bonitas cuando acababa de despertar de no se las horas de operación? - estaba soñando contigo.

- Tranquilo Romeo- la voz de Emmet me asustó, ni siquiera lo había oído entrar- tendrás muchos días para cantarle a Bella, ahora te lo tienes que tomar con calma.

Emmet le explico cómo había ido la operación y fue bastante más grafico que cuando nos lo explico a nosotros, por lo que escuche no le escondió ninguna de las complicaciones que habían tenido ni en el quirófano durante la operación ni una vez estuvo en reanimación, Edward escuchaba con calma y de vez en cuando le hacía alguna pregunta, mas técnica, que yo no llegaba a entender del todo. Al final Emmet salió de la habitación para informar a Meyer de los cambios, pero antes le dijo a Edward que si notaba cualquier molestia que lo avisara en seguida.

- Te quiero- dijo susurrando.

- No tendrías que hablar, Emmet ha dicho que tienes que tomártelo con calma- le sonreí y le rocé los labios con los míos- yo también te quiero.

Edward se quedó con la mirada fija y aunque estaba segura de que eran imaginaciones mías parecía haber perdido parte del color que había recuperado durante el rato que estuvo hablando con Emmet. Uno de los monitores empezó a pitar y vi como Edward lo miraba y luego me miraba a mi.

- Avisa a Emmet, ya!- tarde milésimas de segundo en reaccionar, aunque a mi me parecieron minutos, no sabía que pasaba pero por la alarma del monitor y la cara de Edward podía intuir que nada bueno, apreté el avisador de la habitación y a la vez salí y empecé a llamar a Emmet por el pasillo.

Emmet llegó rapidísimo, fue directo a Edward y empezó a comprobar el monitor, puso mala cara y le pidió a su hermano que mantuviera la calma y que aguantara, rápidamente escuche a Emmet solicitar un carro de paradas y algo de código azul que no entendí muy bien. _(N/A: un código azul es una parada cardiorespiratoria, aunque Ed aun no está parado Emmet lo pide por si acaso)_Antes de darme cuenta la habitación estaba llena de gente que no paraba de gritar que medicamentos le estaban poniendo a Edward y en que cantidad, yo lo miraba todo desde una esquina de la habitación, totalmente paralizada, como si estuviera viendo una película.

- Bella sal de la habitación- la voz de Emmet era autoritaria pero mis pies se negaban a moverse

- Emmet apártate, déjame a mi- la voz de otro hombre se impuso a las del resto y vi como Emmet hacía lo que le habían dicho.

- Bella…FUERA- esta vez mis pies se pusieron en marcha después del grito de Emmet, antes de salir por la puerta escuche un pitido continuo y como alguien gritaba –PARADA-justo cuando decidí echar a correr hacia la sala de espera donde esperaba encontrar a Tom.

Cuando me vio entrar en la sala se puso rápidamente en pié y me abrazo, yo no paraba de llorar, aun no era capaz de asimilar, ordenar y entender que acababa de pasar, eso de "parada" quería decir que su corazón se había parado? Empecé a hiperventilar, me estaba mareando y empecé a ver borroso, escuchaba a Tom decirme algo pero era incapaz de entender lo que decía, hasta que forzó mi cabeza y nuestras miradas se conectaron.

- Se paró- dije después de unos minutos respirando acompasadamente como me decía Tom.

- El que se paró.

- El corazón de Edward- lo solté rápido casi sin pensar, pero esa afirmación me golpeó fuerte, como si acabara de abrir los ojos a la realidad.

- Como? Como sabes eso?- Tom se llevó las manos al pelo y se paso los dedos nervioso- no puede ser, Bella explícame que ha pasado, no lo que crees o supones que ha pasado.

- Edward- dolía… solo decir su nombre dolía- me dijo que avisara a Emmet, su monitor se puso a pitar- cogí aire- luego llego Emmet y le dijo que aguantara y dijo algo de código azul y de un carro de paradas o algo así- Tom iba poniéndose serio por momentos- al final llego mucha gente y Emmet me dijo que saliera, pero al salir por la puerta- empecé otra vez a llorar- alguien…alguien grito "parada" y yo..Salí corriendo- rompí en llanto y Tom volvió a abrazarme.

Miré a mi alrededor, todo era tan irreal, había amanecido un día radiante, con un sol brillante y cálido que ahora se colaba por la vidriera de colores arrojando al suelo un precioso dibujo. Eché un vistazo rápido vi a Esme y Carlisle en el banco de delante junto con Alice y Jasper, a mi derecha estaban Jake y Leah y a mi izquierda…las primeras notas del piano consiguieron distráeme momentáneamente y devolverme a la realidad .com/watch?v=5zqyzPjgj2E&feature=fvw cuando empezó a sonar el violín un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, miré a Alice y vi que ya sacaba los pañuelos de papel para Esme y para ella, se giró y me dedicó una mirada tierna, desvié mis ojos hacia Jake y Leah que estaban cogidos de la mano, noté que me apretaban la mano y que a la vez posaban una mano en mi espalda, me giré y me encontré con la cálida mirada de Tom.

- Gracias- dije en un susurro casi inaudible, a la vez que mis ojos dejaban escapar las primeras lagrimas.

- Te dije que siempre estaría- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo daba.

Cuando la música acabó el sacerdote nos hizo una señal indicándonos que podíamos sentarnos.

- Nos encontramos hoy aquí reunidos…- la voz monótona del sacerdote hizo que mi mente volviera a perderse en sus pensamientos, como siempre derivaban hacia el mismo lugar…Edward.


	37. Chapter 37:Amanecer

**Cap 37**

**Bella**

Dejé que mis ojos, al igual que mi mente, volvieran a perderse por la iglesia, realmente era un lugar precioso, muy luminoso, tranquilo y acogedor, mis ojos se toparon con Rosalie que estaba sorteando las lagrimas, Emmet le cogía tiernamente de la mano. Alice parecía calmarse, mientras Jasper le susurraba algo en el oído. Carlisle dedicaba una mirada tierna al altar mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Esme y Leah regañaba silenciosamente a Jake por algo que este había dicho y que los había hecho reír- _de verdad que este chico es incorregible_- apunto mi vocecilla.

Me sentí observada, miré a Tom pero tenía la vista clavada en el altar, me giré hacia el otro lado y me quedé sin respiración… sus preciosos y profundos ojos verdes me observaban y al encontrarse con los míos, esbozo esa media sonrisa suya que me deshacía, mis labios se negaron a esconder una sonrisa y noté como mi corazón se aceleraba. Todos decían que un día las mariposas desaparecen…pero yo puedo decir que las mías seguían tan vivas como el primer día.

- Creo que mi función aquí a terminado- dijo Tom con tono alegre- estas realmente preciosa- dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla e irse al banco de detrás donde estaban mis padres, yo le guiñé un ojo y sonreí al ver la cara que ponía mi padre, no todo el mundo entendía la complicidad que existía entre Tom, Edward y yo, sobre todo después de la disparatada promesa que le hizo hacer Edward a Tom, justo antes de su operación y que casi se vio "obligado" a cumplir.

Edward llegó a mi lado, me dio un leve beso en los labios y se sentó, traía el pelo mucho más revuelto de lo normal, siempre que tocaba el piano acababa de esa guisa. El Ave María de Schubert había sido su regalo de bodas, para Emmet y Rosalie, sabía que tenía preparado algo más pero no me lo había querido explicar.

- Rosalie se va ha enfadar contigo- me dijo en un susurro, con su voz aterciopelada y con un tono levemente sensual. Yo levanté una ceja a modo de interrogación- se supone que en las bodas la protagonista es la novia…- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

- Estas fatal- sonreí

- Por tu culpa- susurró- además es la verdad!…si estas así hoy no quiero imaginar como estarás el día de nuestra boda- dijo guiñándome un ojo, le saqué la lengua y me concentré en poner atención a la ceremonia…cosa imposible ya que mi cabeza estaba a lo que parecían años luz pero que solo eran unos meses atrás.

_Flashbacks_

_- Perdón, usted es la señorita Bella Swan?- un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años y con el pijama de quirófano me miraba con atención._

_- Si- respiré hondo- yo misma_

_- Soy el doctor Meyer, el cirujano de su prometido- mi prometido…esa palabra se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez- Edward a sufrido un paro cardiaco… gracias a la intervención inmediata de Emmet lo hemos podido recuperar- yo solo movía la cabeza arriba y abajo- ahora se encuentra sedado y por lo tanto durmiendo, hemos ajustado la medicación y en teoría no se tendría que repetir una situación similar._

_- En teoría?- que quería decir eso?_

_- Si bueno en medicina 1 + 1 no siempre son dos- Sonrió un poco- pero confiamos en que este sea el ultimo susto que nos da Edward, es una persona muy joven…y con mucho por lo que luchar._

_- Emmet, esta con él?_

_- No, le he obligado a renunciar a su función de medico por unos días, necesita estar con ustedes como Emmet y no como doctor Cullen- se veía el aprecio que sentía por él- se esta cambiando en unos minutos saldrá._

_Tom fue a avisar al resto de la familia y a explicarles lo que había pasado, mientras esperaba salió Emmet. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron simplemente nos abrazamos y empezamos a llorar, ver a Emmet de esa forma me encogía aun más el corazón._

_- Gracias, gracias, gracias…por salvarlo, se que es tu hermano… pero yo sin él…_

_- Bella…tu lo salvaste primero- susurró- ya esta…. Bella, cálmate… ya esta fuera de peligro. _

- Estás bien? - el susurro de Jake consiguió traerme de vuelta.

- Eh? Si, si .solo estaba...

- Recordando...ya- me dijo sonriendo- quien nos iba a decir hace 5 meses que estaríamos hoy aquí, no?- era asombroso ver como después de todo lo que habíamos pasado Jake y yo seguíamos conectados, acabando uno las frases del otro.

- Mira acaba de llegar María- giré la cabeza hacia Tom y ahí estaba ella, simplemente perfecta…como siempre, con su melena cobriza recogida en una sencilla coleta y un maquillaje "diseñado" para destacar sus ya impresionantes ojos azules…odiaba lo bien que le quedaba todo, incluso el uniforme de enfermera le quedaba genial.

- Bella no pongas esa cara- me susurro Jake dándome un toquecito en el brazo- que solo está saliendo con Tom y se intentó ligar a Edward- dijo con sarcasmo.

**Edward**

La cara de Rosalie al escuchar la música, fue mi mayor recompensa, ni ella ni Emmet sabían que en lugar de sonar la típica marcha nupcial, sonaría el Ave María de Schubert y mucho menos que la tocaría yo, sonreí al pensar que cara pondrían con el resto de sorpresas.

Cuando acabé fui hacia el banco donde estaba Bella, al verla se me puso cara de idiota, dios! Estaba realmente preciosa, angelical, perfecta y su nuevo corte de pelo le quedaba genial, aunque yo añoraba un poco su melena, pero que le íbamos hacer si seguía siendo tan camicace como siempre en los incendios y se metía donde no debía, aunque esta vez parece que el susto de churrascarse la coleta le sirvió de algo. http:/choosystyle .com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/Kristen- Stewart-in-Jason- Wu-dress-  ./_R5WS6_kmmTI/SwPxsSrV1ZI/AAAAAAAAgQk/ uL7lO8lVS_M/s 1600/twilight_ atb_14_

Justo antes de llegar a su lado vi como Tom le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba hacia el banco de atrás, donde estaba los padres de Bella, después de decirle lo guapa que estaba, miré de reojo a Tom y me perdí en mis recuerdos, últimamente me resultaba imposible no hacerlo.

_Flasbaks_

_- Tu dirás- Tom me miraba expectante._

_- Tom...creo que no hay una manera fácil de decir o pedir algo así, por lo tanto no me voy a ir por las ramas- suspiré, él se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama- se que te gusta Bella, vi como la mirabas cuando os conocisteis en Halloween y como la miras alguna vez cuando crees que nadie te ve – Tom abrió la boca para decir algo pero le hice un gesto para que me dejara continuar- necesito pedirte un favor...quiero que no te despegues de ella ni un momento mientras esté en el quirófano, quiero que estés ahí cuando crea necesitar estar sola, quiero que seas su sombra...y si no salgo o salgo mal quiero que estés para ella...en todos los sentidos- esto era mas complicado de lo que creía, lo había ensayado mentalmente una y otra vez pero me estaba resultado casi imposible explicarme, Tom tenía los ojos como platos- lo que quiero decir es que quiero que lo intentes con ella..._

_- Edward estas fatal- dijo mientras se levantaba y se pasaba las manos por el pelo- estas loco...tu sabes lo que me pides?- no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación- yo nunca podría...Bella es...es...es tuya, JODER ella está contigo, yo nunca...JODER EDWARD TE COSIDERO UN AMIGO, COMO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO._

_- Tom... por favor...cálmate…tengo miedo, estoy aterrado, pero no por mi sino por ella, no es tan fuerte como nos quiere demostrar...Tom me aterra que si no salgo se hunda..._

_- Claro que se va hundir...JODER EDWARD TODOS NOS HUNDIREMOS.- seguía dando vueltas por la habitación- esto no me puede estar pasando a mi- susurraba._

_- TOM CALLA Y ESCUCHA!- necesitaba que me escuchara que me entendiera- me aterra que se hunda y que haga alguna tontería o que pierda su vida cuidando a un vegetal…Tom la quiero demasiado.- Tom se volvió a sentar en la silla y dejó perder su mirada por la ventana, el tiempo pasaba y no decía nada _

_- Edward…te estas escuchando…me estas pidiendo que si mueres seduzca a tu prometida!- su tono de voz era un susurro._

_- No Tom…te estoy pidiendo que estés a su lado siempre y que si llega el momento que intentes… que te vea como algo más…joder Tom es Bella no hará nada que no sienta.- Tom volvió a quedarse en silenció- prométemelo por favor…por ella._

_- La quieres mucho, verdad- suspiró- sabes que si se entera nos matará… a los dos- moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa._

_- La quiero mas de lo que puedo expresar con palabras, mas que a nada ni a nadie- lo miré a los ojos- siento todo esto- alargue la mano y el aunque dudoso me la estrechó, vi como los ojos de Tom perdían brillo y su expresión se tornaba seria, como si de golpe una pesada carga descasara sobre él._

Los susurros entre Jacob y Bella me sacaron de mi mundo, escuche el nombre de María y me giré a tiempo para verla llegar y sentarse junto a Tom, estaba tan sorprendentemente guapa como siempre, al verme me sonrió y me acordé de aquel primer día que entró en mi habitación, con esa sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera. Conectamos enseguida y empezamos a hablar de todo y de nada durante un buen rato. Después de algunos días empecé a entender a Bella, sentía cierta atracción por María y ella parecía darse cuenta y fomentarlo, aunque nunca, ni una sola vez, la vi como algo más que mi enfermera y amiga.

Si Bella lo notó nunca dijo nada, ni puso una mala cara, ni a mi ni a ella, la relación entre ellas no era maravillosa pero se toleraban. No me sorprendió que congeniara tan bien con Tom hasta el punto de empezar a salir.

Volví a poner atención a la ceremonia justo cuando el párroco me miró, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que ya podía subir para la siguiente sorpresa.

**Bella**

Edward me asustó al levantare, me dio un leve beso en los labios y me susurro "empiezan las sorpresas", camino lentamente hacia el altar pero no fue al piano si no que sacó su guitarra y se sentó. Las caras de Emmet y Rosalie no tenían precio estaban totalmente alucinados.

- Ahora Emmet, Rosalie tomaos de las manos y dejad hablar a vuestro corazón- el párroco se sentó y justo cuando las manos de Emmet y Rosalie se unieron empezó a sonar la guitarra de Edward. **. com/watch?v= Rlaa-bHZWK4** (**"Extreme - More than words" instrumental on classical guitar) **Rosalie lo miró un momento antes de que un par de lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, cogió aire y fijó sus ojos en Emmet.

- Emmet eres la persona más dulce y tierna que he conocido jamás, eres mi caballero de reluciente armadura, eres mi refugio y mi luz. Eres generoso, divertido, asombroso, sorprendente...y un poco cargante a veces- reímos- te admiro por todo ello.-suspiró- No podría vivir sin ti sobre todo porque no tendría a quien reñir- volvimos a reír todos un poco- y por todo eso y mucho mas… te quiero, te amo, te necesito, te deseo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti… Yo Rosalie te quiero a ti Emmet como esposo y me entrego a ti.- Emmet estaba totalmente emocionado, miró un momento sus manos unidas y luego fijó sus ojos en Rosalie. Alice se giró y me dio un pañuelo, sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar…esta boda acabaría conmigo.

- Rosalie eres mi luz en un día gris, eres mi amiga, mi confesora, mi sostén. Eres mi princesa a proteger y a la vez mi refugio en la tormenta. Eres bondadosa, divertida, preciosa y un poco…gruñona- reímos- donde tu vayas yo iré y mi casa estará donde tu estés- cogió aire- Te quiero, te amo, te necesito y dios! Como te deseo- el cura miró a Emmet con cara severa pero luego sonrió- disculpe pero es la verdad- dijo Emmet al sacerdote mientras toda la iglesia reía- Yo Emmet te quiero a ti Rosalie como esposa y me entrego a ti.- Rosalie se había sonrojado y algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. La canción que tocaba Edward subió de volumen e inundo toda la iglesia, había sido un momento mágico, los votos habían sido preciosos pero con el toque de la guitarra de fondo…simplemente perfecto. Rosalie y Emmet se miraban aun con las manos unidas y cuando acabó de tocar se acercaron a Edward y lo abrazaron.

- Familiares, amigos…- hablaba el sacerdote- os presento al señor y la señora Cullen. Emmet puedes besar a la novia.

Mientras Emmet y Rosalie se fundían en un apasionado beso, vi como Carlisle, Jasper, Jake, Tom i algún otro hombre se movían en sus bancos quedando cerca del pasillo, miré a Alice que simplemente me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, que habrían planeado?.

Emmet miró a Edward y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Edward se fue hacia el piano y se acercó el micro, iba a cantar?

- Rosalie…gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo…esta es tu canción, dale Ed!- el piano empezó a sonar y su aterciopelada voz lo invadió todo, yo estaba en shock. **. com/watch?v= RFAdRPHlTcY&feature=related** (Elton John Your Song Cover)

Emmet cogió a Rosalie entre sus brazos y empezaron a bailar, Carlisle salió al pasillo, y yo no entendía nada, Emmet y Rosalie dieron un par de pasos mas y Emmet se paro y se fue, dejando a Rosalie desconcertada, Carlisle tendió su mano hacia Rosalie que empezó a reír y la cogió. Ahora lo entendía todos iban a bailar con la novia! Carlisle y Rosalie empezaron a Bailar lentamente por el pasillo, Rosalie estaba pletórica y a Carlisle se le veía tan orgulloso, desde la muerte de los padres de Rosalie (hace algunos años) Carlisle y Esme hacían de padres más que de suegros. Jasper se puso detrás de Carlisle y le toco el hombro, antes de cederle el turno, Carlisle y Rosalie se abrazaron. Después de Jasper le toco el turno a un chico que por lo poco que sabía era amigo de la universidad de Rosalie. A Jake se le veía nervioso y supuse que era el siguiente.

De esta forma fueron pasando Jake, dos amigos de Rosalie, un primo y finalmente Tom. Rosalie no paraba de reír y cada una de sus parejas hacía alguna gracia mientras bailaban, levantarla en el aire, hacerla girar o cogerla en brazos.

Fueron bailando por todo el pasillo pero con Tom acabaron al pie de los escalones del altar y le indicó que subiera, quedando cerca del piano, en ese momento vi que el chico que había tocado el violín se sentó al piano y aun no se como siguió tocando la ultima parte de la canción, cuando se acababa la letra y Edward cogió en sus brazos a Rosalie, más que bailar Rosalie se abrazo a él.

Yo estaba como una magdalena, mis lágrimas no paraban de caer y mis ojos estaban concentrados en Edward que de vez en cuando fijaba su mirada en mí. Había sido precioso, perfecto…y de todo se había encargado Edward, eso me recordó que de la organización de nuestra boda se encargaba él y se me encogió el estomago, me moría de ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo de…

Cuando acabó la canción, apareció Emmet en el altar y todos los invitados nos pusimos en pie y empezamos a aplaudir. Edward disimuladamente bajó y vino hacia nuestro banco. Cuando llegó lo abracé y nos besamos como si estuviéramos solos y no en una iglesia llena de gente.


	38. Chapter 38: Recuerdos

**Cap 38**

**Edward**

Era uno de los pocos invitados que no estaban bailando, ya que la mayoría estaban abarrotando la pista de baile. Emmet y Rosalie no se habían sentado desde el momento en que se levantaron para bailar el vals y mis padres tampoco habían parado desde que Emmet y Rosalie los sacaron a bailar. Los únicos que se turnaban para hacerme compañía eran Alice, Jasper, María, Tom y por supuesto Bella que no quería separarse de mi ni un momento, aunque ahora los había mandado a todos a bailar un rato.

Mi recuperación, según los médicos, había sido asombrosa pero no tanto como para que me dejaran bailar hoy,( al menos si estaba interesado en hacer otras cosas, mas interesantes, esta noche,) "todo a su tiempo" había dicho el Dr. Meyer. Aunque Rosalie me había hecho prometer que bailaría una lenta con ella y por supuesto bailaría una con Bella…se pusiera como se pusiera.

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v= uSD4vsh1zDA (the black eyed peas- i gotta feeling)

Al escuchar la música miré hacia la pista y los vi bailando todos juntos como locos. Bella reía sin parar, mientras Emmet no paraba de hacer payasadas, yo sonreí al verla saltar descalza, hacía un rato que sus zapatos habían desaparecido…mucho le habían durado!

Me encantaba verla reír, desde que salí del hospital, hace casi 4 meses, sus sonrisas eran caras de ver y aunque me pese reconocerlo, el culpable era yo. Me volví un completo gilipollas y pagaba con ella (y con todo el que me visitaba) mi frustración. Estaba agobiado por necesitar ayuda para todo, por que, según mi punto de vista, me recuperaba muy lento y me frustraba sobremanera no poder tocar a Bella y lo que era peor ni siquiera tener ganas de hacerlo por la medicación.

Me estremecí al recordar que mi comportamiento estuvo apunto de costarme el único motivo por el que me operé, la única persona que hacía que valiera la pena despertarse por las mañanas.

_Flashbacks_

_- Bella?- grité desde la cama- Bella?_

_- Edward no grites mas…Bella no esta- dijo Alice mirándome seria desde la puerta - y no estará durante todo el fin de semana._

_- Como?- me levanté de la cama y revisé el apartamento.- y donde ha ido?_

_- A Forks- Alice se sentó en la mesa del comedor, donde había algo de desayuno preparado, aunque ya era casi hora de comer. Yo no entendía nada y estaba algo aturdido, a Forks? Le había pasado algo a Charli?- esta mañana temprano han venido Jacob y Leah a visitaros y se han encontrado a Bella… llorando, desecha- me senté en el sofá y me llevé las manos a la cara.- supongo que sabes el porqué, no?- tarde unos segundos en contestar._

_- Si…ayer discutimos…simplemente soy un gilipollas, no tengo escusa Alice- mi voz sonó débil, me puse de pié tenía que vestirme, tenía que ir a Forks, pedirle perdón._

_- Edward siéntate- el tono de voz de Alice no daba pié a ninguna discusión- Leah y Bella han tenido que parar a Jacob para que no entrara y te…bueno eso ya da lo mismo. Bella no quería irse decía que era huir y que era mejor quedarse y hablar, pero al final la hemos convencido…necesita desconectar de ti…y tu de ella.- como? _

_- Alice la necesito, necesito ir, decirle que lo siento y que es la persona más importante en mi vida- empezaba a estar desesperado.- joder soy gilipollas._

_- Pues hermanito no se como te lo has montado pero Bella cree todo lo contrario- suspiró- me ha pedido que te de esto- me dio una nota manuscrita de Bella._

_Edward:_

_Te quiero, te quiero de tal forma que ni si quiera se como describírtelo… no lo dudes ni por un instante, pero creo que Jake y Alice tienen razón, necesito desconectar. Se que me quieres pero hay momentos en los que dudo y creo que te as dado cuenta de que estarías mejor sin mi._

_La discusión de ayer no fue mas fuerte, ni mas "dolorosa" que otras que hayamos tenido pero si que hubo algo diferente... nunca me habías alejado de ti y anoche lo hiciste. Eso me hizo replanteármelo… todo, incluso mi vida junto a ti. _

_Se que las cosas no se arreglan huyendo, pero creo que necesitamos pensar y estar solos. Te quiero. Te amo._

_Bella _

_- También me pidió que te dijera- Alice cogió aire antes de hablar- que si después de pensártelo ves que en tu nueva vida no hay espacio para ella que lo entiende- trago- pero que entonces se quedara unos días más en Forks y…JODER EDWARD…NO LO ENTIENDO- Alice se levanto con los ojos cristalinos y fue hacia la ventana.- explícamelo porque de verdad que no lo entiendo._

_- Alice…yo…yo no estoy bien, estoy agobiado, rallado…y creo que he estado pagando mi frustración con vosotros y especialmente con Bella- me estaba costando horrores admitirlo, pero el hecho de decirlo en voz alta me hacía ser más consciente si cabe del hecho. Alice me miraba esperando que continuara- ayer tenía sesión con Tom y todo fue como siempre…cuando acabó Bella le comento algo de su tobillo y se fueron al sofá para no molestarme- suspiré- durante todo el tiempo que Tom y Bella estuvieron juntos ella no paro de reír, cosa que me encantó…al principio, luego me empecé a rallar de porque conmigo ya no se reía…etc- miré a Alice y le sonreí con tristeza- llegué a pensar verdaderas burradas- Alice me miraba con ojos sorprendidos- al salir de la habitación los vi sentados en el sofá, Bella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tom, mirando la tele y no se que cable se me acabo de cruzar pero solté un par de burradas a Tom…en resumen cuando Tom se fue Bella y yo discutimos y le dije verdaderas sandeces…entre ellas…algo como que ella hubiera preferido que no saliera del quirófano para tener vía libre con Tom ._

_- COMO? COMO PUDISTER NI SI QUIERA PENSAR ESO?- Alice estaba fuera de si- No puedo creerlo…en serio que eres gilipollas...no entiendo como Bella no se largo en ese instante… y que es eso de que la alejaste de ti?_

_- As leído la nota?- dije derrotado- después de discutir ella se quedó en el comedor y yo me encerré en la habitación, al cabo de un rato Bella entró en la habitación y cuando se metió en la cama y se acercó para abrazarme…yo me levanté y me fui._

_Fin flashback_

Alice me miró desde la pista de baile y me saludo…Alice… ella y Jasper se quedaron todo ese fin de semana conmigo y me ayudaron a pensar y a colocar todo lo que estaba descolocado en mi. Jasper era un verdadero maestro en eso, no entendía como no había escogido psicología como carrera, sería un verdadero genio.

Finalmente, el sábado por la noche, Bella y yo hablamos y lloramos durante horas por teléfono y continuamos cuando ella llego el domingo por la noche.

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos- la voz de Bella me trajo al mundo real.

- Te tendría que devolver cambio- le sonreí y le di un beso en los labios.

- Creo que Rosalie viene a buscarte- me susurró al oído- no eres el único que sabe sorprender. Como? Que se refería con eso?

. com/ watch?v=rYw9E0bW9RE Empezó a sonar una guitarra, mejor dicho mi guitarra, miré y vi que la tocaba Jeff, mi amigo, el que había tocado el violín y el piano en la iglesia. La voz de Jasper casi me dejo clavado sin respiración…dios! De donde sacaba ese vozarrón, ese tono!

Rosalie ya me había hecho levantar y empezábamos a bailar, solos en la pista, cuando las voces de Henry (el primo de Rosalie), Jeff y por ultimo Jacob se unieron…no me lo podía creer, nunca me hubiera imaginado que cantaran tan bien y menos los cuatro juntos…, de reojo vi como Emmet cogía a Bella y empezaban a bailar junto a nosotros.

- Esta canción es…pero…cuando?…como?- ni siquiera me salían las palabras. Era la canción que habíamos "bailado" Rosalie y yo en un concierto de U2 al que Emmet no pudo llevarla

- Sabíamos que algo nos preparabas…aunque nunca imagine nada tan mágico como lo que hiciste y bueno nos aliamos con Jeff y salió esto- Rosalie sonrió, me beso en la mejilla y nos abrazamos.

Seguimos bailando los cuatro solos en la pista mientras los chicos continuaban cantando…yo era incapaz de salir de mi incredulidad.

Cuando la canción acabó Rosalie y yo nos abrazamos, noté alguien a mi espalda y al girarme estaba Bella.

- Te ha gustado?...estas muy cansado?- mas sorpresas? No podía ser…la boda era de Rosalie y Emmet no nuestra!.

- Estoy bien…no me digas que hay mas sorpresas- dije con tono fingido de cansancio- es que no es nuestra boda- le susurre a Bella.

- Precisamente por eso- se giró y les hizo un gesto a Jeff que volvió a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra…no me lo podía creer!- como no se que día me caso… no podré prepararte nada. http:/www. / watch?v=4_N3e71zzxk

- Tramposa- empezamos a bailar…bueno mas bien a movernos abrazados, ninguno de los dos quería separarse demasiado del otro.- donde tenían escondidas esas voces estos tres?

- Creo que fue una sorpresa incluso para ellos- dijo riendo. Se unieron a nosotros el resto de parejas en la pista, Emmet me guiño un ojo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. – Edward…respecto a la boda…yo…bueno yo no creo poder decir unos votos en voz alta…ni que los tenga preparados antes…yo- la silencié con un suave beso.

- Será el día de tu boda…no harás nada que no quieras- me reí- aunque no entiendo como no tienes miedo a meterte en un incendio y si a hablar en público.- me golpeó en el brazo.

- Tonto- rió y me saco la lengua. Dios! Me moría de ganas de estar con ella y esto no ayudaba- y otra cosa… no te pases con las sorpresas…puede que tu corazón ya esté bien pero quiero conservar el mío…algo sencillito sería ideal- le levanté un ceja – bueno vale…la organizas tu, ya lo se.- reímos dos.

**Bella**

Los chicos estaban acabaron de cantar la canción y todo el salón rompió en una fuerte ovación, yo miré a Jake y le sonreí, Leah lo miraba con ojos de admiración y deseo, al igual que Alice miraba a Jasper…creo que Emmet y Rosalie no serian los únicos en dormir poco esta noche.

Noté un leve tirón de mi mano y al girarme vi que Edward me estaba "arrastrando" hacia los jardines del hotel, la verdad es que yo también necesitaba aire fresco.

Casi sin darnos cuenta el precioso y luminoso día de julio había dejado paso a una magnifica y cálida, noche estrellada sin luna.

El jardín no tenía mas iluminación que la que provenía del salón y de alguna antorcha estratégicamente colocada, para conseguir un aspecto mas acogedor. Me estremecí al notar una leve brisa fresca y antes de darme cuenta tenia la chaqueta de Edward encima de mis hombros.

Se me hacía muy difícil pensar que en unos meses nosotros estaríamos en la misma situación que Emmet y Rosalie, la verdad es que aun me daba vértigo solo pensarlo, por eso agradecía que Edward se ocupara de todo, yo solo le había dicho que no me importaba el mes mientras fuera uno de otoño – invierno, él simplemente sonrió y según él se puso manos a la obra.

Caminábamos en silencio y antes de darme cuenta nos habíamos adentrado en un pequeño bosquecito que tenía el hotel, Edward caminaba de manera distraída pero con un rumbo fijo.

- Puedo saber dónde vamos?- pregunte divertida.

- Si…a nuestro alojamiento- yo miré desconcertada a nuestra espalda para cerciorarme que estábamos dejando el hotel atrás.- no vamos a dormir en una tienda de campaña…no sufras.

Caminamos un poco mas antes de ver unas pequeñas casas de madera dispersas por el bosque, no me podía creer que el hotel tuviera otro complejo dentro, Edward se acerco a uno de ellos y sacó una tarjeta del hotel del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

El interior era… era magnifico, como sacado de un cuento, el pequeño salón estaba presidido por una magnifica chimenea que, por supuesto, estaba encendida, la estancia estaba iluminada por unas pequeñas lámparas de luz tenue y delicada que arrojaban apenas luz a la habitación.

- Permíteme- su voz me sobresalto y solté una risita nerviosa, Edward me quito su chaqueta y la dejo encima de una mesa.- el baño debería estar preparado.

- No nos hemos despedido de nadie…Emmet, mis padres- dije acordándome de todos de repente.

- Le he dicho a Emmet y a mi padre que nos íbamos…el resto ya se habrán enterado- dijo riendo- ahora a la bañera.

- Me acompañas, no?- me quedé un poco parada cuando me dijo que no con la cabeza, pero al ver la bañera llena de agua caliente, espuma y un delicado olor a fresa, no me pude resistir y entré. Realmente el agua estaba genial y el tener toda la bañera para mi, tengo que reconocer, que era todo un lujo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mi misma que no escuche a Edward entrar en el baño, pero no me sobresalté al notar sus manos en mis hombros, sus manos eran tan suaves…su simple roce conseguía excitarme de manera inaudita. Paso sus manos por mis hombros y las deslizo por mis brazos, para volver a subirlas y acariciarme el cuello y bajar hacia mis pechos, se movió para quedar arrodillado en un lateral de la bañera y de esta forma tener acceso a todo mi cuerpo y a mis labios.

Me empezó a besar de manera lenta y suave mientras una de sus manos se deslizo desde mis pechos hasta mi ombligo, acariciando toda la piel que encontraba a su paso. En el ombligo se entretuvo unos segundos para luego seguir bajando hasta llegar a su destino donde antes de darme cuenta había deslizado uno de sus dedos, haciendo que de mi boca se escapara un gemido ahogado. Siguió con la dulce tortura, mientras me besaba, mantenía un ritmo constante con los dos dedos que había deslizado en mi interior mientras que el pulgar se movía en círculos sobre mi pequeño interruptor del placer. Deslicé unas de mis manos entre su pelo y lo atraje con más necesidad a mi, él siguió con su cadencia hasta que notó como me tensaba alrededor de sus dedos y aumentó la velocidad, finalmente un delicioso orgasmo me invadió por completo, haciéndome gritar como hacía meses que no pasaba.

Los últimos meses nuestros encuentros sexuales se limitaban a "mis encuentros sexuales", ya que Edward, por orden medica, no podía mantener relaciones sexuales "completas" es decir que él no podía llegar al orgasmo, cosa que tampoco le preocupaba ya que según él la medicación le tenía la libido medio por el suelo. Lo que si hacíamos era besarnos, tocarnos, mimarnos y poco a poco eso iba derivando en que él de una forma u otra conseguía hacerme acabar…a veces de las maneras más imaginativas.

Una vez mi respiración se acompasó le sonreí y me ayudo a salir del agua, me envolvió en una toalla y nos empezamos a besar, el beso que empezó dulce se convirtió rápidamente en demandante, acuciante, cosa que me pillo por sorpresa ya que hacía meses que no notaba ese deseo en él. Cuando nos separamos para coger aire lo miré extrañada, él me dedico su media sonrisa.

- Vamos a la habitación…ayer hable con el Dr. Meyer…tengo algo que proponerte- me dejo intrigada ya que no tenía visita con el Dr. Hasta dentro de quince días… mas complicaciones, no…por favor. Aunque esa media sonrisa….


	39. Chapter 39:Pasión

**Cap 39**

**Edward**

Al ver la cara de Bella, supe que me había equivocado al nombrar al Dr. Meyer, ya que se tensó y se puso seria de golpe. Aunque creo que la sonrisa que se me escapó, al pensar que equivocada iba la tranquilizó, sin embargo seguía mirándome de reojo.

La cogí en brazos y antes de que pudiera protestar la callé con mis labios… como había echado de menos esa reacción que causaban en mí sus besos.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación la dejé lentamente encima de la cama y durante unos momentos la miré…estaba realmente preciosa, con el pelo mojado y algunas gotas de agua resbalando por su cuello. Fijé mis ojos en sus perfectos orbes marrones y sonreí al ver que ella me miraba de la misma manera y que se mordía el labio inferior.

Mi cerebro desconectó la parte racional, conecto la impulsiva y me moví por inercia, me coloqué encima suyo mientras nos besábamos de manera suave, lenta dejando que nuestras lenguas se encontraran, se reconocieran, se recorrieran, jugaran… Noté como enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo y yo empujé mis caderas un poco para que pudiera notar lo que provocaba en mi, Bella dejo escapar un leve gemido y estiro de mi pelo par romper el beso.

- Que me querías proponer?- lo dijo de manera suave y sin apartar sus labios de los míos.

- Proponer?- no caía a que se refería, solo quería seguir besándola, tacándola...

- Tanto te desconcentro… Cullen?- solo ella era capaz de provocarme, de esa manera, con solo pronunciar mi propio apellido… antes de poder contestarle nos volvimos a besar.

- No sabes de que manera…-entonces caí a lo que se refería y reí - te quería proponer… esto…- dije contra sus labios, mientras ella dejaba bagar sus manos por mi pecho desnudo provocando que el poco autocontrol que me quedaba se fuera al traste.

Nos volvimos a besar pero ya no había calma ni suavidad, si no deseo, necesidad, añoranza…antes de poder protestar, Bella había rotado y me tenía atrapado entre el colchón y su cuerpo…totalmente desnudo ya que la toalla había desaparecido. Sin romper el beso atrapó mis manos.

- Que te dijo exactamente el Dr. Meyer?- me miró a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio, levante la cabeza para darle un beso pero se apartó lo justo para que no pudiera llegar. Gemí frustrado, respiré hondo e intenté concentrarme.

- Me modificó la medicación para evitar…los efectos secundarios- ella sonrió y murmuró un "lo he notado"- y me dijo que si podía subir dos tramos de escaleras sin cansarme que podíamos hacerlo…

- Y puedes?- volvió a susurrar.

- Mas de dos tramos sin cansarme…- sonreí

- Pero…- le levanté una ceja- no me mires así Edward, se que hay un pero.- había aprendido a leer mi mente?- te conozco mejor de lo que crees- acercó sus labios a los míos y nos dimos un suave beso. Era realmente frustrante estar "atrapado".

- Creo que eres la única que me conoce…realmente- suspiré- El pero…es que no puedo…bueno…no puedo ser muy activo- no entendía porque me avergonzaba decirlo en voz alta, no sería la primera vez que ella tomara las riendas. La miré a la expectativa intentando descubrir que le pasaba por la cabeza, nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sonrió, me libero una mano y con sus dedos recorrió mis ojos, mi nariz, mis labios y bajó hasta pararse en mi garganta, bajo su cara lentamente y me beso de una manera devastadora, arrasándolo todo a su paso y llevándose consigo mi aliento y la poca cordura que me quedaba.

- Eso me deja al mando, no?…Capitán Cullen- dios! Como dos palabras podían ser tan jodidamente sexys- hace tanto que te quería donde te tengo ahora…- me lo susurró directamente en el oído, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi columna vertebral y que un leve gemido se escapara de mis labios antes de dejar caer pesadamente mi cabeza sobre el cojín de la cama.

Recorrió mi mandíbula con sus labios, bajando lentamente por el cuello hasta llegar a la cicatriz que ahora me "adornaba" el pecho, de arriba a bajo. Me quede totalmente paralizado cuando noté como empezaba a dejar pequeños besos en ella.

- Bella…no tienes…no tienes porque hacerlo- cada día tenia mejor aspecto pero a mi aun me provocaba cierto rechazo y asco, era una cosa, que en cierta manera, me acomplejaba…ahora estaba marcado de por vida.

- A las chicas nos encantan las cicatrices…nos parecen sexys, interesantes…- me miró a los ojos.

- Esas son las cicatrices por una acción heroica…no por una operación- en mi voz se destilo algo de pesar. Bella volvió a bajar su boca a la cicatriz y esta vez la recorrió con la lengua hacia arriba, cerré los ojos ante las sensaciones.

- Vamos a discutir sobre cicatrices ahora…Capitán Cullen?- lo susurro sobre la piel de mi cuello… cada vez que pronunciaba "capitán Cullen" me ponía a mil…que digo a mil mucho peor que eso.

- No, creo que no- mi voz sonó mucho mas ronca de lo normal y no más fuerte que un susurro.

- Además no hay acción mas heroica que la que tu hiciste- mientras hablaba iba deslizando sus labios por la cicatriz hacía abajo- eres la persona mas valiente y generosa que conozco- dejo un suave beso a la altura de mi corazón- pusiste tu vida en juego dos veces para salvarme.

- Dos…dos veces?- dios! Me estaba matando, ni si quera era capaz de articular una frase entera.

- La primera cuando me rescataste del incendio- había llegado al final de la cicatriz pero continúo siguiendo una línea imaginaria hacia abajo- y la segunda cuando decidiste operarte…

- Bella…yo, no…- no podía seguir pensando con coherencia. Bella había llegado al borde del pantalón, lo había desabrochado y los deslizaba junto con los boxers hacía abajo.

- Shhhhh…dijo algo el Dr. Meyer sobre…esto?- lo dijo mientras su lenga recorría mi mas que erecto miembro de manera lenta.

- Joder Bella- un gemido ahogado se escapo de mis labios- a la mierda el Dr.- cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme, sin éxito- como se llame- noté su risa sobre mi piel.

La sensación de sus labios y su lengua sobre la piel de esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo, era totalmente abrumadora, indescriptible…era como notarla por primera vez después de años sin hacerlo. Mis sentidos se colapsaron cuando empezó a moverse con una cadencia simplemente deliciosa, mientras su lengua seguía jugando conmigo dentro de su boca.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el torrente de sensaciones que me invadía, tenía una de mis manos enredada en mi pelo, atenazando un mechón con fuerza y la otra la tenía enredada en su suave melena intentando aguantarla para que no le molestara en la cara.

- Dios Bella!- mi voz sonó mucho mas fuerte de lo que pretendía- si no paras…no voy a... poder aguantar mucho más.- las palabras salían de manera entrecortada ya que mi respiración estaba agitada y no podía controlar los gemidos que se me escapaban.

- mmm, mmmm- la vibración hizo que soltara todo el aire de golpe. Respiré hondo intentando controlarme.

- Teniente Swam- lo dije con la poca autoridad que encontré, levantó la cabeza y me miró sorprendida- no voy ha acabar así…hoy no- me incorporé y nuestros labios se encontraron a medio camino- es una orden.- me miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

Me senté en la cama y la ayudé a sentarse encima de mí, de manera deliberadamente lenta me rodeó con sus piernas y las entrelazó a mi espalda. Yo poco a poco me deslicé en su interior y nuestras frentes se unieron un momento.

Estábamos cara a cara, besándonos, saboreándonos, sus pechos rozaban mi pecho con cada leve movimiento que hacía, las sensaciones de intimidad, de cercanía, eran increíbles, indescriptibles. Deslicé las manos por su espalda hasta llegar al final de esta, al mismo tiempo que Bella, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en la cama, dándome acceso total a su cuello y a sus pechos que por supuesto aproveche… y de que manera. Me encantaba ver su cuerpo atlético y flexible moviéndose cada vez más rápido, poder ver sus reacciones cada vez que entraba y salía de ella.

Nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas, salpicadas de gemidos y suspiros. Bella no pudo contener un gritito entre sorprendido y excitado cuando cerré mis dientes sobre uno de sus pezones.

- Edward…yo…- su voz sonó casi como un lamento. Noté pequeños espasmos y como empezaba a tensarse a mi alrededor. Con las manos que tenía en la parte baja de su espalda la atraje más hacía mi, al mismo tiempo que mis caderas golpeaban contra las suyas de manera nada delicada. La sensación nos hizo gemir a los dos, mis manos y mis caderas se coordinaron para seguir con ese movimiento.

Cuando creí que no podría aguantar más noté que los espasmos y temblores de Bella aumentaban y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones acabando los dos a la vez.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama y yo me moví para quedarme encima de ella, aun sin deshacer nuestra unión. Nuestras respiraciones aunque agitadas, poco a poco se iban normalizando, me acerqué a sus labios poco a poco y le besé de la manera mas delicada que pude.

- Esto ha sido…- no pude acabar la frase.

- Impresionante, indescriptible, sorprendente, asombroso…?- suspiró y nos volvimos a besar.

- Si algo así- reí, mientras buscaba el edredón para taparnos y me dí cuenta de que estábamos estirados con la cabeza en los pies de la cama.- Tendríamos que movernos.

- Si creo que si- dijo riendo.

Lentamente salí de ella y me recoloqué en la cama llevándome a Bella conmigo y ella arrastró el edredón hasta que quedamos abrazados y arropados.

- Estas muy callada- lo dije después de un rato abrazados.

- Te he echado de menos- lo dijo mientras dejaba un suave beso en mi pecho- echaba de menos a este Edward.- Una punzada de culpabilidad y dolor cruzo mi pecho.

- Lo siento…de verdad que siento como me he…- no me dejo acabar ya que se incorporó un poco y me besó.

- Todo está bien…en serio.- volvió a recostarse sobre mi pecho- ahora todo esta bien-poco a poco nuestra respiración se acompasó y nos dormimos.

**Bella**

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando noté un cosquilleo en mi cuello, me pasé, perezosamente, la mano pero no encontré el causante, me removí un poco entre las sabanas e intenté volver a dormir.

El cosquilleo cesó momentáneamente, ya que antes de volver a dormirme reapareció, pero esta vez no paro en el cuello si no que descendió por la nuca hacía mi espalda desnuda. Al principio pensé en un bicho pero la leve risa de Edward le delató, estábamos estirados en la cama, de lado y el cubría todo mi cuerpo con el suyo, sin dejar un pedazo de piel sin el contacto de la suya, éramos como dos cucharitas.

Me concentré un poco más en el cosquilleo y noté que eran sus dedos pasando por encima de mi piel casi sin rozarla.

- No empieces algo que no puedas acabar- mi voz, entre el sueño y el deseo que acababa de despertar en mi, era totalmente irreconocible.

- Buenos días- dijo con sus labios sobre la piel de mi hombro- quien ha dicho que no vaya a acabar lo que he empezado…- ahogué un gemido en la almohada al notar como su mano pasaba por encima de mis caderas y se enterraba en el lugar donde más lo deseaba.

- Dios!, solo te he tocado y ya estas así?- lo dijo al notar la humedad que me invadía.

- Te…te molesta?- no pude evitar que mi voz destilara algo de vergüenza y duda. Noté como me ardían las mejillas y el calor irrumpía en mi cara.

- Todo lo contrario- me beso en el cuello- me encanta saber lo que provoco en ti- se me escapó un gemido cuando me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja- quieres saber lo que provocas en mi?- su aliento directamente en mi oído, hizo que se me erizara la piel.

- Aha…- ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo escuchara, pero cogió mi mano con la suya y delicadamente me llevo el brazo hacia atrás, hasta que mi mano toco su…dios! Luego era yo la que me excitaba solo con un roce?

Lo envolví con mis dedos y empecé a mover mi mano, lentamente, a la vez que él volvía a enterrar sus dedos donde los tenía antes y dejaba escapar un gemido.

- Estamos bien así- me lo susurró sobre la piel de mi hombro, cuando yo intenté girarme. Su tono fue firme pero a la vez tierno y sensual, después siguió dejando besos por mi hombro.

El movimiento de sus dedos me estaba volviendo loca por momentos, mi respiración era cada vez más pesada y de vez en cuando se me escurría algún gemido. Antes de poder decirle que no aguantaría mucho más, salió de mi y con su mano recorrió mi pierna y la colocó encima de su cadera. En ese momento noté la palpitación de su excitación justo en mi entrada y la respiración se me trabó en anticipación, los segundos se me hicieron eternos, moví hacía atrás mis caderas en un ruego silencioso.

Entró en mi de un solo movimiento, rápido y profundo, dejé escapar todo el aire que me quedaba en un leve quejido y noté como se quedó paralizado dentro de mi.

- Lo siento…te he hecho daño…mierda- aferré su cadera con mi pierna para no dejarlo salir.

- Edward…por favor…continua- cogí aire lentamente- te necesito…así, ahora- no podía casi ni hablar de forma coherente.

Edward vaciló unos segundos, eternos, y salió poco a poco para volver a empujar con fuerza, una y otra vez, mientras su boca recorría toda la piel a la que tenia acceso y su mano vagaba por mis pechos, torturando mis pezones y haciendo cada vez mas insoportable las sensaciones que me invadían.

Giré un poco mi cabeza y reclame sus labios en un beso profundo, demandante…desesperado, no teníamos bastante el uno del otro, tuve que romper el beso ya que la posición de mi cuello no era muy cómoda. Él siguió besando i dejando pequeños mordiscos por mi cuello y hombro.

- Bella…por favor… acaba conmigo- ese ruego acabó de enloquecerme, un delicioso calor empezó a recorrerme el cuerpo y un gemido se escapo de mis labios a la vez que noté como él se tensó y daba un par de envestidas secas y profundas antes de que algo parecido a un gruñido saliera de su boca.

- Me encanta que me despiertes así –lo dije con la voz entrecortada, mientras él salía de mi y me giraba para abrazarme. Me vino algo a la cabeza y reí un poco.

- Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto mirándome con un ceja levantada.

- Nada…me ha venido a la cabeza una frase de Alice- volví a reír- esto ha sido lo que Alice calificaría como un "polvo rápido matutino".- Edward rió conmigo, me encantaba tener de vuelta al Edward se siempre y no al gruñón, celoso, quisquilloso y mal humorado de los últimos meses.

- Gracias por lo de rápido- lo dijo fingiéndose ofendido, yo levante la cabeza y lo besé- ahora que me acuerdo…hablando de Alice…creo que tienes tortura con ella esta tarde.

- Como? Esta tarde?... pero si la boda de Emmet fue ayer! Y hoy es domingo no hay nada abierto!.

- Creo que donde te lleva Alice si…es algo de…tu vestido- lo miré con el ceño fruncido… mi vestido?- de boda.- Esa simple palabra hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido, eso quería decir que ya tenían fecha?, lugar?, hora?...maldito el momento en que accedí a que fuera una "sorpresa".


	40. Chapter 40 : Preparativos

**Cap 40**

**Bella**

Miré mi reflejo en el inmenso espejo que tenía frente a mi y arrugué la nariz con desagrado, definitivamente esto no iba por buen camino y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Alice y su ejército de modistas/costureras me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta y porque no admitir que también amargando el domingo.

Me bajé de la tarima donde me tenían subida y fui hacia el cambiador, todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron como si estuviera cometiendo un delito, Alice debió captar algo en mis ojos porque cambió su mirada de enfado por una de preocupación.

Cerré la puerta del vestidor detrás de mi y me dejé caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared recogí mis piernas y me las abracé.

Pero que me pasaba? Porque estaba así? Esto no era solo por los vestidos que me estaba probando Alice. _Velocidad_- apunto mi vocecilla. Velocidad? Que quieres decir con eso?, fui yo quien le pedí que se casara conmigo- _y el aceptó_-, fui yo la que le puso la condición de que primero se tenia que operar- _y él lo hizo…por ti_,_ puso su vida en peligro por ti y tu ahora no eres capaz de aguantar una sesión de modista- Eso no era del todo cierto, él se tendría que haber operado antes o después, no? _Mis dos vececillas estaban discutiendo entre ellas, mis irritantes vocecillas tenía parte de razón pero no me estaba ayudando nada. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

Vi como se abría la puerta y Alice asomo su carita sonriente por la rendija, pero al verme se puso seria, se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

- Todo va bien con… mi hermano?- lo pregunto con cautela- oohh, mierda! Ha vuelto giledward?- sonreí al escuchar el mote con el que bautizamos a Edward.

- No, no Alice…con Edward todo bien.

- Entonces porque estas llorando?- llorando?, estaba llorando y no me había dado cuenta? Me pase las manos por la cara, me seque las lagrimas y me encogí de hombros para darle a entender a Alice que no tenia ni idea de lo que me pasaba.

- Bella respira…que es lo que va mal, que es lo que te agobia?- Alice apretó un poco su abrazo.

- No se Alice…en serio, me he visto ahí de pie con este vestido- le dije señalando el vestido que llevaba puesto- y me he agobiado, me he visto en el altar de una gran iglesia, rodeada de un montón de gente que no conocía y con fastuosos vestidos de fiesta, comiendo en un hotel de mil estrellas con cientos de camareros y…- Estaba hablando muy rápido y estaba empezándome a marear. Alice me cogió la cara entre sus manos y me hizo callar.

- Bella, para…tienes un ataque de pánico y estas híper ventilando- me concentré en mi respiración y me dejé reconfortar por ella.- Edward te conoce mas de lo que crees- lo dijo después de unos minutos.

- Lo se…Alice yo…los siento mucho, no debería de…- Alice negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- No hay nada que sentir- me dedico una sonrisa picara y me guiñó un ojo- espera- Alice salió del vestidor y unos minutos mas tarde volvió a entrar y me ayudo a levantarme.- Vamos estamos solas.

Me ayudo a quitarme el vestido y a ponerme mi ropa, luego salimos al estudio y me sentó en una de las mesas de diseño, hizo una cafetera y se sentó junto a mi poniéndome una taza de café con leche en las manos.

- Vale…ahora quiero que liberes tu imaginación- levante una ceja sorprendida- si dime todo lo que se te pase por a cabeza de la boda, del vestido, del convite…de lo que quieras, tu solo habla aunque te parezcan ideas inconexas…vale?- lo dijo todo del tirón.

- Alice…-rogué- no quiero que Edward cambie nada por mis…miedos, por mis inseguridades- Alice rió.

- Tu solo habla…yo tengo alguna idea de lo que tiene preparado Edward- me sonrió- y tengo la intuición de que se parecerá a lo que tu me vas a decir...tranquila.

- Vale- cogí aire- me gustaría algo tranquilo, con poca gente, en algún lugar acogedor nada de mega iglesias o hoteles lujosos. Me gustaría un vestido cómodo, que sea…como yo, sencillo, normal. No quiero damas de honor ni nada parecido.- suspiré- Alice no se…sencillo, nada ostentoso.- Alice me sonrió.

- Simplemente sois el uno para el otro.

Durante la siguiente hora, Alice me sorprendió y cambió radicalmente de tema y estuvimos hablando de mil cosas… de cuando era pequeña y Rene se empeñó en apuntarme a ballet, de nuestros disfraces de Halloween, hada, princesa, años 20, bruja, Griega… de Forks y de la playa de La Push, de mi padres y su "nueva" vida juntos, de "mis chicos"…mientras hablábamos Alice iba garabateando en una libreta grande que tenía encima de la mesa y cuando acabo se levantó y me puso la libreta delante de mi.

No podía creerme lo que veía, en menos de una hora Alice había dibujado un par de preciosos vestidos de novia, uno de estilo vintage y otro de inspiración griega, eran…eran alucinantes, ni yo misma hubiera podido plasmar mis "no ideas" mejor.

Alice me miraba a la expectativa con una media sonrisa en sus labios, porque todos los Cullen eran tan sumamente parecidos y encantadores?

- Bueno dime algo?...no pasa nada si no te gustan…diseñaré otro- la miré a los ojos y la apreté fuerte entre mis brazos.

- Gracias, ni si quiera sabría cual escoger…Alice! Eres un genio- lo dije mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.- te puedo pedir un favor?- des de que, el día anterior, le había dicho a Edward que no me veía capaz de pronunciar unos votos en voz alta ,le estaba dando vueltas a algo, pero necesitaba que alguien me ayudara.

- Claro…lo que sea.- se sentó otra vez delante de mi y me miraba atenta.

- Bueno ayer le dije a Edward que…bueno que no me veía capaz de pronunciar unos votos- me miré las manos algo avergonzada por mi incapacidad de hablar en público- pero hay una canción…bueno la letra de una canción…

- Vas a cantar?- dijo Alice sorprendida y claramente emocionada.

- Cantar?...estas loca?- reímos- vamos que no me veo para decir unos simples votos imagínate para cantar.- mis ojos volvieron a la mesa- por eso necesito que me ayudes…no se quien podría cantarla…

- Eso no es un problema…Jeff se encarga- dijo Alice alegremente.- dice que con suerte en alguna boda habrá algún productor que lo fichará, como le paso a Michael Buble.- reímos un poco- que canción es?

- Supongo que te sonará… es Halo de Beyonce.- se quedo pensando unos minutos y luego sonrió al recordar algo- crees que quedara bien que la cante Jeff?.

- Dios! Le encantará…es toda una declaración y no queda bien con Jeff…quedara genial!- Alice estaba pletórica.

Al final todo había salido mejor de lo que me esperaba, Alice, el vestido, la canción…el simple hecho de pasar unas horas con Alice hablando de nosotras. Alice me acercó a casa, estaba realmente agotada y solo me apetecía tirarme en el sofá junto a Edward. Solo hacía unas pocas horas que no lo veía pero ya lo echaba de menos… no tenía claro en que momento me había convertido en una "yonqui" de Edward, mejor dicho no tenía claro en que momento lo había reconocido, porque enganchada estaba des del mismo momento en que lo vi en aquel metro.

Al abrir la puerta se me cayó el alma al suelo, Edward estaba recostado en el sofá totalmente pálido y con los ojos cerrados. Mi corazón se paró, al menos yo deje de escucharlo, y me quedé totalmente paralizada unos segundos en la puerta con las llaves en la mano.

- Estás bien?- lo susurré, mientras me acercaba al sofá.

- Eh?...si, si, no te preocupes- abrió los ojos y me sonrió- todo esta bien, además se acaban de ir mis padres.- me senté a su lado y él se dejó caer hasta apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas.

- Que ha pasado?- no tenía claro de si quería saberlo o no.

- Bueno parece que no estoy tan recuperado como creía- vaciló un poco antes de contestar, se giró un poco y nuestros ojos se encontraron- y después de lo de ayer y lo de esta mañana- noté como me ponía roja y Edward me dedico su media sonrisa traviesa- tendría que haber descansado y no ponerme a hacer cosas todo el día.- Iba a "reñirle" pero al ver su cara no pude hacerlo.- mis padres se han pasado a saludar y al ver me se han quedado hasta que han visto que ya estaba mejor.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio en el sofá, mientras mis dedos jugaban con su pelo de manera distraída. Aunque pareciera tranquila mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y analizar todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana, la boda, la cabaña, Alice y sus vestidos y sobre todo Edward, aun no me podía creer todo lo que había preparado para Emmet y Rosalie, y luego para mi.

Me costaba verlo así como estaba ahora, "derrotado", impotente, frustrado y sabía que él no lo estaba pasando mejor que yo sintiéndose así.

- No me vas a echar la bronca?- su voz me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos.

**Edward**

Tenía tantas cosas que arreglar para la boda, aunque estábamos a finales de julio y aun quedaban casi tres meses para la fecha que tenía pensado, había tanto por hacer que tenía que aprovechar cualquier momento.

Me pase por la floristería, por los encargados del catering, llamé a los de las carpas y le comente algunas ideas a Jeff, con el que al final tendría que montar un negocio de "música para eventos", finalmente me dirigí al White center donde estaba Bakery Noveau, mi pastelería favorita.

Al entrar pregunte por Adrien, el propietario, pastelero y amigo de la familia de toda la vida. Tardo un poco en salir pero cuando me vio esbozó una inmensa sonrisa y me abrazo.

- Bonjour Edward. Qu'en est-il le mariage? Et le gâteau? _(N.A: hola, como fue la boda? Y la tarta(refiriéndose a la de Emmet)? Perdonad el francés…viva google!)_- Adrien lo dijo con algo de angustia como si algo hubiera ido mal.

- Bonjour Adrien…le gâteau…grand, sublime, magnifique…come toujours _(N.A: la tarta genial, sublime,maginifica, como siempre)- _Adrien suspiro tranquilo- ne vous inquiétez pas…je…je voulais faire une autre demande(_no te preocupes, yo quería hacerte otro pedido)_- se lo dije sonriendo y esperando su reacción. Adrien también había sido el encargado de preparar mi tarta de boda con Tanya y sintió mucho lo que paso con ella.

- Pas…vous? _(no tu?)__- _cuando moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa Adrien se me volvió a abrazar y nos sentamos en una de las mesas- como me alegro, dios! Ya era hora de que rehicieras tu vida…y como es que no la as traído nunca?- lo dijo en un perfecto ingles pero con un terrible acento francés.

- He venido un par de veces con ella, pero tu no estabas.- me hizo hacerle un resumen de cómo conocí a Bella, cuando nos casaríamos, que tenía pensado para la tarta, etc…de vez en cuando me sentía observado pero no le di mayor importancia.

Mientras hablábamos me obligó a comer un trozo de su famosa tarta de zanahorias y un zumo de naranja (aun recordaba que no tomaba café).

Al levantarse de la mesa hizo algo extraño, me miro con ojos alarmados y me dijo "si me necesitas solo házmelo saber". Cuando me giré para ver que lo había hecho reaccionar así mi corazón se salto un latido y noté una punzada de dolor.

- Hola- la suave voz de Tanya me golpeo con fuerza. Hacia mas de dos años que no sabia de ella.

- Que quieres Tanya?- mi voz sonó exactamente como pretendía fría y cortante.

- Ni un simple hola?…me sorprendes Edward… no pensaba que pudieras perder la educación- sus palabras destilaban rencor. Yo simplemente opté por no decir nada.- solo quería felicitarte, veo que as encontrado a alguien capaz de "_tolerar_" tu "_situación_" – remarcó tolerar y situación con un cierto retintín, yo lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de levantarme y patearle la cabeza- aunque supongo que el poder pertenecer a una de las familia más rica de la costa oeste puede ser un gran reclamo para una…simple bombera.- respiré hondo no quería ni podía perder el control y mucho menos en público.

- Tanya siento decirte que mi prometida, esa "_simple bombera"_ no tiene ni idea de la fortuna de mi familia- ella dejo ir una risita- y tampoco va a tener que tolerar nada, ya que he puesto solución a mi problema, me alegro de que no tuvieras paciencia.- me levanté de la mesa- Tanya recompuso su expresión.

- Curiosa relación en la que tu "_prometida_" no lo sabe todo de ti- eso me molesto más que nada que hubiera dicho antes…sobre todo porque en eso tenía razón.

- Tanya, no puedo decir que este encantado de volver a verte- le dediqué una sonrisa- procura no morderte la lengua, podrías envenenarte.

Sin decir nada mas me despedí de Adrien y me fui directo al apartamento. De camino me empecé a encontrar un poco mal, por suerte me encontré a mis padres en la puerta del edificio cuando llegué y al verme la cara subieron conmigo.

Por supuesto mi padre me hizo un interrogatorio completo, llegó a la conclusión de que solo necesitaba un poco de descanso y tranquilidad, los "escarceos" amorosos, los recados y el encuentro de Tanya me habían pasado factura.

Bella llegó y al verme en el sofá se quedó calvada en la puerta, mi aspecto no debía ser el mejor, después de asegurarle que todo estaba bien y de explicarle "parte" de la verdad nos quedamos un rato tirados en el sofá. Estaba frustrado por encontrarme mal otra vez y mientras Bella pasaba distraídamente sus dedos por mi pelo, no podía dejar de pensar en que Tanya tenía razón, Bella no sabia _todo_ de mi, para mi no era algo importante, pero conociendo a Bella para ella si.

- No me vas a echar la bronca- se me hizo raro que aceptara mis explicaciones sin más y me reprochara nada.

- Eres una persona adulta Edward…tu mejor que nadie sabes donde tienes tus limites…y cuales son tus prioridades- menos mal que no me iba a echar la bronca- _eso te pasa por preguntar_- apunto mi vocecilla. Nos volvimos a quedar callados unos minutos.

- En que piensas?- lo dije por romper el silencio.

- En que tengo hambre- su estomago lo corroboro con un rugido- aunque ahora es tarde para comer y pronto para cenar- lo dijo mientras miraba el reloj.

- Bueno eso tiene solución- me senté y le di un suave beso en los labios. Me saqué el teléfono del bolsillo y marqué.

- Cafetería Masen?- dijo la dulce voz de Elisabeth.

- Elisabeth? Hola soy Edi- sonreí al ver como Bella levantaba una ceja y me miraba sorprendida, ella sabía que yo odiaba que me llamaran así.

- Edi! Como estas? Todo bien? Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí- sonreí, Elisabeth tenía la misma edad que mi madre y era la que se preocupaba de alimentarme en mis maratonianas jornadas laborales.

- Si, si todo bien, Elisabeth crees que podrías hacerme un favor? y traerme lo de siempre pero doble? Y añade una de patatas fritas- escuche la leve risa por el auricular.

- Si claro, dos sándwiches de jamón y queso fundido y dos trozos de mi tarta especial de moras, no? y las patatas.- mientras Elisabeth hablaba yo alise la frente fruncida de Bella con un dedo y le di un suave beso en los labios.- donde siempre?.

- eh? No perdona Elisabeth…ese es el favor, estoy en casa- lo dije con tono suplicante.

- Vaalee zalamero…si lo que hago por ti no lo haría ni por un hijo- lo dijo divertida- en media hora tienes a mi sobrino en tu puerta.

- Mil gracias Elisabeth.- Colgué el teléfono y vi que Bella tenía una divertida cara enfurruñada y me miraba con claros signos de enfado. Lo que me faltaba.


	41. Chapter 41: cree el ladrón que todos

**Cap 41**

**Bella**

Edi? Había escuchado bien? Edi? Si ni si quiera toleraba que Emmet le llamara así! Y quien era esa Elizabeth? La verdad es que el nombre me sonaba, mucho, pero no sabia de que. Cuando colgó me lo quedé mirando, no estaba realmente enfadada mas bien era algo molesta-_ celosa-_ Dios! Otra vez la vocecilla. – _reconócelo estas celosa de que él tolere que otra le llame Edi y de paso reconoce que estas enfadada por lo que ha pasado esta tarde…aahh! Y que no se te olvide reconocer que crees que no te lo ha explicado todo-_ uuufff mi vocecilla estaba demasiado aguda para mi.

- Hablaba con Elizabeth, la dueña de la cafetería- la voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta, de eso me sonaba el nombre, me sentí totalmente tonta e infantil.

- Nos van a traer algo de comer?- Edward movió la cabeza afirmando. Me sentía tan avergonzada.

- Lo mismo que comimos el día que nos conocimos- porque era tan jodidamente atento y romántico? bajo sus ojos al suelo y luego me miró con una media sonrisa- tardara una media hora, pero conociendo al sobrino de Elizabeth tenemos unos minutos más. Por cierto me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

- Celosa?...yo?- hice un gesto teatral con los ojos y los dos reímos.- pues mientras llega me voy a la ducha…el día con Alice me ha dejado muerta- vi que abría la boca para decir algo- ni se te ocurra preguntar, Alice me ha prohibido decir nada- Simplemente me resultaba imposible mantener mis enfados mucho tiempo.

- Vale- encogió sus hombros con cara de resignación- Te acompaño- levanté una ceja- no me mires así as dicho que ibas a ducharte y es _solo_ lo que vamos hacer… ducharnos- lo dijo divertido mientras tiraba de mi hacia el lavabo.

Efectivamente fue lo que hicimos… ducharnos, pero con Edward hasta la cosa mas cotidiana e inocente del mundo pasaba a ser erótica, sensual, deliciosa. Estaba acabando de cepillarme el pelo cuando llamaron a la puerta, abrió él y cuando llegué al salón Edward ya había puesto la mesa y había abierto una botella de vino tinto.

- Oohh Dios!- Edward me miró alarmado- no recordaba que esta tarta estuviera tan buena!- el bocadillo había sido impresionante, pero la tarta, dios!.

- Se lo diré a Elizabeth-me sonrió.- hoy he visto a Tanya- solo escuchar ese nombre empecé a toser y casi me atraganto con el trozo de tarta que tenia en la boca. Como podía decirlo así, como tal cosa, como el que habla del precioso día que hacía?,- espera, espera…ha dicho que ha visto a Tanya? – _Si _– Eso que quiere decir que se la ha encontrado o que ha quedado con ella?- _esta claro no?...ha quedado con ella_ – Joder con la vocecilla, no sabia estar callada?.

**Edward**

- Bella estas bien?...respira- le di pequeños golpecitos en la espalda y le acerque un vaso de agua.- mejor?- solo me faltaba que Bella se atragantara.

- Si gracias- me pego en el brazo- como se te ocurre decirme algo así de esta forma?.- me reprocho.

- No quería darle una importancia que no tenía- tenía que reconocer que mi idea de decírselo como tal cosa no había sido muy brillante.

- Quedasteis para hacer un café? O para…- Bella no acabó la frase, las palabras se le murieron en los labios.

Ella creía que había quedado con Tania voluntariamente? Como podía imaginar algo así? Estaba intentando entender como funcionaba su mente para creer que después de lo que me había hecho Tania yo la hubiera llamado voluntariamente, cuando vi que se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato, con la tarta a medio comer, y su copa de vino a la cocina.

- No te acabas la tarta?- pero que estupidez dices! Porque no le aclaras que no ha sido premeditado.

- Se me ha quitado el hambre- lo dijo en un susurro, mientras seguía su camino a la cocina.

Caminé hasta la cocina al ver que no volvía y me la encontré inmóvil de espaldas a la puerta. Se estremeció cuando la abracé por la espalda y le di un beso en el cuello.

- En serio crees que yo la llamé y quedé con ella?- se lo susurré rozando la piel de su cuello con mis labios. Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- Da lo mismo…no me importa en serio- lo dijo mientras intentaba librarse de mis brazos y yo la apreté más para no dejarla mover.

- Te he dicho que la he visto, no que haya quedado con ella…incluso hubiera preferido no verla hoy- al escucharme se dejo de mover y se relajo en mis brazos.- no la recordaba tan…

- Guapa- me corto Bella y yo solté un bufido frustrado.

- Iba a decir repelente, odiosa, detestable, arpía, pérfida, manipuladora…- suspiré – aunque ahora que lo dices, también tengo que reconocer que estaba guapa.- giré a Bella y la bese.

- Tonto!- dijo mientras escondía su cabeza en mi cuello, yo enterré mi nariz en su pelo y me dejé envolver por el suave aroma a manzanilla.

- Bella, te he dicho lo de Tania porque hemos cruzado dos frases, muy desagradables por cierto- Bella me beso y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda- pero me ha hecho pensar que hay algo que no sabes de mi…bueno supongo que te lo imaginas, pero no creo que…

- Edward por favor, dilo de una vez- noté como apretaba la mandíbula, pero no se quiso separar de mi, continuábamos abrazados en la cocina, ella con su cabeza escondida en mi cuello y yo con mi barbilla apoyada en su cabeza.

- Supongo que te as fijado en que mi familia…bueno que tenemos dinero- soltó una risita- bueno pues es que es un poco mas de lo que te imaginas.- separó la cabeza de mi cuello y me miró con una ceja levantada.- Sabes que te dije que el Four seasons era de la familia de Harry?

- Si- se separó un poco de mi y no sentamos en los taburetes de la isla de la cocina.

- Pues bueno no es del todo así- reposo su barbilla en sus manos mientras me miraba- la familia de Harry son los segundos accionistas mayoritarios de la cadena Four Season, pero la familia de Esme son los fundadores y socios mayoritarios - Bella abrió mucho los ojos y un sonido ahogado escapó de sus labios - mis padres…y nosotros tenemos propiedades por todo el país…bueno por todo el mundo- reí un poco- incluso tenemos una pequeña isla delante de la costa Brasil…bueno realmente fue un regalo de Carlisle a Esme, pero la utilizamos todos.- Bella cruzó los brazos en la mesa y dejo caer su cabeza, escondiendo su cara detrás de su precioso pelo.

- Que quiere decir propiedades por _el mundo_- la voz de Bella sonó amortiguada, pero parecía calmada- mejor dicho tu tienes propiedades por _el mundo?_- cada vez que decía la palabra mundo su voz se quebraba un poco. Levanto la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

- Si… - Bella me animó a continuar con un gesto de la mano- tengo una casa en la Toscana- Bella levanto una ceja- este edificio es mío, me lo dejo mi abuelo en herencia y un pequeño apartamento en España, en Barcelona.- no pensaba decirle lo de la casa en Forks hasta que no tuviera acabada. Bella se paso sus manos por la cara y las dejó ahí, suspiró y empezó a reírse, al principio no lo identifique como una risa, hasta que esta se hizo más notoria y ella aparto sus manos y la vi llorar de risa.

- Vale muy gracioso Cullen- seguía riendo y yo la miré sin entender nada- te as quedado conmigo- ella creía que era una broma?.

- Bella…no es una broma- ella dejo de reír y me volvió a mirar.

- Y porque trabajáis? Tu padre y Emmet hacen turnos inhumanos en el hospital y tu…tu…joder no paras nunca y Esme…- se levanto y se paso la mano por el pelo recogiéndoselo de manera nerviosa en una coleta.- y el coche porque compartirlo…si podríais tener varios cada uno.

- Mis padres nos han educado para que consiguiéramos las cosas por nosotros mismos y que mejor ejemplo que haciéndolo ellos, siempre han estado en contra de ostentar por eso compartimos el Aston- me pasé la mano por el pelo y suspire. Al menos no estaba yendo tan mal como esperaba- a Carlisle y Emmet les apasiona la medicina… no me imagino a mi padre sin pasarse por el hospital- me levanté y la abracé por la espalda- y yo trabajo por que me encanta, me hace sentir vivo…como tu- Bella después de unos segundos, se giró y me besó sin prisa, aun se notaba el sabor dulce de la tarta en su boca.

**Bella**

Me iba a casar con un millonario, no podía ser verdad, estas cosas pasan en los cuentos. Solo yo era capaz de salir huyendo de Forks por no querer afrontar que quería a Jacob como algo más que un amigo, para llegar a Seattle a un trabajo donde ni mis compañeros ni mi jefe me aceptaban, para enamorarme de la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, que me explica que está enfermo del corazón, que resulta ser mi jefe (el que no me quería allí) y que después de que yo sobreviviera a un incendio (del que él me salvó) y que él sobreviviera a una operación a corazón abierto me confiesa justo antes de la boda que es millonario…uufff… simplemente agotador.

Aunque solo sacaba una cosa en claro de todo eso, estaba totalmente enamorada de él y nada de que lo me dijera podía cambiar eso.

- Te quiero- susurré sobre sus labios y noté como se relajaba. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y suspiré- ahora todos van a pensar que soy una caza fortunas…Oh! Mierda!- al decirlo en voz alta me di cuenta de las implicaciones y una luz se encendió en mi cabeza- Eso fue lo que te dijo Tania, ella te dijo que estaba contigo por el dinero, no?.

- Bueno algo así- me abrazó más fuerte.

- Donde vive?- apreté las mandíbulas, quería matar a la zorra y colgarme su piel de bufanda.

- Quien? Tania?- moví la cabeza afirmativamente.- ni idea, por? – Edward me miraba extrañado.

- Para matarla y despellejarla- me salió de manera automática sin pararme a pensar que lo decía en voz alta. Edward me miró con una expresión rara y luego se puso a reír y yo simplemente me uní a la risa.

- Tranquila…mi fierecilla- lo dijo mientras reía- no vale la pena.

Unas semanas mas tarde todo había vuelto a la "normalidad" Edward seguía de baja, yo ya podía coordinar tanto en la sala como fuera y los preparativos de la boda seguían su curso…por lo que podía intuir de lo poco que me preguntaba Edward, que realmente era muy poco y nuestra "vida amorosa" había mejorado sustancialmente, no tanto como nos gustaría pero poco a poco.

Miré los trozos de pastel que tenía delante mío y sonreí al escuchar a Edward hablar en francés con Adrien, si supiera lo sexi que se ve cuando habla en francés…uufff, no tenía ni la mas remota idea que era lo que hablaban pero me encantaba escucharlos igualmente. Solo imaginar a Edward susurrándome cosas en francés, al oído, me ponía la piel de gallina y hacía que notara cierto calor.

- Bella, perdona estamos siendo unos malos educados- Adrien lo dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa amble en su cara. Realmente era una persona encantadora, Edward había intentado que lo conociera antes pero nunca habíamos coincidido con él, hasta hoy que habíamos quedado para probar las diferentes sugerencias para la tarta de boda.

- No te preocupes, vosotros dos teníais que poneros al día- dije sonriéndoles y guiñándole un ojo, de manera disimulada a Edward.- a demás yo tengo mucho en lo que pensar, no se que tarta elegir…todas estas deliciosas- Los tres reímos un poco.

- Encantadora, Edward, simplemente encantadora- la sonrisa de Edward se ensancho mucho mas y me cogió de la mano- ella si es la adecuada- se lo susurró a Edward antes de levantarse y despedirse con un hasta ahora.

- Que ha querido decir Adrien con lo de que yo "si que soy la adecuada"- Edward me miró, pero luego se puso serio de golpe y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz de una mujer lo cayó.

- Simplemente nuca le caí bien a Adrien, no Edward?- vi como Edward se tensaba, ella era Tanya?- y pensar que no hace más de dos años la que estaba probando esas mismas tartas era yo.- Definitivamente la iba a matar.

-Tanya- la voz de Edward sonó amenazante mientras se ponía de pié.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada- dije mientras me levantaba y le tendía una mano a Tanya- tu debes de ser Tanya, no? Soy Bella la prometida de Edward- le sonreí- perdona, pero no puedo decir que sea un placer.- vi como su sonrisa se congeló mientras me estrechaba la mano.

- Si claro…- se recompuso un poco- Bella… la bombera que está punto de cerrar su mejor negocio- me miró con brillo en sus ojos.

- Tanya es suficiente, hace bastaste que as sobrepasado la línea- Edward siempre tan educado.

- Todo está bien, tranquilo- le susurré mientras acariciaba su mano.- Tanya tengo que darte las gracias- ella me miró sorprendida- tengo que agradecerte que tu egoísmo ganara a tu codicia y que no fueras capaz de aguantar unos cuantos días de hospital para conseguir el premio gordo- una media sonrisa se filtro en sus labios, ella realmente creía que estaba admitiendo que estaba con Edward por el dinero?...estúpida- nunca podre agradecértelo suficiente, ya que si no nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a este maravilloso hombre- sonreí a Edward- el hombre que me ha salvado la vida, el hombre que me escucha, me valora y al que amo por encima de todo y de todos.- la miré a los ojos- y si gracias a ti, ahora también se que es… como lo diría…millonario?.

- Zorra…Edward no me ha olvidado y…- lo soltó en un susurro entre dientes mientras me sonreía.

- Tanya , déjalo ya- Edward la cortó- estás haciendo el ridículo, no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación- cogió aire- pero por Bella siento algo que nunca sentí por ti, ni si quiera cuando creía que estaba perdidamente enamorado…lo siento y de verdad te agradezco que tuvieras el valor de dejarme, la verdad es que dolió, joder no sabes de que manera!- Tanya elevó un poco la comisura de sus labios, como si el hecho de causarle dolor a Edward le provocara un cierto placer- pero ahora creo que nunca llegué a quererte…al menos de la manera en la que, ahora, se que se puede hacer.

Tanya parecía realmente enfadada, con la mandíbula apretada y una expresión glacial en su rostro, antes de poder hacer nada para impedirlo, la mano de Tanya voló hasta estrellarse en la cara de Edward, produciendo un ruido seco. Sin saber como vi como mi puño se estrellaba contra la nariz de Tanya y un tremendo dolor inundaba mis nudillos.


	42. Chapter 42: contra tiempo

**Cap 42**

**Bella**

Dios! Como dolía, pero como una cosa tan tonta podía doler tanto?, miré a Carlisle y el simplemente me devolvió una sonrisa y siguió con la exploración sin importarle mis quejas. La verdad es que no tenía muy buen aspecto estaba hinchada y la piel estaba tomando una leve coloración entre azul, verde, morada y eso sin contar la sangre.

Carlisle le comento a la enfermera, que estaba junto a él, que hiciera la petición de una radiografía y que luego trajera un kit de suturas doble cero (a saber que era eso, pero sonaba fatal).

- A ver Bella –Carlisle casi no podía aguantarse la risa- me podrías volver a explicar como te as hecho esto?- miré a Dani y vi que él también intentaba no reírse, al único que estaba segura que no le haría ninguna gracia seria a Edward. Suspiré

- Me encontré un accidente de vuelta a casa y después de llamar a estos- dije en tono monótono mientras golpeaba el brazo de Dani- fui a ver como estaban los ocupantes del coche, pero al llegar cerca de este resbalé con el aceite y me deslicé por el suelo hasta quedar debajo del parachoques el coche accidentado- Dani se giró para que no viera como se reía.- me levante y estuve haciendo la primera asistencia hasta que llegó este- volví a darle en el brazo.

- En serio que me estas diciendo que como tienes la rodilla te levantaste y estuviste de pie atendiendo a las victimas- Carlisle lo dijo después de respirar hondo para no reírse.

- No me dolía, me empezó a doler cuando me senté un rato en el camión- miré a Dani- as llamado a Edward?

- Ehh, si, si me ha dicho que ya viene hacia aquí- volvió a reírse- perdona Bella se que te as hecho daño y encima este fin de semana- todo el mundo sabia que Edward y yo nos íbamos de fin de semana o que?- pero es que no puedo evitarlo, te imagino…y no puedo evitarlo, aparte de la pinta que tienes toda manchada de aceite- esta vez Carlisle se unió a sus risas y al final me la contagiaron- Bella la gente estaba mas preocupada por ti que por los atrapados!- seguimos riendo hasta que escuchamos el móvil de Carlisle.

- Hola Edward…si estoy con ella…- Carlisle me guiño un ojo- si esta bien…si ya…bueno estamos a jueves si hoy y mañana hace reposo absoluto creo que el fin de semana podrá caminar con cierta normalidad…bueno eso va a ser un poco mas complicado…piensa en algo Edward porque eso que me dices va ser muy, muy complicado y arriesgado – que leches le estaría preguntando?- con cierta mesura si creo que si podrá…eso si que será totalmente inviable…si creo que tendrás que llamar a Alice- rió un poco. A Alice? Para que?- suerte, nos vemos en un rato- no entendía nada parecía que hablaban en código.

Después de confirmar con la radiografía que no tenía nada roto y de que Carlisle me diera cinco puntos de sutura, apareció Edward. Tenía el ceño fruncido pero al verme se le escapó esa sonrisa torcida que sabía que me encantaba y tranquilizaba.

- No puedes pasar tres meses seguidos sin pisar un hospital?- me levantó una ceja y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Pues yo hubiera preferido volver a escayolarle la mano por otro puñetazo a Tanya- la voz de Emmet resonó en la habitación.

- Emmet!- lo recriminó Carlisle, aunque todos los de la habitación se estaban aguantando la risa.

- Bueno en cierta manera ella hizo lo que queríamos hacer todos y no pudimos- Dani siempre poniendo la guinda en el pastel. Edward se paso la mano por el pelo y luego pinzo el puente de su nariz con dos dedos.

- Vale, a ver Dani que haces aun aquí?- Edward miraba a Dani fijamente.

- Bueno yo traje a Bella y… bueno alguien tenía que quedarse con ella por si… aparecía Tanya de repente- Emmet y Carlisle tuvieron que darse la vuelta para que no los viera reírse y yo no sabía si enfadarme o reírme. Edward suspiró y le indicó la puerta con la cabeza.

- Puta calle- Edward tenía una media sonrisa apretada.

- vale, vale…estaré fuera.

- Emmet, tú no eres médico de urgencias…que haces aquí?- reí un poco y miré hacía Emmet que había dejado de reír de golpe.

- Bueno…Bella…Bella es mi cuñada favorita… por no decir la única y no he podido resistir la curiosidad de saber que había hecho… esta vez- miré a Emmet y antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada fui yo la que le indico la puerta con un dedo.

- Puta calle- dije riendo

- valeee me voy a trabajar…pero luego quiero toooda la historia- se lo dijo a Carlisle que asintió con la cabeza divertido.

El box se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras Carlisle acababa de anotar todo en mi informe, estaba segura que mi historia clínica dentro de poco necesitaría más de un archivador…si no lo necesitaba ya.

- Carlisle me puedo ir ya a casa?…creo que necesito una ducha- lo dije mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el pecho de Edward, que se había sentado a mi lado y me pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Pensé en apartarme no quería ensuciarlo de aceite, pero necesitaba sentir su calor y a él tampoco parecía importarle.

- Tienes que esperar que llegue Tom, él tiene que hacerte un vendaje para descargar la articulación y no tener que inmovilizarte por completo- dejó los papeles encima del carrito de la medicación- bueno os dejo solos, me voy a llevar al par de dos de aquí fuera a tomar algo antes de que me desmonten la sala, no creo que Tom tarde en llegar- nos despedimos de Carlisle y nos quedamos solos y en silencio.

Miré a Edward de reojo, estaba con la mirada perdida en mi pierna, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, signo de que algo le molestaba o le preocupaba, sus dedos paseaban perezosamente por mi pierna sin llegar nunca a rozar los puntos. Me fijé en su mano, su piel ya no era tan pálida, ni fría como cuando lo conocí, la operación había mejorado aspectos muy importantes de su vida como no tener que tomar tanta medicación, pero a la vez había mejorado pequeños detalles en los que no reparábamos, como la temperatura y color de su piel, su humor…el sexo, era como si hubiera desaparecido una limitación invisible.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al notar el roce de sus dedos en la parte interna de mi pierna y algunas imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi recuerdo, cosa que no ayudó a disminuir el calor que me empezaba a invadir.

Desvié mis ojos de su mano a sus ojos y me encontré con esos ojos, que estaban de color verde oscuro y me miraban de una manera que me cortó la respiración.

- Estas realmente sexi- su voz no sonó mas alta que un susurro.

**Edward**

Ya estaba todo atado, la música, el catering, las flores, los trajes, la tarta….ufff me cansaba solo de repasar la lista, menos mal que Alice me había ayudado y aunque no me lo había querido admitir, sabia que había hablado del tema con Bella y de alguna manera me orientaba en el camino correcto.

Algo iba a salir mal de eso estaba totalmente seguro, nada es perfecto y por mucho que intentara tenerlo todo atado y controlado algo se torcería en el ultimo momento, solo esperaba que fuera algo pequeño y que pudiera solucionarlo. El sonido del móvil me sorprendió, pero aun más el nombre que salía en pantalla… Dani.

- Dani? Hola que pasa?- miré por la ventana, Bella estaría al llegar.

- Hola, tiene que pasar algo para que te llame o que?- aunque la voz de Dani quería sonar despreocupada sabía que pasaba algo, carraspeé.- valeeee tienes razón…a ver como te lo explico.- pasaron unos segundos, eternos, en silencio.

- Dani por el amor de dios! Dilo y punto, me estas poniendo jodidamente nervioso- mierda le había pasado algo a Bella- Bella esta…-mi voz fue un susurro.

- No empieces a rallarte antes de tiempo, vale- suspiro- Bella se ha encontrado un accidente de vuelta a casa y se ha parado a ayudar a los atrapados- bueno eso no era tan malo- pero- mierda!- se ha resbalado y ahora la estamos acercaremos al hospital para que tu padre le eche un ojo… su rodilla no tiene muy buen aspecto.

- Dani en serio que ella esta bien? Joder…algo tenia que salir mal- me levanté y empecé a caminar por el salón.

- Edward tranquilízate, ella está perfecta- se rió un poco- un poco manchada de aceite- volvió a reírse- en serio Ed que está bien, ni si quiera quería ir al hospital hasta que le hemos cortado el pantalón y ha visto que tenia un corte.- casi no podía aguantarse la risa, pero que coño era tan gracioso.

- Dani que mierda te hace tanta gracia?- no sabia si estaba enfadado o curioso.

- Lo siento Ed pero tendrías que ver la pinta de Bella y como se ha caído- volvió a reír- enserio que me sabe fatal y más al día que estamos… pero Ed! Se ha resbalado con el aceite del coche y se ha deslizado mas de cinco metros por el suelo hasta acabar debajo del parachoques- tosió un poco- piensa que la gente que se había acercado a ayudar han dejado a los atrapados par ir a socorrer a Bella.

- No le veo el punto Dani.

- Cuando veas a Bella e imagines la escena lo entenderás…anda deja de rallarte y vente al hospital que le gustara verte.

Después de despedirnos, me quedé parado en medio del salón sin saber que hacer, íbamos a salir hacia Forks mañana por la mañana pero ahora…fui a la habitación y prepare la maleta de mano con cuatro cosas para Bella y para mi, saldríamos para Forks esta misma tarde, allí estaríamos más tranquilos. Pero que estaba haciendo ni si quiera sabía si podríamos irnos, no estaba seguro del alcance de la lesión…y si no podía caminar? Joder, joder, joder, joder.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Carlisle, Dani ya habría llegado con Bella al hospital y necesitaba su valoración, tenía tantas preguntas…

- Hola Edward- la voz de mi padre sonó alegre, bueno eso era buena señal, no?

- Hola Papa, ha llegado Bella?

- Si estoy con ella.

- Esta bien?- me senté en el sofá, prefería recibir lo que fuera sentado.

- Si esta bien- su tono seguía siendo liguero

- Joder, tenía que ser hoy, se tenia que joder la rodilla justo este fin de semana.

- Si ya…bueno estamos a jueves si hoy y mañana hace reposo absoluto creo que el fin de semana podrá caminar con cierta normalidad.

- Podrá caminar por… la playa?- no quería explicarle a nadie los planes de nuestro fin de semana, pero necesitaba que pudiera caminar por la playa.

- Bueno eso va a ser un poco mas complicado- el tono de mi padre dejo de ser animado.

- Joder y ahora como me lo monto, no podrá caminar ni un poco, auque sea muy lentamente?- tampoco necesitaba que corriera

- Piensa en algo Edward porque eso que me dices va ser muy, muy complicado y arriesgado

- Joder!- no podía salirme bien nada?- y bailar? Dime que si papa…por favor- sonaba mas a ruego que a pregunta pero empezaba a estar desmoralizado.

- Con cierta mesura si creo que si podrá- notaba que mi padre quería hablarme con mas claridad pero no podía hablar delante de Bella.

- Mierda los zapatos…de tacones nada, no?- a Alice le iba a dar algo.

- Eso si que será totalmente inviable- volvía a sonar divertido.

- Mierda tendré que llamar a Alice…JODER!

- Si, creo que tendrás que llamar a Alice- Solté un lamento y mi padre rió un poco.

- Pues que remedio me queda…voy a ver como lo soluciono todo.- casi podía escuchar los engranajes de mi cerebro dando vueltas i ordenando por prioridades lo que tenia que hace.

- Suerte, nos vemos en un rato- mi padre parecía encantado de no ser él el que estuviera en este "lío".

- Gracias, la necesitare… nos vemos.

Casi una hora mas tarde estaba delante de la puerta del hospital, al final la idea de salir esa tarde hacia Forks, había sido la mejor, tenía que acabar de hacer algunas cosas para el fin de semana y con Bella lesionada lo mejor era estar allí.

A Alice casi le había dado un infarto cuando se había enterado, pero como siempre, en menos de 5 minutos tenía la solución y se había puesto en ello. Yo por mi parte había hecho un par de llamadas y creía tener la solución al problema de la arena.

Antes de entrar me pararon algunos de los chicos de Dani para felicitarme por el compromiso y comentar lo asombrosa que era Bella, como había salvado la vida del conductor y como les había estado ayudando hasta que se tuvo que sentar porque le molestaba la rodilla. Después de comentar durante unos minutos me despedí de ellos y entré en el hospital.

Bella estaba sentada en la camilla, le habían cortado el pantalón tejano hasta un palmo por encima de la rodilla, fruncí el ceño al ver los puntos, el hematoma…pero todo se me paso cuando mis ojos y los suyos se encontraron. No pude retener una media sonrisa al verla con todo el pelo revuelto y enmarañado, tenía la cara y la ropa manchadas de aceite, estaba realmente sexi y cuando se mordió el labio…uuufff algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica me recorrió y solo pude pensar en cuando estuviéramos en casa solos. – _Dios! Cullen estas enfermo! Como puedes pensar esas cosas, esta herida en un hospital!_- me riño mi vocecilla.

Tardamos más de una hora en salir del hospital, Tom le había hecho un vendaje funcional para que pudiera caminar y la articulación no sufriera tanto, pero sabiendo lo que nos esperaba el fin de semana le puso una rodillera que tendría que llevar durante dos días.

- Aun no me puedes decir nada de a donde vamos?- su voz sonó dulce y sensual. Desde que se había enterado de que nos íbamos de fin de semana en cuanto se duchara y no al día siguiente, había intentado averiguar nuestro destino de todas las maneras que se le había ocurrido. Me había chantajeado con sexo y sin él, se había enfadado, me había ignorado pero nada tuvo éxito, pero esta vez entre esa voz que me derretía y esa mirada picara que me enviaba através del retrovisor…

- Bella de verdad que después de una hora de camino aun no sabes a donde vamos?- se lo dije con tono mordaz.

- Perdóneme, Sr. Cullen- reí, ella sabía perfectamente lo que me provocaba cuando me llamaba por mi apellido y con esa voz- mi cerebro no es un Garmin _(N.A: es una marca de GPS)_ y desde la parte de atrás del coche es complicado reconocer por donde vamos- Bella iba sentada en el asiento traseros del coche, con la pierna apoyada en el asiento delantero plegado y tirado totalmente hacia atrás.- además prefiero mirar hacia otros…lugares- la miré por el retrovisor y vi que me miraba fijamente y se mordía el labio inferior. Me pasé la mano nervioso por el pelo y miré el reloj…aun quedaban mas de dos horas, llegaríamos justo antes de que oscureciera.

- Pues por un ratito presta atención a la carretera y si en…mmm una media hora mas aun no sabes a donde vamos te lo digo- una amplia sonrisa triunfante se desplegó en sus labios.

**Bella**

Parecía que Alice tenía razón se conseguía mas de los hombres siendo delicada que enfadándose o amenazando…aunque aun me quedaba tanto por aprender, al menos para dominar la técnica como lo hacía Alice.

Miré por la ventanilla a ver si veía algo familiar, mientras seguía dándole vueltas al tema de Alice, la verdad es que con un simple pestañeo conseguía lo que se quisiera de sus hermanos o de Jasper, tendría que pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque no puedo quejarme de lo bien que me había funcionado mi primer intento.

Edward había tomado el mismo camino que hubiera cogido para ir a Forks y aun no nos habíamos desviado en ningún momento, repase mentalmente lugares que yo conociera en esa dirección, pero por esa zona solo había estado con Edward en…Forks…no podía ser _"después de una hora de camino aun no sabes donde vamos"_- me lo había dicho como si fuera lógico.

- Forks?- mi voz se me antojo rara, busqué sus ojos en el retrovisor y por su expresión vi que a él también le había sonado así. Disminuyó un poco la velocidad del coche.

- Doy la vuelta?- me lo dijo mientras me levantaba una ceja.

- No!...que?...no- mi voz sonó más aguda de lo que pretendía, vi como sonreía y el coche volvió a su velocidad- lo único es que me ha sorprendido…no esperaba que fuera Forks.

Dos horas más tarde ya estábamos totalmente sumergidos en el verde irreal de los bosques de Forks, estaba atardeciendo y el sol hacía un último esfuerzo antes de teñirlo todo de rojo. Edward conducía concentrado por la serpenteante carretera, después de una curva cerrada, frenó puso el intermitente y se metió por un camino de tierra…Recuperé la atención y me pareció reconocer el camino, habíamos hecho practicas por aquella zona cuando era wolffire y si no recordaba mal en aquella zona no había nada…donde leches iríamos?

Después de unos pocos kilómetros se abrió un claro entre los árboles y ante mis ojos apareció una preciosa casa de madera de dos plantas, con grandes ventanales que dejaban salir algo de luz a la ya amortecida luz de la tarde.

- Es preciosa!- Edward había parado el coche y estaba abriendo mi puerta del coche.

- De verdad te gusta?- me miraba desde la puerta mientras me colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Me encanta! Pensaba que me conocía esta parte del bosque…pero nunca había visto esta casa- miré a mi alrededor, en el fondo todo el bosque que rodeaba a Forks era muy parecido.

- Puede que sea porque hace _muy_ poco que está construida- remarco el "muy".

- De quien es?- Edward me cogió en brazos y me sacó del coche, acercó sus labios a mi oído y me dejó un suave y sugerente beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Tuya- susurró.


	43. Chapter 43: Despedida

**Cap 43**

**Edward**

Bella se quedó en silencio, abrió la boca un par de veces pero la volvía a cerrar sin que sonido alguno saliera de entre sus labios.

Yo caminaba lentamente con Bella entre mis brazos y a cada paso que daba me ponía un poco más nervioso por su silencio. No tenía ni idea de que le podía estar pasando por su cabeza, en estos momentos odiaba no poder meterme en su cabeza y poder saber que estaba pensando. Bufé frustrado y me sorprendió escuchar la leve risa de Bella.

- Dime algo, por favor – le pedí mientras atravesaba la puerta de la casa y la dejaba semiestirada en el sofá.- Dime que no la quieres, que me he pasado tres pueblos o simplemente que me vas a matar…pero dime algo- no soportaba mas ese silencio.

Ella simplemente miraba a su alrededor y de vez en cuando paraba en mí sus ojos, parecía en shock, aunque era incapaz de retener una incipiente sonrisa. Yo me acerqué y me arrodillé delante de ella cogiendo sus manos y apoyando mi cabeza en su rodilla "buena".

- Aun estoy pensando si matarte o no- me miró y la leve sonrisa se ensanchó- tres no, te as pasado como 1000 pueblos y si tienes razón… no la quiero.- Ahora el que me quedé en shock fui yo, me esperaba una pataleta, unas cuantas quejas y listos…no me esperaba un simple y llano "NO".

- No te gusta?- dije al fin, mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo nervioso.

- Me encanta- otra vez ese inicio de sonrisa, no lo entendía si le gustaba que problema había.- pero no la quiero.- escondí mi cabeza en el sofá, cerré los ojos y dejé escapar todo el aire que retenían mis pulmones. Lo que tenía que ser una sorpresa agradable estaba empezando a ser un problema.

- Te quiero a ti y no necesito nada más- levanté los ojos y me quedé enganchado en sus ojos chocolate- no necesito una casa, no necesito un papel que diga que soy tuya y que tu eres mío…solo te necesito a ti.

- Yo también te quiero y tampoco necesito nada más…pero…- me silenció poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

- Me voy a casar contigo…en algún momento, no?- sonreí y le dije que si con la cabeza…si ella supiera- pues igual con la casa…no la quiero…la queremos… quiero que este a nombre de los dos.- supongo que el alivio se reflejo en mi cara porque ella rió un poco y me paso la mano por el pelo revolviéndolo mas de lo que ya estaba. Bueno la petición no era tan descabellada y además si no insistía mucho en unos días ya ni se acordaría, sonreí ante la idea.

- Era un antiguo proyecto de Esme- dije más animado- en el que había trabajando hacia años, pero nunca encontraba el lugar adecuado para ella, hasta que le enseñé el lug…- no acabé la frase ya que los labios de Bella se estrellaron contra los míos y sus brazos me rodearon el cuello.

Al principio me costó reaccionar, me había pillado por sorpresa, pero enseguida respondí a sus labios.

Lo que empezó como un beso lento, dulce, pasó a ser demandante, exigente, acuciante, la necesitaba al igual que ella a mi.

- No te merezco- susurró cuando nos separamos para coger aire. Dejé mi frente unida a la suya.

- Te quiero- susurré en su oído cuando la volví a coger en brazos, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en el.

No pude retener una sonrisa al pensar que aunque lleváramos cincuenta años juntos ella seguiría diciendo que no me merecía o que era un sueño y que de un momento a otro se despertaría…y yo seguiría sintiéndome impotente por no saber de que manera decirle que el afortunado era yo por tenerla a mi lado, que era yo el que daba las gracias cada mañana por encontrarla dormida abrazada a mi, que era yo él que le debía la vida. No recuerdo mucho de los días posteriores a la operación pero en lo único que pensaba era en que tenía que salir por ella y cuando no podía más y quería rendirme escuchaba su voz diciéndome que me quería y que una vida sin mi dejaría de tener sentido…ella había salvado mi vida y también había curado mi alma.

Dejé a Bella en la cama de nuestra habitación y aunque lo intentó ocultar escuche un leve siseo de dolor al apoyar su pierna en la cama.

- Tomate esto- le dije mientras le tendía unas pastillas que había sacado del bolsillo del pantalón, ella arrugo la frente de una manera muy graciosa.

- Me darán sueño- se quejó, era peor que un niño pequeño. Yo solo levanté una ceja y sin decir nada más se las tomó.

- Voy a preparar la bañera- Bella bufó frustrada e hizo un puchero en toda regla.- te sentirás mejor después, ya verás.

Le di un suave beso en los labios antes de entrar en el baño, donde me entretuve un poco más de lo que esperaba ya que le preparé un baño de espuma, puse algunas velitas aromáticas…

- Listo cuando quier…- me callé de golpe al ver que Bella se había quedado dormida, realmente no me extrañaba había sido un día muy intenso para ella. Me acerqué, la tapé con una manta y dejé un pequeño beso en su frente.

- Te amo- solo fue un susurro pero me dejó clavado, nunca nos decíamos te amo…solo el día en el que me pidió que me casara con ella.

Sonreí, eso quería decir que se le había quedado corto el "te quiero", la tapé con el edredón y me quedé un rato velando su sueño, le esperaban unos días un tanto movidos y necesitaba descansar.

**Bella**

Definitivamente me había quedado dormida, miré a mi alrededor, no tenía ni idea de que hora era pero fuera ya era de noche. Me removí incomoda en la cama, la rodilla me molestaba y Edward no estaba por ninguna parte.

- Le he dicho que no me importa lo que cueste…- ese era Edward, su tono de voz era contenido, frío y levemente mas alto de lo normal, se le escuchaba realmente enfadado- no se lo voy a volver a explicar, todo se atrasa un día, creía que cuando habíamos hablado antes le había quedado claro…pues no, no era por un capricho pasajero, pero aunque lo fuera no le pago para pensar o suponer- no quería estar en la piel de la persona con la que hablaba- mire señor…le agradecería que me dejara hablar…se lo vuelvo a repetir por si hay algún problema en la línea telefónica- esa fina ironía- TODO SE POSPONE UN DÍA y déjeme aclararle otro punto, si usted no me asegura que todo va estar como lo pactamos no hace falta que posponga nada porque rescindiré el contrato en este momento y supongo que detrás irán el resto de contratos que usted tiene con las compañías Cullen. - me levanté como pude de la cama y apoyándome en la pared caminé hacia la puerta- veo que nos vamos entendiendo…por supuesto que me haré cargo de los gastos extras, nunca le he dicho lo contrario…solo déjeme recordarle un detalle…si algo sale mal o se tuerce la minima cosa de lo que tenemos pactado, no habrá lugar donde se pueda esconder para librarse de mi...encantado.

Todo se quedó en silencio de golpe, salí de la habitación y fui hacia la puerta que estaba en la dirección de donde provenía la voz de Edward.

La habitación era un pequeño despacho, con un ordenador portátil encima de una pequeña mesa donde también reposaba una copa vacía, algunas estanterías con libros y un sofá. Edward estaba de pié, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida por el gran ventanal, se le veía tenso.

- Algo va mal?- susurré. Se tensó y se giró.

- Se puede saber que haces de pié- me riñó mientras llegaba a mi y me cogía en brazos. Me encogí al escuchar el tono de su voz, él suspiró, se sentó en el sofá sin soltarme y escondió la cabeza en mi cuello- Lo siento, no va contigo…pero las cosas no están saliendo como esperaba.- dejó un beso en mi cuello.

- Que cosas?- mi tono sonó mas inseguro de lo que esperaba.

- Todo- soltó una risita cínica- este fin de semana iba a ser perfecto- susurró contra la piel de mi cuello y eso me hizo estremecer.

- Y yo lo he jodido…es eso, no?- me separé de él un poco y como no decía nada me puse en pié y cojeé hasta la puerta. No llegué mas lejos ya que me alcanzo y me elevó en el aire por la cintura, des de cuando tenía tanta fuerza?. Pegó mi espalda a la pared y aprisiono mi cuerpo con el suyo, sin dejar que mis pies tocaran el suelo.

- No digas tonterías- me lo dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos- tu solo…lo has puesto mas interesante- puso su mejor sonrisa copyrigth "Cullen" y yo simplemente me empecé a deshacer entre sus brazos.- _J'ai besoin de toi_

Sonreí, eso lo había entendido "te necesito", desde que se enteró que cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar en francés me "ponía mala", mi comprensión del francés había mejorado bastante.

Isabella… vous voulez coucher avec moi ce soir?- sonreí y levanté una ceja en un vano intento de imitar su sexi gesto.

Estas bien? No te habrás pasado con el coñac, no?- le pregunte con tono juguetón mientras dejaba que mis dedos recorrieran su cuello.

Je suis plus que bonne, et j'ai passé tout juste assez- lo susurró contra la piel de mi cuello, no tenia ni idea de lo que me había dicho pero mi respiración se volvió más pesada y superficial- Estoy mejor que bien, y solo me he pasado lo justo…con el coñac- me susurró en el oído- y ahora respóndeme Isabella- me encantaba como susurraba Isabella- vous voulez coucher avec moi ce soir?- repitió mirándome a los ojos.

Preferiría hacer algo más que dormir…pero si solo quieres dormir…- mi voz vaciló por la excitación, él volvió a sonreír de medio lado y acercó sus labios a los míos. Noté el suave sabor a madera que había dejado el coñac en su boca. Su lengua reclamaba la mía, enredé mis dedos en su pelo y él hundió las suyos en mi cintura.

Me sentí flotar y antes de poder darme cuanta noté las suaves sabanas debajo de mí, me separé un poco para coger aire, estaba estirada y él estaba encima mío apoyado en sus codos, enmarqué su cara con mis manos y deslicé mis dedos por sus mejillas, delineé su barbilla, era mi Adonis particular.

El corazón se apretó cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, esto era real? se podía querer a alguien como yo lo quería a él? Edward cambió su expresión y me miró alarmado, en ese momento fui consciente de la humedad en mis mejillas, estaba llorando? Pasé mis dedos por sus labios y lo besé, lo besé intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

- Te Amo- susurré sobre sus labios.

Edward sonrió sin dejar de besarnos y empezó un tortuoso descenso de mis labios a mi cuello con sus labios, dejando mi piel abrasada a su paso. Mientras sus labios seguían camino hacia mi pecho, una de sus manos se coló por debajo de mi falda y sus dedos empezaron un ascenso vertiginoso por la parte interna de mis muslos.

- No llevas… no llevas bragas- lo dijo con tono incrédulo y tragando en seco. Yo me puse más que roja…granate.

- Bueno…yo…es que- bajé los ojos y lo vi con la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras me sonreía divertido, eso si los dedos que tenia bajo de mi falda no se estaban quietos.- bueno… no podía ponérmelas con la rodillera…y me dio vergüenza pedirte ayuda- lo dije del tirón.

Nos mirábamos a los ojos, mientras nuestras respiraciones cada vez eran más pesadas. Curvó levemente la comisura de los labios, como un niño pequeño cuando se le acaba de ocurrir una malicia…y que malicia, sin aviso alguno introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí. Mis labios dejaron escapar un leve quejido de la impresión, seguíamos con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro, durante algunos minutos en los que sus dedos no me dieron tregua, en la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones cada vez mas pesadas.

Tal y como había entrado el dedo salió, se ayudó de las dos manos para quitarme la falda y antes de darme cuenta sus labios dejaban pequeños besos húmedos por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi rodilla, allí se paró, me quitó la rodillera y dejó pasear sus dedos por mi magullada piel.

- Siento ser tan patosa- mi voz se me antojo rara, ronca, cagada de deseo.

- Sssshhhh- me dejo un beso en la rodilla- no eres patosa- dejó otro beso un poco más arriba- eres entregada, apasionada, lo das todo…y no solo en el trabajo, los chicos de Dani me dijeron que le salvaste la vida al conductor- me estremecí al notar sus labios tan cerca de donde los deseaba- eres "supergirl"- rió un poco- estoy orgulloso de ti…te amo- eso ultimo lo susurró justo en mi entrada, cerré los ojos y agarré las sabanas con fuerza cuando noté su lengua deslizarse por cada centímetro de piel, por cada pliegue, lamiendo, chupando, mordisqueando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Mientras un par de dedos se colaban en mi, ocupando un lugar que yo deseaba que fuera ocupado por otro elemento se su anatomía.

El silencio dejó paso a los suspiros y estos a los jadeos, desenredé una de mis manos de las sabanas y la enredé en su pelo, era una sensación rara, por una parte no quería que parara y por otra estaba deseando tenerlo dentro de mi.

Me empecé a tensar, notaba ese calor familiar en la zona de debajo de mi ombligo y como pequeños espasmos me invadían.

- Edward….yo…mmmm…mierda no quería…- Edward simplemente se rió, yo no pude aguantar más y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que me daba su lengua y sus labios, el calor, los deliciosos espasmos…

Mi cuerpo seguía temblando cuando Edward se separó de mi y dejó algunos pequeños besos, me giró suavemente, dejándome de lado y se coloco a mi espalda. Mientras subía dejaba pequeños besos por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi cuello.

- Te he dejado sin palabras?- me susurró al oído.

- Aha- cogí aire profundamente y busqué mi voz.- te he dicho que te quiero? Y que yo también quiero jugar con mi lengua?- intenté que mi voz sonara sensual, Edward dejó escapar un leve gruñido.

- Pues siento decirte que no será posible- mientras hablaba noté como me levantaba la pierna "herida" y poco a poco la dejaba encima de su cadera, cuando se había desnudado? Deslicé mi mano hacia atrás y Edward siseó de placer cuando mi mano localizó lo que buscaba y empezó a moverse.

- Bella!- me recrimino en un susurro- me matas- apartó mi mano delicadamente y de un solo movimiento lo tenía dentro.

El aire de mis pulmones se escapo de golpe, por la impresión, se sentía tan bien…solo llegar al final empezó a moverse de manera nada delicada, sin tregua. Una de sus manos me sujetaba la pierna en el aire para que no sufriera ningún roce o golpe.

El ritmo de las envestidas de Edward cada vez era más rápido, más enloquecedor y en esa posición lo sentía más…más dentro, más fuerte…más.

-Acaba…acaba conmigo- su voz solo fue un susurro pero acabó de enloquecerme y me volví a dejar llevar por las sensaciones y el placer.

**Edward**

Escuche un ruido fuerte en el piso de arriba como si algo hubiera caído…algo?...mierda Bella. Subí las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y en unos segundos estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Bella estaba sentada en el suelo, con una mano se tocaba la cabeza y con la otra se frotaba los ojos.

- Eh, preciosa que ha pasado?- me arrodillé delante de ella, le aparte algunos mechones de pelo de la cara y la miré a los ojos.

- Nada, es que me desperté… y como no estabas en la cama fui a buscarte- le levante un ceja, estaba simplemente adorable - no me acordaba de la rodilla y simplemente me caí.

- Ayyy! que voy hacer contigo…mi dulce ángel- se lo susurré mientras la cogía en brazos y la volvía a dejar encima de la cama- ahora vuelvo- le dejé un suave beso en los labios y salí tan rápido como había llegado, sin darle oportunidad para decir nada.

Estaba haciendo el desayuno y no quería que se me quemara nada de lo que estaba en el fuego.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba sentado con Bella en la cama y desayunando, me sentía tontamente feliz, pletórico. Por una vez en mucho tiempo todo estaba bien… la familia genial como siempre, incorporándome poco a poco en el trabajo y compartiendo mis días con la persona más increíble del mundo…como le había dicho con mi "supergirl". La miré y no pude retener una sonrisa, ella lo era todo para mi, aunque pasara a su lado todas las horas que nos quedaran de vida no serían suficiente.

- Edward…todo va bien?...me ocultas algo?- levanté una ceja, tenía que controlarme y dejar de ser tan trasparente…solo dos días.

- Ocultarte?, que te hace pensar que te oculto algo?- intente poner mi mejor voz de indiferencia.

- No se- se encogió de hombros- la conversación de ayer por la noche, estas más atento, mas…meloso de lo normal…- me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios.

- No es nada que tenga que preocuparte, como te dije quiero que sea un fin de semana perfecto- le sonreí- …aaahhh antes de que se me olvide- la miré de reojo para comprobar que mi cambio de tema la dejaba conforme- tendrías que vestirte…Alice está al llegar.

- Alice?...pero, pero….este fin de semana no era nuestro fin de semana?- sabia que nombrar a mi hermana la despistaría.

- Ya pero si recuerdas íbamos a salir de Seattle hoy después de comer…y Alice ya había hecho planes para la mañana - Bella soltó un leve gruñido- ha dicho algo de SPA, relajación y algo sobre olvidar al insulso y aburrido de su hermano…se referiría a Emmett, no?- nos miramos y rompimos en risas los dos.

Una hora más tarde me tiré en el sofá después de dejar a Bella dentro del coche de Alice, lo que Bella no sabia es que al llegar, al recién inaugurado, spa de Forks se encontraría con Rosalie, Ángela, Victoria, Esme, su madre y no se quien más, como lo había llamado Alice "salida de chicas".

Después de unos minutos con los ojos cerrados noté algo extraño, como la sensación de que me miraban, abrí los ojos lentamente y la cara de Emmett se me materializó justo delante de mí.

- Mierda Emmett quieres que me dé un infarto o que?- me senté de golpe.

- Menos lobos caperucita, que tu corazón esta mejor que el mío- escuche unas risas, me giré y mis ojos pasaron por Jasper, Dani, Jeff, Jacob, Carlisle…me puse de pie al ver al padre de Bella.

- Jefe Swan- dije solemne mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo nervioso, miré extrañado a Emmett y a mi padre.

- Menos formalismos muchacho- dijo Charly serio justo antes de esbozar una sonrisa- me guste mas o menos vamos a ser familia- mi padre y él se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas…que mierda pasaba aquí? habían bebido?

- Vamos hermanito, que te crees que las chicas van a ser las únicas en divertirse hoy?- Emmett se rió y me guiño un ojo…eso hizo que me estremeciera.

- Primero…salto de acantilados- grito Jacob y todos vitorearon.

- Estas locos? Que queréis matarme?- antes de poder reprochar nada más me habían cogido en volandas entre Emmett, Dani y Jacob y me arrastraron hasta uno de los coches.

Hacía años que no me lo pasaba tan bien, me dolía la barriga de tanto reír aparte de otras partes de mi cuerpo que no me acordaba que pudieran doler.

Cumpliendo sus amenazas me habían llevado a saltar acantilados, mientras mi padre y Charly se iban a buscar ropa seca para todos, no contentos con eso Jacob había montado en una zona boscosa un circuito con tirolinas, puentes colgantes, rápel, etc…a-g-o-t-a-d-o-r y por como si aun con todo no hubieran tenido bastante Charly y mi padre habían organizado una excursión a caballo hasta un precioso paraje donde Emmett había montado, mejor dicho había mandado montar, una barbacoa con comida como para cincuenta.

Es decir que cuando me dejaron en la entrada de la casa eran casi las ocho de la noche y estaba que no podía ni con mi alma. Me extrañó no ver luz en el gran ventanal, no podía ser que Bella no hubiera llegado, no?.

Al abrir la puerta se me dibujó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, justo al otro lado de la puerta empezaba un pequeño camino, de pétalos de rosa amarillos iluminado por pequeñas velitas, miré a mi alrededor y encima de la mesa vi que había una nota con mi nombre _"Estas cansado? dolorido? Sigue el camino de baldosas…perdón de pétalos amarillos" _ no me lo podía creer y como no podía ser de otra manera, seguí el camino hasta que encontré otra notita _"No empiezas a tener calor? Yo me quitaría la camisa…" _ que se traería entre manos? Que habría ideado esa pequeña cabecita suya?. Pero ahora que lo mencionaba si que hacía calor, había subido el termostato?...seguí las instrucciones, me quité la camisa y seguí caminando. En la puerta de la cocina encontré otra nota _"Se mira pero no se toca…aun tienes los zapatos y los pantalones? No tienes suficiente calor? Entra" _ No pude retener una carcajada, al abrir la puerta de la cocina el aire caliente me golpeo en la cara, había varias ollas en el fuego y el horno estaba en marcha, el olor era sublime y se me hizo la boca agua al instante, volví a reírme al notar que de verdad me sobraban los pantalones y como sugería la nota me los quité junto con los zapatos, vi que en la puerta trasera de la cocina tenia otra notita que decía_ "No te impacientes solo te queda esta puerta" _ Sin poder esperar más abrí la puerta y me pasé la mano nerviosa por el pelo al ver lo que tenía delante. El jacuzzi estaba encendido y Bella estaba dentro con los ojos cerrados y una copa de champagne en la mano.

- Sorprendido?- dijo abriendo esos preciosos ojos color miel dejándome sin aliento.

- Pero tu…como…tu rodilla…

- Shhhh…no me as respondido- me interrumpió, me pase la mano por el pelo…si supiera lo terriblemente sexi que se veía y como me estaba poniendo no jugaría conmigo.

- Sorprendido?...estoy total y absolutamente anonadado, atónito, pasmado, impresionado, boquiabierto…me faltan las palabras.


	44. Chap 44:Que escondera el bikini dorado?

**Capitulo 44**

**Bella**

Me quedó claro que era mi despedida de soltera cuando al llegar al spa nos estaban esperando Esme, Rosalie, Ángela, Leah, Victoria y mi madre, todas con la sonrisa floja y un mojito en la mano…Alice estaba loca!..y mi boda cerca, eso me dio dolor de barriga.

Alice había contratado el spa en exclusiva para nosotras y la verdad es que fue impresionante…exceptuando la depilación. La fisioterapeuta del spa me hizo un masaje- drenaje en la pierna y consiguió que mi rodilla tuviera mejor aspecto, aunque solo fuera por que la hinchazón empezó a bajar. Después me hicieron un apaño muy ingenioso para que pudiera disfrutar del jacuzzi, las piscinas etc…sin temer por mojarme los puntos o el vendaje de Tom.

- Recuerda lo que te hemos dicho- la voz de Ángela intentaba ser amenazante, pero le resultaba imposible después de los mojitos, el vino de la comida y los Martinis de la tarde.- Edward no puede ver el trabajo de Ruth.- Ruth era la chica que me había depilado y para mi desgracia y por orden de las chicas, me había teñido el poco pelo que había dejado ocultando mi intimidad de color rosa.

- Y como se supone que me lo tengo que montar si quiero esperarlo en el Jacuzzi?- yo no había bebido mucho pero lo suficiente para que se me ocurriera una manera "original" de sorprender a Edward… Por fin!. Alice, Rosalie y Ángela habían acabado de repartir los pétalos y las notas y ahora estábamos las cuatro metidas en la cocina.

- Poniéndote esto- rieron las tres y me giré para ver que Alice sostenía en sus manos una muy diminuta prenda de ropa…

- Eso que se supone que es?- dije levantando un ceja, mientras escurría los guisantes.

- Un bikini – dijo Alice con lógica aplastante.- y no me preguntes donde esta la parte de arriba porque no existe- volví a mirar la prenda de ropa, se trataba de un pequeñísimo tanga de color dorado, que tendría suerte si tapaba lo mínimo que tenia que tapar.

- Y cuando necesite quitármelo?- yo había dicho eso?, noté como el calor subía por mis mejillas y sonreí al pensar en esa parte de la noche que estaba por llegar. Las chicas me miraron y rompieron en carcajadas.

- Pues apagas las luces, le vendas los ojos o… no hagáis nada- dijo Rosalie mientras removía el contenido de una de las ollas.

- Bella, mañana encontraremos la manera de saber si Ed lo ha vito o no- las tres se miraron y rieron- no quieras saber que te tenemos preparado si no cumples- miré a Ángela a los ojos y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Alice, nos miramos y dejamos de reír, Alice hablo con el que suponíamos que era Jasper, parecía que hablaban en código. Por lo que dijo al colgar, Edward estaría en la puerta de casa en unos veinte minutos y eso fue lo que tarde en preparar el jacuzzi, ponerme el ridículo tanga/bikini, descorchar el champagne y meterme en el agua, las chicas se escondieron al escuchar llegar el coche prometiendo que en menos de 10 minutos dejaban la cena lista y se largaban.

Me sumergí en el agua, me serví una copa de champagne y me relajé, a los pocos minutos escuche la puerta de la cocina y unos segundos después noté los ojos de Edward sobre mi, respiré hondo para no perderme en él cunado abriera los ojos.

- Sorprendido?- Abrí los ojos lentamente y los clavé en los suyos.

- Pero tu…como…tu rodilla…- lo había puesta nervioso…bien por mi!

- Shhhh…no me as respondido- no lo deje acabar

- Sorprendido?...estoy total y absolutamente anonadado, atónito, pasmado, impresionado, boquiabierto…me faltan las palabras.- me mordí el labio y el soltó el aire de manera pesada mientras hacia desaparecer la distancia que nos separaba.

- Tienes frío?- la verdad es que en el agua se estaba genial, pero fuera no estaríamos a mas de diez grados. Afirmo con la cabeza. Por un segundo me entro el "pánico" si lo dejaba entrar sabía como acabaríamos y la verdad no quería saber que me tenían preparado las chicas si Edward veía "mi performance".

Una idea se empezó a materializar en mi cabeza y no pude retener una sonrisa traviesa al mirar el cuerpo casi desnudo que tenía delante.

- Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo un poco pagado de si mismo y con su perfecta media sonrisa.

- Me va a gustar más cuando lo pruebe- susurre y le pedí que se acercara con mi dedo índice.- Entras?.

**Edward**

La temperatura del agua era ideal, al principio, en contraste con la temperatura exterior, la había notado muy caliente pero a los pocos segundos pasaba a estar perfecta.

Abracé a Bella pero ella se escurrió, con una sonrisa traviesa, de entre mis brazos sin darme tiempo ni si quiera a besarla, me quede quieto observando sus movimientos, me acababa de decir que iba a probarme y ahora se iba…nunca dejaría de sorprenderme?.

Bella llegó al cuadro de mandos del jacuzzi y toco una secuencia en la pantalla táctil y un montón de burbujas me rodaron al momento, Bella sacó una botellita de la nada, hecho un chorrito del contenido al agua y un delicioso y delicado aroma a chocolate me envolvió. Me recosté contra la pared del jacuzzi y los ojos se me cerraron, estaba total y absolutamente agotado y la sensación era sumamente relajante…las burbujas, los chorros impactando contra mis doloridos músculos, el suave olor a chocolate y a…fresa?...Bella?. Abrí los ojos y me la encontré delante de mí, con el labio inferior entre sus dientes, simplemente preciosa…simplemente irresistible, cogí su cara entre mis manos y de manera lenta la besé, nuestras lenguas se enzarzaron en una dulce batalla sin ganador, dejé bagar mis manos por su espalda hasta que llegué a una diminuta pieza de ropa…cansado? Quien dijo que estaba cansado?

- Fresas?...y porque yo estoy desnudo y tu no?- susurré sobre sus labios, ella bajo los ojos y volvió a morderse el labio.

- Cosas de las chicas- vi como poco a poco sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas de lo que estaban y su respiración se volvía más pesada…simplemente deliciosa.- no me lo puedes quitar- me susurró al oído justo antes darme un mordisco en el cuello que me erizó la piel. Deslicé mis dedos por debajo del borde del bikini y empecé a bajarlo lentamente, a la vez que deslizaba mi lengua hasta uno de sus pechos.

- Y que va a pasar si lo quito?- susurré sobre uno de sus deliciosos pezones. Bella paró de revolverme el pelo y dió un pequeño tirón que me obligó a levantar mi cabeza y mirarla a los ojos.

- No tengo ni idea…- pareció dudar unas décimas de segundo- pero pasaría por lo que fuera…solo porque no pararas- su voz sonaba ronca por el deseo, bajó sus labios hasta los míos y nos empezamos a besar de manera nada delicada, la necesitaba, la deseaba…sobre todo una parte de mi cuerpo moría por estar dentro de ella.

- Parar?...no podría…seguiré sus normas…mas que me pese- la levanté y entrelazó sus piernas en mi espalda, mientras la apoyaba en la pared del jacuzzi.

Volví con mis labios a uno de sus pezones, dios! me encantaba recorrerlo con la lengua, mordisquearlo, besarlo…pero lo que realmente me volvía loco era escuchar los gemidos contenidos de Bella, los suspiros, verla con la espalda arqueada y los ojos cerrados con fuerza como estaba ahora.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se escapaban pequeños gemidos de sus labios.

- El placer es mío- dije mientras movía mis labios al otro pezón…me hipnotizaban, eran rosados, del tamaño adecuado…perfectos.

- Por la despedida…tonto- me paré en seco y levante los ojos para mirarla- crees que no me he dado cuenta de que lo de hoy era mi…nuestra despedida de solteros- bajó la cabeza y atrapo mis labios. Sabría que la boda estaba tan cerca?- no sé si la boda será la semana que viene o el mes que viene…pero me da igual.- Había preguntado en voz alta?

- Te quiero- no acerté a decir nada más antes de que sus labios volvieran a reclamar a los míos.

Bella recorrió mi espalda con una de sus manos y al llegar a mis caderas pasó su mano hacia delante cogiendo entre sus delicados dedos mi erección. Estaba tan sensible que su roce fue casi doloroso y un siseo se escapo de entre mis labios.

- Veo que no soy… la única que se muere de ganas- su susurro en mi cuello mi hizo estremecer.

- Bella…me matas- sus labios ahora recorrían mi pecho y su mano no dejaba de moverse. Después de unos deliciosos minutos de ese juego, me cansé, la necesitaba y la necesitaba ahora - a la mierda!- la aprisioné contra la esquina de jacuzzi y, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en la rodilla, empujé mis caderas contra las suyas, moviéndome de manera rítmica contra su odioso bikini, a la vez que mordisqueaba y besaba sus labios. Llevé mi mano al borde de la prenda.

- Edward rómpelo, quítalo, hazlo desaparecer… lo que sea pero… te necesito- su voz, entrecortada, no sonaba mas alta que un susurro. Aparté un poco la fina tela y empujé lo justo para que me notara en su entrada.

- Así?- le susurré mientras iba entrando poco a poco en ella. Dios! Nunca me acostumbraría a la sensación de estar dentro de ella? Notar como sus estrechas paredes me envolvían, su delicioso calor me enloquecía y me hacía perder el control.

Salía rápido de ella para entrar después lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, Bella no paraba de suspirar y jadear, hasta que se cansó y empezó a marcar ella el ritmo con sus caderas, me encantaba cuando tomaba el control.

Me dejé de tonterías y empecé a moverme a un ritmo bestial, casi brusco, no aguantaría mucho más y sus espasmos, gemidos y suspiros me decían que ella tampoco.

- ooouuu, mierda Ed- lo susurro mientras escondía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y sus gemidos quedaban amortiguados. Noté como su cuerpo temblaba y como los espasmos hacían que se cerrara aun más a mi alrededor. La sensación era deliciosa, abrumadora y sin poder soportarlo más me uní a ella, dejándome llevar.

Bella continuaba con la cabeza escondida en mi cuello intentando recuperar su respiración, yo intentaba lo mismo con mi mejilla apoyada en su coronilla, donde de vez en cuando dejaba pequeños besos.

Dios! Como se podía querer a alguien de la manera en que yo la quería? Como podía desearla de la manera que la deseaba, la anhelaba, la necesitaba. Como podía provocarme de tal forma que ya estuviera preparado para un segundo asalto sin haber recuperado el aliento por completo del anterior?.

Como aun no había salido de ella moví de manera delicada mis caderas haciéndole notar mi estado.

Bella levantó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa abriéndose paso en sus labios, se pasó de manera distraída la lengua por sus labios y me miró de manera intensa.

- Pero como..?- yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

- Es culpa tuya- levantó una ceja- tu me llevas a estar en este estado de adolescente hormonado.- Bella soltó una carcajada y empezamos otra nueva danza, mientras nuestros labios solo se separaban para respirar, dejar escapar pequeños gemidos o decir te quiero.

La noche fue perfecta, la única espinita es que moría por saber que misterio ocultaba su diminuto bikini ya que al subir a la habitación Bella me obligó a apagar la luz antes de quitárselo. Durante la noche mis dedos, mis labios y mi lengua recorrieron esa parte de su anatomía que me volvía loco de manera exhaustiva para ver si podía encontrar algo diferente, pero nada, algo más depilada de lo normal…pero eso no podía ser, no?. Le prometí y juré que no diría nada y fingiría no saberlo pero ella solo se ponía roja y se negaba, decía "Alice lo sabrá, no me preguntes como pero lo sabrá".

**Bella**

El sonido del timbre me sobre saltó y Edward soltó una leve risa mientras se levantaba del sofá para abrir la puerta. Nos habíamos pasado toda la mañana del sábado tirados en la cama y después en el sofá, solo nos habíamos levantado para comer y porque nos moríamos de hambre, aunque ni siquiera nos habíamos puesto a preparar comida, nos conformamos con los restos de la cena, estábamos agotados. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al recordar el porqué de tanto cansancio, Edward había estado como nunca…ni siquiera necesitaba descansar, había sido yo la que le había pedido un respiro entre asalto y asalto.

- Jake, Billy- la voz de Edward sonó distendida, incluso diría que se alegraba de verlos. La verdad es que des de el incendio las cosas entre Billy y Edward iban cada día un poco mejor, pero…

- Edward tenemos que hablar- me giré y clavé mis ojos en Billy, su voz y su semblante eran relajados, pero con un toque serio. Jake le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Edward y en dos segundos lo tenía sentado a mi lado en el sofá.

- Hola, preciosa- dijo mientras me espachurraba con uno de sus abrazos- a ver esa rodilla.- puse mis ojos en blanco y levante un poco la manta que tenia encima de mis piernas.- no esta tan mal como pensaba.- Desvié mis ojos a mi rodilla y Jake tenía razón, la inflamación había bajado, ya no llevaba la rodillera "ortopédica" de Tom, pero el color…el color estaba mucho peor, el golpe tenía un color morado más intenso.

- Si tu lo dices- arrugué la nariz y Jake se rió por mi gesto.- oye que pasa?- dije señalando hacia donde estaban Billy y Edward, este ultimo pasándose las manos por el pelo, parecía algo nervioso.

- Ni idea- se encogió de hombros- cambiando de tema…se te ve cansada- no pude evitar que el rojo invadiera mi cara.

- Yo cansada…no…bueno un poco…no mas- bufe frustrada y Jake se empezó a reír.

- Sexo loco y desenfrenado toda la noche? Porque no creo que hayas estado entrenando con esa rodilla- Jake movió de manera sugerente sus cejas, lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Jake- le recriminé dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

- Que?, Bella "compartimos cama"- hizo las comillas con los dedos- durante...cinco años? Y ahora te da vergüenza esto?- volvió a reírse.

- No pienso hablar de mi vida sexual contigo- me hice la ofendida y me estire dejando mi cabeza en sus piernas.

- No hace falta tu cara y tu sonrisa lo dicen todo…tengo una duda- me giré y lo miré a los ojos- no me mires así que no pienso preguntarte quien lo hace mejor- nos reímos, mejor porque la respuesta a esa pregunta no le habría gustado mucho.

- Dime Jake- metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una cajita.

- Te casarías conmigo..?- la sangre se me fue a los pies y dejé de escuchar mi corazón.

- Pe..pe..pero..Jake…yo…Ed..- me fui a sentar pero sus brazos me pararon.

- Bella, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré…- mierda!- pero no me has dejado acabar, quería decir si te casarías conmigo si fueras Leah y te regalara este anillo.- rió- que te habías creído?- Dejé escapar el aire en un suspiro de alivio.

- Yo nada- susurré. Jake abrió la cajita y dentro había un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante solitario- no es gran cosa pero con mi sueldo…

- Jake…es precioso- le sonreí- le encantará- me levanté un poco y lo abracé- cuando se lo pedirás?

- Esta noche- Jake se sonrojó y jugueteó con la cajita entre sus dedos unos minutos antes de guardarla.

- Me alegro tanto por ti...bueno por los dos- volví a estirarme y Jake dejo que sus dedos pasaran perezosamente por mi pelo. Realmente estaba feliz por él, Jake se lo merecía…aunque el saber que otra compartiría el resto de su vida con él me provocaba un sentimiento raro, no estaba celosa…pero si rara, a Jake le pasaría lo mismo?.

- Parece que esos dos tienen para rato- la verdad es que Edward y Billy hacia rato que habían desaparecido.

- Eso parece…en serio que no sabes que pasa?- me miró y por un momento me pareció ver la duda en sus ojos, él lo sabía! pero la determinación se instaló rápido y me dejo con la duda.

- Ni idea- desvió los ojos a la tele- hacen algo interesante?- buen cambio de tema Jake.

La tarde fue pasando entre risas y bromas, finalmente Billy y Edward se unieron a nosotros en el sofá, como la cosa más normal, sin hacer ningún comentario, al menos parecían tranquilos y el ambiente era distendido. Que estarían tramando?

No tengo claro en que momento me dormí pero al despertarme estaba sola en la cama de nuestra habitación. Miré el móvil y eran las once pasadas, donde estaría Edward?. Me levanté y recorrí el piso de arriba sin encontrarlo, bajé las escaleras lentamente, el salón estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas y entonces lo vi, en un rincón de la sala, sentado en uno de los sillones y con la guitarra encima de sus piernas.

Me acerqué intentando no hacer ruido, parecía enfuruñado pero una leve sonrisa torcida empezó a dibujarse en sus labios y empezó a tocar de manera suave casi sin romper el delicado silencio que nos envolvía, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, dejándome arrullar por su voz .  .com/watch?v=dYGr6_J4NGk

Bello amanecer  
>que iluminas la costa para mi.<br>No hay nada mas en el mundo  
>que preferiría ver al despertarme...contigo<p>

Me acerqué lentamente, él sabia que estaba allí de pié, aunque no me hubiera mirado ni una sola vez aun, su sonrisa lo había delatado y me lo había confirmado.

Bello amanecer  
>Solo estoy persiguiendo el tiempo otra vez.<p>

Levantó sus ojos y los clavó por primera vez en mi, dejándome sin aliento por el intenso color verde, justo cuando decía la siguiente frase…

Pensé que moriría solo

en la noche infinita  
>pero ahora estoy en lo alto...<br>corriendo salvaje entre todas

las estrellas de arriba  
>A veces, es difícil creer que me recuerdas.<p>

Mi corazón se encogió y me senté en el suelo a sus pies, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sin perder en ningún momento el contacto con sus ojos.

Bello amanecer  
>que te derrites con las estrellas otra vez<br>¿te acuerdas del día  
>en que mi viaje empezó? (Me guiñó un ojo)<br>¿Recordaras el final de los tiempos?  
>Bello amanecer<br>Solo estas haciendo volar mi mente otra vez.  
>Pensé que había nacido para<br>la noche infinita

Cada vez que decía esa frase sus ojos se oscurecían un poco y su mirada quedaba perdida en la mía provocando que me invadiera una sensación calida, extraña. Eso solo duraba unos segundos para luego volver a su mirada traviesa, sexi.

Hasta que brillaste...  
>ALTO...<br>corriendo salvaje entre todas

las estrellas de arriba  
>A veces...<br>es difícil creer que me recuerdas.  
>Serás mi hombro cuando yo este gis y viejo?<br>Prométeme que la mañana empezara contigo  
>En lo alto...<br>corriendo salvaje entre todas

las estrellas de arriba  
>A veces...<br>es difícil creer que me recuerdas.  
>ALTO...<br>corriendo salvaje entre todas

las estrellas de arriba  
>A veces...<br>es difícil creer que me recuerdas.

Se quedó callado sin dejar de mirarme de esa perturbadora manera, me sentía totalmente desnuda, en cuerpo y alma ante sus ojos, pero extrañamente cómoda. Ladeó un poco los labios y dejó surgir esa media sonrisa quita-alientos y roba-corduras, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

- Serás mi hombro cuando sea gris y viejo?- batió sus pestañas un par de veces, mi corazón dio un vuelco y la piel de mis dedos y labios empezó a cosquillear por la necesidad de tocar su piel…mi dios griego.

- Te prometo empezar todas las mañanas a tu lado- dije como pude, siguiéndole el juego de la canción.

Dejó la guitarra poco a poco en el suelo, se recostó en el sillón con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios y se palmeó las rodillas en una clara invitación.


	45. Chap 45: La vida es de color de rosa?

**Capitulo 45**

**Edward**

- Alice?- mi voz sonaba pastosa por el sueño y me restregué los ojos con saña.

- Quien si no?- detrás de su voz se escuchó un leve gruñido.

- Estas loca? Tu as visto que hora es?- mire mi reloj las 7:00 am- casi despiertas a Bella- dije susurrando molesto mientras me levantaba y salía de la habitación para no despertarla.

- As dormido con ella?- dijo incrédula y con tono de reproche…lo que me faltaba…yo la mataba, la iba a buscar al hotel y la mataba.

- Dormir lo que se dice dormir no lo hemos hecho mucho- soltó un gritito de horror que me hizo sonreír.

- Edward Anthoni Cullen! Bella tendrá ojeras!- dijo enfadada- Además tu no sabes que eso da mala suerte?- bufo

- Alice!- ese era Jasper riñéndola- Edward no le hagas ni caso, cuélgale el teléfono y que se vuelva a la cama- yo me empecé a reír con ganas…vaya dos!.

- Tu calla o te mando de vuelta a tu habitación- el tono de Alice no era de enfado más bien juguetón- y tu- eso iba por mi- va enserio lo que te he dicho.

- Alice… papa y Emmet saben que Jasper está ahí contigo?- pregunte obviando lo que me había dicho.

- Esto…bueno..yo…Edward!- grito- no estamos hablando de mi…te repito que va enserio…da mala suerte.- buffe.

- Mas mala suerte?- no pude retener una risita irónica-que más nos puede pasar Alice?, un maremoto que arrase el pueblo?, un terremoto que asole el condado?, no, no, espera…ya se, que empiece a nevar ahora y no pare hasta dentro de dos días-mi tono era acido y sarcástico, me senté en el pasillo y suspiré frustrado, Alice simplemente estaba en silencio- lo he intentado Alice…de verdad, lo arreglé todo para que Bella no tuviera guardias y así intentar que llegara entera…y resulta que se encuentra un accidente y se jode la rodilla- bufe- al del catering que le da por pensar y la lía, el traje de Bella que se pierde, el mío…bueno yo me veo con tejanos en mi boda…- me quedé en silencio- y por si no tenía bastante ayer Billy me dice que se prevé que hoy entre un frente frío y que tenemos que buscar alternativas al emplazamiento…mas mala suerte Alice?... joder no ha salido bien ni una puta cosa!- nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- Esto solo te demuestra una cosa…que no puedes controlarlo todo Ed- Alice suspiro.

- Alice…- llevaba días dándole vueltas a algo y necesitaba sacarlo- y si son…bueno y si son señales para que no nos casemos?- se escucho un leve quejido de sorpresa al otro lado del auricular- Alice des de que empezamos todo ha sido…no se…diferente?, han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… malos entendidos, dudas, celos, su ingreso, mi operación…giledward- bufe…eran tantas cosas- todo esto…

- Lo estas diciendo en serio?- noté un cierto tono molesto en su voz, suspiró.- la quieres?

- Eso ni lo dudes- ni siquiera vacilé, era una de las pocas cosas que tenía claras.

- Pues ahí lo tienes Edward, si realmente eran señales… lo siento no las entendisteis a tiempo y han conseguido justo lo contrario…que demostrarais que sois el uno para el otro- suspiró- como explicas, si no, que hayáis resistido a tantas cosas…joder Edward lo de estos días no es nada en comparación a lo que habéis pasado des de que estáis juntos… y ahí seguís, no?- el positivismo de Alice era inquebrantable- a demás yo te llamaba para darte buenas noticias- dijo con tono alegre…buenas noticias, a ver?

- Sorpréndeme- dije algo más animado.

- Primera buena noticia, él del catering llamó ayer a papa, se disculpó y le aseguro que todo estaría como había acordado contigo- me la podía imaginar con una gran sonrisa- segunda, han encontrado el vestido de Bella…lo estoy viendo ahora mismo…dios! no le vas a poder quitar ojo de encima- su tono de voz subió un par de octavas.

- Normalmente ya no puedo- admití, de fondo escuche el gruñido de Jasper

- Vale! No lo encontraron…lo encontró Jasper y fue a buscarlo anoche- dijo en tono reconciliador- llegó con él hace unas 4 horas- susurró.

- Dios Alice! Deja dormir al pobre chico- pobre Jasper…sobreviviríamos a la boda?

- Del tuyo se esta encargando Emmet y Rosalie,…bueno sobre todo Rosalie, lamentablemente no han podido arreglarlo a tiempo en la tintorería pero Rosalie me aseguro que te trae algo que vas a alucinar… me aseguraron que llegan a tiempo- Solo me podía pasar a mí que la modista vertiera no se qué puta substancia encima de mi traje y la tintorería no llegara a tiempo…confiaríamos en Rosalie, no?- y lo mejor…el ultimo parte meteorológico parece esperanzador, la tormenta nos esquiva!...no hará un día de sol radiante…pero tampoco es lo que buscábamos, no?- dejé escapar el aire que sin darme cuenta retenía.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, si que todo fuera mal era una señal para no casarnos, que todo se arreglara…. Escuche ruido en la habitación.

- Alice creo que he despertado a Bella…a que hora vas a venir a torturarnos?- dije algo mas flojo y Alice rió con ganas.

- Seré buena…os dejo dormir un par de horitas más- rió.

- Gracias Dios!- ese era Jasper- anda deja a tu hermano disfrutar de sus ultimas horas de libertad y ven a dormir- gruñó.

- Sois el uno para el otro...- reí- nos vemos en un rato- susurré.

- Edwad…has pensado si se lo vas a decir antes de…- la verdad es que no me había decidido, no sabia que era peor si decírselo antes de separarnos o que se enterara cuando Alice le pusiera el vestido.

- Ni idea…sobre la marcha…te quiero duende, a dios- iba a colgar cuando la voz de Alice me paró.

- Ed, Ed espera...oye...a ti, te ha gustado el rosa?- y ahora de que leches hablaba.

- Rosa, que rosa?...Alice duerme...de verdad que necesitas descansar- Alice se rió y luego soltó algo parecido a "mierda Bella ha cumplido" pero no lo escuche muy bien.

Entre en la habitación y todo estaba tranquilo, Bella aun dormía algo intranquila, pero dormida. Me deslicé entre las sabanas y al notarme se giró y ajustó su cuerpo casi desnudo al mío, como si fuéramos dos partes de una misma pieza, sonreí al notar como su respiración se acompasaba y su sueño discurría más tranquilo.

Cerré los ojos y me deje envolver por su delicioso olor, unas horas…solo faltaban unas horas y culminarían los preparativos de los últimos meses, había sido algo agotador aunque tengo que reconocer que me lo había pasado genial escogiendo la música, el lugar, el menú,…aunque si no hubiera sido por Alice creo que hubiera muerto en el intento.

**Bella**

Miré de manera perezosa por la ventana, por lo que me había dicho Edward, al despertarme, eran casi las nueve de la mañana, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana no correspondía a esa hora. El cielo estaba de un precioso color gris plomizo y unas nubes de aspecto un tanto amenazador lo adornaban…era el día ideal para quedarse remoloneando en la cama en buena compañía.

Había descansado bien, menos de lo que me hubiera gustado pero la verdad que también disfrutaba mucho de nuestras actividades nocturnas, la noche anterior no nos había dado tiempo de llegar a la habitación y lo hicimos en el sillón donde lo encontré tocando la guitarra, para luego subir y continuar en la cama. Estuve a punto de mandar a la mierda la amenaza de las chicas, pero siempre me arrepentía justo antes y no dejaba que Edward me quitara el tanga o bajara a besarme.

Sonreí al verlo entrar con la bandeja del desayuno y una rosa entre sus dientes, me guiñó un ojo y puso la bandeja en la cama y yo como adolescente en celo me puse mas roja que un tomate y mordí mi labio nerviosa. La verdad es que verlo solo con unos pantalones anchos de cintura baja no ayudaba a mantener mi imaginación a raya.

- Es para ti- dijo mientras me daba la rosa- es que ya no me quedaba sitio en la bandeja y no quería que se estropeara.- la acerqué a mi nariz y cerré los ojos mientras inspiraba la suave fragancia.

- Gracias- me acerqué a sus labios y deje un pequeño beso.

- Ahora a desayunar- lo dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí, dejando la bandeja entre los dos.

Me serví un poco de zumo, le di un sorbo y empecé a comerme las tortitas. Edward parecía algo mas nervioso que de costumbre, pero no parecía nada como para preocuparme. Me fije que de vez en cuando me miraba y luego de manera casi imperceptible desviaba su mirada hacia la servilleta que estaba perfectamente doblada en mi lado. Que tramaba?

- Oye… Alice me ha preguntado algo así como si me había gustado el rosa- clavé mis ojos en los suyos, me atragante con el zumo y empecé a toser. Cogí la servilleta para limpiarme los restos de zumo y al levantarla dejo a la vista una cajita de color azul…azul claro, bueno para ser más exacta era…, trague en seco, azul Tiffany porque ese era el nombre. Miré la cajita y luego levanté mis ojos hasta que me encontré con los suyos, él simplemente me sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que la abriera.

Cogí la caja como si se fuera a romper pasé mis dedos por encima, parecía que estuviera manipulando un explosivo en lugar de una cajita de Tiffany.

- Bella…ni va a explotar, ni te va a morder- rió al adivinar mis pensamientos en mi expresión.

- Me lo prometes?- y no pude retener una sonrisa nerviosa. Abrí la caja y literalmente me quede sin aliento, dentro había una pulsera, una fina tira de…diamantes, engarzados en platino?, oro blanco? Deje escapar el aire que se me había olvidado expulsar, era preciosa y parecía antigua…aunque mi conocimientos sobre joyas eran nulos.

- Me permites?- cogió la pulsera, la deslizo sobre mi muñeca y la abrochó. -Perfecta.

- Yo no…Edward no deberías…- ni si quiera estaba segura de que decir o de que hacer. No me gustaba que me hiciera regalos y mucho menos regalos caros, no estaba con él por eso, sin contar que por el tipo de trabajo no solía llevar joyas.

- Te gusta?- lo miré a los ojos y moví afirmativamente la cabeza…claro que me gustaba!- No la he comprado si eso te preocupa.- reí

- Ahora me vas a decir que la has robado- le levante una ceja y el rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Es una joya de la familia,- trago algo nervioso…que estaba pasando?- Mi abuelo la compro en Tiffany como regalo para mi abuela, luego mi padre se la regaló a mi madre y…bueno hoy yo …a ti- miró la pulsera- hoy…bueno hoy vas a necesitar algo viejo…- señalo la pulsera- algo azul-señaló el anillo de mi mano- algo prestado y algo nuevo- lo dijo todo con voz suave acariciando las palabras, con cautela y algo de duda…algo viejo?...iba a necesitar algo nuevo, prestado y azul ya tenía…?...Cuando mi cerebro se encargo de poner cada pieza en su lugar mi mandíbula cayó, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y con mis manos tapé mi boca para ahogar un leve quejido que amenazaba con salir.

- Nos casamos hoy- no había sido una pregunta si no una afirmación…no estaba segura de haberla dicho en voz alta, pero al ver que me sonreía entendí que sí. Respiré hondo un par de veces y me pase las manos por mi pelo nerviosa, dicen que todo se pega, no?

Edward cogió mis manos entre las suyas y me las beso, consiguiendo que los nervios disminuyeran.

- Estas bien?- me dedicó una media sonrisa traviesa que le devolví- todo está listo…solo tienes que ponerte el vestido y decir si quiero- suspiré, en este momento estaba totalmente sobrepasada, no estaba segura si lo que sentía eran nervios, miedo, pánico, euforia…uuuffff…

- Creo que me estoy mareando- dije mientras me dejaba caer en la cama y vi como Edward me miraba alarmado y apartaba la bandeja.

- Mierda Bella- Bajó de la cama y se arrodillo en el suelo al lado de donde tenía apoyada mi cabeza.- Dime algo…como estas?- le sonreí y se tranquilizó- te recuerdo que me debes una respuesta…

- Edward ahora mismo si me pinchas no me sacas sangre- lo miré a los ojos- no puedo ni recordar que día es hoy- retorcí mis dedos nerviosa y empecé a respirar mas rápido- me voy a casar…hoy…- me tenía que concentrar o me daría un ataque de pánico, si no me estaba dando ya… cerré los ojos- que te tenía que contestar?- Edward que hasta ese momento solo me miraba divertido me besó de manera suave mis labios.

- Como te puedes enfrentar a una gran emergencia totalmente tranquila y estar ahora…así-yo solo le guiñé un ojo- Me tienes que contestar a porque Alice me ha preguntado si me había gustado el rosa?- susurró contra mis labios y deslizó su lengua por encima de ellos, casi sin rozarlos, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda y los nervios se esfumaran.

- Bueno supongo que si ya te lo ha preguntado...- dudé- no tendré problemas por enseñártelo, no?- me senté en la cama y comprobé que no me sentía mareada, solo había sido la primera impresión, me levante despacio de manera "sensual" mientras él me miraba, sentado en el suelo, sin perder la conexión con mis ojos en ningún momento, él recostó su espalda en la pared y yo me puse de espaldas a él y poco a poco fui deslizando el pequeño tanga que llevaba mientras lo miraba por encima de mi hombro, hasta que la pequeña prenda de ropa cayó al suelo. De manera lenta me gire hasta que me quedé delante de él totalmente desnuda, levanté mis brazos haciendo un gesto parecido al que hacen las ayudantes de los magos cuando enseñan que la chistera esta vacía…"tachan", vi como sus ojos se abrieron con gesto incrédulo y un pequeño gemido se escapaba de entre sus labios.

- Ooooo dios…- miró su reloj nervioso- creo que el rosa es mi color favorito, ahora- reí ante su comentario y él volvió a mirar el reloj mientras se pasaba el pulgar por sus labios al más puro estilo "chico Martini"- a la mierda Alice- lo miré sin entender y él simplemente se arrodillo en el suelo dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi barriga y empezó a dejar pequeños besos en mi ombligo para después ir descendiendo en línea recta.

Enterré mis dedos con fuerza entre su pelo cuando noté como su lengua rozaba de manera delicada cada centímetro de piel oculta entre rizos rosas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y empecé a notar mis rodillas como si fueran de gelatina.

Paso una de sus manos de mi espalda a mi muslo y fue dejando un camino de fuego con sus dedos hasta rozar mi entrada con uno de sus dedos, mis labios dejaron escapar un gemido y estaba segura que mis rodillas no me aguantarían y acabaría cayendo de un momento a otro.

- Wow- acababa de meter uno de sus dedos sin aviso alguno y lo empezaba a mover sin tregua. Él simplemente soltó una risita traviesa y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los míos, nuestros ojos se conectaron como dos imanes y no éramos capaces de desviar las miradas. Él no dejo de mover su lengua ni su dedo en ningún momento y sin poderlo soportar más me aguanté en sus hombros.

- Edward…no…no creo que mis- ufff no podía hablar con coherencia- mis rodillas… aguanten mucho.- Se apartó levemente y me sonrió.

- Dios, tu sabor es simplemente adictivo…eres perfecta- Sentí como me podía granate, cogió una de mis manos entre las suyas y estiró hacia abajo con suavidad para que bajara al suelo. Me arrodille delante de él, nos miramos fijamente y sin poderlo evitar lo empecé a besar de manera lenta dejando que mi lengua invadiera y conquistara cada parte de su boca, probando su sabor, probando mi sabor en él. Bajé una de mis manos hasta encontrarme con la cinturilla de su pantalón y la colé dentro, él negó con la cabeza y poco a poco me fue estirando en el suelo sin dejar de besarnos y retirándose de mi mano hasta que esta quedó fuera de sus pantalones.

- Hoy es tu día- susurró contra mis labios y empezó a dejar pequeños besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, paso su lengua por uno de mis pezones, jugueteó con él entre sus dientes y lo mordisqueó hasta que me arrancó un gemido y consiguió que un latigazo recorriera mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna…nunca en mi vida había hecho el amor tantas veces como en ese fin de semana, no lo iba a reconocer pero estaba algo dolorida y sobretodo me notaba hipersensibilizada, cualquier roce me llevaba a un estado de deseo y necesidad simplemente vergonzoso.

Edward repitió lo mismo con el otro pezón antes de seguir su camino hasta llegar allí donde estaba antes y continuar en el mismo punto donde lo había dejado.

- Simplemente deliciosa…eres como un algodón de azúcar- susurró justo antes de volver a enterrar su lengua en mis rosados rizos.

Mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y a ser controlado por pequeños y deliciosos espasmos, notaba como el calor me invadía, mi respiración se agitaba y mis gemidos se hacían más seguidos y fuertes sin ser capaz de retenerlos.

- Vamos preciosa…déjalo ir- desde cuando me decía estas cosas?...pero la verdad es que su voz consiguió lo que se proponía y me dejé llevar por un orgasmo devastador, que arraso con el poco contacto con la realidad que me quedaba y me dejó subida en mi particular nube…Entre la bruma me pareció escuchar el teléfono de Edward y como este contestaba refunfuñando mientras me acomodaba en su pecho.

**Edward**

Mientras estaba disfrutando del delicado y adictivo sabor de Bella escuche el timbre de la puerta, comprobé que Bella ni se había dado cuenta y decidí ignorarlo, sabía quien era…

Disfrute como un niño pequeño en una tienda de golosinas haciendo que Bella llegara a su orgasmo con mi lengua y mis dedos…nunca podría cansarme de su sabor, del suave tacto de su piel, de escuchar sus gemidos, sus suspiros, su respiración entrecortada…y en eso estaba cuando sonó el teléfono…definitivamente mataría a Alice.

Saqué el teléfono del bolsillo mientras atraía a Bella hacia mí y la acomodaba a mi lado, descolgué con el manos libre para Bella pudiera escuchar.

- Dime Alice- quise sonar seco y de mala leche…pero simplemente no pude, escuchamos un bufido al otro lado del aparato y sonreímos.

- Me vas abrir? O no piensas casarte?- lo dijo con toda la calma que Alice podía aparentar en ese momento. Bella y yo nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír.- Estas con el manos libres…Mierda!- y colgó.

- Tendremos que bajar…creo que ahora piensa que ha metido la pata- Bella siempre pensando en los demás…si supiera lo que le esperaba con Alice hoy…

- Déjala que sufra un rato más- le sonreí y baje para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Me pareció escuchar algún ruido pero antes de poder acabar de identificarlos la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Se escucho un grito de sorpresa, Bella soltó un gritito mientras intentaba taparse, yo la atraje más a mi cuerpo intentado taparla mientras giraba mi cabeza y miraba con rabia a….como no Alice.

- Jasper no entres- grito Alice.

- Alice mira que eres…te lo dije, te dije que no tenias que entrar de esa manera…- Jasper carraspeo un poco- chicos lo siento no he tenido nada que ver.

- No sufras Jasper tengo muy claro quién es el culpable aquí- Alice cogió una bata y se la tendió a Bella mientras nos poníamos de pié.

- Vale, ya estamos todos visibles?- Alice se puso en fase "general fuerzas armadas"- bien, Edward al piso de abajo, ahora!- levante una ceja incrédulo- no me mires con esa cara, os deje "dormir" durante dos horas más…no retozar- retozar? Antes de poder abrir la boca para replicarle Bella tomo mi cara entre sus manos, me prende de sus ojos y no sumimos en nuestra propia burbuja.

- Edward Cullen…te quiero como nunca imaginé que podría hacerlo- sonrió de manera traviesa- ahora haz caso a Alice y no la pongas mas nerviosa- se acercó a mi oído y me susurro- temo por mi integridad física si le subiera la tensión un poco mas- nos dio la risa floja y escuchamos un bufido de Alice que nos tensó a los dos.

Le di un suave beso en los labios y me giré hacia la puerta, justo antes de llegar abracé a Alice, ella mantuvo su falso enfado unos segundos para luego rendirse y abrazarse con fuerza a mi.

- Gracias por todo…no se que habría hecho sin ti- le susurre mientras seguíamos abrazados- pero esto es culpa tuya…ahora adoro el rosa- Me separé de ella, le guiñé un ojo y salí por la puerta cerrándola a mi espalda.

Jasper estaba en las escaleras mirando hacia mí de manera expectante y lo único que hizo fue dedicarme una sonrisa cómplice.

- Edward…- me giré al escuchar la voz de Bella- seré la de blanco... por si no me encuentras- me guiñó un ojo y yo rompí en una carcajada nerviosa.

…

Por más que me mirara al espejo no acababa de acostumbrarme, no era mi traje y ese era el único problema. No era mi camisa de cuello Mao, no eran mis pantalones de sastre ni mi americana, ni…. Desvié mi mirada unos centímetros y vi como Rosalie me miraba esperando mi reacción, la verdad es que tenía que reconocer que no me quedaba del todo mal, incluso era algo mas desenfado que "mi traje" cosa que ya me gustaba y el azul me encantaba.

Sin poderlo evitar una media sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara…si me gustaba, tenía que reconocerlo, Rosalie dejo salir todo el aire en un suspiro de alivio y me abrazo.

- Nervioso?- Rosalie esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva.

- No…bueno un poco…pero no como Emmett el día de vuestra boda- sonreí al recordar a Emmett pálido y con ganas de vomitar.

- Oye que yo no estaba nervioso…bueno un poco pero no más de lo normal- me lanzó una mirada de que decía "como se lo expliques a Rosalie no te casas hoy".

Rosalie se acercó a Emmett y se besaron de manera dulce, era la pareja perfecta y los dos iban vestido de manera impecable, Rosalie me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo ella sabia exactamente lo que necesitaba Emmett para calmarse…tenerla cerca. En eso creo que nos parecemos Emmett y yo…no somos nada sin nuestra otra mitad.

- Vamos?- moví la cabeza de manera afirmativa- No quiero que Bella te pille vestido si se le ocurre bajar a cotillear- Rosalie lo dijo mientras me empujaba hacia la calle riendo.

El día estaba realmente nublado, pero tenía un color especial, un brillo especial y por muy raro que pareciera la temperatura era realmente agradable, considerando que estábamos en Forks y a finales de octubre…puede que fuera yo que para mi todo tuviera hoy un color especial…miré de reojo a la ventana de nuestra habitación y vi como Bella me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y me guiñaba un ojo antes de volver a desaparecer como un fantasma.


	46. Chap 46: Preparados, listos, acción

**Capitulo 46**

**Cap 46**

**Bella**

Noto la boca seca y creo que me estoy mareando, lo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos y me duele lo que veo, me cuesta respirar, me paso la mano por el cuello y lucho por meter aire en mis pulmones…pero si el vestido solo tiene un tirante como puede ahogarme?, me remuevo incomoda dentro de él y vuelvo a coger aire como puedo. Tengo ganas de pasarme las manos por el pelo pero como me joda el peinado Alice me mata, aunque al final no haya boda me mata…aunque si no hay boda la primera en querer morirse seré yo, me retuerzo las manos nerviosa y lo miro.

- Simplemente no puedo – vuelvo a repetir en un susurro, por mucho que me preguntara un porque no tenía ninguna explicación para ello…había sido verme con el vestido y saber que no podía.- joder…di algo

- ¿Que diga algo?, ¿que quieres escuchar Bella? – la manera en que me habla me hace sentir aun peor…pero que esperaba una sonrisa?. Empieza a caminar nervioso- ¿que no pasa nada?, ¿que todo ira bien? – me mira- simplemente, la niña, no puede!- lo dice en tono irónico mientras levanta las manos al aire y resopla.

- Oh, mierda – el aire se me escapa en un lamento y me dejo caer en un silla. Mi respiración va rápido y mi visión empieza a ser borrosa.

- Bella, Bella! – su voz suena alarmada y enseguida lo veo agachado delante de mi cogiendo mi mano- no quería hablar así. Mírame – su voz suena autoritaria y le hago caso- respira conmigo – empieza a respirar acompasadamente y yo siguiéndolo empiezo a recuperar la visión y a no sentirme tan mal.

- Gracias – susurro con los ojos llorosos.

- Aaa no, no vas a llorar o Alice me mata.-sonrió- ¿Mejor?- afirmo con la cabeza- vale, vamos afrontar esto como personas adultas, vale?.

- Pero es que yo…- Me manda callar, me levanta, se sienta en la silla y me sienta en sus rodillas.

- Lo mandamos a la mierda todo y nos vamos, tu y yo solos… donde quieras- lo miro a los ojos horrorizada.

- Nooo y Leah..no puedes dejarla…ayer ella…y Edward? No puedo irme – Me levanto indignada y casi enfadada con él.

- Y que?...sabes que te quiero… y ella lo sabe…si tiene arreglo ya lo arreglare a la vuelta…- estábamos casi gritando, veo como baja los ojos al suelo- yo por ti… lo haría- me lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta, sin poder creerme lo que escucho.

- PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?...TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? COMO QUIERES DEJAR AHORA A LEAH…no puedes hacerle eso…no ahora que te ha dicho que si y que os vais a casar.- la que caminaba de forma nerviosa por la habitación ahora era yo.

- TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO TU?...- me quedo helada ante su tono- YO NO SE LE PUEDO HACER A LEAH PERO TU SI A EDWARD?.- mi respiración se queda trabada, había caído en su juego con los dos pies.- tu lo quieres, no? – muevo la cabeza de manera afirmativa- y quieres estar con él, no?.

-Si…Jake, el problema no es con él…el problema es todo…esto- señalo mi vestido, su traje.

- Eres una cabezota…joder Bella confía un poco en mi hermano, no?- perdón?

- Tu hermano? Edward no es tu hermano! – levanto una ceja y me lo quedo mirando con una media sonrisa.

- Si es mi hermano…mi sangre y la de mi padre corre por sus venas…para nosotros ahora… somos hermanos- me sonríe, se acerca y me abraza fuerte- solo estas nerviosa...imagínate el daño que le harás si no apareces…será la segunda vez que lo plantan antes de la boda…crees que Edward se lo merece?...giledward puede…pero Ed?

Cojo aire y lo suelto poco a poco, escondo mi cara en su cuello y cierro los ojos, en realidad no me imagino una vida sin Edward y total esto solo era un trámite, unas horas, como una gota de agua en un océano...además estaba tan guapo con esa americana…suspiro.

Jake tenía razón solo estaba nerviosa por no saber que me esperaba. Sonrío al notar como me abraza más fuerte y lo abrazo.

- No entiendo como te puedes colapsar así con…esto y no coordinando a una panda de bomberos con sobredosis de adrenalina.- eso me hace reír.

- Yo…yo no se si puedo hacerlo…

**Edward**

Miro el reloj por enésima vez en la última media hora y vuelvo a pasarme la mano por el pelo nervioso. Vale que las novias llegan tarde a sus bodas…pero era necesario media hora larga? Además Bella no era de ese tipo de novias, no? miro a los pocos invitados y veo como de vez en cuando alguno de ellos también miran el reloj y luego desvían sus ojos a mi.

- Vendrá, ya sabes como son las mujeres – mi padre me pone una mano en el hombro y me aprieta para infundirme ánimos.

- Lo se – no sonaba muy seguro pero era lo máximo que podía hacer en ese momento. Busco a Alice con la mirada, ella ya hacia un rato que había llegado.

- Alice…seguro que estaba bien? – le susurro una vez he caminado hacia ella.

- Bueno…ella, estaba muy nerviosa, la he dejado con Jake hablando para que la calmara un poco.- se puede saber porque no me lo había explicado antes?.

- Muy nerviosa?...como… como para no aparecer?- Alice me mira y me sonríe.

- Muy nerviosa como alguien que hace tres horas que sabe que se casa, Ed tranquilízate…- me abraza fuerte- seguro que esta apunto de aparecer.

Voy a decir algo pero me aguanto cuando veo el coche negro llegando, Alice me da un beso en la mejilla y me empuja hacia mi sitio.

El coche se para, la puerta se abre y aparece Charly, la necesidad de verla me estaba matando pero Charly cierra la puerta y el coche vuelve a arrancar y se va, en ese momento creo que mi corazón se para y noto como mi padre pone una mano en mi espalda.

**Bella**

- Mira por la ventana- Jake sonríe – es mi sorpresa- me acerco a la ventana y veo un camión de bomberos aparcado en la puerta con algunos lazos blancos y con los rotativos encendidos.

- Bella no tardes…- ese era Charly asomándose por la puerta de la habitación- dios…estas preciosa- se acerca y me abraza.- yo voy hacía allí con el coche, Jake no tardéis en salir, ya vamos suficientemente tarde - le hace un gesto de advertencia con el dedo y yo sonrío.

- No vienes conmigo?- le cojo de las manos y miro a Jake.

- Prefiero ir en el coche…nos vemos en unos minutos- me da un suave beso en la mejilla y se va.

- Preparada? – muevo la cabeza afirmando y sonrío - me permite señorita? – Jake me ofrece el brazo y empezamos a bajar las escaleras poco a poco, no sabía como iba a aguantar todo el día con los zapatos que me había obligado a poner Alice. Cuando llegamos a bajo sonrío al ver a Seth esperando al lado del camión.

- Madame…su carruaje la espera – lo dice en tono serio pero aguantándose la risa- al final no podrás decir que no te he llevado nunca con el camión.

- Lo vas a llevar tu?...uufff…no se si llegaremos- bromeo, lo miro y sonrío. Cuando trabajaba en Forks nunca dejábamos que Seth llevara el camión, no parecía que pudiera con él.

Jake me ayuda a subir al camión, respiro hondo, miro alrededor y una estúpida lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, pero Seth la atrapa antes de que ruede mejilla abajo.

- No hace falta que llores por la emoción de quesea tu chofer– me sonríe y arranca el camión.

- Muy gracioso Seth- al iniciar la marcha se le cala el camión, Jake y yo rompemos en carcajadas y eso nos relaja.- Por cierto…donde vamos?- los dos me miran y se ríen...hombres!

Dejo de darle vueltas y disfruto del paisaje, Seth no va a un a velocidad excesiva…mas bien va algo lento, pero creo que lo hace apropósito. Noto como Jake me coge de la mano y la aprieta, lo miro y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Te imaginabas que este día llegaría?- susurro.

- Si…aunque yo no era el padrino precisamente – Me giro y lo miro a los ojos, el simplemente sonríe y me besa en la frente- lo se…se que tu nunca me imaginaste como nada mas de lo que éramos…por eso se que estas haciendo lo correcto.

Recorremos un par de kilómetros más en silencio y la carretera se coloca paralela a la playa de la Push, dios el mar esta precioso con ese color azul grisáceo a conjunto con el cielo. Estoy tan embobada que no veo como Seth pone el intermitente y me sorprendo al ver que dejamos la carretera para adentrarnos por uno de los caminos hacia la playa.

- Pero donde…- Mis palabras mueren en mis labios al ver la playa. Cerca de la orilla hay unas pocas sillas forradas de blanco llenas de gente, dispuestas en filas y separadas en dos grupos por una tarina de madera que serpentea hasta llegar un poco mas allá de las sillas. Me llevo una mano a la boca y me doy cuenta que estoy temblando.

Seth pone el freno de mano y sin decir nada me sonríe y baja corriendo, empiezo a ver cierto movimiento fuera pero antes de poder saber que pasa Jake se interpone en mi campo visual.

-Lista? – Jake me sonríe.

- Edward…está…está, no? – Lo había buscado con los ojos en el breve instante que había visto la playa pero no lo había encontrado.

- Claro!...que crees que se ha ido corriendo?...vamos Bella – De un salto baja del camión y me ayuda a bajar a mí, me quedo de pie algo inestable en la arena y entonces lo veo….al final de la tarima de madera, con esa media sonrisa roba-alientos y como siempre mi cuerpo reacciona a él sin importarle donde estamos ni con quien, mi respiración se acelera y de lo único que tengo ganas es de salir corriendo y abrazarme a él. Desvió mi mirada al suelo y noto como me pongo roja…dios siempre igual! No noto el frío que se que hace, supongo que serán los nervios…o el hecho de verlo.


	47. Chapter 47: Un Ángel a mi lado

**Cap 47 (un ángel a mi lado)**

**Edward**

Creo que lo único que me aguanta en pie es la mano de mi padre en mi espalda, Alice sin decir nada se levanta, camina rápido hacia Charly y habla unos segundos con él. Al girarse la veo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que la de Charly, vale, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...aunque la verdad es que verlos sonreír eso relaja y poco a poco dejo que mis pulmones se llenen de aire para poder respirar con normalidad.

- Ya esta de camino- me lo susurra Alice mientras me recoloca la chaqueta.- vienen en otro…vehículo y no me preguntes más que no pienso decirte nada.- me saca la lengua y vuelve junto a Jasper. Ruedo los ojos…pequeña loca.

Frunzo el ceño, pero que mierdas pasa…que es mi boda y yo soy el novio! Me entran ganas de gritar a todos, resoplo y noto que algo vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón saco el móvil y veo un sobrecito, lo abro, es un sms de Jake_…"Ups…se me olvido decirte que no llegaría en ese coche pijo que mandaste Cullen. Por cierto…está impresionante, no te lo vas a creer cuando la veas"_

Aguanto la risa que pelea con mis labios por salir, puto Jake. Me paso la mano por el pelo revolviendo el poco de orden que había conseguido poner Rosalie en él y veo de reojo como ella pone mala cara, me giro, aun con los dedos enredados y miro a Billy, él solo me sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

- Tu lo sabías? – le susurro

- A caso lo dudas? – Billy se ríe y me pone una mano en el hombro- ya sabes como es Jake…y hoy no es un día fácil para él.

Desvío mis ojos y miro el mar, no puedo seguir mirando la carretera o me dará algo… no es un día fácil para Jake, es como la taciturna confirmación de que él sigue sintiendo algo por ella. Una pequeña punzada de celos me toca el corazón, estuvo cinco años con él, cinco-largos-años…y yo no llegaba ni a un tercio.

Mi subconsciente me da un capón y muy acertado me recuerda que con quien está y con quien se va a casar es conmigo y eso vuelve a sosegarme, cierro los ojos y al volver a abrirlos me vuelvo a centrar en el día, al final estaba aguantando bastante bien, incluso se podría decir que tiene un color especial, el cielo soportaba unas pesadas nubes y el mar un precioso color azul oscuro que te hipnotizaba al mirarlo.

Mis ojos se desvían a Jef cuando veo que se mueve, él me mira y me sonríe. Sin ni siquiera devolverle la sonrisa miro hacia el camino y veo como un camión de bomberos con los rotativos encendidos baja por él…jajaja…puto Jake, Billy golpea mi hombro y me sonríe.

Lo único en lo que me puedo centrar es en ella, en sus ojos asombrados mirando hacia todos lados, fijándose en todo y tapando su boca con una mano, mi estomago se contrae y mi sonrisa se hace más grande…debo parecer tonto. Rápidamente veo como un Charly camina hasta quedarse en el inicio de la tarima y todos los "implicados" en la siguiente sorpresa se mueven hasta ir quedando cerca de sus posiciones pero aun apartados.

El camión para, Jacob baja de un salto y luego la ayuda a bajar, cuando sus pies tocan el suelo nuestros ojos se encuentran, noto como mis labios se curvan en una media sonrisa de las que se que le encantan. Mi corazón da un vuelco al ver como baja sus ojos y se ruboriza…oooo dios! como podía tener tanta suerte? Miro a mi padre y a Emmet que están a mi izquierda como esperando que hubieran desaparecido y todo fuera un sueño. Emmet me guiña un ojo y me sonríe…él siempre con la sonrisa en la boca y mi padre…Carlisle solo pone su mano en mi hombro y me da un apretón cariñoso, Ángela la ayuda a ponerse un abrigo y le da un pequeño ramo de flores.

Casi ni escucho las primeras notas que Jef arranca de las teclas del piano, aunque cuando todos se giran y se impone el silencio no puedo evitar que un puño invisible me apriete la garganta dejándome casi sin respiración.

Cierro los ojos, respiro hondo y al volverlos abrir la veo, radiante, espectacular, sonriéndome, es como si no existiera nadie más, como si solo estuviéramos los dos dentro de una burbuja.

Bella da un paso, como esperábamos se desestabiliza con la arena y empieza a caer a cámara lenta, Jake sonríe, la coge en brazos y empieza a caminar con ella unos metros. Bella al principio lo mira de forma rara, me mira e intenta bajarse, Jake le dice algo ella para y se pone a reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando llega a la altura de Seth, Jake se la entrega y Bella rompe otra vez en risas, froto mis manos contra los pantalones intentando hacer desparecer el cosquilleo, sin poder disimular mis nervios y mis ganas de tocar su piel.

**Bella**

Ángela como siempre esta en todo y es ella la que me ayuda a ponerme el abrigo, aunque la verdad es que después de verlo ahí de pie de frío tengo poco, me da el ramo del que ya ni me acordaba, no puedo, ni quiero despegar los ojos de los suyos, esta arrebatadoramente guapo.

Escucho las primeras notas del piano, esa canción es…si es alegría del circo del sol, sonrío, doy un paso hacia delante y cuando quiero darme cuenta me desestabilizo y empiezo a creerme, cierro los ojos…hoy no, por favor como puedo ser tan sumamente patosa! Y porque Alice había insistido tanto con esos zapatos si ella sabia donde era la boda?...Alice!. Alzo el brazo instintivamente para cogerme a Jake y no caerme, pero él me coge y me alza en brazos, río nerviosa y lo miro con agradecimiento.

- Gracias, ya puedes bajarme Jake- me remuevo para que me deje en el suelo, lo miro y veo que niega con la cabeza, miro a Edward y lo veo con una media sonrisa picara.

- Que esta pasando?- Jake se ríe.

- Creo que cierto capitán de Bomberos quiere asegurarse de que llegues sana y salva al altar.- Me río y dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- Y tu no te has quejado por su puesto!

- Ni yo… ni el resto, no todos los días podemos llevar a nuestra teniente en brazos.-

Ni el resto? Antes de poder preguntar nada mas, Jake se para al lado de Seth que me sonríe, me pasan de unos brazos a los otros y yo me vuelvo a reír.

- Gracias por apoyarme y confiar en mi…siempre.- Antes de poder contestarle me deja un beso en la mejilla y me pasa a los brazos de Quil.

- Gracias por ser una compañera excepcional.- El nudo que tengo en mi garganta no me dejaba decir nada y solo puedo concentrarme en la música y en no llorar, me deja un suave beso en la frente antes de pasarme a Tom.

- Ni se te ocurra agradecerme nada – le digo con un hilo de voz y él se ríe.- como quieras, tampoco quiero hacerte llorar el día de tu boda…aunque sabes lo especial que eres para mi- vuelve a reírse y me pasa a los brazos de Sam…Sam, nuestro líder natural dentro de nuestro grupo de Wolfire.

- Gracias por cuidarme siempre, gracias a todos por ser tan importantes en mi vida – se lo digo a Sam antes de que él pueda hablar y decir nada.

- Espero que seas muy feliz…aunque creo que ya lo eres y si se pasa un pelo nos lo dices- me deja suavemente en el suelo, encima de una tarima de madera y nos abrazamos.- recuerda un wolfire siempre será un wolfire.

Al girarme mi padre me espera con el brazo preparado para que se lo coja, me paso las manos por el vestido intentando arreglarlo, pero Ángela ya está en ello dejándolo impecable, en ese momento levanto los ojos y veo a Edward escoltado por Carlisle y Emmet. Dos pasos mas atrás esta Billy con el uniforme de gala de los Bomberos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…Billy va a oficiar la boda?.

La música cesa y medio segundo mas tarde empieza otra canción mucho más lenta, casi al unísono todos los presentes se ponen en pié y la voz de Jef rompe el silencio reinante, no reconozco la canción pero al escuchar la letra, suspiro…_Nada me preparo para el privilegio de ser tuyo…_

- Vamos?- La voz de mi padre consigue que el nudo de mi garganta se deslice y me deje respirar,.

- No me dejes caer papa. – lo miro y el me dedica una sonrisa calida que consigue contagiarme.

- Eso nunca pequeña…eso nunca.

Me cojo a su brazo temblando como una hoja, la letra me está devastando por dentro, el coge mi mano fuerte y con la música de fondo empezamos a caminar por la tarima en silencio y con mis ojos clavados en los suyos, hasta que llegamos a su altura. Mi padre suelta mi mano, me abraza.

- Cuídamela – Susurra mi padre mientras le lanza una mirada de advertencia…jajaja…a buenas horas Charly.

- No pensaba hacer otra cosa – Edward sonríe de manera calida a Charly que se va sentar junto a Rene que ya está secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel. Edward me tiende la mano y clava sus ojos en los míos, sonrío, noto como mis mejillas se vuelven rojas y mis rodillas se trasforman en gelatina. Cojo su mano y ahí está esa corriente que aun después de un año sigue sorprendiéndome.

- Nada me preparo para el privilegio de ser tuyo - me deja sin aliento al susurrándome las mismas palabras que acaba de cantar Jef, justo en el momento en el que me da un beso en la mejilla, me mira como si no acabara de decir nada y me sonríe.

Doy el último paso que me separa de Edward y miro sorprendida a Billy que me sonríe y me susurra un "estas preciosa". La música acaba, todos vuelven a sentarse y un placido silencio nos envuelve a la espera de que Billy empiece ha hablar, casi no puedo creérmelo, miro a Edward y el recoge una pequeña lagrima que estaba apunto de caer. Billy coge aire y empieza ha hablar.

- Muchos me conocéis y sabéis que lo de hablar en publico no es lo mío – risas- pero cuando vino Edward ha pedirme que yo oficiara esta ceremonia no pude negarme.- carraspea algo nervioso- hoy estamos todos aquí para celebrar el amor y el compromiso de dos personas. Una a la que quiero como si fuera mi hija – Trago seco, alargo la mano hacía Billy, él la coge y me la aprieta cariñosamente- y otra a la que he aprendido a querer y a la que le debo una parte de mi vida.- Miro a Edward y aprieto su mano, veo que él esboza una sonrisa a Billy.- Edward, cuando quieras.

Edward cuando quieras? Ya? Ya va a hablar? Y yo que voy hacer? Jef sabe la canción que le dije a Alice?. Miro a Alice de reojo un tanto alarmada y ella solo me sonríe… o por dios quiero fundirme. Edwad se gira y me gira quedando el uno enfrente del otro, coge mis manos y me mira de manera intensa a los ojos.

- No puedo decirte nada que no sepas ya…te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado…se que serás mi hombro cuando sea gris y viejo- esa frase es de la canción de anoche?-…nada me preparó para ser tuyo y doy gracias cada día por ello.- Emmet le da el anillo- Isabella Marie Swan te quiero, te amo y quiero despertarme todos los días de mi vida a tu lado- mientras dice esas palabras va deslizando el anillo por mi dedo.

Sonrío, miro mi dedo y luego lo miro a él como si no estuviéramos en medio de una playa en pleno otoño rodeados de nuestras familias y amigos, él me devuelve la sonrisa. Escucho las notas de la guitarra de Jeff y veo como Edward encoje su frente ya que de eso no sabía nada.

- Bella…tu misma – Billy habla sobre las delicadas notas. Emmet me da el anillo y veo la confusión en los ojos de Edward.

Cojo aire y lo suelto lentamente, dejare que Jeff diga lo que debería decir yo? Jeff empieza a cantar de manera suave como si susurrara las palabras.

- He encontrado la forma de tenerte y nunca tuve la menor duda que quedándome bajo la luz de tu halo, tendría un ángel a mi lado – lo susurro solo para él al ritmo de la canción, él solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza- eres todo lo que necesito..- esto lo digo mas alto Jeff baja su voz, ya envalentonada sigo- nunca imagine sentir lo que siento- empiezo a deslizar el anillo en su dedo y vuelvo a levantar los ojos- Edward Anthony Cullen, te quiero, te amo y quiero despertar todos los días a tu lado- repito sus palabras sin saber que mas decir.

Sin decir nada más Edward me mira y mira su anillo, sin esperar que Billy diga nada me atrae hacia él y me besa como si estuviéramos solos. Escucho como los invitados rompen en aplausos y risas mientras continuamos besándonos, Billy carraspea.

- Perdón – Dice Edward separándose de mi y aguantándose la risa.

- Yo os declaro marido y mujer…aunque ya lo has hecho, puedes besar a la novia – Billy se esta aguantando la risa. Edward lo mira y sonríe para luego clavar sus ojos en los míos.

- Te quiero y eso ha sido inesperadamente precioso- Edward lo susurra antes de que nuestros labios queden atrapados en un beso dulce y sin prisas.

Nos separamos y dejamos nuestras frentes unidas mientras acompasamos nuestra respiración.

Edward me ofrece su brazo y al girarme veo que todos los compañeros de Edward y míos están puestos en dos filas haciendo un pasillo por donde nosotros tenemos que pasar, están todos Sam, Jake, Quil, Seth, Dani, Jared, Alec, Paul, Dimitri, Aro, Embry y algunos bomberos más de Forks y antiguos compañeros de Edward.

Respiro profundo y los miro a cada uno de ellos emocionándome e intentando tragar el nudo que me cerraba la garganta. Por fin llego a Edward que me sonríe y me deja un suave y breve beso. Una delicada y sutil melodía de guitarra, nos envuelve de manera casi imperceptible ( watch?v=ZQ5lUbLszMw)

- Vamos?- Muevo mi cabeza afirmativamente y empezamos a caminar.

Al ir pasando por delante de ellos, van levantando el brazo y saludándonos con su mano derecha, al más estilo militar. De la nada empiezan a caer miles de pompas de jabón que nos van cayendo de uno y otro lado, como si fueran arcos de agua mancándonos el camino, se escuchan algunos murmullos de sorpresa, risas y aplausos.

Mientras caminamos recuerdo mi primer día de academia, mi primer día en el parque de Forks y mi primer día en Seattle… la primera vez que vi esos ojos, la primera vez que roce su fría piel al arreglarle la corbata, el primer beso en el coche de Emmet, ese intento de declaración con la letra de la canción de Muse, la primera noche que se quedó en casa después de mi primera guardia…recuerdo la necesidad, la desesperación, el dolor y la alegría, el amor al notarlo rescatarme del incendio y otra vez los mismo sentimientos durante su operación…recuerdo esa primera imagen de ese maravilloso ser que ahora me llevaba colgada de su brazo, en el metro con cara de sueño y sin poder remediarlo dos lagrimas empiezan a caer des de mis ojos. Al llegar al final de la tarima Edward sin decir nada más me coge en brazos.

- Señora Cullen espero que esas lagrimas sean de alegría…- me sonríe pero con un leve toque de preocupación.

- Solo recordaba la primera vez- paso mis brazos por su cuello – puedo andar, no me caeré.

- Pero yo quiero y puedo llevarte…la primera vez de que?- hablamos mientras camina por la arena hacía donde están todos los invitados y los coches.

- La primera vez de todo…la primera vez que entre al parque de Forks, la primera vez que entre en la sala de Seattle- parece algo desencantado con mis palabras, yo solo sonrío y le doy un beso en la mejilla- la primera vez…que te vi, que nos besamos, que…- Me silencia con un beso mientras empieza a llover pétalos de rosas.


	48. 48: Si nada es para siemprese mi nada

**Cap 48**

**Edward**

Cojo aire y lo suelto poco a poco mientras me paso la mano por la cara, no puedo creerme lo que esta pasando. Sin ocultar mi temor miro de reojo a Bella y su expresión me hace sonreír, está con los ojos muy abiertos, su mandíbula cae ligeramente dejando su boca un poco abierta y sus mejillas están de un precioso color rosado intenso.

- Encima no te rías! – me susurra fingiendo enfado cuando se me escapa la risa, la miro y ella también esta sonriendo.

- Y que quieres que haga?- levanto las cejas- no puedo decirle que se calle, seria peor!

- Pero como se te ocurrió dejarlo?!

- Dejarlo? Yo?...es el padrino, no tenía que "dejarlo", tu crees que a Emmett le importa tener permiso?

Bella me da un golpecito por debajo la mesa, levanto los ojos y veo que Emmett nos esta mirando con la copa levantada, nos apresuramos a levantarnos, uniéndonos al resto de invitados y levantamos nuestras copas mientras Emmett ríe.

- Solo tengo que añadir que espero que seáis muy felices y que hayáis dormido bien estos años por que no vais…- La voz de Emmet queda ahogada por los aplausos que inician Rosalie y Charly casi a la vez, mientras el resto de invitados nos reímos y Emmet rueda los ojos.

Después de acabar los brindis un camarero se acerca a Bella y deja una cajita en la mesa delante de ella, sonrío al ver que me mira extrañada, aun estamos de pie, deja la copa, coge la caja y acaricia la tela del lazo.

- Que es?

- Ábrela – La apremio, miro de reojo y veo como todos los invitados están atentos. Ella nerviosa deshace el lazo y poco a poco abre la caja, al hacerlo un montón de mariposas salen de ella provocando que Bella de un gritito seguido de risas nerviosas. Me acerco y pongo mi mano en su espalda para tranquilizarla y liberar su rodilla del peso.

- Solo son mariposas – Susurro encantado por su reacción.

- Es…son preciosas – Estira su mano y una de ellas se posa en sus dedos de forma delicada, provocando la sorpresa y la risa de los invitados.

- No más que tú,- Un par revolotean a nuestro alrededor y se acaban posando en nuestros hombros. Giramos la cabeza para verlas y nos damos un golpecito en la frente que provoca que rompamos en risas junto con todos los invitados.

- El regalo sigue dentro – lo susurro sobre sus labios aun con la frente unida, le dejo un pequeño beso, me mira, mira dentro de la caja y saca un sobre, lo abre y dentro solo hay dos fotos, una foto de un paisaje de campo con una casa al fondo y otra de una playa paradisiaca.

- Ahí vamos a pasar los próximos dos meses- veo como pasa los dedos por las fotos, respira entrecortadamente, levanta sus ojos y mira hacia los invitados que siguen en sus mesas a la expectativa, ya que absolutamente nadie sabe donde vamos de luna de miel.

Estoy como hipnotizado por sus reacciones, sus gestos…sus labios tiemblan, se gira y sin decir ni hacer nada más se lanza a mi cuello abrazándome fuerte.

- Cualquier sitio a tu lado hubiera sido perfecto… pero dos meses! -lo susurra en mi oído- tu tienes un corazón nuevo, pero el mío no creo que soporte muchas sorpresas más.

- Jajaja…me odiaras cuando tengas que devolver todas las guardias de esos dos meses…y ya solo queda una sorpresa más preciosa…solo una- Nos besamos y nos reímos al escuchar los aplausos de los invitamos, que fácil es olvidar al resto del mundo cuando la tengo entre mis brazos.

Mis padres, los de Bella y algunos amigos se acercan a comentar con nosotros el viaje, el cuando, el como… todo lo que no quiero explicar para dejar a Bella con algo de intriga.

- Bueno, bueno…Toscana y una isla, es lo único que sabe Bella y es lo único que os voy a decir a vosotros.

Todos nos reímos y nos quedamos comentado detalles de la ceremonia, de la comida mientras la suave música nos acompaña, al menos con la ayuda de Jeff pudimos contratar un grupo para que él pudiera asistir como invitado y no estar "trabajando". Noto que alguien toca mi espalda y al girarme, mira por donde, veo a Jeff que me sonríe, aun no ha acabado el día y él sabe que para lo que sigue lo necesito.

- Creo que aun no he podido felicitar al novio – nos abrazamos.

- No creo que no, recordaría el haberte echado la bronca por lo de Bella en la ceremonia, como no me avisaste!- Jeff se encoje de hombros.

- Por que yo le pedí que fuera una sorpresa…bueno le pedí a Alice que lo hiciera por mi.- Bella pasa su brazo por mi espalda y deja un beso en mi mejilla- alguna sorpresa tenias que tener tu, no?- Los tres reímos, Jeff me mira.

- Amigo… yo no iba a ser el que le llevara la contraria al terremoto que tienes por hermana, créeme.

- Me lo creo, me lo creo – miro hacía Alice que esta abrazada a Jasper cuchicheando algo que lo hace sonreír como un tonto.

- Ya?- Vuelvo a mirar a Jeff y le digo que si con la cabeza y Jeff se va a la tarima donde están los músicos que interrumpen la melodía que estaban tocando.

- Ya, que?- Bella mira nerviosa a Jeff y luego a mi- recuerdas lo que te dije de mi corazón?.- Me río

- Y recuerdas que yo te dije que quedaba una…- Levanto mi ceja y sonrío de lado, justo lo que se que la derrite y es incapaz de negarme nada. Me acerco a su oído y susurro- esta y nos vamos a tu preciosa casa nueva que aun me quedan mas habitaciones para estrenar.- Noto como se estremece, bajo mis labios y beso su cuello.

- No es mi, es…- le doy un beso en los labios.

- No me repliques…- Justo en ese momento se escucha la voz de Jeff rasgando el silencio que por un momento se había apoderado del espacio, unas suaves notas de piano lo acompañan de forma delicada, cojo la mano de Bella y estiro de ella hasta el centro de la pista, le hago dar una vuelta sobre si misma.

- Señora Cullen me permite este baile?- Ella solo se ríe y afirma con la cabeza.

Muy lentamente la cojo entre mis brazos levantándola un poco para liberar su rodilla y empezamos a bailar, muy juntos, casi sin movernos.

- Esta canción es…es la que bailamos en la fiesta de tu cumpleaños?

- Jajaja…Si, Fligthless Bird la misma que bailamos ese día, aunque un poco adaptada.- Noto como tiembla un poco y deja escapar el aire de forma entrecortada.

- Como puedes…acordarte, como puedes estar en todo, como puedes…es perfecto – busca mis labios y sin dejar de bailar me besa casi sin rozarlos, como el roce de las alas de una mariposa sobre ellos- gracias por un día perfecto.

- No será del todo perfecto hasta que no te tenga solo para mi señora Cullen.

- Señor Cullen des de cuando se ha vuelto usted tan…tan! – Se sonroja mientras sonríe y hace un divertido gesto arrugando la nariz. Aunque se a lo que se refiere me hago el loco y seguimos bailando, la dejo sobre el suelo para que de unos cuantos pasos, en uno de los giros me pisa y la miro con la ceja levantada.

- Eso no ha sido accidental – de manera disimulada acaricio su espalda.

- No va a responder señor Cullen?- la miro y una sonrisa traviesa cuelga de sus labios.

- Simplemente porque ahora puedo – acabo admitiendo en voz alta- hasta no hace mucho… bueno tenía miedo a pasarme a… - Retira su mano de mi hombro y pone un dedo en mis labios que beso.

- Se lo que quieres decir – se acerca a mi oído y me susurra- me encanta este nuevo Edward… aunque también me encantaba el anterior.

Sin poder seguir bailando más la abrazo y nos besamos mientras otra canción empieza a sonar y los invitados invaden la pista.

El resto de la velada pasa rápido mientras bailamos, brindamos y conversamos con todos los invitados. Es extraño preparar algo durante tantos días para que después el tiempo se pase tan rápido que casi no puedas ni rozar los momentos con los dedos.

….

Miro por el retrovisor como todos nos dicen adiós con la mano mientras nosotros nos alejamos en el Aston Martin, suspiro y la miro de reojo mientras sigo conduciendo rodeados por el impresionante bosque que nos envuelve.

- Todo bien?

- Mejor que bien – Se le escapa una sonrisa y coge mi mano reposando las dos en mi pierna.

- Estás muy callada- pongo el intermitente para entrar al camino.

- Aun no puedo creerme todo lo que ha pasado en estos días, el golpe en la rodilla, la despedida de soltera…la casa!- lo dice al llegar al claro y ver la casa con una iluminación tenue dentro.- Porque hay luz?

- Pues porque alguien ha venido antes a prepararla.

- Mas sorpresas no! Me niego! – se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

- Vamos a acabar discutiendo nuestra noche de bodas?! – Me aguanto la risa al ver como tiene los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y los labios fruncidos en un mohín. – además quien ha dicho nada de sorpresas, solo han encendido la chimenea, puesto alguna vela…

- Edward! Me conozco tus "solo una velitas"- sin hacerle caso salgo del coche, abro su puerta y la cojo en brazos.

- Vas a dejar de quejarte? O te dejo en la habitación de invitados- Suelta una risa que se me contagia, levanta la cabeza y deja pequeños besos en mi cuello.

- Bella…- Como si no me escuchara sigue con los besos y empieza a desabrochar mi camisa y sigue con su particular camino de besos.

Abro la puerta y solo entrar la cierro con el pie, compruebo que la única luz del salón viene de la chimenea y de un montón de velitas distribuidas por toda la estancia.

Delante de la chimenea, sobre la gran alfombra hay una botella de cava, dos copas y un montón de cojines.

- Te dije que solo la chimenea y algunas velas…solo se me olvido el cava- dejo a Bella de pié en la alfombra y le hago un gesto para que se gire.

Cuando tengo su espalda delante de mi paso un dedo recorriendo el hombro que tiene al descubierto a la vez que bajo su cremallera. Llevo todo el día desquiciado, intentando imaginar que llevará debajo de ese vestido.

- Te he dicho que estas precio…- la voz muere en mi garganta al dejar caer el vestido y ver su espalda, entera, sin nada que la cruce- por favor, dime que estoy teniendo alucinaciones y no has ido desnuda todo el día.

- No he ido desnuda todo el día…mire bien señor Cullen- se ríe un poco mientras se gira y veo algo entre corpiño y sujetador…eso tendrá un nombre especial fijo!, de color negro! Que se aguanta en la nada, aunque fijándote bien veo una tira transparente que se va hacia su espalda. Paso mis dedos por la suave tira transparente y sonrío.

Dejo que mis ojos sigan bajando y veo una minúscula pieza de tela negra, transparente, cubriendo sus pocos rizos rosas, bajo mis dedos por su costado hasta el borde del tanga y los dejo ahí.

Bajo aun más los ojos y veo unas medias también negras que se sujetan solas sin necesidad de liguero y como colofón una preciosa liga blanca que destaca sobre las medias como un faro en la noche y que parece que me atraen como los cantos de las sirenas a los marineros.

Caigo de rodillas rendido ante ella, dejando algún beso disperso sobre su ombligo, en el borde de las medias hasta llegar a la liga, acaricio la suave puntilla y la filigrana plateada.

- Puedo quitarla?- lo susurro sobre la piel que cubre la parte interna de su muslo, escucho un jadeo contenido.

- No esperaba menos…

La miro a los ojos des de donde estoy y veo como se sonroja como si fuera la primera vez que la viera desnuda, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos bajo la liga y acaricio sus piernas de vuelta hasta llegar al tanga, deslizo mis dedos por debajo de las tiras y lo bajo.

- Hoy prefiero el rosa.- Una vez fuera apoyo mi cabeza en su ombligo y cojo aire- toda mía.

- Si tuyo…al igual que tu mío- sonrío al escuchar su voz no más fuerte que un susurro, dejo un beso en sus rizos, me levanto y atrapo sus labios con los míos iniciando una batalla sin tregua.

- Ansiosa?

Me río al notar como sus dedos vuelan sobre los botones de mi casi una vez a dejado caer la americana.

- No más que tu- deja escapar una risita cuando roza mi ya muy duro miembro por encima del pantalón arrancándome un gemido- diría que hoy empatados.

- O me los quitas o me los quito… Bella, por favor – Se ríe y más rápido de lo que pensaba que sería capaz desabrocha el cinturón, el pantalón y lo deja caer todo al suelo.

Camino empujándola hasta la pared, dejando su espalda apoyada en ella y bajo mis labios hasta su cuello mientras sus dedos viajan a mis boxers y se cuelan por debajo de ellos.

- Ssssss – Siseo al notar sus fríos dedos en mi necesitado miembro.

- Te debo una de esta mañana…- lo susurra cerca de mi oído- es raro por un lado es como si hiciera días de eso y por otro se me ha pasado volando.

Mientras habla se va deslizando hacia abajo dejando un reguero de besos por mi cuerpo, desliza un par de dedos por el borde del boxer y lo baja, suspiro al notarme libre.

- Bella…esa no era la idea que…- Las palabras se pierden en algún lugar entre mi cabeza y mi boca cuando noto como sus labios dejan un beso en la punta y su lengua recorre mi miembro de abajo arriba.

- Decías?...- Ronronea sobre mi miembro.

Si cree que con lo que me esta haciendo yo puedo responderle…mis abdominales se contraen solos al notar como su calida boca acoge toda mi envergadura y el hilo de mis pensamientos, simplemente, se pierde al igual que mis palabras ya han hecho antes.

- No…no se – jadeo, apoyo mis manos en la pared y me permito disfrutar olvidando mis "planes" para ella.

Ella simplemente se ríe y empieza mover su cabeza cada vez más rápido mientras succiona y deja que su lengua me dé pequeños toques.

Ella aprovecha que abro las piernas un poco para deslizar una de sus manos hacia abajo y atrás acariciando lo que va encontrando a su paso.

- Be…Bella?!- Pero des de cuando es tan…atrevida?

- Molesta?- Saca mi miembro de su boca y sopla aire frio sobre la piel mojada provocando una contracción de mis abdominales y un jadeo que la hacen reír.

- No…solo que...

Mis palabras vuelven a perderse cuando su boca vuelve a apropiarse de mi y su mano no deja de acariciarme. Intento apartarme de su boca cuando noto como algo dentro de mi se tensa cada vez más, pero contra más me aparto más me aferra a ella hasta que me rompo y me dejo ir.

- Joder…Bella…eso ha…sido – mi voz sale a trompicones, mezclada con mi respiración agitada.

Bella se pone en pie dejando su cuerpo literalmente pegado al mío y acerca sus labios a los míos, se pasa la punta de la lengua por ellos y se relame, por su puesto mi miembro reacciona y ella sonríe.

- Para siempre?- lo susurro encima de sus labios.

- Nada es para siempre, podría pasar… – susurro un ssshhh mientras ella acaricia mi cabeza con sus dedos y yo recorro su espalda con los míos.

- Se mi nada pequeña wolfire

Bajo mi cabeza para besarla pero antes de poder hacerlo se deshace de mis brazos, me guiña un ojo y empieza a correr.

- Encuéntrame capitán y seré lo que quieras.- Lo dice mientras desaparece casi desnuda escaleras arriba.

Niego con la cabeza mientras me río, cojo la botella de cava y empiezo a caminar hacia el piso de arriba…esta mujer va a acabar conmigo!.


	49. Chapter 49: Después de la calma

**Bella**

- ¡Que calor! ¡Por dios!- lo digo en voz alta pero sin dirigirme a nadie en concreto. La verdad es que no pasaba tanto calor desde hacia tiempo.

- Deberíamos irnos, ya no hacemos nada aquí – lo miro y afirmo con la cabeza, tiene razón, deberíamos de habernos ido hace ya un rato, pero entre su tozudez y la mía.

- No queda nadie, ¿verdad?- veo como Taylor niega con la cabeza mientras mira a nuestro alrededor por si nos dejamos algo.

- Por emisora han confirmado todo revisado, teniente…esto se esta poniendo muy feo- unas vigas envueltas en llamas caen justo detrás nuestro. Miro al techo y contemplo durante unos segundos el espectáculo de las lenguas de fuego lamiendo y consumiendo el material del techo.

- Sargento Roy creo que feo se queda corto – Pongo una mano en su hombro y le doy una palmadita.

Solo nos separan cincuenta metros de la puerta por la que hemos entrado, vamos avanzando hacia ella de manera rápida pero sin dejar de comprobar a cada paso la seguridad de la estructura. Escuchamos un escalofriante crujido, que me pone los pelos de punta, e inmediatamente después se desprende parte del techo que tenemos sobre nuestras cabezas cayendo, gran parte de él, sobre Taylor que es el que va abriendo camino.

Me levanto como puedo, sacándome los trozos de escombros de encima y busco a mi alrededor alguna señal de Taylor. Debajo de un montón de escombros veo como Taylor intenta levantarse con gran esfuerzo, claramente está herido y su gesto de dolor contenido me lo confirma.

- Taylor!...mierda...no te muevas!- le recoloco el equipo de respiración. Con mis manos y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tengo saco lo más rápido que puedo los escombros que tiene encima de él.- Vamos a salir de aquí sargento!- Taylor me mira y afirma intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Miro a mi alrededor y compruebo que la puerta por la que hemos entrado y por la que pretendíamos salir esta bloqueada. Busco otra puerta o ventanas para salir pero todas las que puedo ver entre el asfixiante humo son impracticables o inaccesibles. ¿Por qué todo tiene que complicarse de esta forma?! Dios!

- Bombero herido…repito bombero herido en el interior del almacén- lo digo por la emisora mientras sigo buscando opciones para salir, Tay me aprieta el brazo y me señala hacia el fondo y arriba donde puedo ver unas escaleras.- solicito evacuación por el piso superior intentaremos llegar a los ventanales.

- Recibido teniente – de fondo escucho alguien dando órdenes con tono severo, seco incluso enfadado. Lo extraño es que esa voz me suena a…imposible- me requieren confirmación del número de heridos señora.

- Sólo el sargento Roy afectado por desprendimiento del techo- al otro lado de la emisora se escuchan voces, mas órdenes y el ruido de los camiones pero finalmente solo escucho un "recibido, corto".

Me acerco a Taylor que poco a poco se ha sentado apoyándose en una de las columnas, tenemos el fuego muy cerca y no puedo darle los minutos que él… que los dos necesitamos para reponer unas pocas fuerzas.

- Vamos sargento, no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo – lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y paso su brazo por mi cuello sujetándolo yo por la cintura…dios! este hombre es inmenso como se me desmaye no podré con él.- Sólo tenemos que llegar al piso de arriba, podrás?

- Si, señora- que perra a todos hoy con el señora. Taylor tose un poco y deja caer un poco más de su peso sobre mi.

- Bella, ¡sargento ya son muchos meses trabajando juntos!, ¡si hasta tu hija me llama así!- escucho algo parecido a una risa que acaba en lamento.

- Taylor, teniente creo que te lo he dicho tantas veces como tu a mi- vuelve a toser- vamos o acabare desplomándome y soy totalmente consciente de que no podrás conmigo….Bella.

Aprieto la mano que tengo en su cintura para que sepa que no pienso dejarlo caer y empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras. Caminamos de forma penosa ya que aunque intenta compensarlo lleva una de sus piernas a rastra y cada vez se recuesta un poco más en mi.

- Vamos Taylor que ya llegamos, solo tenemos que subir esas escaleras- Intento sonar optimista pero creo que el pesimismo se filtra en mi voz al ver las escaleras. Él levanta la cabeza y resopla al ver lo que tiene q subir.

Poco a poco empezamos a subir, escalón a escalón, gemido de dolor ahogado a gemido de dolor ahogado y poco a poco vamos viendo que nos quedan menos escalones. En estos momentos es cuando pienso que hace alguien como yo en un sitio como este, pero el pensamiento se esfuma cuando la mano que Taylor tiene en mi hombro me aprieta el chaquetón y me mira.

- ¿Que pasa? – no me digas que no puedes más Taylor que estamos llegando…es lo que quiero añadir antes de ver la respuesta en sus ojos, no puede más.

- Gracias- susurra – pero ya no puedo más- lo miro con pánico y comprensión a la vez.

- Vamos Taylor tres escalones… ¡solo nos quedan tres! – Los dos somos conscientes de que si se deja ir yo no podré con todo su peso, contando que los dos llevamos el traje completo.

- Teniente Cullen- la voz de bombero del puesto de mando es como una bocanada de aire fresco através de la radio.

- Por favor dime que estáis llegando! Nosotros estamos a tres escalones- casi ni puedo hablar por el esfuerzo que llevo hecho.- Taylor, siéntate- lo bajo hasta el escalón y lo dejo sentado. Al mirar hacia abajo veo que el fuego empieza a acercarse a las escalera…..pero que más me va a pasar ahora!

- Si señora, deberían apartarse de los ventanales si están cerca, van a entrar por ese punto – se escucha una voz firme dando indicaciones- con…directamente con la escalera del camión señora.

- Déjese de bromas! – ladro por el canal, como iban a entrar directamente desde las escaleras?!

- No bromeo señora.

Pero se han vuelto todos locos?! , miro a Tay y veo que ya no puede volver a ponerse en pie, me siento en el suelo, justo detrás de él, sitúo mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo poniendo los pies en el escalón justo de encima de donde está sentado y paso mis manos por el chaleco que sujeta la botella de aire a su espalda, me quito la mascara y me acerco a su oído.

- Te voy a sacar de aquí – Toso un poco- solo necesito que me eches una mano, apoya tus brazos en mis rodillas y a la de tres levántate todo lo que puedas. Vamos sargento que ya salimos.- Taylor sólo afirma con la cabeza y lentamente apoya sus brazos en mis piernas agarrando con fuerza mis pantalones.

- Uno…..dos…- cojo aire y empiezo a tensarme- ¡tres! ¡Vamos sargento! – En el momento que noto que él se eleva yo hago fuerza hacia mí arrastrándolo hasta el siguiente escalón y como me veo desfallecer hago un último esfuerzo y lo acabo de elevar. Taylor se deja caer hacia atrás quedando los dos tirados en el suelo, uno encima del otro.

- Señora fuera de los ventanales!.

La voz atronadora por la emisora no amortigua el sonido del gran ventanal al romperse, por inercia me cubro la cara y cubro a Taylor como puedo…se han vuelto todos locos?!

Miro hacia atrás viéndolo todo al revés, pero lo que veo me deja sin palabras. La escalera del camión a atravesado el ventanal dándole al humo una nueva salida, parpadeo incrédula, justo en la punta agachado y agarrado a las barandillas está Edward con su traje de intervención, su casco, su barba de tres días y esa piel aun bronceada que consiguió en la luna de miel…me giro, lo poco que me deja el cuerpo de Taylor, para poder verlo del derecho, como si no me lo creyera. De un salto baja de la escalera seguido de Dani y un bombero más.

- ¿Estas bien? – Edwad me incorpora un poco y me sujeta de los hombros mientras Dani y el otro bombero retiran con cuidado a Tayler de encima de mí.

- ¡¿Que haces aquí?!- cuando me liberan del cuerpo de Tayler respiro hondo provocándome un ataque de tos por el humo. Edward me coge entre sus brazos sin soltar palabra y recoloca mi mascara sobre mi cara.

- ¿Qué haces?! suéltame! – me remuevo un poco, lo escucho resoplar y consigo que aparte sus manos de mi cuerpo.

Los dos nos dirigimos hacia Taylor y empezamos a ayudar a inmovilizarlo. Mis ojos sin quererlo se desvían de vez en cuando buscando los de Edwad, ¿Qué hace aquí y así vestido? Los ojos de Edward se encuentran con los míos y lo veo sonreírme y guiñarme un ojo antes de que yo vuelva a desviar los míos hacia Taylor.

Edward saca material medico de la mochila que lleva al hombro y empieza a trabajar de manera concentrada i eficiente, pidiéndome ayuda para poderle abrir una vía y empezar a pasarle calmantes a Taylor. Me muerdo el labio al verlo trabajar así, no estoy acostumbrada a verlo en acción, tan concentrado, tan profesional, tan sumamente atractivo…gggrrr, Bella! Concéntrate!

Finalmente cargamos a Taylor entre todos en una tabla espinal y caminamos hacia los ventanales. Esto fijo que ha sido idea de Edward y John y Dani han aceptado, como si lo viera, Edward y su sobreprotección.

El bombero sube a la escalera y coge la tabla que entre todos empujamos, detrás se sube Dani y nosotros dos miramos por el ventanal y sujetamos la escalera, representa que es un primero pero en estas naves industriales de las afueras un primero podía equivaler a casi un tercero.

El calor y el humo son agobiantes y el ruido es ensordecedor, las voces por la emisora, el helicóptero justo encima nuestro, el crepitar del fuego y la estructura al ir colapsando poco a poco…donde a quedado esa paz, esa tranquilidad de verdes prados y comidas deliciosas de la Toscana? O el silencio solo roto por las olas al romper de la isla?

- ¿Vais a estar bien? Tendréis que esperar que estemos todos abajo para empezar a bajar vosotros dos.- la voz de Dani me hace dar un respingo y volver a la realidad.

- ¡No te preocupes! No bajamos por la escalera - Edward le da la mochila a Dani, me mira y me guiña un ojo- podéis replegarla.

- De acuerdo capitán – Dani niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe y empieza a bajar custodiando la camilla.

¿Por donde vamos a bajar nosotros si no es por la escalera?, miro a Edward que mira al cielo por la venta como pensando algo, en serio que el sol del caribe le tostó una neurona más de la cuenta.

- Ponte el arnés! – Su voz se eleva por encima del ruido reinante.

- ¿Qué arnés?! – bajo los ojos y veo que se suelta un mosquetón del arnés que lleva puesto y me tiende un arnés. ¿Ha entrado con ese arnés puesto y no me he dado cuenta? – Pero que…?

- Póntelo!- levanto los ojos y lo miro

- Si señor- cojo el arnés y me lo empiezo a poner mientras Edward se retira la mascara de respiración y habla por una pequeña emisora – listo señor.- con un movimiento rápido y fluido me retira mi mascara, se acerca y me besa. Un solo beso, suave y exigente a la vez.

- No me llames señor- ni si quiera puedo procesar lo que ha pasado, ¿me ha besado en medio e un incendio?

- Siempre que me des ordenes…pero se puede saber que haces?! Y como vamos a salir de aquí? volando?!

- Precisamente de esa forma.

El sonido del helicóptero resuena dentro del edificio como si lo tuviéramos encima de nuestras cabezas y justo antes de ver aparecer el cable de rescate del helicóptero entiendo cuales son sus intenciones.

- Los dos juntos?! – Edward suelta una carcajada y le da la tos por el humo.

- No, si quieres te engancho a ti y yo vuelo a tu lado con mis preciosas alas de hielo.- Abro la boca en una perfecta O y sonrío como tonta porque se acuerda de eso.

- Ya no eres de hielo – veo como coge el cable.

- A no? ahora que soy…- me agarra por la cintura y me acerca a él – de fuego?- cierra las sujeciones de los arneses, da el ok por la emisora y pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura justo antes de notar el pequeño tirón hacia fuera y arriba del helicóptero.

Me desperezo, abro los ojos poco a poco y bostezo. ¿Qué hago en la cama y, miro debajo de las sábanas, desnuda?. Me arropo mejor y me arrellano en el colchón. Miro hacia la mesita y veo una caja de bombones con una nota, saco el brazo y lo estiro para intentar coger la nota sin destaparme pero no llego, refunfuño un poco me incorporo un poco, cojo la nota y leo… _"Para reponer fuerzas, gracias por sacarme…Bella" _ sonrío al saber que Taylor esta mejor. Me siento en la cama apoyándome en el cabecero y me arropo bien poniendo la caja de bombones en mi regazo, le quito el precinto y la miro golosa.

Levanto la cabeza cuando escucho que la puerta se abre un poco y vuelvo a sonreír, esta vez con un bombón en la boca, al ver aparecer la cabeza de Edward totalmente despeinado y con cara de estar aun medio dormido.

- Se puede saber como llegue a la cama y… desnuda – levanto una ceja, él sonríe de lado y se estira en la cama a mi lado dejándome un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿No te acuerdas de nuestra noche de pasión desenfrenada? – al principio dudo pero en seguida veo un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

- Ahora que lo dices no debió ser muy desenfrenada si no la recuerdo, no?

- Touche- se ríe, coge un bombón y se lo come de un bocado - te dormiste en el sofá después de salir de la ducha y como solo llevabas la toalla te la quite al meterte en la cama, estabas agotada, cosa que no me extraña.- Me como otro bombón y gimo al notar el sabor del chocolate blanco en mi boca.

- Tu…no taas- trago el bombón mientras Edward se ríe de mi- tu no estabas cansado? Porque no has venido a dormir?- la verdad es que quería preguntarle porque se había presentado en el incendio, porque nosotros salimos en helicóptero…

- Es que estabas durmiendo tan tranquila que – se encoje de hombros- quería que descansaras tranquila- abro la boca y la cierro varias veces, como un pez, sin saber bien que decir ¿Ahora no dormía tranquila con él?.

Edward acerca sus labios a los míos y acalla el reproche que ya estaba llegando a mis labios. Como siempre cualquier leve roce de su piel sobre la mía hace que me olvide de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en ese momento.

- ¿Que ibas a decir?- lo susurra sobre mis labios y recoge un poquito de chocolate de mi labio con su lengua.

- yo…yo…- Por favor Bella concéntrate! Eso es más fácil decir que hacer.

- Iba a venir a "no dormir" contigo pero me lié con las fotos del viaje y al final me quede dormido en el sofá. – Se mete bajo el edredón y retira la caja de bombones de encima mío dejándola sobre la mesita de nuevo.

- Ya has pasado las fotos al portátil…- me sorprendo al escuchar mi propia voz como un susurro algo más ronco y siseo al notar sus fríos dedos sobre mi caliente piel.

- Aja… todas- sus dedos suben por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cuello- en las que sales desnuda las he puesto en una carpeta aparte.- Me giro y lo miro.

- Bromeas, verdad?- él niega con la cabeza.

- No las iba a poner con las de enseñar a la familia, no? – baja sus labios a mi cuello pero me escabullo alejándome hacia el borde de la cama, se ha vuelto loco? Cuando las hizo?

- Pero cuando me hiciste fotos desnuda?! yo….yo no…- me giro y su mano me rescata de despeñarme cama abajo. Con un rápido movimiento me gira, me pega a él y me abraza.

- Donde vas tan rápido teniente? – se acerca a darme un beso pero lo vuelvo a esquivar, él resopla- solo bromeaba, no hay fotos desnuda…aunque me gustaría tenerlas- Se vuelve a acercar y esta vez dejo que sus labios se encuentren con los míos.

- Te gustaría tenerlas?! – lo miro entre divertida y sorprendida- Y por lo que veo a ninguna parte… capitán- lo murmuro sobre sus labios y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.- Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro…- Se aparta un poco para mirarme.

- ¿Qué ha sido lo de antes? Quiero decir…lo de aparecer en el incendio, atravesar la vidriera, el helicóptero… - tuerce los labios en esa sonrisilla que me deshace y me deja un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Pues después de….-

El odioso sonido de mi teléfono lo interrumpe, quiero hacerle una señal para que lo ignore y siga hablando pero se une la melodía de su teléfono al concierto. Resoplo y Edward sonríe, me da un beso y se levanta a coger su móvil, yo me giro perezosa, cojo el móvil y frunzo el ceño al ver "Alice" en la pantalla. Justo antes de contestar la llamada se corta.

- Pues mira tu que pena- me giro y veo que Edward se despide de quien sea y cuelga. Voy a levantar el edredón para que vuelva a la cama pero mi teléfono vuelve a sonar con el mismo sonido irritante y el mismo nombre adornando la pantallita.

- Dime Ali….

- Estas embarazada!


End file.
